Overwatch Code Tantale
by Projo
Summary: Un peu avant le rappel d'Overwatch, plusieurs attaques terroristes sanglantes sont perpétrées autour du monde, par des omniaques apparemment au-delà de tout soupçon. Sans cohérence, revendication ou justification apparente, ces attaques menacent la fragile paix entre humains et omniaques. Winston, Tracer et quelques amis se lancent sur la piste des instigateurs de ces événements.
1. Prologue : Réveil à Numbani

L'omniaque s'appelait Maupin, et il ne comprenait pas.

L'être mécanique regardait sa main. Celle-ci tenait quelque chose. Quelque chose de sanguinolent, quelque chose qui avait été vivant.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment est-ce arrivé là ?_

Les phalanges de prototitane étaient souillées de sang.

Maupin était un omniaque humanoïde, de taille moyenne. La plupart de son être était d'acier inoxydable, et les parties externes étaient en prototitane, solide et rutilant. Sur un plan purement mécanique, c'était un omniaque de haut standing.

Il avait fait le choix de porter le minimum légal de vêtements. Certains omniaques étaient habillés de la tête aux pieds en fonction de leurs goûts ou de leur travail, mais Maupin n'en avait cure et il n'y avait rien d'impudique sur un être robotique. Toutefois, mêmes les humains de la Cité Libre avaient soulevé le problème de l'entrejambe qui, laissé nu, attirait malgré lui le regard, et bien que les omniaques n'aient rien de sexuel, ils avaient compris la gêne que cela pouvait occasionner, et accepté de se couvrir _a minima_ le haut des jambes et le bas du ventre. Maupin portait donc un short rayé bleu et blanc, lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux.

Sa tête arrondie s'ornait de trois diodes circulaires bleues. Sa mâchoire peu articulée, et ses yeux figurés par deux fentes horizontales lui donnaient un air austère, mais il était connu par ses amis pour être un être simple, agréable et enjoué.

Comme beaucoup d'omniaques, il s'était nommé lui-même, plusieurs fois.

Le véritable nom des omniaques était un numéro de série codant le modèle, les dates et les lieux de fabrication.

Ce code était souvent utilisé par les humains pour rabaisser les créatures mécaniques, mais dans la Cité Libre, il était très mal vu d'appeler un omniaque par un numéro. De fait, en signe d'émancipation, les omniaques s'étaient attribué des noms.

Certains venaient de surnoms donnés par des amis, d'autres venaient des lieux d'origines ou des endroits où ils avaient vécus, d'autres encore étaient choisis par les omniaques eux-mêmes, par goût, par fantaisie, voire par provocation.

Maupin avait choisi ce nom en mémoire de l'héroïne de Théophile Gautier, un auteur français du 19ème siècle. Il ne prétendait pas être un expert de l'analyse littéraire, mais il se passionnait pour les vieux auteurs, en particulier les romantiques français. S'intéresser à la littérature, la peinture, la musique ou à toute autre forme d'art, mettait en jeu une subjectivité et une sensibilité que revendiquaient les omniaques libres, se défendant d'être des machines froides et dépourvues de cœur.

Mademoiselle de Maupin était le personnage qui avait le plus marqué l'omniaque. Cette jeune femme s'était travestie pour découvrir le secret des hommes et intégrer un milieu qui lui était normalement interdit, et Maupin aimait cette idée, lui qui essayait par tous les moyens de comprendre et de s'intégrer au monde des humains, d'avoir les mêmes droits, la même reconnaissance.

Après plusieurs minutes, le regard de Maupin s'arracha finalement à la contemplation du morceau de chair. Il tourna la tête et vit son autre main. Il sursauta. Elle tenait un pulseur positronique.

 _Comment cette arme est-elle arrivée là ?_

Il releva la tête. Il était dans le bar où lui et ses amis avaient leurs habitudes. Un bar assez classique de Numbani, en inox et cuir, qui n'était pas sans rappeler les années 1980. Ce même bar où il se rendait toutes les semaines pour discuter politique, philosophie et égalité avec ses amis humains et omniaques.

La pièce était large et rectangulaire, avec un sol en marbre et des murs à l'aspect métallique. Au centre se trouvait un large espace qui accueillait souvent des orateurs, bordé de banquettes en alcôve où l'on pouvait mener des discussions plus privées. L'un des murs était percé de fenêtres carrées qui donnaient sur la savane, quelques dizaines de mètres en contrebas. A l'opposé, un large bar était garni de grands tabourets aux coussins rembourrés.

Le café philosophique, comme on l'appelait souvent, était un lieu d'échange animé comme il y en avait beaucoup dans la cité libre.

A la différence près que cette fois, le bar était jonché de cadavres. Les tables étaient renversées, les vitres qui donnaient sur l'aplomb étaient brisées, des impacts de décharges énergétiques criblaient les murs, et partout, du sang, et des morts, humains et omniaques.

Le vent de la savane s'engouffrait par les vitres brisées, faisant onduler légèrement les voilages déchirés. Maupin se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation du ciel africain immaculé, qui rejoignait au loin les collines brunes environnantes. Des vols d'oiseaux traversaient le panorama en silence.

En dehors de la plainte caractéristique du vent, à laquelle on ne faisait plus attention, il régnait un calme étrange pour un milieu d'après-midi. Au dehors, aucune voiture ne glissait, aucun passant ne discutait. Seul le bruit d'un monorail aérien, glissant entre deux buildings, donnait une impression de vie dans cet univers immobile et mort. Le café était pourtant situé dans une petite contre-allée à quelques mètres à peine de Unity Plaza, l'une des artères les plus célèbres et les plus fréquentées de la ville, dans un quartier commerçant le jour, et festif la nuit. Boites de nuit, restaurants, bars et magasins attiraient une foule de personnes à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit.

Mais aujourd'hui, personne. Personne de vivant.

Au pied d'une banquette, un humain aux cheveux roux avait été coupé en deux. A côté, une omniaque avait un pied de tabouret planté dans la poitrine avec une telle violence que son buste en prototitane était fendu en deux. Un liquide brunâtre s'écoulait de la blessure et les diodes sur son front étaient éteintes. Près de la porte, un policier humain avait le cou broyé. Voilà d'où venait le pulseur.

 _C'est toi qui as fait ça._

Cette pensée le traversa comme un coup de couteau.

 _Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

Ca n'était pas possible. Il avait dû les défendre. Il avait pris cette arme pour les défendre. Forcément. Comme presque tous les habitants de Numbani, il faisait partie du Local And Worldwide Omnic Liberation Federation, l'association qui défendait l'égalité humain-omniaque à l'échelle locale et au niveau mondial. Une organisation de paix et de progrès.

Maupin était pacifiste. Il détestait les armes, et ne savait même pas comment s'en servir.  
 _Maintenant, je sais._

Il sursauta. Sans même ôter son index de la gâchette, son pouce actionna une série de touches sur le côté : l'arme se rechargea, et passa du mode rafale au mode coup par coup. Il savait s'en servir ?

 _Comment ?_

Maupin faisait partie des « apprenants », c'est-à-dire les omniaques convaincus que l'apprentissage ne pouvait se faire qu'avec l'expérience et le travail, et non par l'installation d'un programme ou d'une mise à jour. Il refusait toute installation et n'avait même pas de terminal de connexion ou de module de transmission sans fil.

Et il n'avait pas suivi de stage ou de cours enseignant le maniement des armes…

Les omniaques n'étaient pas – plus ? – des robots. Ni même des Intelligences Artificielles. Ils avaient dépassé le stade de l'humanoïde, leur pensée avait évolué.

Beaucoup d'humains ne partageaient pas cette opinion, bien sûr, les appelants « boites de conserves », ou « tas de ferraille », mais pour Maupin, ils étaient des êtres vivants. Ils pensaient, réfléchissaient, apprenaient, ressentaient…

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, en cet instant, Maupin se sentait… bugger. Comme perdu dans une boucle infinie, que son esprit n'arrivait pas à gérer.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé.

Il sursauta à nouveau. Il se souvenait.

 _Impossible._

Il se revoyait se jetant sur ses amis.

Ses mains écrasant le cou du policier. Le pulseur arrosant le groupe près de la porte. Le barman criblé d'éclair. Les passants s'enfuyant.

 _C'est moi qui ai fait ça !_

Les humains déchiquetés de ses mains _._

 _Ca n'est pas moi !_

Les omniaques implorants, sur lesquels il s'était acharné, frappant avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, avant d'obtenir l'arme du jeune policier, trop surpris pour comprendre.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Quelques minutes plus tôt, tout était normal. Maupin marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Numbani, se rendant d'un pas joyeux vers sa réunion hebdomadaire avec ses amis du collectif humain-omniaque.

A proprement parler, Maupin n'était pas l'être le plus brillant de ses amis du collectif, et encore moins à l'échelle de la cité. Il n'était pas le plus calé, et n'avait pas les idées les plus révolutionnaires, mais on appréciait sa bonne humeur. Il y avait en lui une certaine candeur, et dans ses propos maladroits, presque une naïveté, qui était assez appréciée à Numbani, la cité de la liberté et de la tolérance.

Numbani.

La cité utopique, l'exception, la réussite. Pour certains, le paradis sur Terre, le symbole de l'unité, du futur, de l'espoir. Pour d'autres, un enfer, un lieu contre-nature, la traîtrise, l'hérésie.

A voir cette cité flamboyante et dynamique, ces immeubles aux courbes élégantes, flèches d'argent scintillantes au soleil, ces rues suspendues, ces terrasses et ces balcons verdoyants, cette architecture de bâtiments et de rues toute en courbes harmonieuses, ces fontaines, statues et parterres luxuriants, il était difficile de croire que, ici comme partout dans le monde, Numbani avait été reconstruite sur les décombres de l'ancien monde.

Plus de trente ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la crise des Omniums. Même aujourd'hui, on en savait peu sur les vraies origines du conflit qui avait changé la face du monde, et failli mettre fin à l'espèce humaine.

On se souvenait des années 2030, des premiers mécas d'Omnica Corp, de l'espoir que ces robots avaient apporté pour un futur meilleur. De l'intelligence artificielle la plus perfectionnée à la plus colossale des forces mécaniques, les omniaques allaient apporter confort et sécurité. L'expansion, la croissance exponentielle, les usines automatisées dans le monde entier, tout semblait indiquer une réussite grandiose pour le genre humain.

Mais l'enthousiasme initial s'était rapidement mué en taulé, au fil des pannes et des défectuosités. La déception était devenue colère lorsque les malversations d'Omnica Corp avaient été rendues publiques, et finalement, avaient contraint l'entreprise à mettre la clé sous la porte, à désactiver ses mécas…

L'histoire aurait pu – aurait dû – s'arrêter là.

Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché le soudain réveil des omniaques désactivés ? Quelles raisons avaient poussés ces robots mis au rebus à se remettre soudain en fonction, et à attaquer – se défendre ? Personne ne le savait avec certitude.

Certaines légendes circulaient, on parlait de programmes d'IA divins, des « god programs », qui auraient pris les commandes. D'autres parlaient d'évolution « naturelle » de l'IA primitive des omniaques face à leur propre destruction, d'autres encore évoquaient des actes de savants fous, ou des dirigeants d'Omnica revanchards, voire suicidaires, qui n'avaient pas accepté leur déchéance…

Le pourquoi restait obscur. Le comment était beaucoup plus clair. Les omniaques attaquaient les humains, les décimaient, les anéantissaient. Et pas uniquement par la force brutale, mécanique. Les omniaques s'étaient organisés, sophistiqués. Ils avaient remis les usines sur pieds pour produire plus, avaient perfectionné les anciennes machines outils pour les transformer en faiseurs de mort. Des unités grandes comme des immeubles avaient envahi les villes, d'autres plus réduites en taille, mais au moins aussi efficace, comme les unités « bastion » avaient réduit des pays en cendres, comme une nuée de fourmis, avec la puissance destructrice de tanks de combats…

La première vague avait eu lieu en Russie, mais la guerre s'était rapidement généralisée. Chaque pays y avait été confronté, et chaque pays avait essayé de résister à sa façon. Les Russes avaient créé les « Svyatogors », d'immenses marcheurs mécanisés et surarmés les Etats-Unis avaient misé sur « super soldats », des humains améliorés par la technologie et la médecine l'Allemagne avaient créé des Croisés en armures, valeureux héritiers des chevaliers médiévaux… Les succès étaient restés faibles, les pertes élevées…

En définitive, seule l'union de ce que tous les pays du monde avaient de meilleur avait permis de prendre l'ascendant. La formation d'une force internationale avait été décidée, constituée des meilleurs soldats, ingénieurs, médecins de chaque pays, omniaques et humains confondus : l'organisation Overwatch avait vu le jour.

Attaquant avec audace, détermination et efficacité, les membres d'Overwatch étaient parvenus à démanteler les structures de commandement omniaques et à renverser le cours de la guerre. Les armées omniaques avaient finalement été vaincues.

Durant la vingtaine d'années qui avaient suivi, l'humanité avait tenté tant bien que mal de panser ses plaies. Et elle y avait réussi, tant bien que mal.

La réussite la plus flagrante était à Numbani.

Les dégâts causés par la guerre avaient été colossaux, dramatiques, irréparables, mais c'était un problème simple en comparaison des interrogations suscitées par les omniaques qui avaient survécu à la guerre. Privé de leurs structures de commandement, les omniaques auraient dû se désactiver, cesser de fonctionner, tout simplement. Or cela n'avait pas été toujours le cas.

Il y avait les unités strictement militaires, les machines de guerre. Ces êtres dévoués tout entiers à la destruction, véritables forteresses mobiles, n'avaient pas leur place dans un monde en paix. Sans une coordination de grande envergure, ils avaient chargé aveuglément un peu partout et, au prix de nombreuses victimes, avaient tous été détruits. Certaines unités plus grosses avaient été plus difficiles à détruire, et certaines demeuraient toujours belliqueuses, comme la monstrueuse créature marine qui réapparaissait périodiquement sur les côtes coréennes.

Mais il y avait d'autres omniaques, plus intelligents, plus sensibles, plus… humains. Ils étaient humanoïdes, pour commencer, et sans armes intégrées. Leur existence n'était pas vouée au combat, ils paraissaient capables de sentiments, et d'évolution. Et ils étaient nombreux.

A certains endroits, on les avait chassés, repoussés, massacrés. A d'autres endroits, on avait essayé de les restreindre à des « réserves », des zones qui leur étaient dédiées, comme en Australie. A d'autres endroits, ils s'étaient imposés d'eux-mêmes, comme en Angleterre, où ils avaient construit une véritable ville sous le quartier de King's Row. Tout cela ne s'était pas fait sans heurs : en Australie on avait pris des terres aux humains pour les donner aux omniaques, de nombreux Australiens ne l'avaient pas supporté et avaient perpétré des actes terroristes et des attaques violentes contre la communauté omniaque. Quant à King's Row, c'était une poudrière, au cœur du royaume humain, qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser.

A contrario, beaucoup d'humains essayaient de comprendre les omniaques, et de les accepter. Des couples avaient même vus le jour, et l'avènement des Shambalis avait montré au monde que les omniaques pouvaient s'élever au dessus de la machine, et du vivant.

Cahin-caha, la cohabitation entre les humains et les omniaques se construisait comme un édifice hétéroclite, qui ne demandait qu'à s'effondrer d'un coup, tant les tensions étaient vives partout dans le monde.

Partout, sauf à Numbani.

Numbani était un lieu où humains et omniaques vivaient en harmonie. Cette harmonie était même le principe fondateur de la cité africaine, et elle se voulait un flambeau de liberté et de tolérance éclairant le monde. La plupart des traités de liberté et de droits des omniaques y avaient été rédigés. Beaucoup de communautés s'inspiraient de la société numbanienne pour établir des lois de tolérance et de respect de la vie omniaque.

En échange de cette reconnaissance d'êtres vivants, les omniaques avaient accepté de se rapprocher de la vie humaine : ils limitaient leur production de nouveaux omniaques, s'intégraient dans une société de consommation ordinaire, travaillaient, sortaient et s'amusaient comme tout le monde.

Et cela marchait. Numbani était la preuve vivante qu'humains et omniaques pouvaient cohabiter. Et en unissant leur force, les deux races avaient créé la plus magnifique des cités. Et l'une des plus pacifiques, également. Ceux qui acceptaient les fondements de la ville étaient naturellement peu enclins à la violence, et on dénombrait peu de délits et peu d'événements violents.

Une vingtaine de personnes sauvagement assassinées dans un bar était donc quelque chose de complètement surréaliste, et Maupin ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était la réalité.

Mais il semblait reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de son être. Le fait de se trouver là, au milieu des cadavres de ses amis, lui donna un brusque sentiment de nausée.

Il se leva au moment où un bruit de cavalcade retentit dans l'allée. Soudain, deux hommes – un omniaque et un humain – en uniforme de police apparurent devant la porte. L'humain avait une large balafre en travers de la figure et la stature d'un catcheur. Rien à voir avec le flicaillon qui gisait dans son propre sang. L'homme tenait un fusil d'assaut à impulsion. Il embrassa la scène d'un regard.

\- Nom de dieu ! Lâcha-t-il.

Puis il vit Maupin, couvert de sang, une arme au poing.

\- Non, ne… commença l'omniaque en levant une main ouverte.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La première balle, munition anti-omniaque, de toute évidence, pénétra le crâne métallique. Les suivantes le firent carrément exploser.

Le corps sans tête de Maupin fut projeté en arrière, et reçut encore plusieurs balles avant que le policier ne cesse le feu.


	2. Lijiang

Lùcio se réveilla.

Ou plus exactement, il sortit du coma. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé, impossible à dire mais pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement, le jeune brésilien à la peau mat et aux longues dreadlocks se sentait mieux, et même de mieux en mieux.

Il entrouvrit furtivement les yeux et en comprit la raison. La pièce ressemblait à un bloc opératoire, aux murs nus, carrelés et aseptisés.

Sur un côté, une vitre séparait Lùcio de deux hommes en blouse blanche. Leurs regards étaient tournés vers une console et leurs visages exprimaient la plus franche excitation.

Le Brésilien était toujours pieds et poings liés sur une sorte de table d'opération. Une odeur de sang séché d'antiseptique parfumait l'air. Des tubulures sortaient de son bras et des électrodes parsemaient son corps, mais cette fois il avait son matériel sur lui : Le player-ampli était branché à côté de la table, le haut-parleur était dans sa main, et de la musique en sortait.

La musique ! Sa raison de vivre, au sens propre et au sens figuré : la musique était la passion qui le poussait à parcourir le monde en répandant la joie et l'espoir, et depuis qu'il avait volé puis maîtrisé la technologie sonique à Vishkar Corp, la musique agissait sur lui comme un baume, le soignant ou améliorant ses capacités physiques.

Et enfin, la musique caressait ses oreilles… et pansait ses plaies. Il sentait ses multiples ecchymoses se soigner, les coupures sur ses membres se refermer, et son esprit, si durement touché durant ces jours d'interrogatoire, retrouvait sa clairvoyance. Il augmenta mentalement le volume, et une vague de douce chaleur l'envahit.

\- Ca augmente encore ! S'exclama l'un des scientifiques de l'autre côté la vitre. Voilà donc la clé !

\- Vous aviez raison, lui répondit l'autre : la technologie ne fonctionne pas sans lui. Son corps doit servir de catalyseur pour que la réaction se produise. Nous avons bien fait de le garder en vie. Regardez ces données !

\- Extraordinaire ! La façon dont l'oreille interne et le cerveau interagissent pour créer ses ondes qui réparent les muscles, c'est fascinant !

Lùcio serra les dents. Ces enfoirés approchaient du but. Depuis des jours ils le torturaient, le soumettaient à toutes sortes de tests, expérimentaient pour comprendre la technologie sonique, et il avait suffi qu'ils le rééquipent pendant un moment d'absence pour comprendre. L'esprit de Lùcio avait certainement vagabondé et réenclenché la musique qui était à l'origine de ce « pouvoir » que les scientifiques convoitaient.

 _Que faire ?_

 _Tout couper ? Trop tard !_

Mais plus le temps avançait, plus ces hommes collectaient de données et plus ils se rapprochaient de leur but, quel qu'il soit.

 _J'envoie la pleine puissance pour une tentative de fuite ? Ils récupéreraient encore plus de données…_

\- Pourrons-nous le reproduire ? poursuivit l'un des deux.

\- Maintenant que nous en avons compris le principe, sans nul doute. En tout cas, cela n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec la technologie sonique initiale, la comparaison avec la version achetée à Vishkar corp ne laisse aucun doute : le cerveau de ce sujet a profondément modifié, et surtout amplifié, la façon dont la technologie agit. Il nous suffira d'identifier les éléments qui rendent ce sujet aussi apte à transmettre ces ondes, et nous pourrons en équiper nos soldats.

Une silhouette sombre, assise en retrait et que Lùcio n'avait pas vue, se leva et interrompit les deux autres d'une voix d'outre-tombe, dure comme l'acier, la voix de la Mort.

\- Messieurs, dit-il, n'oubliez pas que ça n'est pas l'objet de notre mission.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, notre client veut comprendre et reproduire cette technologie et il en sera ainsi, mais imaginez que nos soldats obtiennent cette capacité de guérison, quel avantage tactique nous aurions !

\- Et à quoi nous servirait cet avantage tactique si nos clients ne nous font plus confiance ? Le contrat d'abord. Pour le reste, nous verrons. Avez-vous envoyé ces données ?

\- Les données sont retransmises en temps réel à notre centre opérationnel, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Bien.

Une porte claqua et Lùcio comprit que l'ombre noire était sortie.

\- Ce… ce type me fiche la chair de poule, conclut l'une des voix.

\- Peu importe, répondit l'autre, la porte est ouverte, il n'y a plus qu'à collecter suffisamment de données. Reconcentrons-nous sur notre sujet.

\- Bon sang ! Il est déjà presque guéri, c'est incroyable !

\- Je crois même que… qu'il est conscient ! Sa capacité de guérison doit lutter contre le sédatif également ! Remettez-lui une dose.

Lùcio prit sa décision. Il augmenta mentalement le volume au max. La musique explosa d'un coup et le corps de Lùcio lui sembla soudain aussi fort que léger. Il envoya une brusque impulsion dans le haut-parleur et ce dernier émit une onde de choc qui fit décoller la table et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. Elle se brisa sous le choc, libérant Lùcio.

L'impact l'avait bien sonné aussi, mais la musique qui déferlait à pleine puissance dans ses oreilles agissait comme un analgésique, et il se remit sur pied en quelques secondes. Une sirène d'alarme se déclencha au moment où le Brésilien se retourna la vitre. La porte qui donnait sur le réduit s'ouvrit et la silhouette sombre entra en trombe, alerté par le vacarme combiné de la musique, des bruits de destruction et maintenant de l'alarme.

Lùcio tourna son haut-parleur vers la vitre et envoya une nouvelle impulsion. La vitre explosa sous le choc, les deux scientifiques décollèrent du sol et heurtèrent violemment la paroi derrière eux, pendant que l'homme en noir quittait l'embrasure de la porte et s'écrasait sur le mur de ce qui semblait être un couloir s'ouvrant sur le réduit.

Lùcio fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, mais la seule porte, en acier, était verrouillée. Il attacha le player sur son dos, et sauta d'un bond dans le réduit où gisaient les deux scientifiques. Les différentes consoles étaient parsemées d'indications, de graphiques et de données clignotantes auxquelles Lùcio ne comprenait rien.

En revanche, posés sur une table dans un coin, se trouvaient des objets qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien, et son sourire s'élargit quand il les vit. Il y avait là le reste de son équipement : ses écouteurs, qu'il plaça sur ses oreilles, un exosquelette pour les membres inférieurs, semblable à un pantalon de métal qu'il enfila rapidement, et enfin une visière qui lui protégeait les yeux. Il connecta l'ensemble du système à son player, et se sentit enfin… entier.

Son enthousiasme retomba rapidement lorsqu'il vit la silhouette qui se relevait presque tranquillement et qui s'avançait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Lùcio le voyait clairement pour la première fois, et cette vision lui glaça le sang : sa stature était déjà imposante en elle-même, altière et tout en muscle, il était entièrement vêtu de noir, avec un pantalon ceint d'une cartouchière révélant des balles d'une grosseur impressionnante, de lourdes bottes de métal, des gants hérissés de piques qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes, et un long manteau à capuche.

Mais le plus impressionnant était ce que l'on distinguait sous le capuchon : un masque de métal gris, aux yeux noirs et vides et au nez crochu, figurant quelque chose entre une tête de mort et un masque de médecin de peste vénitien.

\- Monsieur Lùcio Correia Dos Santos, dit la voix d'outre-tombe, veuillez regagner votre chambre, je vous prie.

Lùcio ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un réflexe de recul, mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il envoya une série de sons dans son haut-parleur, et une rafale de projectiles atteignit l'homme de plein fouet, sans toutefois sembler lui faire beaucoup de mal. Au contraire, l'homme sortit deux énormes shotguns de sous son manteau et les braqua vers le Brésilien.

\- On me nomme le Faucheur, dit-il en ouvrant le feu, et j'insiste.

Une volée de plomb atteignit Lùcio au bras et à l'épaule gauche, et malgré sa capacité de soin, le Brésilien eut l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le bras. Si lui était un expert en guérison, l'autre était de toute évidence un maître de destruction.

Lùcio serra les dents pour contenir sa douleur.

\- Dégage ! hurla-t-il en envoyant une nouvelle impulsion.

L'autre la prit cette fois de plein fouet, et à nouveau fut repoussé en arrière, mais avant l'impact, il se transforma soudain en un nuage de poussière noire, qui revint rapidement vers Lùcio.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir : ni ses capacités de soins, ni ses capacités d'attaques ne pourraient venir à bout de cet être démoniaque. S'il voulait survivre, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chance : fuir.

Profitant de la légère ouverture que lui avait donnée son impulsion répulsive, il sortit du réduit et se retrouva dans un large couloir. Il activa son exosquelette inférieur: les patins soniques se mirent en route et il commença à patiner pour s'éloigner de son agresseur, qui reprenait sa forme originale.

Lùcio changea le mode d'action de son équipement : au lieu de booster sa capacité de guérison, il allait augmenter sa vitesse, et le Brésilien sembla d'un seul coup propulsé en avant.

Il remontait le couloir à toute allure lorsque deux déflagrations retentirent derrière lui : la première l'atteint à la jambe, la deuxième dans le haut du dos et à la nuque. Encore un coup et c'était la fin. La douleur faillit le faire s'évanouir mais il lui restait de la ressource : il satura d'un coup son ampli et frappa le sol de son haut-parleur.

\- J'fais péter le mur du son ! lâcha-t-il dans un ton de défi.

Le choc sur le sol sembla se muer en une vague de décibels qui grandit et rebondit autour de lui, lui procurant une barrière qui encaissa les coups que ne cessaient de lâcher les deux armes de son poursuivant. Cela n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, mais ça lui avait permis de gagner un peu d'avance.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une immense baie vitrée, et on voyait des reflets sombres au travers. Lùcio n'hésita pas une seconde : sans ralentir la cadence, il fonça au travers… pour se retrouver à une centaine de mètres au-dessus du vide. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de traverser la façade de verre d'un immense immeuble, qu'il faisait nuit, et qu'il tombait à présent vers une avenue éclairée par des lampadaires.

Loin de céder à la panique, il attendit de chuter de quelques étages supplémentaires, puis il enclencha à nouveau les patins soniques, qui se connectèrent à la façade. Surfant sur la surface verticale, il entreprit de se diriger vers le coin de l'immeuble. Au-dessus de lui, les détonations avaient repris, mais elles semblaient de plus en plus lointaines et de moins en moins menaçantes.

Lùcio n'eut pas le temps d'admirer le paysage, mais il avait immédiatement reconnu la ville : une ville fourmilière, hérissée de gratte-ciels titanesques, forêt de verre et d'acier. Il voyait le fleuve et les arcades routières qui formaient comme un serpent multicolore dans la nuit. Au loin, on distinguait les montagnes en pics arrondis, caractéristiques de la région. Des faisceaux lumineux de projecteurs parcouraient le ciel, et des artères bondées montait une clarté chaude et orange. Deux immenses tours dominaient ce paysage : Lùcio voyait l'une d'elle par-delà le fleuve, monstre d'acier perçant le ciel, et il sut instantanément qu'il patinait sur la deuxième : la fameuse tour de Lijiang, construite dans la boucle du fleuve, symbole de l'immense et foisonnante métropole du sud de la Chine.

Lùcio finit par tourner le coin de la façade. Il patina vers le bas durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, reprit pied sur le sol et fonça droit devant lui. Il passa dans une rue, puis un tunnel, une autre rue et patina pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant de se considérer comme hors d'atteinte. Il arriva dans un quartier plus fréquenté et bifurqua dans une ruelle. Il aperçut une porte ouverte et s'y engouffra sans réfléchir, grimpa un escalier, arriva dans une sorte de petit entrepôt désert et décida de s'y arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il souffla de soulagement. Privées d'adrénaline, ses jambes s'affaissèrent soudain. Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en mode vitesse, repassa en mode soin, et ferma les yeux.

Il sombra instantanément.


	3. Je me nomme Dama Spikanisharaz

A quelques distances à peine du rocher qui séparait les eaux de l'Atlantique de celles de la Méditerranée, l'ancienne base d'Overwatch à Gibraltar était à l'image d'Overwatch elle-même : on sentait qu'elle avait été grandiose, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus que ruine et abandon.

Les éléments métalliques rouillaient, attaqués par les embruns salés, la végétation s'insinuait chaque jour un peu plus loin, et partout on trouvait des signes de départ précipité, d'arrêt brutal, de fermeture abrupte.

En travers de ce qui servait autrefois d'entrée, un haut grillage et une large chaine barrait le passage. Une pancarte du Petras Act de 2042, encore vaguement lisible, rappelait qu'Overwatch était hors la loi et que la base était condamnée.

Pourtant, à bien y regarder, certains signes d'activités récentes montraient que les lieux n'étaient pas aussi déserts qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Des signes physiques, comme des herbes foulées par endroits, des traces de pas sur les mousses ou encore l'absence de végétation devant certaines portes. Mais les traces les plus évidentes étaient invisibles au visiteur lambda, comme la consommation énergétique de la base, qui avoisinait celle d'une petite ville, ou les émissions d'ondes et de radiations qui en émanaient, qui faisaient plus penser à un centre de communication militaire qu'à un lieu désaffecté. Parfois une secousse, une explosion sourde, une pulsation étrange, étaient couvertes par le bruit des vagues venant se fracasser sur la falaise orangée.

Là, sous plusieurs couches de leurres et de protection diverses, au cœur de l'ancien complexe, Winston avait bâti son repère.

Et pour l'heure, Winston était inquiet, pour le moins.

L'ordinateur central de la base l'avait averti, et depuis il notait chaque information, relevait chaque détail et observait chaque réaction.

De son gros doigt velu, il changea de chaine. Cela faisait dix fois qu'il zappait, et partout l'information tournait en boucle.

Cette fois, une voix féminine parlait au-dessus d'images des rues de Numbani. On voyait l'extérieur d'un bar aux fenêtres brisées.

\- … nouvel attentat terroriste omniaque, annonçait-elle, le huitième en moins d'un mois, portant le nombre de victimes à plus de deux cents. Cette fois-ci, et c'est d'autant plus choquant, c'est à Numbani même qu'il a eu lieu. Ce haut lieu de la tolérance a été frappé en plein cœur. On ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences d'un tel symbole !

Winston soupira et changea à nouveau de chaine.

\- … près d'une vingtaine de victimes, humains et omniaques confondus. Selon nos sources, un omniaque aurait attaqué sans raison les personnes présentes autour de lui. Encore une fois, on se demande pourquoi ces attentats ? Il n'y a aucune revendication, aucun lien entre les terroristes, qui de toute façon finissent détruits la plupart du temps, ou bien cessent tout simplement de… (on voyait que l'homme cherchait ses mots) … vivre, finit-il par dire.

Nouveau zapping. On voyait une humaine, interrogée dans la rue, tenant son enfant à la main.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les omniaques, disait-elle, je les aime bien et j'en connais beaucoup de très bien, mais… est-ce qu'on peut toujours leur faire confiance ? (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils). S'ils peuvent devenir fous d'un seul coup…

Winston grimaça. Voilà ce qu'il craignait. Il zappa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, l'homme en costume était tout sourire, et il parlait devant un signe que Winston détestait : un visage de robot barré dans un cercle rouge : l'un des symboles anti-omniaque.

\- Et bien de quoi se plaignent-ils ? demandait le présentateur. Ils veulent être égaux et vivre ensemble ? Et bien ils sont réunis jusque dans la mort ! Egaux jusqu'au bout, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient !

Le public applaudit. Winston grogna, éteignit l'image et posa brutalement la télécommande.

Il s'allongea en soupirant dans l'énorme pneu qui lui servait de fauteuil. Il regarda autour de lui : d'autres consoles affichaient différentes données sur des tests qu'il effectuait, ou sur des informations qu'il recueillait, mais aucun écran ne parvenait à capter son attention. Depuis l'annonce de l'attentat de Numbani, il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur son travail quotidien. Ses inventions étaient en standby, l'observation méticuleuse du monde extérieur se limitait à ce seul événement et à ses conséquences.

Comme souvent face à ce genre d'annonce, son regard se porta avec nostalgie vers une affiche de propagande d'Overwatch, qui montrait Jack Morrison, l'un des soldats les plus charismatiques d'Overwatch, tenant un enfant par la main.

Il soupira.

Cela faisait si longtemps. La plupart étaient morts, les autres interdits d'activités liées à Overwatch…

De son pied préhensile, Winston actionna un petit bouton, qui commandait l'ouverture d'une trappe au plafond. Un air frais et iodé se déversa dans la vaste salle, et le bruit des flots se répercuta jusqu'à lui. Il ne pouvait sortir à l'extérieur en pleine journée sans prendre le risque de trahir sa présence, mais le bruit des vagues le calmait. Son regard parcourut l'ancienne base censément abandonnée, et il soupira à nouveau.

Winston était, stricto sensu, un singe. Un gorille, pour être plus précis. Il en avait l'apparence, et le patrimoine génétique. Du moins en partie. Fruit de manipulation désormais interdite et oubliée, il avait grandi sur la Lune, où se situait le laboratoire d'Overwatch où il avait vu le jour.

Il avait été élevé par un scientifique, qui était devenu un père de substitution pour lui. De ce père il avait hérité la curiosité et l'intelligence scientifique. De son espèce naturelle il avait gardé la force et l'agilité. Aujourd'hui adulte, il était aussi imposant qu'intelligent.

Il avait assisté impuissant à la chute d'Overwatch, l'organisation au sein de laquelle il avait vu le jour, au sein de laquelle il avait grandi, et au sein de laquelle il avait trouvé des valeurs et des idéaux auxquels il n'avait jamais cessé de croire. Il avait accompli nombre de missions pour Overwatch, avait connu nombre d'agents, et grâce à sa force, tant morale que physique, il s'était rapidement imposé comme l'un des leaders de l'organisation, et ce jusqu'à sa chute. Et bien qu'aujourd'hui, Overwatch était hors-la-loi, il s'en sentait l'héritier.

Overwatch avait été un vecteur de stabilité, une force positive qui combattait le mal, inspirait les gens, faisait craindre ceux qui voulaient diriger le monde par la force. Dans un jour comme aujourd'hui, nul doute que la présence à la fois encourageante, rassurante et dissuasive d'Overwatch aurait permis de gérer la crise.

Au plus fort de la crise des omniums, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, Overwatch avait redonné foi en l'avenir, avait réécrit l'avenir, et donné aux gens le sentiment qu'avec courage et détermination, même les situations les plus noires n'étaient pas irrémédiables. Bien que l'histoire d'Overwatch se fût mal finie, ce sentiment d'un renouveau, d'une amélioration inespérée, demeurait. Et aujourd'hui, c'est ce genre d'apparition presque divine que Winston espérait.

Or, en lieu et place de ce sauvetage improbable, une alarme se déclencha. Une alarme surprenante, puisqu'elle concernait l'une des portes principales. Un ennemi aurait pris plus de précaution et se serait fait repérer bien plus avant dans la base.

Winston demanda un visuel sur la porte en question. Celui qui avait déclenché l'alarme apparut. Au lieu d'un commando d'assaut ou d'une troupe de mercenaires, il y avait un omniaque. Seul. Et avec une allure singulière, que Winston reconnut aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils, retira ses lunettes et enfila sa combinaison de combat.

L'omniaque ne le vit pas arriver. Il était sorti par une issue en surplomb et s'était laissé tomber. L'impact seul avait suffi à déstabiliser l'intrus. Trois cents kilos de gorille et équipement tombant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres aurait mis à terre n'importe qui. Un revers de son immense main poursuivi la manœuvre et, pour finir un canon Tesla, capable d'envoyer des myriades d'éclair de plusieurs milliers de volts, se plaça contre le cou de l'omniaque.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Winston de sa grosse voix. Et qui vous a indiqué l'emplacement de mon repère ?

Winston tenait l'intrus à sa merci, mais la surprise vint de derrière lui.

\- Coupable, mon chou, annonça une petite voix espiègle dans son dos.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'intrus, Tracer et Winston se trouvaient à l'intérieur, mais ce dernier n'avait pas pour autant lâché son canon électromagnétique. L'omniaque inconnu se tenait docilement debout, dans un recoin du bureau dont il ne pouvait sortir sans bousculer Winston, et bousculer Winston était un acte réservé aux avions de ligne et à certaines grosses pelleteuses.

Le primate était partagé entre le sentiment de défiance vis-à-vis de l'étranger et le plaisir de retrouver Lena Oxton, alias Tracer. Il entretenait avec la jeune anglaise une relation très forte, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Le chrono-accélérateur fixé sur la poitrine de Tracer était l'œuvre de Winston, et sans ce dispositif, elle ne pouvait rester dans la même dimension plus de quelques heures.

Suite à un accident survenu lors d'un test de prototype d'avion expérimental utilisant une technologie lui permettant de se téléporter, Lena s'était retrouvée affligée d'un étrange mal, une chrono-désynchronisation l'empêchant de rester matérialisée dans la même dimension plus de quelques heures.

Overwatch l'avait recueillie, et Winston avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour trouver un moyen de redonner une vie normale à la jeune pilote d'essai. Il y était finalement parvenu en créant le chrono-accélérateur, qui permettait à Lena de rester dans sa dimension.

L'engin avait également d'autres capacités, plus qu'utiles.

Tout d'abord, il pouvait créer de petites distorsions dans l'espace, permettant à Tracer de se mouvoir instantanément sur quelques mètres, ce qui faisait d'elle la reine de la vitesse. Elle avait appris à maitriser son chrono-accélérateur à la perfection, donnant l'impression de se téléporter de proche en proche à toute vitesse.

Elle pouvait également effectuer de petits bonds en arrière dans le temps, ce qui pouvait la sortir de mauvais pas et bien entendu, surprendre ses adversaires. Elle avait baptisé cette fonction le rappel, ou recall. Couplé aux transferts, elle pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie, comme se jeter au milieu du vide, se laisser tomber, puis enclencher le recall qui la ramenait sur la terre ferme.

Ses capacités inédites, ainsi que sa précision au tir et son sens aigu de la justice avait fait de Lena une personne toute indiquée pour devenir un agent d'Overwatch, et c'est sous le pseudonyme de Tracer qu'elle s'était illustrée dans le monde entier.

Sa redoutable efficacité, associée à sa silhouette féline avait fait d'elle l'un des agents les plus emblématiques de l'organisation. Ses grands yeux, son visage fin et sa coupe de cheveux ébouriffés, avec une grande mèche qu'elle relevait en soufflant dessus à chaque fois qu'elle lui tombait devant les yeux, lui avait valu rapidement la sympathie de tous et, même aujourd'hui, après la chute et la disgrâce d'Overwatch, elle demeurait probablement l'une des personnes les plus appréciées au monde.

Toutefois, cela ne justifiait pas le fait d'amener un omniaque parfaitement inconnu dans le repère secret de son ami Winston.

L'omniaque en question était assis en tailleur sur le tabouret que Winston lui avait indiqué. Bien que ne le connaissant pas, Winston avait reconnu son allure : c'était un Shambali, un membre d'une caste particulière d'omniaques, qui avaient fait l'expérience de l'illumination.

Cherchant un sens à leur existence, ils s'étaient retranchés dans la méditation dans leur monastère népalais, et avaient touché du doigt le divin, proclamant qu'ils avaient une âme, et fondant une philosophie de tolérance qui avait très largement participé à l'émancipation des omniaques et à leur intégration dans les sociétés humaines.

Depuis, les Shambalis étaient considérés comme l'incarnation de la sagesse. Le plus grand d'entre eux, Tekhartha Mondatta, avait parcouru le monde en répandant son message de paix et d'unité, et avait fait de très nombreux émules.

Malheureusement, il s'était également attiré de nombreux ennemis, et ces derniers avaient fini par l'assassiner lors d'un discours qu'il tenait à King's Row. Cela avait porté un coup très rude à l'entreprise d'harmonie entre omniaques et humains, mais il demeurait un martyr et un modèle pour beaucoup de ses sympathisants, et son message était loin d'être oublié.

Winston et Tracer avaient connu de nombreux Shambalis. L'un d'eux, nommé Zenyatta, avait préféré parcourir le monde que de rester au Népal, et était même devenu un agent d'Overwatch avec lequel Winston et Tracer avait eu beaucoup d'affinités.

Le Shambali qui se trouvait à l'heure actuelle dans le repère de Winston était… différent.

Tout d'abord il était plus… massif que Zenyatta.

Les omniaques humanoïdes étaient d'ordinaire d'une taille moyenne. Premièrement parce que cela les rendait plus proche des humains, et favorisait leur intégration. Deuxièmement, et pour la même raison, cela les rendait moins menaçants. Et enfin, tout le monde était conscient qu'un omniaque avait plus de force qu'un humain ordinaire. Dès lors, les omniaques qui désiraient s'intégrer à une société humaine prenaient grand soin à ne pas trop montrer leur force physique.

De plus, les omniaques avait été à l'origine des machines, des outils. Ces machines étaient souvent dévolues à une tâche physique, ingrate. De fait, les omniaques cherchaient par-dessus tout la reconnaissance de l'esprit, de l'intelligence, et surtout pas de la force.

Pour toutes ces raisons, les omniaques « ordinaires » étaient de taille moyenne. Or, avec celui-ci, on avait de toute évidence pas affaire à un omniaque ordinaire.

Il n'était pas aussi imposant que Winston, mais il devait bien faire un mètre de largeur d'épaule, pour deux mètres de haut. Les tubulures qui formaient la partie physique de ses bras étaient arrondies et massives. On aurait dit un omniaque adepte de body-building, et en l'observant, Winston comprit rapidement que l'étranger était venu en paix, sans quoi son intervention d'accueil de tout à l'heure eut été beaucoup plus délicate.

L'habillement de l'omniaque jurait avec sa corpulence. En effet, il était habillé avec la tenue réglementaire des moines Shambalis : le haut du corps nu, le bas recouvert d'un large pantalon de tissu, orné d'une épaisse ceinture de jute et d'un pan de tissu rectangulaire qui descendait entre les jambes.

Toutefois les Shambalis, s'ils étaient pacifistes, n'étaient pas inoffensif pour autant, loin de là, et à l'image des moines Shaolin, la plupart étaient maîtres d'arts martiaux.

\- J'ai besoin de l'aide d'Overwatch, dit l'omniaque.

Cette phrase était sans doute la phrase que Winston désirait le plus entendre. Il dut toutefois réfréner ses ardeurs.

\- Vous savez bien qu'Overwatch n'existe plus depuis le Petras Act, répondit-il.

\- Je suis au courant. Et pourtant vous êtes là devant moi, vous, Winston, vous qui êtes né et avez grandi au sein d'Overwatch, et vous, Lena Oxton, dite Tracer, l'une des plus emblématiques figures d'Overwatch, ici, dans cette base… Mais soit, je reformule, je n'ai pas besoin d'Overwatch, j'ai besoin de vous.

Tracer posa une main sur l'épaule de Winston et lui adressa un signe de tête. Le primate soupira, et déposa le canon Tesla.

\- Bon, très bien, dit-il, et bien… mettez-vous à l'aise.

Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un endroit où inviter ses visiteurs à s'asseoir, mais la pièce n'était qu'un vaste fatras d'objets hétéroclites où rien ne ressemblait à un salon.

Tracer eut un petit rire et débarrassa un bout de table avant de s'y asseoir.

Le visiteur omniaque, quant à lui, n'eut pas besoin de fauteuil. Il salua tout d'abord Winston pour son hospitalité, joignant les paumes et hochant la tête, puis ses jambes se replièrent tout simplement sous lui et il sembla s'asseoir sur l'air, en tailleur à un mètre du sol. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses dans la position du lotus.

Encore une fois, Winston ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la stature de l'omniaque ne collait pas avec la gestuelle Shambali, mais il était mal placé pour juger les gens sur leur apparence.

Il alla chercher un pneu, le posa pour compléter le salon improvisé et s'assit à l'intérieur. Il tendit la main vers un pot de beurre de cacahouètes, son péché mignon, et fit la moue en constatant qu'il était vide.

\- Psst, Winston, murmura Tracer, j'ai pensé à toi !

Elle lui jeta une boite neuve de sa marque favorite et Winston l'attrapa avec un sourire radieux. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup, plongea un doigt dedans et le lécha avec délectation.

L'omniaque le regardait et fut surpris de la physionomie de Winston. Quelques instants auparavant, on aurait dit un primate sauvage, prêt à l'écrabouiller violemment de ses immenses bras, et là, il avait l'air d'un gamin à qui on a offert une sucette.

C'est ce qui frappait le plus lorsque l'on observait Winston : c'était un gorille, un primate impressionnant, et cela se voyait. Et c'était un scientifique brillant et sensible, et cela se voyait. Voir les deux facettes de Winston, que ce soit à tour de rôle ou en même temps, avait de quoi déstabiliser. Les énormes dents rappelaient le singe, les lunettes le scientifique les poils le singe, les yeux le scientifique la démarche le singe, la blouse le scientifique, etc.

L'étranger se rendit compte qu'il était impossible de lui donner un âge, et la réputation de génie émérite, héritier d'Overwatch, était quelque peu mise à mal par une simple boite de beurre de cacahouètes.

\- Alors, demanda le gorille presque distraitement, sans lâcher des yeux la boite, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- Permettez-moi tout d'abord de me présenter. Je me nomme Dama Spikanisharaz, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dama. Je suis un ancien membre du monastère Shambali, où j'ai suivi l'enseignement de maître Mondatta.

A l'évocation de ce nom, Winston se raidit et regarda Tracer. Une ombre était passée devant les yeux de la jeune anglaise.

Tracer avait beaucoup d'admiration pour Mondatta et son combat. Elle avait été présente le jour de son assassinat et n'avait pu l'empêcher. A la simple évocation du nom de Tekhartha Mondatta, Tracer sentait chagrin et colère monter en elle.

\- J'ai quitté le monastère afin de parcourir le monde et pouvoir m'adonner plus librement à ma passion…

\- Les armes à feu et les explosifs, coupa Winston.

Tracer sursauta et le Shambali marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Certes, reprit-il. Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Simple observation, reprit Winston tout en continuant l'éradication méthodique de sa boite de beurre de cacahouète. Vous avez sur l'épaule gauche le point d'ancrage de ce qui doit être un lance-missile de petite taille, les encoches sur votre taille sont sans doute des points de fixation pour des grenades, et vous portez des traces de brûlures de poudre sur les mains. Vous avez démonté la plupart de votre attirail pour ne pas paraître trop hostile, mais il reste des indices… Et enfin, mon système anti-intrusion a repéré votre camionnette, et mes détecteurs m'indiquent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas fumer trop près…

L'omniaque émit un petit rire.

\- Vous êtes très observateur, admit-il, et tout à fait dans le vrai : j'adore les armes à feu, tout ce qui tire ou explose… Une passion a priori peu en rapport avec la philosophie Shambali, mais ne dit-on pas que chaque personne possède un côté clair et un côté obscur ?

\- J'ai été membre et dirigeant d'une organisation composée majoritairement de soldats, répondit Winston, je n'estimerai donc pas que l'intérêt pour les armes soit fondamentalement obscur.

A nouveau l'omniaque marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis il s'inclina pour remercier Winston de sa compréhension. Décidemment ce gorille était surprenant.

\- J'ai quitté le monastère pour pouvoir agir un peu plus à ma guise, à l'instar de maître Zenyatta. Mais ne pensez pas pour autant que j'ai renoncé aux principes directeurs de la pensée Shambali, la violence qui peut se déverser par une arme à feu a grand besoin d'être compensée par la quiétude et la méditation. Mais je m'égare, et j'en oublie le sens de ma démarche. Je suis venu à vous pour essayer d'arrêter la vague de… dysfonctionnements meurtriers qui touchent mes congénères.

Cette fois, même la boite de beurre de cacahouètes ne put empêcher Winston de reporter toute son attention sur le nouveau venu.

\- Et comment pourriez-vous faire cela ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse accéder au cerveau d'un omniaque. Je me suis dit que seule une organisation comme Overwatch pouvait avoir les ressources et la volonté suffisante pour pouvoir accéder à ma requête. C'est pourquoi j'ai contacté Léna. Et Léna m'a mené jusqu'à vous.

\- Accéder au cerveau omniaque est impossible. Et quand bien même, dans quel but ?

\- Je pense que les omniaques ne deviennent pas fous, je pense qu'ils sont piratés.

Winston ne sembla pas surpris, signe qu'il avait lui aussi envisagé cette hypothèse.

\- Cela n'est guère plus rassurant, dit-il. C'est même encore pire. Un dysfonctionnement peut s'expliquer, se corriger, ou tout simplement se cantonner à un nombre restreint d'occurrences. Un piratage implique une volonté néfaste, qui a un but, et qui ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois ce but atteint. Cette volonté peut aussi s'adapter, et frapper de plus en plus fort.

\- C'est exact. C'est pourquoi le temps presse.

\- Pirater un cerveau omniaque ? Cela semble irréalisable. Sans compter qu'apparemment les omniaques « fous » n'avaient aucun terminal permettant aux pirates de s'introduire dans leur système.

\- Vous êtes sans doute plus renseigné que moi sur ce point, admit Dama, mais un terminal n'est pas nécessaire. Certains humains sont par exemple sujets à l'hypnose, et il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un contact physique. Les ondes peuvent aussi agir même sans récepteur, les sons peuvent aussi affecter quelqu'un sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Winston avait repris l'exploration du pot de beurre de cacahouètes.

\- Et encore une fois cette hypothèse est effrayante, reprit-il, car cela voudrait dire que n'importe qui peut y être soumis sans préavis. Et donc, vous pensez qu'une étude du cerveau omniaque pourrait résoudre le problème ? C'est de la science fiction, personne n'a jamais pu y accéder. Et ceux qui ont essayé n'ont réussi qu'à tuer le propriétaire du cerveau en question.

Le développement du cerveau omniaque restait un vrai mystère. C'était le seul point que les omniaques n'avaient jamais concédé aux humains : l'accès au cerveau omniaque. Pour la plupart des humains, les omniaques ne comprenaient pas plus le fonctionnement de leur cerveau que les humains le fonctionnement du leur. Ce cerveau mécanique, électronique, artificiel, et qui pourtant évoluait si spontanément qu'aujourd'hui il était admis que, comme les êtres humains, tous les omniaques étaient uniques et différents les uns des autres, au niveau de leur personnalité, leur caractère, leur intelligence, la structure de leur psyché…

Bien sûr les scientifiques avaient essayé de s'introduire de force dans les cerveaux omniaques, pendant la guerre, puis au-delà, malgré les interdictions juridiques, mais ils n'avaient jamais rien eu de probant : le cerveau omniaque semblait se déconnecter à loisir, soit volontairement, soit automatiquement après une tentative « d'effraction » forcée. Et on se retrouvait avec une coquille vide, un disque dur formaté, tout comme un cerveau humain, siège de millions de sensations, idées, réflexions, actions et souvenirs tant qu'il était en vie, et qui redevenait un morceau de chair inerte une fois mort.

Winston réfléchit plusieurs instants.

Tracer n'avait pas dit un mot durant toute la conversation. De toute évidence elle avait déjà écouté Dama et avait adhéré à son discours. A présent elle attendait la réponse de Winston avec anxiété. Elle avait de nombreuses raisons de vouloir aider cet omniaque. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait de n'avoir pu empêcher le meurtre de Mondatta, notamment, la poussait dans ce sens. Elle ne savait pas si cela suffirait à racheter sa « faute », mais elle savait que ces attentats, dysfonctionnements ou quel que soit le nom qu'on leur donnait, détruiraient l'œuvre du père des Shambalis. Winston avait évoqué un but, et pour les trois protagonistes réunis, le but était évident : briser la confiance naissante entre les omniaques et les humains, les pousser à nouveau vers la haine, et vers la guerre.

\- Bon, finit par dire Winston. Je ne sais pas si explorer le cerveau omniaque est possible, et si c'est possible, je ne sais pas s'il pourra le faire, et s'il peut le faire, je ne sais pas s'il _voudra_ le faire mais… nous connaissons quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être nous aider…

Il racla le fond de la boite.

\- Vous connaissez la Suède ?


	4. McCree et le pendu

\- Franchement mon ami, annonça Jesse McCree en tirant sur son cigare, ça pourrait être pire : regarde un peu ce paysage !

Le paysage était effectivement à couper le souffle : ils se tenaient sur le bord d'un petit chemin, accroché comme un balcon à la paroi d'un immense canyon, aussi vertigineux que large. La rivière qui coulait furieusement loin en contrebas faisait monter une brume dense qui donnait une impression d'absence de fond. Des aiguilles rocheuses rouges et orange jaillissaient de la brume, ou s'accrochaient le long des parois, accentuant l'aspect vertigineux du panorama. Sur le mur opposé, replats et terrasses suspendues dans le vide abritaient quelques îlots de végétation, essentiellement épineuse. Un vent de sable brûlant parcourait le panorama, ondulant sous la chaleur prodiguée par un écrasant soleil de plomb. Un imposant pont métallique enjambait le canyon, un peu plus loin le long de la gorge.

Un paysage à la fois rude et magnifique, digne d'une carte postale.

Et si « l'ami » en question n'appréciait pas la vue, c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il se trouvait accroché par les pieds au-dessus du vide, suspendu à une vieille tour métallique dont l'un des bras, munie d'une poulie, s'élançait de quelques mètres dans le vide.

\- Je te déconseille de gigoter, poursuivit McCree. Cette tour servait autrefois aux contrebandiers, qui montaient leurs marchandises de la rivière jusqu'ici grâce à ce treuil. Franchement, ça a pas l'air en très bon état.

Il se tenait dans un coin d'ombre, assis sur une grosse pierre.

De haute stature, McCree avait le teint mat et des yeux bruns et fins. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-long et une barbe broussailleuse courant le long de son imposante mâchoire lui encadrait le visage.

Sa main droite tenait son éternel cigare, tandis que la gauche faisait machinalement tourner l'un des éperons de ses bottes.

Jesse McCree se revendiquait comme l'héritier des cow-boys de l'ancien temps. Il en avait les principes, l'attitude, l'authenticité, et la tenue. Il portait un vieux pantalon brun avec des jambières de cuir, une chemise sombre recouverte d'une plaque de métal protégeant son buste, un poncho rouge enroulé sur les épaules, des gants de cuir, et bien sûr, un large stetson qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Il était né et avait grandi au Nouveau-Mexique, et appartenait à cette région du sud des Etats-Unis, corps, âme, et esprit. Son bras gauche était cybernétisé : il l'avait perdu il y a bien longtemps, et l'avait fait remplacer par une prothèse métallique. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé que ce bras robotisé aurait pu lui conférer un avantage au tir, mais aucun servomoteur, si performant soit-il, n'avait pu égaler la précision de sa main droite.

Car l'accessoire du far-west le plus important pour McCree restait le Pacificateur qu'il portait le long de la cuisse droite : une imposante réplique du fameux six-coups américain du 19ème siècle, comme gonflée aux stéroïdes, utilisant des balles de gros calibre à impulsion, pouvant causer des dégâts hors du commun et traverser la plupart des blindages.

Le holster était accroché à une épaisse ceinture de cuir, dont la boucle rutilante affichait fièrement le BAMF de Bad Ass Mother Fucker.

\- Vu d'ici, reprit-il, j'ai trois options : soit je tire sur cette corde, et tu t'écrases cent mètres plus bas. Soit je tire sur ce montant de la tour, et tu retombes sur le chemin. Enfin, troisième option : je tire sur ta tête de con, elle explose, ton sang s'écoule jusqu'à la dernière goutte dans la rivière, et le reste de ton cadavre servira de gueuleton aux vautours. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Le visage de l'homme était rouge et gonflé par le sang qui affluait dans sa tête, mais il prit tout de même un air de défi pour répondre :

\- Va chier !

McCree dégaina : l'angle était bon, il tira deux coups quasi-simultanés, arrachant les deux lobes d'oreille du pendu. Le sang coula immédiatement, inondant les cheveux de l'homme.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas très sympa, dit McCree. En plus, je crois que je mérite des explications, non ? Après tout, c'est vous qui êtes venus m'emmerder.

McCree faisait allusion à l'étrange message qu'on lui avait laissé. Le message était simple, et laconique : des acheteurs potentiels le cherchaient. Cela était plutôt surprenant, car Jesse McCree s'était rangé depuis bien longtemps du trafic d'armes.

Certes, cela avait été sa principale activité pendant des années, et le réseau du gang Deadlock, qu'il commandait, avait couvert tout le sud des Etats-Unis. Mais une mission d'infiltration d'Overwatch avait mis fin à tout cela : la plupart des membres du gang avaient péri et le réseau avait été démantelé.

Quant à McCree, il n'avait dû son salut qu'à ses exceptionnelles qualités. On lui avait proposé un choix : la prison, ou un poste dans l'organisation Overwatch. Le choix avait été vite fait, et bien que contraint, cela s'était révélé une source d'accomplissement personnel : avec Overwatch, McCree avait appris le goût de la justice, de la camaraderie et il avait pris le chemin de la rédemption.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pour autant renié ses vieilles méthodes. Il administrait la justice d'une façon bien personnelle, qui ne s'encombrait pas de fioritures, et il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur le chemin de sa justice, sous peine de se retrouver plein de trous.

Ce tempérament au service d'une efficacité redoutable avait rapidement attiré l'attention des dirigeants d'Overwatch, Jack Morrison et Gabriel Reyes, et il avait été assigné à une branche plus sombre de l'organisation, nommée Blackwatch.

Devenu le bras droit de Gabriel Reyes, qui avait reçu le commandement de la division Blackwatch, il avait mené nombre d'opérations secrètes – et peu reluisantes, à vrai dire : missions d'infiltrations, d'éliminations, de coercition, de déstabilisation de gouvernements… L'organisation avait les coudées franches, et peu de morale, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle dépasse les bornes, et serve des intérêts personnels.

Blackwatch avait finalement été rendue publique, et cela avait précipité la chute d'Overwatch. L'affrontement entre Morrison et Reyes, qui avait abouti à la destruction du QG d'Overwatch en Suisse, avait mis un point final à l'affaire.

Bien que fidèle à ses principes peu regardants, McCree n'avait pas aimé cette dérive. Il s'était opposé à Reyes sur ce point et avait accepté la fin de Blackwatch comme un soulagement. Depuis, Jesse McCree était devenu un aventurier indépendant, un mercenaire qui triait ses missions en fonction de leur moralité, et tentait de faire régner la justice, à sa manière.

Et voilà qu'après toute ses années, on semblait lui proposer un deal d'arme. Bien étrange vu qu'il était de notoriété publique que le gang Deadlock avait été réduit à néant et que lui-même avait appartenu à Overwatch. Cela était suffisamment étrange pour piquer sa curiosité, et il avait fixé un rendez-vous, en pleine nuit, devant l'entrée d'une mine désaffectée, un lieu qui lui rappelait le bon vieux temps.

Bien sûr l'acheteur était censé venir seul, et bien sûr une dizaine d'hommes se camouflèrent autour de l'entrée de la galerie avant l'arrivée de Jesse. Ce dernier les vit venir de loin, mais il connaissait son affaire, et arriva en sifflotant, une lampe à huile à la main.

L'homme l'attendait devant l'entrée, et lui tendit la main, mais Jesse passa à côté de lui sans s'arrêter.

\- Par ici, dit-il en montrant l'entrée de la galerie.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le boyau, suffisamment large et haut pour marcher debout et à trois de front. Ils s'enfoncèrent de quelques centaines de mètres dans les galeries, jusqu'à un endroit où elle s'élargissait pour former une caverne d'une dizaine de mètres de large, éclairée par des lampes à huile et agrémentée de quelques fauteuils et meubles hétéroclites. Le boyau se poursuivait un peu plus loin, et au centre du plafond, se trouvait un puits sombre et vertical par lequel soufflait un vent froid.

\- Un ancien lieu des Deadlocks, c'est bien ça monsieur McCree ?

L'homme avait dit s'appeler Carlos. Il n'avait pourtant rien de mexicain, avec un teint très clair, des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. Il portait un costume clair assez chic, et il n'était pas encore suspendu par les pieds au-dessus de cent mètres de vide.

\- Exact, répondit McCree. Ici on ne sera pas dérangés.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le boyau d'entrée et les hommes de Carlos apparurent, les armes bien visibles. McCree reconnut immédiatement l'attirail : fabrication russe.

\- Enfin… pas par des touristes en tout cas, poursuivit McCree. Je suis un peu surpris que vous soyez venus si nombreux, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions nous entendre…

\- C'est aussi mon avis, répondit l'autre. Simple mesure de précaution, nous connaissons votre… tempérament, sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Ne tournons pas autour du pot. Que voulez-vous ?

Jesse avait montré deux chaises, au centre de la caverne, et Carlos s'était assis en face de lu. Les hommes de main avaient pris place tout autour de la caverne.

\- Nous voulons le fusio-réacteur que vous avez dérobé sur l'hypertrain de Houston.

McCree eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise.

L'homme parlait de l'hypertrain qui avait été attaqué quelque temps auparavant. Un groupe de paramilitaires, très bien entraînés et très bien armés, avait intercepté le train, apparemment en vue de dérober un objet que Jesse n'avait pas pu identifier. Le cow-boy s'était trouvé à bord du train, par hasard. Il avait descendu beaucoup d'attaquants, mais devant leur nombre, il avait préféré balancer le butin visé par-dessus bord. L'objet en question était un cube en métal renforcé d'une cinquantaine de centimètres d'arête, qui pulsait d'un rose pâle étrange. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était ni à l'époque ni maintenant, mais à présent il mettait un nom sur l'objet : fusio-réacteur.

McCree avait balancé l'objet pour ne pas que les attaquants poursuivent leur attaque. La manœuvre avait fonctionné car dès leur objectif atteint, ils avaient disparu sans laisser de traces.

Evidemment, on avait reconnu Jesse McCree à bord du train, et il avait porté le chapeau aux yeux du monde. « Le desperado braque l'hypertrain », avaient titré les journaux. Officiellement, un simple braquage pour détrousser les passagers, aucune mention de l'objet, mais certains bien informés –du moins partiellement bien informés, savaient que le fusio-réacteur avait été la véritable cible du braquage.

Et voilà qu'on venait le voir, le croyant toujours en possession de l'objet.

\- Il n'en existe que deux sur le marché… ouvert, poursuivit Carlos. Le premier est plutôt hors de prix, alors nous avons pensé à vous.

McCree avait imaginé pas mal de choses sur ce mystérieux rendez-vous, mais il n'avait pas vu ce coup-là venir.

\- Nous savons que cet objet n'a pas refait surface depuis, reprit l'autre. Nous vous en offrons dix millions de dollars.

Le cow-boy fronça les sourcils : il n'était plus dans le business depuis longtemps, mais un objet dont il n'existe que deux exemplaires valait probablement beaucoup plus que dix millions. De plus en plus déstabilisé, il décida de gagner un peu de temps.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu, dit-il simplement.

L'autre tiqua, et finalement, claqua des doigts. Ses hommes sortirent leurs armes.

\- Nous n'avons que peu de temps, monsieur McCree, nous voulons cet objet, et nous le voulons _vraiment_.

McCree sourit. Le fait que les armes sortent de leurs étuis n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre, il se retrouva d'un coup dans son élément, et dans une situation qu'il connaissait bien. Il sortit son arme avec une lenteur toute calculée.

\- Allons, dit Carlos en le voyant faire, nous connaissons vos talents, mais nous sommes dix et nous vous encerclons.

\- Certes.

McCree baissa son arme… et tira sur une corde dissimulée au sol, libérant le contrepoids qui commandait le dispositif de sécurité qu'il avait mis au point bien des années auparavant avec son gang : libéré par la rupture de la corde, un immense rocher chuta, encordé via une poulie à deux dispositifs : le premier entraîna la plate-forme recouverte de sable sur laquelle se tenaient McCree et Carlos, la faisant s'élever d'un coup et disparaître dans le puits du plafond.

Le deuxième releva la trappe qui retenait l'eau d'un réservoir souterrain dans une galerie adjacente, libérant soudainement un flot furieux qui balaya la galerie, entraînant tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore, pour aboutir à une ouverture dans la paroi du canyon à proximité, et des milliers de litres d'eau, plus quelques hommes, s'éparpillèrent au-dessus de la gorge.

Jesse avait appelé ce système « le dispositif de la chasse d'eau ».

Le rocher qui entraînait le système finit sa course en heurtant le sol et la plate-forme s'immobilisa d'un coup au milieu du puits. McCree avait anticipé la chose et s'était cramponné, mais Carlos avait valdingué copieusement sur les parois avant de retomber sur la plate-forme, et mit un moment à se relever.

Jesse l'avait accueilli d'un bon crochet de son gauche métallique, et l'homme s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard avec une marque sur la joue, et la tête dans le vide.

\- Tu sais, annonça McCree en repensant aux événements de la nuit, finalement, je suis assez content de ta venue. Figure-toi que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser mon dispositif de la « chasse d'eau »… A l'époque, il n'existait personne d'assez bête pour venir emmerder les Deadlocks sur leur territoire. Alors, mon cher, si nous discutions un peu ?

\- Je ne…

La détonation lui coupa à la fois la parole, et un doigt.

\- Prochain coup, c'est le nez, annonça McCree. Ou peut-être le genou, il parait qu'en étant suspendu par les pieds, une balle dans le genou peut être très douloureuse, ça peut même s'arracher d'un coup…

L'homme ne répondit rien : la perspective d'être suspendu par une seule jambe avec un membre coupé à hauteur du genou semblait faire son chemin, et il connaissait assez la réputation de McCree pour savoir que ça n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

\- Reprenons, et cette fois, je veux voir un peu plus d'ouverture d'esprit. J'ai essayé d'être raisonnable, c'était pas mon truc, alors évite de me tenter.

\- Ok, ok, concéda l'autre, dont la tête semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Commence par le commencement, vous êtes qui ?

\- Je travaille pour les Patriotes Rouges, annonça le pendu avec un brin de défi.

Jesse cracha par terre.

\- Connais pas.

\- Nous sommes une société de sécurité privée.

\- Des mercenaires, quoi. De Russie ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous travaillez pour qui ?

\- Tu rigoles ? J'en sais rien, et je veux pas le savoir !

McCree sortit son arme.

\- J'ai juste un code, bégaya l'autre : Tantale, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il veut le fusio-réacteur.

L'Américain rengaina.

\- Bon… ben ça doit pas être aussi important que je le pensais… Votre gars doit pas être bien méchant pour ne même pas savoir que j'ai jamais eu ce machin…

Il se leva et s'étira, puis tiqua d'un coup, devant le silence de son interlocuteur.

\- C'est lui qui vous a demandé de venir me voir avec cette proposition ?

L'autre ne répondit toujours pas. McCree sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez : il dégaina et tira dans l'épaule. Carlos hurla. Nouvelle balle, dans l'autre épaule.

\- Non ! hurla Carlos. Non c'est pas ce qu'il nous a demandé ! Il nous a envoyé négocier avec une autre organisation.

\- Pour combien ?

\- Un milliard ! Un milliard de dollars…

McCree ricana.

\- Et vous, bande de petites frappes, vous vous êtes souvenus de moi et de l'hypertrain, et vous vous êtes dit que vous pourriez récupérer un fusio-machin pour pas cher, et empocher la différence…

Il réfléchit un instant, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du spectacle de la gorge. Un nuage passa devant le soleil, offrant un semblant de fraîcheur pendant un instant.

\- C'est quoi un fusio-machin ? A quoi ça va servir ?

\- C'est une immense source d'énergie. Ils auraient été créés avant la crise des omniums et aujourd'hui on ne sait pas les reproduire. Très puissant, très stable, sans radiation, ni trace, indétectable. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut en faire, une bombe, une fusée, ou éclairer sa piscine, je m'en fous ! J'en sais rien, j'te jure...

\- Cette autre organisation dont tu parlais… La Griffe ?

L'autre acquiesça. Qui d'autre que la Griffe pouvait fournir un pareil service ? Jesse se rassit et se frotta la nuque.

\- Détache-moi maintenant !

\- Ferme-la ou je te tue.

La voix était suffisamment ferme pour ne laisser aucune ambiguïté sur la sincérité des propos, et l'autre se tut immédiatement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva, cracha à nouveau, enleva son stetson pour s'éponger le front, et se mit en route le long du chemin. Carlos pendouillait toujours comme un jambon.

\- Hey, hurla-t-il, tu vas pas me laisser comme ça !

Jesse s'immobilisa. Il réfléchit un instant et sortit son pacificateur.

\- T'as raison, dit-il, ça s'fait pas.

Le coup retentit et se répercuta longuement sur les parois de la gorge.

\- Mon grand cœur me perdra…

Il s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Made In Sweden

Le panneau à l'entrée indiquait « Torbjorn ingénierie », à côté d'un dessin de clé à molette.

De l'extérieur, cela ressemblait plus à une décharge qu'à autre chose. Une décharge un peu spéciale, toutefois, puisqu'on y trouvait pêle-mêle et en état plus ou moins avancé de démontage : différents squelettes d'omniaques, dont l'un devait faire dix mètres de haut, des carcasses de véhicules en tout genre, voitures, motos, camions, mais aussi buggies militaires, plusieurs avions de combat, un yacht de croisière et même une navette spatiale, qui semblait coupée en deux dans le sens de la longueur, ainsi qu'un assortiment de divers objets que Tracer avait du mal à identifier.

Une petite centaine de mètres à l'intérieur du terrain, on voyait un hangar, mais nul signe d'activité.

Tracer, Winston et Dama avaient également repéré plusieurs tourelles défensives à double canon, qui semblaient dire aux visiteurs : « entre donc si tu l'oses ». Winston espérait trouver un interphone ou quelque chose qui puisse annoncer leur arrivée, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une barrière fermée.

Il avait pourtant joint le nain suédois quelques heures auparavant, mais depuis, plus de nouvelles et plus aucun moyen de le joindre. Winston ne s'en inquiétait pas pour autant : Torbjorn était un ingénieur et un mécanicien passionné, et lorsqu'il travaillait sur un projet, il pouvait passer des jours dessus sans penser à rien d'autre.

Winston posa une main sur la barrière.

\- Non, dit Tracer, j'y vais en premier. S'il a branché ses tourelles…

Le singe opina. Si les tourelles se déclenchaient, Tracer pouvait foncer au travers avec le chrono accélérateur et si elle subissait vraiment trop de dégâts, elle pourrait enclencher le recall qui lui permettait de remonter brièvement dans le temps, se retrouvant à l'endroit et dans l'état qu'elle avait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Tracer ajusta le masque qui lui protégeait les yeux, enjamba avec facilité la barrière, et avança d'un pas prudent sur le chemin de terre qui serpentait dans le terrain. En fait de chemin, c'était plutôt un boulevard, puisque qu'il devait faire une dizaine de mètres de large et, de part et d'autre, on voyait des ornières laissées par des roues qui devaient mesurer plusieurs mètres de haut.

Pour l'heure cela donnait à Tracer le sentiment d'être à découvert. Elle regarda à droite à gauche si elle voyait une caméra ou quelque chose qui aurait pu signaler sa présence, mais rien.

Elle arriva à hauteur d'une des tourelles, qui s'activa soudain. Elle émit un petit bip, puis se redressa dans un bourdonnement et pointa ses deux canons dans la direction de Tracer.

\- Ce nain est un danger public ! se dit-elle en s'apprêtant à foncer.

La tourelle s'immobilisa soudain avec un petit déclic, et Tracer poussa un soupir de soulagement. La tourelle devait l'avoir « reconnue » – ce qui signifiait que Torbjorn triait ses visiteurs à l'aide de tourelles de combat… ça en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

Les deux autres l'avaient rejointe et ensemble ils remontèrent le chemin du hangar. Ce faisant ils passèrent près de l'omniaque géant, qui était couché sur le dos, et dont le pied était plus haut que Tracer. Elle se souvint de ce genre de monstre à l'assaut des villes humaines au début du conflit et cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

Le hangar était en taule ondulée, et de taille plutôt restreinte. Cela semblait convenir pour un garagiste, mais pour un ingénieur de la trempe de Torbjorn, cela faisait léger. Ils trouvèrent l'explication à l'intérieur, puisqu'une trappe, de plusieurs mètres de large et épaisse de cinquante centimètres était ouverte, dévoilant un escalier, qu'ils empruntèrent. Ils descendirent sur plusieurs niveaux, et là, ils arrivèrent dans l'atelier de Torbjorn.

La salle faisait plus de deux cent mètres de côté et vingt de hauteur. Elle grouillait d'activité : partout des groupes de personnes œuvraient sur différentes machines, soudaient, montaient, martelaient, vissaient... Certaines réalisations étaient reconnaissables, mais d'autres étaient totalement inconnues aux yeux des trois visiteurs. De véritables chaînes de montage striaient le local, mais leur extrémité était à l'autre bout de la pièce et il leur était impossible voir ce qui pouvait en sortir.

De nombreuses tourelles de protection encadraient les différentes entrées, et un immense pan de mur était occupé par une double porte métallique qui masquait probablement une piste d'atterrissage souterraine.

Le tout baignait dans une lumière blanche, certes propice au travail, mais un peu agressive pour les yeux.

Le groupe descendit l'escalier et ils virent un peu mieux les ouvriers. A première vue, il n'y avait là que des omniaques, mais à bien y regarder, il s'agissait de robots, ce qui correspondait mieux à la philosophie de Torbjorn. En effet, si le Suédois était ingénieur-constructeur, il fabriquait surtout des armes. Des armes en tout genre, de toute taille, pour tout usage. Il avait été à la pointe de la fabrication d'armes privées pendant des années. Puis il s'était opposé à leur automatisation, souhaitée par ses dirigeants. La suite des événements lui avait donné raison lorsque les robots du monde entiers avaient retourné leurs armes contre leurs créateurs, et Torbjorn avait vu nombre de ses inventions œuvrer à la destruction du genre humain.

Il avait rejoint Overwatch, et avait fabriqué quantité de nouvelles armes pour lutter contre le fléau des omniums. Depuis la déchéance d'Overwatch, il s'était mis à son compte, et de toute évidence, ça n'était pas le travail qui manquait.

Les trois visiteurs arrivèrent enfin au niveau du sol bétonné, et un robot, qui les attendait visiblement, leur indiqua un petit couloir derrière eux avant de se remettre au travail.

Le couloir était en fait une simple ouverture, et Winston dut se baisser pour passer. Dans la pièce d'à côté, beaucoup plus modeste en taille, Torbjorn travaillait sur un projet surprenant : il était plongé dans le capot ouvert d'une BMW Z3m coupée de 1999.

Winston se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence, la tête du barbu suédois émergea du capot.

\- Hé bien, dit-il en attrapant un torchon. Cela faisait un bail.

Torbjorn était plutôt de grande taille pour un nain, et surtout il avait la corpulence et la musculature de sa race : court sur jambe, avec de larges épaules et des bras puissants, ce qui lui donnait un aspect ramassé et costaud.

Sa barbe blonde et très épaisse était peignée et réunie en deux longues tresses qui lui descendaient sur tout le torse. Avec ses sourcils broussailleux et son épaisse moustache, on ne voyait de son visage qu'un large nez, encadré par des yeux sombres et étroits. L'œil droit était masqué par une plaque de métal, et Léna n'avait jamais osé demander s'il s'agissait d'un écran qui permettait au nain de consulter des données, ou si c'était un cache qui masquait une ancienne blessure.

En parlant de blessure, le nain avait le bras gauche entièrement cybernétisé. Il y avait adapté un bras multi-usage, souvent orné d'une énorme pince. Sa main droite elle, était gantée de cuir renforcé de fibre de carbone, permettant de résister à de fortes chaleurs.

\- Ravis de te revoir, Torbjorn, lança Winston. J'adore ta voiture.

\- Merci mais ne t'approche pas trop, s'il te plait. Si tu touches à cette carrosserie, tu vas y faire une bosse. Salut Léna.

\- Salut Torb' ! Tu as l'air en forme. Et on dirait que les affaires marchent bien, ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt l'immense salle.

\- Pas à me plaindre. Et quant à vous…

Il désignait Dama des yeux.

\- Vous êtes le deuxième omniaque à pénétrer ici. J'ai accepté de vous rencontrer en souvenir du premier, et parce que ce singe buté m'a demandé, supplié et enfin menacé pour que je vous reçoive.

\- C'est un honneur, répondit Dama en le saluant à la manière des Shambalis.

\- Inutile de vous dire que cela ne m'enchante guère, et mon emploi du temps est chargé. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie…

\- Nous avons besoin de toi, Torb, annonça Tracer. Peux-tu plonger dans un cerveau omniaque ?

Torbjorn haussa les épaules.

\- Tout le monde le peut, répondit-il, si vous avez envie de tuer un omniaque c'est un moyen assez simple et rapide.

\- Tu dois avoir quelque chose de mieux que le commun des mortels, intervint Winston. Je te connais, tu as beaucoup travaillé sur les omniaques, et pas seulement sur leur armement.

Torbjorn sembla hésiter, mais Winston avait été l'un des dirigeants d'Overwatch et il avait un grand respect pour lui, ainsi que pour Tracer.

\- Je suppose, poursuivit-il, que cela a un rapport avec les détraquements récents ?

Tracer hocha la tête et lui lança un petit regard suppliant.

\- Bon, finit-il par dire. Si vous voulez tuer votre nouvel ami, après tout…

Il actionna une console sur le mur, et tout un pan s'ouvrit, donnant sur un long couloir qui s'éclaira de proche en proche. Le sol était de marbre, et de chaque côté, des centaines d'armes, pour la plupart des inventions de Torbjorn, étaient exposées dans des vitrines.

\- Ma petite galerie de souvenirs personnels, expliqua le nain en précédant le groupe. Suivez-moi.

Ils cheminèrent quelques instants le long de la galerie.

\- Au fait, comment s'appelle votre nouvel ami ?

\- Et bien je te présente…

Winston ne finit pas sa phrase car lorsqu'il voulut se tourner vers Dama pour le présenter, ce dernier avait disparu. Ils se retournèrent vivement : l'omniaque n'avait fait que quelques mètres dans la galerie, s'arrêtant devant chaque vitrine, et poussant des « oh », des « ah » et en s'extasiant devant chaque nouvelle arme.

\- Ah oui, murmura Winston, j'ai oublié de te dire que vous avez des goûts communs en matière d'armement…

\- Hin, ricana Torbjorn, votre ami commence à me plaire… mais on n'a pas toute la nuit.

\- Dama, appela Winston, nous devons nous hâter.

A contrecœur l'omniaque pressa le pas et rejoignit le groupe.

\- Il faut absolument que je revienne prendre le temps d'observer de plus près ces merveilles, dit-il.

\- C'est votre cerveau qu'il faut explorer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Torbjorn. Alors vous serez mort dans dix minutes.

Le regard de Dama lâcha la contemplation des vitrines, comme s'il venait brusquement de se rappeler ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Nous verrons, dit-il distraitement.

\- Si vous survivez à ça, non seulement je vous fais une visite guidée, mais je vous offre l'arme de votre choix.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir. Une double porte s'ouvrit à leur arrivée, les laissant entrer dans les appartements de Torbjorn, une assez large pièce, de marbre noir, sur plusieurs niveaux. Au premier niveau on trouvait une salle à manger ainsi qu'une cuisine. Après quelques marches, on accédait à un salon puis, au dernier niveau, à un coin audiovisuel ainsi qu'un spa.

Torbjorn se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur, duquel il extirpa une cannette.

\- Bière suédoise, annonça-t-il, des amateurs ?

Winston et Dama refusèrent poliment, mais Tracer se porta volontaire. Il les mena ensuite au salon et ils s'installèrent.

\- Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, dit-il, expliquez-moi un peu votre idée et pourquoi vous voulez vous lancer là-dedans ?

Winston était mal à l'aise avec le canapé, beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Pas question toutefois de s'installer par terre.

\- Dama pense que les dysfonctionnements d'omniaques sont dus à un piratage, dit-il en essayant de trouver une position confortable. En explorant le cerveau omniaque, nous espérons pouvoir y trouver des réponses.

\- Je suis ingénieur, pas informaticien. Demande-moi de transformer ton ami boite de conserve en missile, en grille-pain ou… en boite de conserve, et pas de problème. Avec vingt ans de garantie, qui plus est. Mais là, plonger dans le cerveau d'un omniaque, déjà que l'informatique n'est pas ma spécialité, c'est comme demander à quelqu'un qui n'aime pas la marche d'aller escalader l'Everest, sans savoir où c'est, avec les yeux bandés, à cloche-pied, un bras…

\- Torbjorn… Coupa Winston.

\- On peut le faire, admit finalement le nain, mais cela ne sera pas d'une grande utilité, il faudrait analyser le cerveau d'un omniaque piraté, et à supposer qu'il en reste un en état de marche, je suppose que vous n'avez pas ça sous la main ?

\- Si, intervint Dama, il y a moi.

Winston eut un sursaut, et Tracer, un sourire gêné. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas tout dit à son ami hominidé.

Torbjorn, quant à lui, attrapa à sa ceinture d'outils un énorme maillet rond. Il ne le brandit pas, mais le montra tout de même de façon suffisamment ostentatoire. Ce truc devait servir à redresser les impacts de météorites sur la carlingue des navettes spatiales et, de toute évidence, Torbjorn savait le manier.

\- Rassurez-vous, annonça Dama en ouvrant les mains en signe de paix, le piratage n'a pas réussi et je suis tout à fait maître de mes gestes, comme de mes pensées.

\- Allons, intervint Tracer en se plaçant devant l'omniaque en signe de protection, vous pouvez me faire confiance, je n'aurais jamais amené Dama jusqu'à vous si je n'étais pas absolument certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Winston se radoucit un peu et eut un sourire bienveillant.

Torbjorn soupira. Winston avait beau être un esprit brillant dans un corps de colosse, il perdait tous ses moyens devant cette gamine british. Le Suédois, quant à lui, semblait moins convaincu.

\- J'ai confiance en tes capacités, dit-il, mais en ton jugement, pas du tout !

\- Allons, enchaîna Dama, n'ayez aucune crainte. Si j'étais effectivement piraté, je ne me comporterai ni ne m'exprimerai pas ainsi.

\- Racontez-leur, insista Tracer.

L'omniaque croisa ses bras, et sembla se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'est en fait assez simple, commença-t-il, après avoir quitté le monastère, j'ai parcouru le monde, à la recherche de deux choses : la paix de l'âme, et un moyen d'assouvir ma passion pour les armes, malgré le fait que ces deux choses soient en apparence si contradictoire. J'ai pas mal bourlingué, et finalement je suis arrivé en Australie, où par un concours de circonstances, j'ai pu approcher Palmer, le président australien. Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer une telle âme, qui plus est chez un politicien humain. La force de son caractère, son charisme, sa détermination, et son inébranlable confiance en l'avenir m'ont tout de suite séduit. Et il semble que je lui ai plu aussi, puisque j'ai pu intégrer la section sécurité de son gouvernement. Mon côté spirituel lui a plu, et mon côté spécialiste en armement me rendait tout désigné pour ce job. De plus j'étais un ancien Shambali, et Palmer avait beaucoup travaillé avec mon maitre Mondatta. Je suis donc devenu responsable logistique et armement pour toute la partie protection rapprochée du président, ce qui semblait impensable pour un omniaque. Le job n'était pas de tout repos, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le président australien est l'une des personnes les plus exposées au monde : depuis qu'il a fourni des terres aux omniaques, nombreux sont ceux qui aimeraient le voir mort. Nous avons donc dû faire face à de nombreuses menaces et de nombreuses attaques, notamment des Junkers, qui réclament l'expulsion des omniaques australiens, voire leur éradication pure et simple. Heureusement, leur mode opératoire était plutôt… direct, et nous avons toujours pu déjouer leurs tentatives.

Il marqua une pause, et son ton se fit plus grave.

\- Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé le soir de l'inauguration du New Opéra of Sydney. Vous savez que l'opéra avait subi de très graves dommages pendant la guerre des omniaques. Durant de nombreuses années, il a été impossible ne serait-ce que de s'en approcher. Ensuite il semblait dérisoire de mettre des fonds dans la reconstruction de cet édifice, tant d'autres besoins de reconstruction étaient plus urgents. Ensuite il y a eu les problèmes avec les Junkers… Mais Palmer voulait faire de la reconstruction de l'opéra un symbole. C'était le signe que nous pouvions avoir de nouveau confiance en l'avenir, et que nous pouvions à nouveau nous intéresser à des choses plus légères, comme l'opéra et la culture. Il a lutté de toutes ses forces pour que le New Opéra voit le jour, et finalement cela est devenu réalité. Les plus grands chefs d'états avaient été invités, et beaucoup avaient répondu présents… en tout cas, ceux favorables à l'intégration des omniaques dans les sociétés humaines, bien entendu. Ce soir-là, presque la totalité des dirigeants humains favorables aux omniaques étaient là, réunis pour montrer au monde que les dissensions étaient finies, qu'un pays qui avait accueilli les omniaques pouvait se relever, prospérer, et montrer un visage uni… Et cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, loin de là…

\- Je m'en souviens très bien, intervint Winston. Le président Palmer avait fait tout un battage, à la limite de la provocation, j'avoue avoir tremblé jusqu'au bout, de peur qu'un drame n'arrive.

\- Et vous aviez raison, poursuivit Dama. Un drame a failli arriver. Un drame aurait dû arriver, ou, en tout cas, c'était prévu comme cela. Tout avait été bien préparé, tout se passait bien, il n'y avait pas une personne à un kilomètre à la ronde qui n'était pas contrôlé, identifié, sécurisé. Les alentours passés au peigne fin, l'espace aérien bouclé, et les caméras du monde entiers braquées sur Sydney. Une mouche n'aurait pas pu passer. Tout se passait bien, l'inauguration avait été faite, nous en étions à la représentation. La diva entamait le grand air de Carmen, ce chef-d'œuvre d'une ère bénie, révolue mais que l'on voulait renaissante.

Et soudain, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, j'ai attrapé un pain de semtex, un détonateur et une mitrailleuse lourde, et je me suis avancé vers la tribune officielle. J'ai armé le détonateur, j'ai placé le semtex sur ma poitrine et j'ai brandi la mitrailleuse vers les chefs d'état présents. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai repris le contrôle de ma conscience et de mes mouvements. Les enseignements Shambalis ont en quelque sorte fait rempart, je me suis réfugié dans l'absolue conscience de soi, et j'ai repris le contrôle. J'ai posé la mitrailleuse, désarmé le semtex, et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je n'ai fait que quelques mètres lors de ma… perte de contrôle, cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais j'ai été ébranlé jusqu'au fond de mon âme… Le lendemain, j'ai démissionné de mes fonctions, je n'avais plus confiance en moi. Ca n'est que plus tard, une fois que d'autres attaques s'étaient produites, que j'ai réalisé ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce soir-là… J'avais été victime d'une tentative de piratage ! Une tentative visant à me faire assassiner Palmer et les autres chefs d'états…

Dama marqua une pause afin de jauger les réactions. Tracer avait presque les yeux larmoyants, signe qu'elle adhérait sans limite au discours de Dama. Torbjorn semblait dubitatif, mais il ne dit rien qui puisse contredire le récit de l'omniaque. Ce fut Winston qui rompit le silence.

\- L'assassinat de Palmer par un omniaque en qui il avait confiance aurait été un signe d'une puissance dévastatrice immense pour le rapprochement omniaque-humain, à n'en pas douter. Et effectivement, la seule façon d'y arriver en ce jour et en ce lieu était d'agir de l'intérieur, mais cette façon de procéder est plutôt étrange, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement infiltrer quelqu'un dans l'organisation ? Ou engager un tueur directement, comme ils l'ont fait pour Mondatta ?

\- Je pense que celui qui est derrière tout ça n'avait pas seulement pour but de tuer Palmer. Le but était de jeter le discrédit sur tous les omniaques, de faire en sorte que plus personne n'ait confiance en eux. Tout d'abord, en tant que responsable sécurité et logistique, j'étais l'un des seuls à pouvoir me déplacer librement et à avoir accès à l'armement, j'étais donc une cible toute désignée. J'étais un omniaque à un poste que personne d'autre au monde n'aurait vu occupé par un omniaque, et de surcroît j'étais un ancien Shambali, un disciple de Mondatta. Si j'avais tué le président, en plus de la disparition des hommes de bonnes volontés, plus personne au monde n'aurait plus jamais fait confiance à aucun omniaque…

\- Ca se tient, murmura Torbjorn. Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, alors que depuis ce temps-là les détraquements se multiplient ?

\- Je pense que l'obéissance du sujet piraté dépend de plusieurs facteurs. Tout d'abord, j'ai probablement été le premier à être attaqué, la technique était peut-être imparfaite. En outre, la tâche qui m'a été… imposée, était en totale contradiction avec mes principes moraux. Et enfin, mon entrainement spirituel au temple Shambali a probablement contribué à lutter contre l'intrusion…

\- Ca semble cohérent, renchérit Winston. Si on regarde les premières attaques, il s'agit d'omniaques peu qualifiés qui ont accompli des actes de rébellions : un ouvrier qui a massacré son contremaître, un agent de maintenance qui a attaqué le personnel de son entreprise, etc. Des personnes a priori d'intelligence modeste, et qui avaient sans doute des griefs contre les gens qu'ils ont tué…

\- Mais cela a évolué, reprit Dama… Ensuite il y a eu un conducteur de monorail qui a précipité son train sur un autre, puis des omniaques qui ont attaqué dans la rue, et enfin…

\- … enfin un intellectuel libre-penseur, qui a massacré ses propres amis dans le berceau de la liberté, poursuivit Winston.

\- La technique se perfectionne, résuma Torbjorn.

\- Et si elle continue de se perfectionner, la réalité aura rejoint la crainte : plus personne ne pourra faire confiance aux omniaques…. y compris eux-mêmes.

\- Nous devons à tout prix faire quelque chose, intervint Tracer, ou nous courons à la catastrophe planétaire. Tous les efforts consentis depuis la création d'Overwatch seraient réduits à néant !

\- En effet, reprit Dama, mais je pense que cette tentative avortée nous a donné une opportunité : non seulement elle n'a pas pu accomplir son œuvre de destruction, mais elle a forcément laissé une trace dans mon esprit. Annihiler ainsi ma conscience et forcer mes mouvements ne peut se faire sans laisser de traces. Au lieu d'interaction chimiques et électrique pour un cerveau organique, notre cerveau est géré par l'informatique et le code, il reste forcément des traces de ce code en moi…

\- C'est pour cela que vous voulez que nous fouillions dans votre esprit, à la recherche de cette trace qui nous donnerait des indices sur qui est derrière cela… mais vous mourrez à la moindre tentative d'intrusion.

\- Pas nécessairement, intervint Torbjorn.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

\- Disons que pendant la guerre, j'ai fait des choses pas jolies-jolies, et… il y a eu des résultats positifs. Certains… sujets ont résisté plus longtemps que prévu… Tout dépend de la profondeur de l'attaque, et ça dépend aussi du sujet. Toutefois – et il se tourna vers Dama – je dois vous avertir que si certains ont duré plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé, aucun n'a survécu, au final.

\- Je suis un Shambali, répondit Dama avec une fermeté qui suscita même l'admiration de Torbjorn, je survivrai jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un atelier de taille plus modeste, occupé en grande partie par un monstrueux enchevêtrement de composants informatiques, reliés ensemble par divers câbles. Plusieurs écrans et claviers étaient également disséminés dans la pièce.

Dama avait demandé à s'isoler une heure ou deux, et Torbjorn en avait profité pour régler ses instruments. Winston et Tracer étaient restés silencieusement dans la salle adjacente. Ils avaient essayé de discuter un peu, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir briser la chape de plomb qui pesait sur le groupe. Torbjorn revint au bout de quelques instants.

\- Bon, annonça-t-il, je suis prêt de mon côté. J'ai essayé de configurer mes instruments pour… enfin pour essayer de garder … le… votre ami en vie.

Il avait failli dire « le sujet ». Il était évident que dans le passé, faire survivre les omniaques sur lesquels il « travaillait » n'était pas la priorité. Il n'était pas omniaquophobe pour autant, mais pour lui les omniaques étaient l'incarnation de son pire cauchemar, et le symbole de la défaite de l'homme face à sa propre ambition et cupidité, sans même parler de la guerre… Pourtant il avait connu des omniaques en qui il avait cru, en qui il avait eu confiance, et aux côtés desquels il s'était battu. Et il devait reconnaître que celui-là avait quelque chose de particulier.

\- Je suis prêt, annonça la voix de Dama.

Ils se placèrent au centre de la pièce, et l'omniaque prit place sur un fauteuil d'opération. Plusieurs sangles vinrent l'entraver. Il avait enlevé sa calotte crânienne, dévoilant des circonvolutions synthétiques. Le nain suédois attrapa plusieurs câbles et les brancha un à un sur le cerveau électronique de Dama.

\- Etes-vous prêt ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

\- Allez-y.

Torbjorn se plaça près d'une console de contrôle, équipée d'un large écran.

\- Je vais commencer par un simple « survol », expliqua le nain. En théorie cela ne présente pas de danger, même si nous n'apprendrons rien de cette manière.

Il entra quelques commandes, et tous regardèrent l'écran.

Il était saturé de signes, de symboles, de chiffres et de lettres, qui défilaient à toute allure.

Winston regardait d'un air dubitatif.

\- Je ne connais pas ce langage, dit-il en s'adressant au Suédois. Et toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas un langage. C'est plutôt… le reflet de la psyché. Impossible de traduire, ou même de savoir ce qu'on est en train de regarder… Dama, dit-il en utilisant pour la première fois le nom de l'omniaque, concentrez-vous sur vos fonctions motrices.

L'omniaque prit une inspiration. Les symboles sur l'écran changèrent radicalement. Il ne s'agissait plus désormais que de signes et de lettres, de lignes de codes.

\- Voilà, annonça Torbjorn, ça se sont les codes qui permettent aux membres de bouger. Un simple code robotique, des impulsions commandant des actions physiques. Et malgré cela, je suis incapable de dire à quoi cela sert… à bouger le pied, la main... Je vous avais dit que vous perdiez votre temps, nous pouvons à peine effleurer l'esprit, et nous ne comprenons déjà rien à ce que nous voyons. Le cerveau des omniaques était déjà complexe de base, mais avec les améliorations depuis la crise, puis cet « éveil », le cerveau crée des connexions aléatoires, un peu comme un cerveau humain crée des synapses entre les neurones, développant telle ou telle aptitude, tel ou tel souvenir, telle ou telle « sensation ». C'est ce qui fait dire aux omniaques qu'ils sont uniques, et donc tout aussi apte que nous a être qualifié de « vivant ».

En disant cela, on sentait que Torbjorn n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce principe.

\- Finalement, intervint Winston, ce que les humains appellent « sensations » n'est rien d'autre que l'interprétation par le cerveau d'une donnée envoyée par un capteur, les omniaques ont juste reproduit ce principe. Et comme ils se développent et évoluent par eux-mêmes, vivent et meurent, on peut…

\- Ouais, ouais, coupa Torbjorn, plus on prolonge l'expérience, et plus il risque de… risques, finit-il piteusement. Dama, je pense qu'il faut y aller. Je vais augmenter un peu la puissance de la machine, je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez faire, mais faites-le maintenant.

Tracer s'était approchée, et tenait la main de Dama.

\- Essayez de vous focaliser sur ce fameux soir, sur les instants où vous avez perdu le contrôle.

Dama ne répondit pas, mais l'écran vira à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut une explosion de signes incohérents et intermittents, partant du centre et filant sur le côté, donnant une impression de plongée. Winston interrogea Torbjorn du regard, mais ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance et de résignation.

\- J'ai réglé la machine pour qu'elle isole des séquences reconnaissables, dit-il, mais même là, ça serait juste des choses qui se répètent, des bribes déjà captées et stockées dans les archives, nous serons incapables de les déchiffrer ou de savoir à quoi ils correspondent, je ….

Il s'interrompit car l'écran se figea, puis se brouilla avant que le débit de symboles ne reparte de plus belle. Dama s'était raidit d'un coup. Malgré les sangles, son corps tressauta de plusieurs centimètres. Il se figea droit comme une planche, ses doigts s'étirèrent et se contractèrent à toute vitesse, produisant des sons saccadés. Tracer avait lâché la main et s'était reculée de surprise.

\- Débranche-le ! s'écria-t-elle.

Torbjorn se tourna vivement vers la console.

\- Non ! hurla Dama d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, n'en faites rien !

L'image se tordait, et une odeur de fumée emplit la salle.

\- Si on ne fait rien vous allez mourir ! Hurla Tracer.

Dama avait l'air de courir à l'horizontale.

\- Torbjorn !

Torbjorn coupa la machine. Les membres de Dama tombèrent sans contrôle et un silence angoissant se fit. Le nain s'approcha d'un petit moniteur près du fauteuil, qui surveillait l'état de Dama. Tracer interrogea le suédois du regard.

\- Ca va, dit-il. Il est en… méditation, si je puis dire. Un niveau de conscience plus faible, mais vu le gus, je pense que ça ira. Néanmoins cela n'aura servi à rien, comme je l'avais dit.

Il se retourna vers l'écran, qui s'était figé, et s'arrêta net.

\- Ah, ça, par contre, je connais !

Tracer et Winston se retournèrent eux aussi vers l'écran, où une séquence clignotait.

C'était du cyrillique.

\- Du russe ?

Tracer, Winston et Torbjorn étaient de retour dans les appartements du nain suédois. Dama avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de son expérience et se reposait dans une pièce adjacente.

Sur la table, la séquence reconnue par l'ingénieur clignotait toujours sur une tablette.

\- Et pas n'importe lequel, expliqua le nain en agrandissant la séquence sur la tablette. C'est un morceau de code-squelette russe. Assez secret pour le commun des mortels, mais plutôt légendaire chez ceux qui ont travaillé sur les omniaques des premiers temps. On l'appelait le Volskaya скелет, le squelette Volskaya.

Winston sursauta.

\- Volskaya ? répéta-t-il. Comme…

\- Comme Volskaya, oui. C'est un fragment d'un code signature créé par Igor Volskaya, le fondateur des industries Volskaya, et le père de Katia, l'actuelle PDG. A l'époque tout le monde voulait profiter du gros gâteau d'Omnica Corp. Bien sûr Omnica avait tellement d'avance que c'est elle qui avait la main, mais beaucoup d'autres entreprises ont travaillé sur la technologie des omniaques en sous-traitance. Evidemment quand tout s'est cassé la gueule, tout le monde a retiré ses billes le plus vite possible et Omnica a payé les pots cassés, mais les industries Volskaya, comme beaucoup d'autres, ont contribué à l'essor des omniaques et à l'époque Igor Volskaya était l'un des principaux concepteurs de système IA. Aujourd'hui toute la Russie voit les industries Volskaya comme les sauveurs de la mère patrie, mais ils ont aussi participé à la création de la menace…

\- Ce serait les entreprises Volskaya qui essaieraient de pirater les omniaques ? rugit Tracer. Ils essaient de les combattre en Russie et veulent que le reste du monde se rebelle contre eux ?

Torbjorn secoua la tête.

\- C'est peu probable. Ce code est un des codes omniaques d'origine, un de ceux avec lesquels les premiers omniaques « intelligents » ont été créé. Les Russes ont payé le prix fort durant la guerre des omniums. Aujourd'hui leurs marcheurs de combat tiennent plus du robot d'électroménager au niveau de l'IA et ils se méfient de tout ce qui pourrait devenir un peu trop… autonome. Je doute qu'ils réutilisent ce genre de code.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Ca, je n'en sais rien. Et cela ne nous avance pas à grand-chose de toute façon. Ce qu'on a là n'est qu'une fraction du code originel. Il est conçu pour s'adapter et se transformer, et la psyché de votre ami l'a altéré, ça n'est plus qu'une trace.

\- Toi tu as réussi à la repérer, pourtant. Une trace d'un code que peu de gens connaissent… C'est étonnant que tu l'aies repérée…

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le nain en haussant les épaules. Je le connais plutôt bien… parce que j'ai travaillé pour Volskaya, tout simplement. A l'époque, j'ai même collaboré avec le père Volskaya en personne. Un génie, un visionnaire. Le problème c'est qu'il avait une vision un peu trop manichéenne du monde, avec la Russie d'un côté, et le reste du monde de l'autre…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda Tracer. Dama n'a tout de même pas fait ça pour rien ?

\- Nous devons savoir comment un vieux code russe s'est retrouvé dans la tête d'un Shambali piraté, annonça Winston.

\- Si nous voulons pouvoir remonter la source, renchérit Torbjorn, nous devons avoir le code d'origine complet.

\- Et où le trouver ? demanda Tracer.

\- Où trouver l'un des secrets industriels les plus honteux des Industries Volskaya ? railla Torbjorn. Probablement au fin fond du plus sécurisé des ordinateurs de l'entreprise.

\- J'ai rencontré plusieurs fois Katya Volskaya, annonça Winston. Si je lui demande, elle nous recevra.

\- Je vous accompagne, annonça Dama en entrant dans la pièce.

Il marchait lentement mais essayait d'être le plus droit possible. Torbjorn éclata de rire.

\- Un omniaque au siège des entreprises Volskaya ? C'est amusant !

\- Il a raison, renchérit Winston, vous seriez abattu à vue.

\- Ce combat est le mien depuis Sydney, je dois le mener jusqu'au bout.

\- Vous nous mettriez en danger. Si vous êtes repéré, nous serons tous arrêtés, dans le meilleur des cas.

\- Quant à moi, annonça Torbjorn, je n'ai pas quitté la Russie en très bons termes, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à repasser me voir.

Winston se tourna vers Tracer, qui sourit.


	6. Porc aigre-doux

Lùcio émergea de sa torpeur. Il perçut tout d'abord le bruit de la pluie. Une pluie drue mais chaude, qui humidifiait l'atmosphère jusque dans le petit entrepôt où il s'était écroulé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se souvint d'où il était. Il voulut se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger, émettant seulement une vive douleur lorsqu'il essaya de les solliciter. Il baissa les yeux sur son exosquelette : plus de batterie. De fait, plus de player, ni de soin, et par-dessus le marché, des courbatures comme jamais il n'en avait eu depuis ses débuts au football.

Il se frotta les yeux, se remémorant les événements de la nuit et regarda autour de lui.

La pièce faisait quelques mètres de côté, encombrée d'étagères et de cartons, et de part et d'autre se trouvaient des doubles portes qui fermaient avec un rideau de fer. L'une d'entre elles était ouverte et on voyait la pluie qui ruisselait. Il faisait toujours nuit, signe qu'il n'avait pas du dormir bien longtemps. Des lueurs multicolores se reflétaient sur le sol détrempé et la rumeur d'une rue agitée lui parvenait, ainsi qu'une odeur de viande grillée qui lui serra l'estomac.

Il entreprit tant bien que mal de se défaire de ses jambes mécaniques. Lorsqu'enfin il y parvint, il était épuisé. Il se remit sur ses pieds, massant ses muscles endoloris, et se dirigea vers l'ouverture. Il se retrouva sur une plate-forme prise entre deux immeubles. La pluie lui fit comme l'effet d'une bénédiction, et il ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes, laissant l'eau couler le long de ses cheveux, de son visage, comme si elle nettoyait la fatigue et le stress des événements récents.

Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit les yeux et se décida enfin à observer son environnement.

La plate-forme surplombait une esplanade en contrebas, et Lùcio s'approcha du bord, les sourcils froncés. La place était assez large, pavée, et flanquée de deux statues de lions gardiens chinois. Malgré la pluie, de nombreux passants occupaient la place en créant un ballet de parapluies multicolores.

Soudain il reconnut l'endroit : sur cette place se trouvait l'entrée d'une pagode très connue, qui dominait le fleuve. Une pagode où il avait donné son dernier concert en date ! Un concert extrêmement privé, au profit de sa fondation pour les favelas, juste avant un cocktail, dans les jardins de la tour, qui se trouvaient un peu au dessus, au pied de…

Il se raidit soudain, et se retourna vivement. En levant la tête, il vit l'immense silhouette de la tour de Lijiang qui le dominait. Instinctivement il se replia dans le petit entrepôt, le souffle coupé. Lui qui avait cru mettre des kilomètres entre lui et ses agresseurs, il se trouvait finalement au pied de la tour ! Avait-il tourné en rond ? Ou avait-il l'esprit si peu clair qu'il avait pris des mètres pour des kilomètres ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se força à se calmer. Quand bien même il était tout proche du lieu où on l'avait retenu, il se trouvait à présent dans un quartier populaire, bondé même à cette heure tardive. Si personne ne l'avait vu, il était en sécurité.

Il venait à peine d'avoir cette pensée que le rideau de fer de l'autre porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Figé par la stupeur, Lùcio n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Un homme avec un capuchon se tenait en face de lui, et l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il s'agissait de l'horreur qui lui avait tiré dessus, mais il n'en était rien : la silhouette portait tout simplement un grand manteau de pluie en plastique bleu, et rentra en marche arrière dans l'entrepôt, traînant derrière lui un diable chargé de caisses de bouteilles vides.

L'homme sentit soudain la présence de Lùcio, se retourna et poussa un cri de stupeur en l'apercevant. Il lâcha son chargement et fit un geste de protection, mais lorsqu'il vit le Brésilien qui écartait les mains en signe de paix, il se ressaisit un peu, puis il tendit le cou et dit quelque chose en chinois que Lùcio traduit par « non d'une pipe c'est pas possible regardez un peu qui je trouve dans mon entrepôt ! ».

Lorsqu'il rabattit sa capuche, Lùcio découvrit le visage d'un chinois âgé, aux joues creusées, souriant des quelques dents qu'il lui restait. Il se retourna vers l'extérieur et mit sa main en porte-voix comme pour faire une annonce.

\- Non ! hurla Lùcio.

L'autre s'interrompit et se retourna vers le Brésilien, qui fit signe de se mettre un doigt sur les lèvres. C'était d'abord une déformation professionnelle : chaque fois que Lùcio était reconnu, c'était l'émeute, et impossible de faire quoi que ce soit normalement. Aujourd'hui toutefois, il ressentait le besoin non pas de ne pas être reconnu, mais la nécessité de rester _caché_ … au moins le temps qu'il remette un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Le Chinois le regarda un moment, puis fit un signe de pouce levé et il sourit.

Cet homme possédait le genre de sourire, à la fois étonnant et réconfortant, qui illumine tout le visage. Pas seulement la bouche, mais les yeux, les joues, et le cœur de ceux qui le voyaient. En apercevant ce sourire, Lùcio ressentit la même chose que si son matériel était en état de marche.

\- Vous, aller bien ? demanda l'homme.

Lùcio lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

\- Ca va merci, désolé de cette intrusion.

\- Vous disparu… Vous ici... bizarre, reprit l'autre en regardant l'air hagard de Lùcio.

\- Oui, dit Lùcio en souriant, très bizarre, même.

L'odeur de viande s'était faite plus forte depuis que le chinois avait ouvert la porte, et l'estomac de Lùcio émit un gémissement plaintif, ce qui fit à nouveau sourire le vieil homme.

\- Vous venir, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Mais à nouveau, Lùcio fit non de la tête. L'homme réfléchit un instant, puis il enleva son manteau de pluie et le tendit au brésilien.

\- Vous venir.

A l'abri à la fois des regards et de la pluie sous sa large capuche, Lùcio suivit l'homme au dehors. Par delà la porte, il découvrit une place, qui surplombait le fleuve comme un immense balcon, parsemée de nombreux petits restaurants ouverts sur la zone piétonne.

La nuit était bien avancée, et pourtant de nombreuses personnes avaient bravé la pluie pour venir se détendre dans ce quartier piéton construit au sommet des immeubles, ce qui donnait un aspect convivial au secteur, tout en offrant une impression d'ouverture et une vue dégagée sur le fleuve et la rive opposée.

Lùcio et son guide descendirent un large escalier et l'homme lui fit signe de s'asseoir au comptoir ouvert d'un restaurant, protégé par un auvent et garni de fauteuils de bars, scellés directement dans les pavés du passage.

\- Moi… pas d'argent, dit piteusement le Brésilien.

L'homme lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il passa derrière le comptoir, et glissa quelques mots à un gros homme en débardeur qui s'affairait près des fourneaux. L'homme acquiesça de la tête, prépara une large assiette de porc aigre-doux agrémenté de riz cantonais, qu'il posa devant Lùcio avec un signe de tête. Ce dernier voulut protester, mais il avait tellement faim que ses yeux restaient rivés sur l'assiette posée devant lui.

 _Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ?_

Il se rua à l'attaque de son plat et pendant un instant, il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à la félicité de ce repas providentiel.

Lorsque son estomac fut rassasié, Lùcio essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Le cuisinier avait déposé devant lui une petite carafe de Baijiu qui fut la bienvenue.

Qui sont ces gens ? pensa-t-il. Que me veulent-ils ? Juste récupérer la technologie sonique ?

Pourquoi avait-il dit au Chinois de ne pas révéler sa présence ?

 _La peur ?_

Non, pas la peur, il avait vu pire. C'était juste le temps qu'il se remplume un peu, il était ébranlé et ça n'était pas les quelques instants de sommeil qu'il avait eu sur le sol bétonné de l'entrepôt qui allait le remettre d'aplomb. Il allait prévenir la police, revenir sur le devant de la scène et… et se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux !

Lùcio soupira. Il se mentait à lui-même et le savait. Certes, il avait affronté de grands dangers par le passé, mais ces gars-là étaient d'une autre trempe.

Il avait affronté Vishkar corp lorsque la multinationale avait entrepris de remodeler les favelas de Rio en utilisant la technologie sonique pour soumettre les gens à sa volonté, et ça n'était pas une mince prouesse. Il avait soulevé le peuple, dérobé la technologie sonique, et mis fin aux malversations de l'entreprise…

Mais ces gars-là étaient des tueurs. Jamais Lùcio n'avait dû tuer, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi menacé, or contre ce genre de personnes, pas question de parlementer, pas question de morale ou d'opinion publique, seule la force, seule la mort, pouvait faire une décision. Ca n'était pas le genre à se soucier d'une police locale ou d'une foule hostile…

L'image de l'homme au masque de mort le retraversa et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il devrait se battre contre _ça_ ?

Au-dessus de l'épaule du cuisinier, une vieille télévision dispensait les infos sur une chaine mondialiste. Le visage de Lùcio apparut soudain avec un titre en anglais : « Lùcio still missing ! »

Il rabaissa encore sa capuche, sans lâcher l'écran des yeux. Le son était coupé et il ne put obtenir grand-chose, mais visiblement, on le recherchait activement.

On montrait les images d'un concert, Lùcio au centre d'une marée humaine les mains glissant sur les platines, la musique irradiant visuellement en cercle concentrique vers les gens, comme des ronds dans l'eau, des vagues de décibels déferlant sur le public.

On disait de lui que sa musique soignait les cœurs et les âmes, et il y avait du vrai. La technologie sonique lui permettait d'agir physiquement et psychologiquement sur les gens, et il ne se privait pas pour apporter un peu de bien-être et de paix dans ce monde, que ce soit par sa musique ou par son message.

Sous les images du concert, un bandeau défilait, où on parlait de l'attentat de Numbani, une révolte anti-omniaque avait éclaté en Pologne, le Canada envisageait des mesures de parcage pour les omniques…

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de dégoût : il prenait plus de place aux infos que les événements meurtriers qui se passaient dans le monde.

Le vieux restaurateur chinois revint de l'arrière boutique avec un sourire, un stylo, et le dernier album de Lùcio. Un repas salvateur contre un autographe… pas cher. Lùcio s'exécuta et le sourire de l'homme lui redonna du baume au cœur.

Il serra le poing. Bon sang il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire comme ça ? Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Ils l'avaient charcuté et torturé pendant des jours. Ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer sans rendre des comptes, et même l'autre atrocité à tête de carnaval devrait payer !

Il devait agir vite. Il allait prévenir la police, mais pas que.

Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était des ressources, et des alliers capables d'opposer une force semblable à celle de ses ennemis. Ca n'était pas les autorités, ses musiciens ou son équipe technique qui pouvait lui fournir ce genre de service. Qui pouvait l'aider ? Un fan ? Quelqu'un qui…

Il se figea soudain et fit signe au cuisinier. Un dernier service.

\- Vous auriez un téléphone ?

Le cuisinier lui rendit un sourire et sortit un datapod dernier cri. Lùcio faillit pleurer en le voyant : avec ça, il lui suffirait de s'identifier pour accéder à tous ses contacts personnels.

Il entra donc ses identifiants, se demanda une seconde dans quelle partie du monde son interlocuteur se trouvait, et s'il y avait une chance qu'il le réveille en pleine nuit. Il décida d'écarter cette réflexion et appela.


	7. Tour Volskaya

La hall de la tour Volskaya était à l'image de l'entreprise : démesuré.

De la porte d'entrée monumentale, on découvrait un espace haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et large d'une centaine. Un carrelage blanc à large dalle couvrait le sol comme une immense banquise. L'impression de grandeur était renforcée par la façade transparente, qui laissait entrer la lumière blafarde mais persistante du début du printemps russe.

Quelques rares îlots de verdure disséminés ça et là ne pouvaient contrer le dépouillement immaculé de l'endroit, qui évoquaient la pureté pour certain, la froideur pour d'autres.

En traversant l'immense hall blanc, Tracer faisait quelque chose qu'elle détestait : elle _marchait_.

Pour elle, habituée à ne se déplacer qu'en courant, sautant, se transférant instantanément d'un endroit à l'autre, juste marcher, être à une allure normale, lui donnait l'impression d'évoluer au ralenti, comme dans un mauvais rêve, ou d'être prise dans des embouteillages.

La distance séparant l'entrée du bureau d'accueil se réduisait avec une lenteur désespérante, et Tracer n'avait qu'une envie : courir, bondir, glisser le plus vite possible vers sa destination. Elle souffla un bon coup pour refreiner son énervement.

De plus, si Tracer détestait quelque chose encore plus que marcher, c'était marcher _à côté de Winston :_ avec ses immenses bras avant, Winston avait une bien plus grande foulée que Tracer, et devait donc ralentir l'allure pour qu'elle le suive. Elle, la rapidité incarnée, elle le ralentissait !

Au moins l'imposante stature de Winston leur permettait-elle de se frayer un passage plus aisément, les passants préférant s'écarter rapidement du chemin de l'imposant gorille.

Ils parvinrent enfin au bureau d'accueil, où un employé en uniforme impeccable avait les yeux baissés sur son écran.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, dit Winston en faisant sursauter l'employé.

En fait, l'employé sursauta trois fois : une première fois lorsqu'il entendit la grosse voix grave de Winston, puis lorsque, levant la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un imposant poitrail, et enfin lorsque, quelques dizaines de centimètres plus haut, il découvrit le visage rond et poilu du primate.

\- Docteur Harold Winston et Léna Oxton, annonça-t-il. Nous avons rendez-vous avec madame Volskaya.

\- Rhââââ, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? pesta Tracer.

Après plusieurs couloirs et ascenseurs, ils avaient été introduits dans une luxueuse salle d'attente, ornée de moquette, de confortables fauteuils et agrémentée de quelques tableaux et d'un superbe aquarium, dans lequel nageait une myriade de poissons exotiques.

\- Ca fait plus de quarante minutes qu'on attend… continua la voix plaintive de Tracer.

\- C'est le jeu, répondit calmement Winston.

Il avait pris place dans le canapé, seul meuble suffisamment large pour accueillir sa corpulence.

\- Beaucoup d'humains influents et fortunés voient Overwatch d'un mauvais œil, continua-t-il. Une organisation privée, incontrôlable, appréciée des peuples, c'est quelque chose que les « puissants » n'aiment guère… surtout ici, en Russie. En nous faisant attendre, elle nous montre qu'elle contrôle la situation, que c'est nous qui avons besoin d'elle et pas l'inverse. Tout comme le fait de nous faire venir ici, en passant par l'accueil, alors que nous aurions pu venir en aérogyre ou nous rencontrer ailleurs.

Winston était d'un calme olympien. En face, Tracer bouillait. La contemplation de l'aquarium l'avait occupée deux minutes trente et depuis, elle rongeait son frein. Elle s'était avachie dans un grand fauteuil, tapait du pied, tapotait des doigts et soupirait. De temps en temps elle se levait, sautait sur elle-même et faisait quelques pas en tripotant nerveusement le chrono-accélérateur, avant de retomber mollement dans le fauteuil.

Et le fait de savoir que cette attente était volontaire n'arrangeait rien. Elle détestait tous ces jeux et ces mascarades mesquines.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'fous là ? lâcha-t-elle dans un nouveau soupir.

Winston allait répondre, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je sais, anticipa-t-elle.

En effet, elle le savait, ce qu'elle foutait là. Certes ça n'était pas elle qui allait discuter diplomatie avec une sommité mondiale des affaires, mais bien que Winston soit rompu à ce genre d'exercice, discuter en tête à tête avec un gorille surdoué n'était pas chose facile à assimiler. Tracer était humaine, menue, pilote d'essai, elle inspirait la confiance. Une présence rassurante et apaisante, voilà ce qu'elle était – Plutôt ironique pour quelqu'un de si instable qu'elle ne pouvait rester dans le même espace-temps sans l'aide d'un instrument de haute technologie collé à sa poitrine.

Elle se redressa soudain.

\- Ou alors, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, tu défonces les portes, je fonce jusqu'au bureau et je lui…

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée d'un homme en costume gris.

\- Mademoiselle Oxton, monsieur Winston, madame Volskaya va vous recevoir.

L'homme les introduisit dans une grande pièce aveugle, à l'aspect plutôt austère. Les murs étaient agrémentés de boiseries jusqu'à mi-hauteur, et des tentures renforçaient l'aspect calfeutré du lieu. Une moquette verte couvrait le sol, et au centre de la pièce, un immense bureau en bois précieux trônait devant deux drapeaux sur des mats : le premier était celui de la fédération de Russie, l'autre était le V stylisé, emblème des entreprises Volskaya.

L'homme les invita à s'asseoir sur deux fauteuils bien différents l'un de l'autre : l'un était fin, en bois laqué et l'autre, visiblement ramené pour la circonstance était large et solide avec deux immenses accoudoirs. Les deux visiteurs prirent place et l'homme se retira, les laissant de nouveau seul. Tracer allait pester à nouveau mais une porte s'ouvrit derrière le bureau, et Katya Volskaya entra.

La femme la plus puissante de Russie, comme on l'appelait, portait un pantalon droit et une veste de tailleur blanche immaculée. Le col recouvrant le cou et son éternel chignon bien serré lui donnait un aspect froid et austère, que contrebalançaient ses yeux d'un bleu très clair.

Son visage à la fois empli de beauté et de fermeté, sa silhouette droite et inflexible représentait pour les Russes la solidité et la fierté des industries Volskaya, symbole de la résistance contre les attaques omniaques. L'entreprise qui avait créé les Svyatogors, avait également permis de se passer de l'intervention d'Overwatch (au prix d'immenses et inutiles sacrifices, selon certains) et était considérée comme la force qui avait arrêté la progression de la plus grande offensive omniaque terrestre, en Sibérie.

En voyant Katya Volskaya entrer, aussi droite que son entreprise face à la menace des omniaques, aussi belle et dure que la neige de Russie, Tracer ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration et… une certaine tristesse : il n'était certainement pas facile d'être aussi… symbolique que Katya l'était, et elle se demanda si la Russe se défaisait de temps en temps de son costume officiel pour redevenir une personne normale.

Winston et Tracer s'étaient levés à son arrivée et elle leur fit signe de se rassoir. Elle ne contourna cependant pas le bureau ni ne leur tendit la main. Le bureau était de toute façon si imposant que deux bras tendus au-dessus n'auraient pas pu se toucher.

Encore un symbole, se dit Tracer, un bon gros fossé entre les deux parties.

\- Bienvenue à la tour Volskaya, annonça la PDG en s'asseyant. Veuillez pardonner cette attente.

La première réaction de Tracer fut une furieuse envie de lui coller un pain, mais Winston la devança d'une voix posée.

\- Je vous en prie, déclara-t-il, nous savons que votre temps est précieux et nous vous remercions de nous recevoir dans un délai si bref…

Elle ne répondit pas et Winston poursuivit :

\- Vous savez que la situation internationale s'est tendue entre humains et omniaques ces derniers temps, or nous avons des éléments d'informations concernant la vague d'attentat perpétrée par des omniaques autour du monde.

Winston espérait piquer la curiosité de la Russe avec cette introduction, mais il n'en fut rien. Soit le sujet ne la préoccupait pas outre mesure, soit elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? demanda-t-elle presque distraitement.

\- Et bien, nous avons analysé des données provenant d'un omniaque piraté, et voici ce que nous avons découvert.

\- Un omniaque piraté ? demanda la Russe à la fois curieuse et intéressée.

Winston fit glisser la tablette, sur lequel le fragment du squelette Volskaya clignotait. Cette fois, la PDG eut un mouvement de stupeur. Elle se reprit immédiatement, mais il était clair qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

\- Nous savons que ceci est un fragment de code d'un programme-source omniaque créé par votre père il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années.

\- Winston, répondit la Russe, faussement offensée, j'ai accepté de vous recevoir car je respecte le scientifique que vous êtes et je respecte… ce que vous êtes, mais si vous êtes venus pour insulter ou pour accuser les entreprises Volskaya je…

\- Pas du tout, interrompit Winston. Votre opposition aux omniaques est bien connue, et elle n'est pas sans fondement, vu ce que vous affrontez en Sibérie, mais votre but n'est certainement pas d'entrainer les populations mondiales dans une nouvelle guerre totale.

En disant cela, Winston espérait voir une réaction mais le visage de la Russe resta impassible, et Tracer fut bien incapable de voir si entrainer le monde humain dans une nouvelle guerre contre les omniaques serait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour Katya Volskaya.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la Russe, Winston reprit :

\- Nous sommes venus solliciter votre aide.

\- Quand bien même je souhaiterais vous aider, je ne vois pas en quelle façon.

\- Ce code s'altère et se fond dans l'esprit omniaque, qui le façonne ensuite de façon personnelle. De fait, il est impossible de s'en servir si on n'a pas le code original. La personne qui a effectué cette tentative de piratage est donc forcément quelqu'un qui y a eu accès. Un collaborateur de votre père peut-être ? Ou quelqu'un qui y aurait eu accès plus récemment…

\- Mon père n'avait que peu de collaborateurs, monsieur Winston, et personne (elle s'interrompit d'un coup avant de reprendre)… personne n'a pu avoir accès à cette technologie sans que j'en sois avertie.

\- Auriez-vous une idée de la personne qui aurait pu utiliser ce code, et de la manière dont le code en question est arrivé là ?

\- Pas la moindre.

\- Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous nous y donner accès ?

Katya fronça les sourcils.

\- Avec ce code dans son intégralité, continua Winston, nous aurions une chance de remonter à la source de ces attaques, et ainsi y mettre fin.

\- Vous voulez avoir accès à l'un des secrets industriels de notre entreprise ? s'étonna la Russe avec un sourire amusé. Un secret que nous ne souhaitons pas voir révélé, et qui plus est, un secret plutôt dangereux s'il est mal utilisé… vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

\- Ce code, intervint Tracer, était la signature de votre père dans son travail sur les omniaques, vous savez forcément quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à arrêter tout cela !

Winston aurait voulu dire à Tracer de parler moins directement, mais à sa grande surprise, Katya sembla marquer le coup, comme si effectivement elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

\- Igor Volskaya a été l'un des esprits les plus brillants de sa génération, reprit le primate, et nous savons qu'il a été pour beaucoup dans la création des omniaques intelligents. Aujourd'hui tout semble indiquer que quelqu'un se sert de son héritage pour déstabiliser les rapports entre humains et omniaques.

\- Son héritage ? Ce code n'est qu'une relique de notre entreprise. Et une relique maudite, dont nous souhaiterions ne pas nous rappeler. Une relique obsolète et inutile pour nous ou notre patrie.

\- Katya, dit Winston en se penchant vers le bureau, et en l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom, nous devons empêcher ça. Si la confiance entre humains et omniaques est rompue, ça sera un bain de sang. Il suffira d'une étincelle, une émeute, un lynchage, et ça sera l'escalade dans le monde entier ! Des millions et des millions de morts, tous les efforts de reconstruction anéantis… Et la seule piste que nous ayons, c'est un vieux code inventé par votre père.

\- Je n'ai que peu connu mon père, et je n'ai que peu de point commun avec lui : c'était un scientifique, je suis une femme d'affaire. Quant à nos relations, vous connaissez l'histoire de ma famille…

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Igor Volskaya avait fabriqué un héritier, plutôt qu'il n'avait eu un enfant. Il l'avait eue sur le tard, et s'en était occupé comme on fait grandir une entreprise. Winston ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour la Russe : lui avait été créé pour un besoin, et il était ensuite devenu un « enfant »… plus ou moins. Katya, elle, semblait n'avoir jamais été une enfant, plutôt un outil.

\- Pardonnez ma sensiblerie, reprit-elle en reprenant l'aplomb de chef d'entreprise qu'elle affichait ordinairement.

Elle regarda avec insistance ses deux visiteurs, visiblement en proie à un conflit intérieur.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider, finit-elle par dire. L'information que vous recherchez est dans mon ordinateur personnel à l'usine, et il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit y ait accès.

Elle attrapa une carte de visite sur le bureau, griffonna quelque chose dessus, se leva et la fit glisser vers Winston, qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

\- Au revoir, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Winston fronça les sourcils et, à la grande surprise de Tracer, il fourra la carte dans sa poche, salua la Russe, et sortit sans un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans une voiture qui les ramenait à l'aéroport. Winston attendit que le véhicule ait démarré, et sortit la carte. Tracer croisa les doigts.

\- Dis-moi que c'est écrit : « celui que vous cherchez est monsieur machin, et voilà où il se trouve » !

Winston lui tendit la carte et elle fronça les sourcils. Il était écrit : _Mon "amie"_ , avec un numéro de téléphone.


	8. Réflexions au goût de terre

Jesse McCree était de retour dans un restaurant de la gorge qu'il appréciait particulièrement – bien que, de son propre avis, ce qu'on mangeait ici avait le goût… d'ici : sec, terreux, rude. Au moins l'emplacement était-il grandiose, dominant le canyon et partiellement construit dans le rocher, et il s'y sentait chez lui.

Ici tout le monde le connaissait, et personne ne l'emmerdait.

Bien sûr officiellement c'était un gangster local à rechercher mort ou vif, mais dans la pratique il avait grandi et vécu dans le coin, et on le respectait, à la fois pour son passé d'enfant du pays – bien qu'enfant terrible, et pour son passage à Overwatch. En outre, ceux qui lui cherchaient des crosses terminaient souvent avec un trou de trop, cela incitait à la plus grande prudence.

Le style du « _diner_ » était résolument rétro, avec ses tables rondes en inox, et une déco constituée d'un déluge d'affiches publicitaires de diverses formes, ainsi que quelques portraits des personnalités ayant soi-disant fréquenté l'établissement. Le bar était flanqué de tabourets en aluminium et simili cuir, hauts et ronds, fixés à même le sol, constitué d'un carrelage usé, noir dans les zones de consommation, blanc dans les zones de circulation.

Un pan de mur était constitué de banquettes de cuir synthétique en alcôves et de tables rectangulaires, d'où on pouvait admirer le canyon par de larges baies vitrées.

Cette zone était la plus demandée des touristes, mais Jesse, comme à son habitude, s'était placé dans un coin de la salle, en face du bar, sous le portrait de Baleog Fierce, qu'il saluait à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait (et bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu un seul de ses films). Un endroit d'où on ne jouissait pas du panorama, mais d'où on entendait le juke-box qui jouait de vieux airs country, et surtout, de cette table, on voyait toutes les issues du bar. Impossible de se faire prendre à revers – il avait retenu la leçon de Wild Bill Hickok.

McCree touillait son café depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ressassait les étranges événements qui l'avaient conduit à pendre un type par les pieds au-dessus de la gorge – quoique ça n'était pas la première fois, et surtout aux révélations que ce dernier lui avait fait.

Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'était plus au service d'Overwatch, et que ça n'était pas son problème, sa conscience le titillait. Ce Tantale, comme l'avait appelé Carlos, était assurément quelqu'un de dangereux. Un homme capable de débourser un milliard sous le manteau pour une source d'énergie indétectable, ça pouvait poser un problème. Un problème majeur. De toute évidence il n'allait pas se servir de cette source d'énergie à des fins honnêtes.

Sans compter que le dénommé Carlos avait aussi parlé de la Griffe, et ça aussi ça ne sentait pas très bon.

La Griffe était le nom d'une organisation criminelle de taille mondiale, se louant au plus offrant, ou poursuivant d'obscurs motifs propres. Cette organisation était responsable de nombres d'actes criminels, vols, trafic d'armes et assassinats autour du monde. S'y attaquer relevait au mieux de l'inconscience, au pire de la folie. Surtout seul.

Et pourtant McCree savait comment cela allait se terminer. Il avait beau savoir qu'il allait se fourrer dans un guêpier, son passage à Overwatch lui avait donné un solide sens de la justice, et il ne pouvait s'y soustraire lorsqu'il sentait une situation comme celle-ci.

\- La justice ne va pas se rendre toute seule, marmonna-t-il presque à regret.

Il réfléchit encore un long moment à la façon de procéder. A sa connaissance, une seule personne au monde pouvait le renseigner.

Et une seule personne au monde avait les capacités de l'aider dans cette entreprise. Quelqu'un de suffisamment rapide pour pouvoir contourner des défenses sans même se faire apercevoir.

Finalement, il soupira, sortit son télépod, se demanda une seconde dans quelle partie du monde son interlocuteur se trouvait, et s'il y avait une chance qu'il le réveille en pleine nuit. Il décida d'écarter cette réflexion et appela.

\- Salut, c'est Jesse, dit-il au bout d'un moment… Ouais ça fait un bail… J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main.

Il discuta quelques instants, puis raccrocha, satisfait.

Il contempla à nouveau cette piquette au goût de terre qu'on appelait ici du café, et la but d'un trait. Froid, il était encore pire que d'habitude.


	9. Usine Volskaya

Winston et Tracer se trouvaient sous un pont autoroutier, dans une zone industrielle déserte, et ils faisaient ce que Tracer avait eu l'impression de ne cesser de faire depuis qu'ils étaient en Russie : ils attendaient. Dans la nuit, et dans le froid de la banlieue de Moscou.

Tout autour d'eux s'étendaient de vieilles usines désaffectées, la plupart datant d'avant la crise des omniums, et dont la majeure partie était partiellement détruite, soit par d'anciens combats, soit par l'usure des années. Un voile de vieille neige recouvrait le tout et un brouillard humide achevait de donner à ce paysage un aspect mort et figé dans le temps. Tracer se dit que c'était le paysage le plus désolant qu'elle avait vu de toute sa vie.

Winston avait composé le numéro écrit sur la carte de Katya Volskaya, et ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous avec la personne. Un rendez-vous de nuit, sous un pont… Tracer avait l'impression qu'ils venaient acheter un kilo de cocaïne.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rendez-vous avec la PDG russe, le temps pour sa « mystérieuse amie » de se déplacer jusqu'ici.

\- On me cherche ?

Une ombre violette se matérialisa soudain juste à côté de Tracer, prenant la forme d'une jeune femme au teint halé. Tracer sursauta et tenta de se transférer en arrière, mais le chrono-accélérateur émit un petit hoquet et se coupa net.

\- Popopop, j'ai pris la liberté de désactiver ceci, annonça la jeune femme en faisant non du doigt.

Tracer réagit pourtant avec la vitesse de l'éclair, elle fonça sur la nouvelle venue, passa d'un mouvement dans son dos en lui retournant le bras et lui colla un pulseur sous la gorge.

\- Et ça, demanda l'anglaise, tu l'as aussi désactivé ?

L'autre émit un soupir et soudain, elle disparut. Tracer ne tenait plus que du vide et manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

\- Quel accueil ! lança une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Tracer leva les yeux et vit la jeune femme qui se tenait tranquillement sur une plate-forme à quelques mètres en surplomb.

\- Technologie de transduction ! s'exclama Winston. Impressionnant !

Il s'approcha de Tracer, et commença à manipuler le chrono-accélérateur.

\- Vous êtes extrêmement douée, commenta-t-il. Cette technologie est unique, et vous l'avez shunté vraiment facilement, c'est admirable.

Il y eut un déclic et le chrono-accélérateur se remit en route. Tracer serra les dents, bien décidée à en découdre avec celle qui avait osé toucher à son précieux dispositif, mais Winston lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

\- Allons mademoiselle, insista-t-il, vous pouvez redescendre… Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous nuire.

L'autre les observait toujours avec un petit sourire. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et sauta délicatement jusqu'au sol.

\- Après tout, dit-elle en se redressant, j'ai parcouru la moitié du monde pour venir jusqu'ici, je ne vais pas m'éclipser si vite.

Elle s'exprimait avec un accent mexicain à couper au couteau, qui heurtait les oreilles de Tracer.

La jeune femme était fine, vêtue d'une tunique de cuir sombre, de hautes bottes, le tout relevé de pointes de fuschia. Ses cheveux étaient rasés d'un côté et longs de l'autre, terminés par des pointes de couleurs qui rappelaient sa tenue. Son teint halé faisait ressortir des yeux d'un bleu presque violet, rehaussés de noir, avec des sourcils taillés très fins.

La pointe de ses cheveux, ses ongles, ses lèvres et ses broches à cheveux étaient de roses, de violets et de bleus qui lui donnaient un aspect à la fois sombre et chatoyant. Un style plutôt efficace, Tracer devait le reconnaître.

Elle portait à la ceinture un pistolet mitrailleur et l'œil expert de Winston remarqua que le bout de ses doigts était connecté par de petits câbles qui se perdaient dans ses manches.

Winston la salua de la main.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Sombra.

\- Vous êtes bien renseigné, répondit la jeune femme sans paraître surprise.

\- Votre accent trahit vos origines, votre matériel et vos aptitudes m'en disent long sur vos activités. Quant à votre histoire, et bien disons que je passe beaucoup de temps à observer le monde, et ce qui s'y passe. En vous voyant en action, on fait rapidement le rapprochement avec les activités de piratages qui ont eu lieu au Mexique.

\- Bon, dit-elle, maintenant qu'on est là, vous allez peut-être me dire pourquoi on est venu.

Winston lui tendit la carte que Katya Volskaya leur avait remise.

\- Apparemment, commenta le gorille, madame Volskaya semble croire que vous pouvez nous aider.

La dénommée Sombra prit la carte et eut un petit rire.

\- Mon « amie », lut-elle avec une pointe d'ironie… Normalement, c'était plutôt à moi de profiter de ses services, et pas l'inverse…

Elle rendit la carte à Winston.

\- Mais vous avez piqué ma curiosité avec votre appel, poursuivit-elle, et j'ai toujours eu un… intérêt pour Overwatch et ses anciens membres… Vous aider à quoi, exactement ?

\- Et bien, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, je pense que madame Volskaya souhaite que vous nous aidiez à pirater son ordinateur dans l'usine des entreprises Volskaya.

Sombra eut un mouvement de surprise.

\- Pirater son propre ordinateur ? Et pourquoi voudrait-elle que je fasse une chose pareille ?

Winston la regarda d'un air hésitant.

\- Si vous voulez que je vous aide, insista Sombra, vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

Le primate finit par hausser les épaules. Il lui raconta alors les derniers événements, l'histoire de Dama, le code Volskaya et l'entrevue avec la femme d'affaire russe.

\- Je pense, conclut-il, que Katya sait qui est derrière tout cela, mais elle ne peut pas nous aider de façon directe… peut-être pour ne pas briser la fierté russe qui a refusé l'aide d'Overwatch par le passé, ou je ne sais pour quelle autre raison. Pourtant, elle souhaite que nous réussissions à arrêter ces attentats. Elle nous a clairement dit où se trouvait ce que nous cherchions, et elle nous a indiqué qui pourrait nous aider dans cette entreprise. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas nous aider directement, je n'en sais rien, pourquoi veut-elle nous aider quand même, je ne sais pas non plus… ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est notre seule piste, et par-là même, notre seule chance d'arrêter ces événements. Elle vous a donné le moyen d'entrer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Haha, non, nous ne sommes pas amies… à ce point-là. Mais je connais effectivement un moyen.

Tracer était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, mais elle s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Pourquoi madame Volskaya pense-t-elle que vous pouvez nous aider à entrer à l'usine ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la Mexicaine.

Sombra eut un sourire. Les yeux de Tracer s'étrécirent et elle sourit à son tour.

\- Parce que vous l'avez déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ?

La Mexicaine la regarda d'un air amusé.

\- Secret professionnel, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le sourire de Tracer se fondit en rictus et pour la première fois, Sombra sembla se départir de son air assuré. Elle recula d'un pas alors que l'Anglaise s'approchait plus près encore.

\- C'est vous qui avez forcé la sécurité de l'usine il y a quelque temps, annonça Tracer, dans le but d'assassiner Katya Volskaya.

Sa main avait glissé jusqu'au holster de cuisse qui contenait l'un de ses pulseurs, et Winston sentit très nettement une haine se matérialiser dans sa voix. Il comprit soudain pourquoi.

\- Et donc, poursuivit Tracer d'une voix glaciale, vous travaillez pour la Griffe.

Beaucoup de personnes bien intentionnées détestaient la Griffe, mais si Léna vouait à cette organisation une telle haine viscérale, c'est que la Griffe était responsable du meurtre du moine Shambali Mondatta, le guide spirituel de la paix entre humains et omniaques. Léna avait tenu le tireur à la pointe de ses armes, mais elle n'avait pu ni empêcher la mort de Mondatta, ni la fuite d'Amélie Lacroix, la tueuse à gage qui avait abattu le moine omniaque.

La statue qu'on avait érigée à Londres à l'endroit de l'assassinat donnait un sentiment particulièrement amer à la jeune Anglaise. Avoir ainsi un membre de la Griffe à portée de tir lui donnait des envies de meurtres, et elle semblait prête à sauter à la gorge de la Mexicaine, au point que Winston s'apprêta à s'interposer pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Heureusement, Sombra répondit:

\- Non, dit-elle simplement, je me suis servie d'eux pour approcher Katya, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai empêché la réussite de la mission.

Tracer eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils, cherchant à voir clair dans le jeu de la Mexicaine.

\- Je suis une hackeuse, poursuivit cette dernière, pas une tueuse. La maîtrise de l'information est ma meilleure arme, même si… (elle posa la main sur le pistolet mitrailleur à sa cuisse) j'ai parfois besoin de me frayer un chemin.

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant, comme durant un duel de far ouest.

\- Ahem, fit Winston en brisant le silence. Je pense que nous avons d'autres préoccupations pour le moment, pourrions-nous nous concentrer sur le présent ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent encore un petit moment, puis Sombra soupira et croisa ses bras. Tracer mit ses mains sur ses hanches avec un petit grognement. La tension restait vive, mais il semblait que le plus fort de la crise était passé.

\- Bien, conclut Winston. Nous devons pénétrer dans l'Usine Volskaya et accéder à l'ordinateur de Katya. Pouvez-vous nous y aider ?

\- Je pourrais, répondit Sombra en reprenant son petit sourire, mais pourquoi je le ferais ?

Tracer ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose que Winston n'avait pas envie d'entendre, quelque chose probablement à base de menaces, de noms d'oiseaux et de promesses de douleurs infinies. Il s'empressa donc de la devancer :

\- Parce que vous aimez la vérité, dit-il simplement, ce qui surprit Tracer. Je vous connais, de réputation du moins. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'indépendant, voir d'anarchiste, et vous ne rechignez pas à vous salir les mains, mais je pense que vos motivations sont plutôt positives. Le scandale que vous avez déclenché au Mexique en révélant les malversations de la société Lumérico a abouti à la mise à pied d'un dirigeant corrompu et à un soulèvement du peuple. Vous détestez tout ce qui est secret ou caché… Nous voulons empêcher le monde de sombrer dans une nouvelle ère de guerre et de chaos mondial, je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de plus de motivations, sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et sourit :

\- En outre, vous aimez le challenge, et votre « amie » Katya compte sur vous !

\- Mouais, répondit Sombra, il faudra que je discute avec elle des termes de notre accord.

Elle titilla nerveusement sa boucle d'oreille.

\- D'accord, dit-elle finalement, je marche.

Ca n'avait pas traîné. Dès le lendemain de leur entretien, Winston, Tracer et Sombra se trouvaient dans l'usine.

La principale unité de production de mécas de combat russes se trouvait sur une île sur le fleuve qui traversait la grande métropole russe.

La plupart des visiteurs qui mettaient le pied sur l'Ile Volskaya, comme on l'appelait depuis longtemps, venaient pour l'édifice qui se trouvait à la pointe sud : la fameuse bibliothèque Volskaya, dont les coupoles n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles de l'ancienne cathédrale Saint-Basile de Moscou.

On y accédait en bateau, en traversant le fleuve qui charriait des morceaux de glace neuf mois par an, et on accostait via un quai sur le côté est du bâtiment. Une esplanade couverte menait directement à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque et de fait, les visiteurs ne voyaient rien de l'usine, profitant juste des milliers de recueils, des immenses colonnes, de la hauteur sous plafond vertigineuse ou de la large baie vitrée qui donnait sur le fleuve glacial.

Quand bien même le visiteur se dirigerait vers l'usine, il tomberait sur une large place, flanquée des différents hôtels particuliers de la famille Volskaya : des bâtiments en briques roses, jaunes et rouges, qui contrastaient avec le reste de l'architecture de l'île, résolument industrielle.

Au centre de la place, un imposant monument en mémoire des victimes de la guerre contre les omniaques était surplombé d'une immense statue représentant une femme, pointant le firmament, et portant fièrement l'étendard de la Russie face à la menace.

En contournant ce monument, on tombait sur une immense arche, qui commandait l'accès à une large cour intérieure, dominée par d'immenses grues et bordée de bâtiments de maintenance, d'ateliers, de hangars, ou de pilotage d'engin. Cette place était bordée par le fleuve, très large à cet endroit, et l'on distinguait sur la rive opposée les gratte-ciels symbole de la puissance retrouvée de la Russie. D'immenses mécas étaient également visibles dans les quartiers tout autour de l'île, censés protéger le cœur de la défense russe d'une éventuelle attaque omniaque.

Un peu plus loin, via une nouvelle arche munie d'une porte hydraulique, on accédait à une autre cour, qui menait à l'entrée de l'usine proprement dite : la chaine de production des mécas Svyatogors. L'unité de production en elle-même était un immense rectangle de métal et béton, situé au nord-est de l'île, monstrueusement haut, monstrueusement large et monstrueusement austère, à l'image des immenses mécas de combat qui se produisaient à l'intérieur.

Du côté ouest on trouvait d'énormes calles sèches, et un large quai de déchargement. C'est par là que les employés et les marchandises transitaient : via de longues grues, les conteneurs de marchandises ou les cabines transportant les employés étaient attrapés sur la berge, transportés au-dessus du fleuve et déposés sur le quai. De là, des camions, des grues ou des mécas de transport portaient les marchandises où elles étaient nécessaires.

C'est par ce biais que Sombra avait décidé d'introduire les trois intrus sur l'île : ils s'étaient enfermés dans un conteneur avec moult caisses, dans un entrepôt de banlieue, et avaient attendu la suite du plan. Le conteneur avait fini par bouger : chargé sur un camion qui les avait amenés jusqu'au quai de chargement, puis transportés au-dessus du fleuve et enfin déposés dans la cour de l'usine, au pied d'un bâtiment adjacent à l'entrée principale de l'unité de production.

Tracer avait retenu son souffle tout du long, car si on les avait trouvé là, c'était le peloton direct : terrorisme, espionnage, sabotage, les chefs d'accusation n'auraient pas manqué.

Mais Sombra semblait connaître son affaire : leur conteneur avait passé tous les contrôles, reçu toutes les autorisations, et même lorsqu'un rayon de scanner l'avait parcouru d'une extrémité à l'autre, la mexicaine s'était contenté de bailler, se moquant de l'attitude paniquée de ses deux acolytes du jour, et un voyant vert s'était allumé comme par enchantement sur le panneau du contrôle de sécurité.

En fin d'après-midi, ils étaient en position. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre la nuit. Conformément à ce que Winston avait prédit, la sécurité semblait en sous-effectif, et, pianotant sur son écran virtuel, Sombra se félicita du peu de gardes présents.

Tout semblait se dérouler sans encombre, et Tracer avait même fini par s'assoupir dans le conteneur.

L'heure approchant, Winston s'apprêtait à la réveiller lorsqu'ils sursautèrent tous les trois : une détonation retentit, puis une autre, puis une fusillade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Winston à Sombra, qui venait de rallumer son unité de piratage.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la hackeuse. Je n'ai reçu aucune alarme, ça n'est pas normal.

Elle pianota un instant sur son écran virtuel et des images se matérialisèrent : des commandos vêtus de noir prenaient d'assaut l'usine, à grand renfort de fusils à impulsion et de lance-roquettes. Les gardes de l'usine semblaient dépassés : pris de court, ils tombaient les uns après les autres.

\- Les systèmes de détection et de défense sont offline, annonça Sombra, et ça n'est pas moi.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et ajouta :

\- Pas cette fois en tout cas.

Un détachement venait de pénétrer dans la deuxième cour. Ils mitraillèrent copieusement les quelques gardes qui se présentèrent et foncèrent vers la porte principale, qui s'ouvrit en grand à leur arrivée.

\- Hum, fit Sombra.

Elle pianota et, au moment où les gardes s'apprêtaient à franchir la lourde porte, elle se referma d'un coup.

\- Oups, désolé.

\- Ils veulent entrer, annonça Winston. Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air de terroristes, plutôt des mercenaires. Mais il n'y a rien à voler, personne d'important à tuer… et la coïncidence est troublante…

Il croisa soudain le regard de Tracer et ils s'exclamèrent en chœur :

\- Ils veulent récupérer le code !

\- Le temps presse, annonça Sombra. Hey !

La porte venait de se rouvrir.

\- Ils ont quelqu'un avec eux, quelqu'un de doué… Je ne parviens pas à remettre en marche les systèmes de défense…

Les soldats se déployaient à présent dans l'immense hall principal.

\- On n'a pas le temps, annonça Winston. Il faut y arriver avant eux.

Sombra attrapa son pistolet mitrailleur.

\- Je suppose que l'on ne va pas pouvoir faire ça discrètement, si ?

\- Je vais faire diversion, dit Winston. Vous, vous foncez jusqu'au bureau de Katya et vous récupérez le code avant eux.

Le détachement qui avait pénétré dans l'usine venait de finir s'emparer de la zone. Ils attendaient devant un ascenseur qui descendait des hauteurs de l'usine.

Winston atterrit en plein milieu du groupe. Il avait enfilé sa combinaison de combat munie de propulseurs et écrabouilla littéralement deux d'entre eux. Les autres s'étaient à peine rendus compte de ce qui se passait que le canon tesla entrait en action, électrocutant ceux qui se tenaient à proximité. Les survivants se ressaisirent rapidement, mais ils furent cueillis par le feu combiné de Tracer et Sombra.

\- Allez-y, lança Winston en désignant l'ascenseur.

\- Pas par là, répliqua Sombra en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'écarta un peu, toucha de la main un monte-charge qui s'illumina brièvement. Elle sauta dessus, bientôt suivi par Tracer, et le monte-charge fila vers les étages supérieurs.

\- Soit prudent mon gros ! lança la Britannique en disparaissant vers le plafond.

Winston se retrouva seul. Il retourna vers la porte principale et jeta un œil dans la cour. Elle se remplissait de soldats, visiblement énervés par la disparition de leur avant-garde.

\- Hum, nous avons un problème, murmura-t-il.

Il prit son élan.

Une cinquantaine de mètres plus haut, le monte-charge s'immobilisa devant une plate-forme métallique munie d'une rambarde, que les deux jeunes femmes enjambèrent d'un saut.

Tracer aperçut la sortie de l'ascenseur, à quelques distances sur leur droite, et se rendit compte que Sombra avait raison : une dizaine de gardes russes mettaient en joue la porte. L'un d'eux les aperçut et pointa son arme vers elles. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir, car un fracas d'armes automatiques retentit derrière eux, les décimant sur place : visiblement, un autre détachement de commandos avait infiltré l'usine par une autre issue.

Tracer dégaina ses pulseurs, mais Sombra l'interpella.

\- Par ici !

Elle se précipita sur une coursive suspendue plusieurs dizaines de mètre au-dessus du sol de l'usine. Tracer fonça à sa suite, et elles tombèrent bientôt devant une demi-douzaine de gardes. Avant qu'ils puissent les apercevoir, Sombra se rendit invisible et fila au milieu d'eux. Tracer, quant à elle, se transféra plusieurs fois en avant, les traversant littéralement, et les soldats n'eurent que la vague impression d'avoir croisé deux ombres. Ils continuèrent leur marche en avant et ouvrirent le feu sur les assaillants.

Profitant de ce répit, les deux jeunes femmes avaient atteint le service administratif, un ensemble de couloirs recouverts de moquettes et de bureaux en enfilade situé sous le toit de l'usine. On pouvait y accéder par les airs, mais si les défenses de l'usine pouvaient être piratées, les défenses anti-aériennes du reste de la métropole russe auraient pu empêcher un moucheron de se poser sur le toit.

Elles parvinrent finalement dans un couloir plus large, agrémenté de fleurs en pot. A son extrémité, on distinguait par une large fenêtre le fleuve en contrebas et les lueurs de la ville. Dans un mur du couloir, une lourde porte métallique marquait l'entrée du bureau de Katya Volskaya.

Sombra s'approcha, déploya son clavier virtuel et y tapa quelque chose. La porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

\- Ah ouais ? murmura la Mexicaine avec un air de défi. Attends voir !

Elle pianota de plus belle pendant quelques secondes et poussa un cri de victoire lorsque l'énorme panneau métallique, épais d'une vingtaine de centimètres, frémit, hésita, puis s'ouvrit en grand en disparaissant vers le haut.

La mexicaine entra triomphalement, mais Tracer marqua une hésitation. Elle avait soudain l'impression de se trouver devant une immense guillotine. Des bruits de course se firent entendre dans les couloirs derrière elle, et elle décida finalement de foncer d'un transfert vers l'avant.

Le battant se referma derrière elle dans un claquement sec, au commandement de Sombra.

\- Essaie un peu de la rouvrir, maintenant, lança-t-elle fièrement.

Les deux femmes se tenaient dans une large pièce, assez dépouillée, agrémentée d'un immense bureau. Une fenêtre unique donnait sur le fleuve. Derrière le bureau, une large fresque représentait la lutte entre les forces russes d'un côté, et les omniaques de l'autre. Tracer ne put s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée qu'une telle situation puisse se reproduire.

Sombra avait fait le tour du bureau et s'était assise. Elle toucha l'ordinateur, et posa les mains sur le clavier. Une lueur rosâtre s'empara furtivement de l'engin.

\- A nous deux ! lança-t-elle. Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Dans la cour, les soldats progressaient prudemment. La nuit était sombre, et, malgré les éclairages, de nombreuses zones d'ombres demeuraient dans la cour et les commandos scrutaient chaque recoin, ne se doutant pas qu'un gorille puisse tomber du ciel.

C'était pourtant la spécialité de ce gorille-ci, qui atterrit avec fracas au milieu d'un groupe. Il posa immédiatement son générateur de bouclier miniature, et une demi sphère bleutée vint envelopper la zone, le protégeant des tirs extérieurs.

A l'intérieur, l'expression « en prendre un pour taper sur les autres » prit tout son sens : Winston agrippa un soldat par la jambe, et pendant que les autres se relevaient, il le fit tournoyer tel une masse d'arme, nettoyant la zone.

D'un nouveau bond, Winston sauta sur une coursive en hauteur où deux hommes avaient pris position. L'impact suffit à rompre les attaches et la passerelle s'écrasa avec ses occupants.

Le gorille se récupéra avec souplesse avant d'attaquer à nouveau, à grands coups de battoires. Les tirs se firent plus précis et il prit une nouvelle impulsion, mais une roquette l'atteignit dans le dos de sa combinaison, détruisant ses propulseurs, et ce qui devait être un saut parfaitement maîtrisé devint un catapultage déséquilibré. Il s'éleva en désordre et retomba lourdement sur le sol gelé. Il tenta de se relever mais les tirs venaient de toutes parts et il ne put que se réfugier derrière une caisse, qui émit un crépitement des plus déplaisants à mesure que les impacts commençaient à la réduire en charpie.

\- Je crois que j'aurais bien besoin d'aide ! hurla-t-il.

L'aide en question sortit du conteneur qui les avait amenés jusque là : elle prit tout d'abord la forme d'un tonnerre d'armes automatiques qui prit les assaillants à revers et les faucha comme les blés. Dama sortit du conteneur. Il tenait un fusil à impulsion dans chaque main et arrosa la place d'une pluie de grêle. Winston se sentit bien trop gros derrière sa caisse, mais l'averse se déplaça vers l'autre côté de la place, puis s'arrêta finalement.

Un court instant de silence irréel se fit. Winston risqua un œil par-dessus sa caisse. Dama faisait face à quelques survivants, qui avançaient groupés derrière deux lourds boucliers, criblés d'impacts, mais visiblement capables de résister aux armes de l'omniaque. Ce dernier ne paniqua pas pour autant : il lâcha ses armes, dégrafa une grenade à sa taille, et d'un joli tir lobé, envoya le projectile par-dessus le bouclier. L'explosion sourde éparpilla le groupe à la ronde.

Quelques hommes s'étaient retranchés dans un petit entrepôt, et Dama envoya une nouvelle grenade, incendiaire celle-là, juste devant l'entrée, créant un mur de flammes qui empêcherait toute sortie.

Dama marqua un temps d'arrêt, regardant à la ronde si d'éventuels assaillants lui avaient échappé. Soudain une détonation retentit et un impact terrible lui arracha presque le bras gauche. Un deuxième le toucha au côté. Il gicla contre le conteneur et retomba face contre terre.

Les doigts de Sombra étaient littéralement invisibles sur le clavier. Le bruit des touches rappelait celui du gatling d'un Bastion.

Tracer l'observait, incrédule. Elle se rappela les paroles de Winston : « Regarde ce qu'elle fait, surveille-la et si elle fait quelque chose qui n'était pas convenu, intervient. »

 _Si elle fait quelque chose qui n'était pas convenu ?_

Tracer ne voyait même pas les doigts de Sombra. Elle était totalement incapable ni de voir les touches, ni même de lire ce que Sombra écrivait à l'écran, et lorsqu'elle parvenait à lire un mot avant qu'il ne s'envole et disparaisse au sommet de l'écran, elle ne le comprenait pas.

\- Alors ? Finit-elle par demander, plus pour ralentir la Mexicaine que pour obtenir une vraie réponse. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sombra tourna la tête vers Tracer, sans même ralentir la cadence de ses doigts. Le gatling continuait à crépiter de plus belle.

\- C'est un système Vlsk-33-2.1, je suis en train de contourner les pare-feux en reconfigurant la matrice primaire. J'insère également des sous-routines parasites pour leurrer les protections, tout en scannant les registres de contrôle, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée avec ce système à 128 bits.

Toujours en fixant Tracer, elle ponctua sa phrase par un large sourire qui voulait dire « et oui ma belle, non seulement tu ne comprends rien à ce que je dis, mais tu n'as aucun moyen de contrôler ce que je fais ».

En désespoir de cause, Tracer émit un petit « ah ? » qui sembla remplir Sombra d'une immense satisfaction. Le sourire s'élargit et Tracer sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, lorsque soudain, l'énorme porte métallique émit un gémissement des plus déplaisants, comme si les battants luttaient à la fois pour s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Sombra se départit de son sourire, et d'une manœuvre, afficha la caméra espion qu'elle avait dissimulée dans le couloir. L'image montra un peloton d'hommes en combinaisons renforcées, attaquant la porte à l'aide d'une immense lance, projetant un faisceau d'éclairs bleuté contre le battant, qui souffrait de plus en plus. L'objet devait peser son poids car il ne fallait pas moins de quatre hommes pour le maintenir contre la porte.

\- Ils surchargent les convecteurs qui manœuvrent la porte, analysa Sombra en affichant un graphique dont la courbe montait dangereusement vite. Dans trente secondes les convecteurs explosent, et la porte s'ouvre, ils n'auront qu'à ramasser nos morceaux. Si tu as une idée, c'est le moment.

Tracer s'exécuta.

\- Admire la manœuvre, dit-elle en tapotant le chrono-accélérateur.

Elle dégaina ses pulseurs et, à la grande surprise de Sombra, elle fonça en courant droit vers la fenêtre. Un transfert, et elle passait au travers, dans un grand bruit de verre brisé, se retrouvant trois mètres au dehors, au-dessus de cent mètres de vide. Avant que la pesanteur n'ait réclamé son dû, Tracer effectua un deuxième glissement le long du bâtiment, puis un troisième, visant la fenêtre du couloir. En un éclair, elle passa au travers.

Les hommes qui attaquaient la porte ne comprirent pas. En une seconde, ils prirent une myriade d'éclats de verre, laissant la place à une furie supersonique qui les arrosait de ses deux pulseurs. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Tracer prit une demi-seconde (une éternité pour elle) pour ajuster chacun de ses tirs, à bout portant dans la visière des combinaisons. Avant que la plupart des soldats ne réalisent ce qui se passait, elle s'était frayée un passage à travers la meute et arrivait à hauteur de la lance.

En un éclair, elle colla l'une de ses bombes à impulsion sur le panneau de commande, lança un « salut ! » et enclencha le recall. Les soldats commençaient à peine à la viser qu'elle disparaissait dans un petit éclair. Elle se rematérialisa dans le bureau au moment où la bombe émit un sifflement, puis on entendit une déflagration sourde accompagnée de cris. Tracer effectua une volte sur elle-même en faisant tournoyer les pulseurs sur ses paumes. Elle finit avec un bon gros clin d'œil à Sombra, qui la fixait, incrédule.

\- Ok, avoua la Mexicaine en hochant la tête, pas mal.

Winston vit Dama s'écrouler, et il aperçut l'attaquant : un méca de combat de quatre ou cinq mètres de haut qui venait de surgir, et dont les deux bras étaient munis de canons anti-chars.

Le pilote semblait tout sourire alors qu'il rechargeait les deux canons, mais son expression changea nettement lorsque Dama se remit sur pied. Les omniaques n'étaient pas conçus pour faire passer des expressions faciales, mais il était clair que celui-ci était très en colère. Et lorsque cet omniaque actionna une commande, faisant apparaître un missile au-dessus de son épaule, la crainte du pilote se changea en panique : il alluma les propulseurs du méca, décolla et alla s'abriter derrière un bâtiment.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, grinça Dama.

L'un de ses yeux était devenu rouge.

\- Cible verrouillée !

Le missile partit en fusant, slaloma entre les obstacles et contourna le bâtiment derrière lequel le méca avait disparu. Une gigantesque explosion ébranla le sol et illumina le ciel nocturne.

\- Woh ! C'était génial ! commenta Winston en arrivant à la hauteur de l'omniaque et en regardant le spectacle de la cour désolée. Quand vous disiez que vous aimiez les choses qui tirent et qui explosent, vous ne mentiez pas !

La cour était effectivement dévastée, et il n'y avait nulle trace d'assaillants survivants.

\- Par contre, vous avez l'air mal en point, ajouta-t-il en remarquant les impacts dans la cuirasse de Dama.

\- Un blindage plus lourd me ralentirait, répondit l'omniaque, mais il est vrai que j'ai pris pas mal de dégâts.

Il leva la tête vers le haut du bâtiment principal.

\- J'ai perdu la liaison, mais juste avant mon intervention, je crois que ces dames avaient besoin d'aide là-haut.

\- Gotcha ! lança Sombra.

\- C'est bon ? Tu es rentrée ? demanda Tracer.

\- Hin, je suis rentrée, et ressortie. J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, il ne nous reste plus qu'à…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car un coup violent retentit contre la porte métallique. Les deux jeunes femmes reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran de contrôle : un méca entreprenait de défoncer la porte à coups de poings. Il prenait toute la largeur du couloir et avait arraché tous les plafonds pour arriver jusque là. Un détachement de soldats le couvrait, regardant avec appréhension la fenêtre brisée.

\- Y'a-t-il d'autres issues ? demanda Tracer – qui savait pertinemment que non.

Plusieurs coups finirent par tordre le battant. Le mur se fissura et la caméra cessa soudain de fonctionner.

\- On est piégé, murmura Tracer.

Le battant se tordit un peu plus, et une immense main métallique se fraya un chemin par-dessous, cherchant à soulever le panneau.

\- Ok, annonça Tracer. Rends-toi invisible et va porter l'info à Winston. Je vais tirer dans le sol et essayer de le faire passer à travers le plancher…

\- Haha, s'exclama Sombra entre admiration et amusement, tu ne doutes de rien ! J'ai une meilleure idée.

Elle fit le tour du bureau et s'approcha de Tracer.

\- Viens, colle-toi à moi.

Tracer resta interdite un instant.

\- Hey c'est pas l'moment !

Sombra ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, elle passa un bras derrière sa taille et la ramena contre elle avec autorité. Elle lui sourit en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens, et enclencha sa balise. Les deux femmes se matérialisèrent avec un léger bruissement dans le conteneur. Sans relâcher son étreinte, Sombra toucha le bout du nez de l'anglaise.

\- Boup !

Tracer resta troublée quelques instants – était-ce la brusque transduction, ou Sombra elle-même ? – mais le geste de la Mexicaine la ramena à la réalité et elle se dégagea avec un grognement agacé avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

Elle sortit au moment où Winston et Dama se dirigeaient vers le hall.

\- Psitt les garçons, lança-t-elle dans leur dos, si on s'en allait plutôt par là ?

\- Bon sang, quel soulagement ! s'exclama Winston en voyant les deux jeunes femmes sortir du conteneur. Transduction, bien sûr !

\- Il faut toujours se ménager une porte de sortie, annonça Sombra. Normalement, notre arrivée aurait dû être moins mouvementée mais…

Elle embrassa la cour dévastée d'un regard.

\- Madre de Dios ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- Hé bien, renchérit Tracer, on dirait que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés ! Dama ! Tu es blessé !

\- Rien de grave, répondit l'omniaque, mais nous devrions nous hâter.

Il désigna d'un geste l'autre berge du fleuve : des marcheurs mécaniques commençaient à traverser. L'eau leur arrivait à peine aux genoux.

\- Ce sont les forces régulières russes, dit Winston. Normalement, elles auraient dû être là depuis longtemps, nos assaillants devaient sans doute avoir un moyen de les garder à distance.

\- Et si les Svyagotors arrivent enfin, poursuivit Tracer, cela signifie qu'ils ont renoncé… et qu'on doit s'en aller au plus vite !

\- Suivez-moi ! ordonna Winston.

Ils se mirent à courir à la suite du gorille, qui les entraîna jusqu'à l'esplanade où s'ouvrait la bibliothèque. Il ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive : si certains soldats avaient survécu, ils étaient partis sans demander leur reste. La seule trace qui subsistait d'eux, c'était des vedettes d'assaut qui étaient amarrées près de l'embarcadère dédié à la bibliothèque : de toute évidence, il y aurait beaucoup moins de passagers au retour qu'à l'aller.

Dans un premier temps les fuyards crurent que Winston voulait emprunter l'une de ces vedettes, mais il les entraîna vers les hôtels particuliers qui bordaient la place. Ils firent irruption dans un vaste hall richement décoré, sans y rencontrer qui que ce soit. Sans hésiter, Winston emprunta un étroit escalier de pierre qui descendait vers le sous-sol, et dans lequel il passait à peine. Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste pièce, dont le centre était occupé par un large espace empli d'eau. Devant eux, un quai, et un sous-marin de poche.

\- La sortie de secours privée des Volskaya ! annonça Winston.

Il observa avec angoisse le sas qui permettait d'y pénétrer.

\- J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas menti…

Il se faufila – de justesse – à l'intérieur et démarra l'engin lorsque tous ses compagnons furent à bord.

Sous les ordres de Winston, le sous-marin s'immergea, passa une arche sous-marine et se retrouva sous la glace du fleuve. Evitant les marcheurs mécaniques grâce au sonar, ils s'éloignèrent doucement vers l'aval, entre glace et vase, comme évoluant dans une immense pièce basse de plafond.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils se considèrent en sécurité et qu'ils commencent à se détendre enfin. Sombra rompit le silence :

\- Vous êtes décidément un homme… enfin, un personnage plein de ressources, dit-elle. Comment connaissiez-vous l'existence de ce sous-marin ?

Winston fit craquer ses articulations, se calla confortablement dans le fauteuil de pilotage et annonça simplement :

\- Made in Sweden !

Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, chacun profitant de cette inactivité forcée pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions.

Dama tentait de réparer son blindage endommagé, Tracer avait collé son visage en face d'un hublot et était absorbée dans la contemplation de l'étrange spectacle de la rivière charriant ses blocs de glace.

Sombra avait ouvert son écran virtuel, et pianotait. Tracer avait lorgné distraitement sur l'écran, mais comme d'habitude elle n'y avait rien compris et s'en était désintéressée.

\- Alors, mademoiselle Sombra, demanda finalement Winston sans lâcher des yeux l'espace entre le plafond glacé et le plancher de vase, avez-vous obtenu ce que nous voulions ?

\- Je pense que oui, répondit la Mexicaine. Le code source, et d'autres informations intéressantes… mais j'ai besoin de faire de plus amples recherches sur le net pour pouvoir localiser votre cible.

\- Faites, je vous en prie. Ce sous-marin bénéficie de tous les accès.

La voix de Winston était à la fois douce et ferme, et ainsi prisonnière dans le petit sous-marin de poche, Sombra se sentit soudainement piégée. Elle se demanda si Winston ne prolongeait pas le voyage juste pour la garder à portée de main. Elle songea un instant à ralentir volontairement son travail, mais elle se surprit à ne pas vouloir : la curiosité l'avait emportée et elle désirait savoir qui lui avait fait obstacle dans l'usine.

En outre, elle avait profité de l'occasion pour faire son marché, et vu la montagne d'informations supplémentaires qu'elle avait aspirée dans l'ordinateur de Katia Volskaya, elle se sentait comme un enfant qui se tient devant une montagne de cadeaux et qui savoure un peu avant d'ouvrir. D'excellente humeur, donc, elle se mit au travail.

Le sous-marin accosta une petite demi-heure plus tard, le long d'un quai en brique qui servait d'embarcadère à une ancienne usine désaffectée. Dama semblait avoir médité. Quant à Tracer, elle somnolait carrément et dut prendre un moment pour se tirer de sa torpeur.

Ils sortirent les uns après les autres du sous-marin. Winston avait visiblement bien planifié la chose car un camion arriva en pilotage automatique et se rangea, tous feux éteints, le long du quai.

Sombra se tenait à l'arrière du groupe. Elle s'étira.

\- Bien, dit-elle, ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous, mais je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Les trois autres se figèrent et se retournèrent lentement. Tracer avait l'air énervée et Dama avait l'air… d'un omniaque. Winston, lui, affichait un air amusé.

\- Vous avez trouvé, dit-il simplement.

\- Je trouve toujours, répondit Sombra avec un sourire arrogant.

Elle activa la balise qu'elle avait lancée quelques secondes auparavant et se matérialisa sur le toit de l'usine.

\- A la prochaine !

Elle passa une main devant son visage en activant son camouflage, et disparut sans que les trois autres n'esquissent un mouvement.

\- Bon sang, jura Tracer, on s'est fait avoir !

\- Je ne pense pas, dit simplement Winston, avec un calme qui exaspérait l'Anglaise.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un bip se fit entendre dans la combinaison de Winston. Il ouvrit un petit compartiment et en sortit un télépod.

\- Héhé, cette fille est très forte, dit-il en montrant l'écran de l'appareil.

Un nouveau message venait d'arriver, nommé simplement « boup !». Winston l'ouvrit, sous le regard impatient des autres.

Le message ne contenait rien d'autre qu'un horaire de rendez-vous pour le lendemain et deux pièces jointes : la première semblait être les plans d'une base enterrée, et Winston la mit de côté d'un air circonspect.

L'autre suscita beaucoup plus de réactions : c'était une vieille carte postale sur laquelle était écrite « Greetings from Australia », et qui représentait l'opéra de Sydney.


	10. Escale à Illios

Le lendemain de leur expédition à l'usine Volskaya, les trois compagnons attendaient l'heure du rendez-vous que Sombra leur avait fixé.

Ils avaient quitté la Russie à bord de l'un des énormes porteurs d'Overwatch, un gigantesque bourdon de métal conçu pour pouvoir se rendre partout dans le monde en quelques heures. Propulsé par quatre réacteurs directionnels, il pouvait à la fois parcourir rapidement de très longues distances et se placer en mode stationnaire afin de débarquer les personnels et le matériel nécessaire à l'accomplissement des missions de l'organisation. L'intérieur était vaste, avec bien sûr un poste de pilotage à l'avant, et également un large espace central contenant tout le confort nécessaire aux longs voyages, ainsi que toute la logistique que requérait la variété des missions d'Overwatch.

Bien évidemment, l'immense majorité du matériel d'Overwatch avait été saisi lorsque l'organisation avait été interdite, mais elle était tellement étendue qu'il avait été impossible pour les autorités de tout inventorier et tout récupérer. Nombre de bases étaient secrètes – notamment celles de blackwatch, et éparpillées sur le globe. Beaucoup de lieux, de véhicules, d'armes ou d'équipement avaient tout bonnement disparus de la circulation, emmenés par les ex-agents, cachés ou tout simplement oubliés…

Winston s'était tapé la part belle dans ce domaine : il avait toujours gardé l'espoir que des jours meilleurs arriveraient pour Overwatch, que le monde en aurait à nouveau besoin… et pas question qu'à ce moment-là il se retrouve avec un fourgon GMC Vandura, un chalumeau et une mini 14 ruger.

Il avait donc soigneusement récupéré, entretenu et amélioré quantité de matériel et de lieux de repli. Son occupation officielle d'inventeur et d'aventurier, ainsi que son statut administratif indéfini l'y avait aidé. Il n'avait pas d'existence administrative, pas d'affiliation nationale, et cela lui permettait d'évoluer en dessous des radars.

En effet, comment pourrait-on être à la fois un citoyen respectable d'un pays, déclarant revenu et payant impôt, et ce qu'il était _stricto sensu_ : un singe ? Et même en tant que singe, il n'était pas réellement en règle, étant né sur la Lune d'un programme scientifique pas très officiel mené par une organisation internationale finalement déclarée hors-la-loi…

En définitive, Winston était une sorte de citoyen du monde, presque une mascotte mondiale. La plupart des gens ordinaires le considéraient à la fois avec respect et méfiance (on le montrait aux enfants avec un sourire, puis on changeait de trottoir), mais il avait aussi de nombreux soutiens parmi les scientifiques et les personnalités politiques du monde entier, à la fois impressionné par sa nature et par la novation de ses travaux.

Tout cela faisait de Winston un être marginal, solitaire et pourtant connu et reconnu dans le monde entier. On ne s'inquiétait pas de le voir avec tel ou tel équipement, dans telle ou telle partie du monde, et son appareil franchissait la plupart des frontières sans être inquiété.

En l'occurrence, l'appareil en question avait quitté la Russie, cap au sud, et s'était dirigé vers la Méditerranée. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas été clairement identifiés par les Russes, ils avaient décidé de ne pas traîner dans le secteur.

Les indications laissées par Sombra après leur passage à l'usine Volskaya, ainsi que les événements de cette fameuse nuit les avaient laissés dans l'incertitude et ils avaient besoin de rassembler leurs pensées dans un lieu neutre et calme. Winston avait jeté son dévolu sur une île grecque baignée de soleil, qu'ils avaient atteinte en début de matinée.

Il avait posé l'autoporteur sur les collines surplombant un village de pêcheurs aux rues tortueuses, bordées de maisons aux murs blancs et aux toits bleus. Un lieu enchanteur et paradisiaque, mais vu la gravité de la situation, personne n'avait envie d'aller se faire bronzer.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu trouver le sommeil et ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit silencieux, bercés par le ronronnement des réacteurs. Winston pilotait, Dama était perdu dans ses pensées, et Tracer tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, ruminant à la fois sur la situation, sur les mercenaires qui les avaient assaillis et sur la hackeuse mexicaine qui les avait plantés à la fin de la mission.

Winston avait beau garder confiance, sans renseignements supplémentaires, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose.

Le rendez-vous avec Sombra était fixé en fin d'après-midi, ils avaient donc une journée entière à tuer, ce qui mettait l'anglaise dans un état de nerf à la limite de l'explosion.

Elle décida d'aller courir.

Elle adorait courir. L'activité physique en elle-même lui procurait une sensation de bien-être, tout en favorisant l'introspection, et elle pouvait courir des heures, perdue dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, elle jouissait en plus d'un paysage magnifique, à base de collines verdoyantes, de falaises rocheuses ocres, et d'une mer turquoise à couper le souffle. La journée était belle, mais pas trop chaude, avec une légère brise.

Ce qu'il y a d'embêtant avec le fait d'être perdu dans ses pensées, c'est qu'on ne contrôle pas forcément les pensées en question, et aujourd'hui, après avoir risqué sa vie pour la énième fois, les pensées n'étaient pas très joyeuses.

Elle pensa d'abord aux événements de la nuit, à cette ambivalente mexicaine, aux attentats passés, et sans doute à venir.

Puis ses pensées furent plus… personnelles. Elle croisa un couple de touristes tenant un enfant par la main, et cette image d'un bonheur simple la remplit de mélancolie.

Toute sa vie – toute _la_ vie ? - n'était faite que de frustration.

Oh, bien sûr, cela restait très profondément caché en elle. La plupart du temps elle était heureuse.

Mais il y avait toujours cette volonté d'aller plus vite, d'aller plus loin, une envie irrésistible de frapper, de courir jusqu'à perdre haleine… Et en même temps, une envie de quiétude, de stabilité et de calme… qu'elle fuyait dès qu'elle s'en approchait.

Fonder un foyer, avoir des enfants, une maison…

Elle avait pour ainsi dire tout vécu : des aventures extraordinaires aux aventures nocturnes plus intimes, la réussite professionnelle, la fraternité, et même l'amour. Et pourtant restait toujours ce sentiment de doute, de vide…

Elle se demandait souvent si ce qu'elle ressentait était dû à sa propre situation ou si tout le monde y était confronté. Etait-ce le poids du monde sur ses épaules ? sa place dans Overwatch ? son accident et son problème de chrono-stabilité ? ou tout simplement une impression de vide universelle et très… humaine, cette envie de vivre à 200 à l'heure et en même temps d'avoir une vie calme et apaisée, vivre des aventures, et avoir une famille, une soif de reconnaissance, de gloire, et de tranquillité… une frustration insupportable, avec laquelle il fallait vivre, qu'on oubliait parfois mais qui ne disparaissait pas tout à fait…

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait accéléré la cadence et courait maintenant à vive allure. Elle suivit des panneaux écrits en grec, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, pour arriver dans un décor de ruines antiques, temples délabrés et colonnes isolées, qu'elle traversa, émerveillée. De nombreux touristes fréquentaient l'endroit, mais elle slalomait au milieu sans presque les remarquer.

Dans un petit renfoncement pavé de pierre, un homme en toge avec une barbe blanche parlait à un groupe d'étudiants assis à même le sol. Tracer n'était que peu réceptive à la philosophie, mais l'image d'un Aristote enseignant à ses disciples lui tira un sourire.

Sur une pierre, quelqu'un avait gravé : « Ο κόσμος, ποτέ δεν χάνουν τη χαρά της μάθησης ». Traduit en dessous, cela donnait : « Ô monde, ne perd jamais le plaisir d'apprendre ». Cette phrase occupa ses pensées pendant l'heure qui suivit, l'arrachant aux pensées plus obscures, et le poids de l'Histoire dans ce lieu sembla relativiser ses propres angoisses.

Elle sortit finalement des ruines pour se diriger vers un village en contrebas, où elle mangea un morceau – il était déjà midi ? – avant de refaire le chemin inverse dans l'après-midi.

Cette fois elle prit plus le temps, et cela la calma. Elle prit même le temps de s'arrêter un instant pour contempler la mer.

Seule la pensée Shambali avait quelque peu réussi à l'apaiser, lui enseignant qu'il fallait accepter ses frustrations et les faire siennes. Une chose était sûre, les événements de sa vie n'étaient pas toujours en adéquation avec ses envies profondes. Quoi qu'elle souhaite, quoi qu'elle fasse, et quoi qu'elle choisisse, la vie semblait tout lui imposer, sans laisser la place à ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être était-ce ça le secret : accepter les aléas, s'y adapter du mieux possible, renoncer à certains rêves pour vivre intensément le reste.

Elle expira longuement, et sourit. Après tout, elle n'était pas tant à plaindre, et pouvait assouvir au moins deux de ses passions : botter les culs de ses adversaires, et se blottir contre l'épaule de son amie. C'était déjà pas mal ! Elle décida d'être à l'avenir aussi positive à l'intérieur qu'elle ne l'était à l'extérieur.

Revigorée par cette pensée – et bien qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là une violente envie de botter un cul et de se blottir dans une épaule accueillante, elle rentra au vaisseau plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait quitté, satisfaite d'avoir fait passer ce temps de cette manière. Elle reviendrait un jour ici dans des circonstances plus calmes et, qui sait, peut-être même s'assiérait-elle sur la pierre pour écouter Aristote.

En pénétrant dans le vaisseau, elle trouva Winston absorbé dans des recherches sur l'une des consoles. Il ne l'entendit même pas revenir. Dama était invisible. Elle regarda l'heure, prit une douche dans sa cabine à l'arrière du véhicule, puis elle se prépara un thé au citron et attendit le moment du rendez-vous en affichant une patience des plus contrôlée.

 _Un vrai bonze_ , se félicita-t-elle, avant de pouffer en constatant qu'elle battait du pied sans même s'en rendre compte. On ne se refait pas.

Dama réapparut par la porte principale et à son allure, Tracer comprit qu'il avait occupé son temps à réparer son corps, car il n'y avait plus une trace du combat de la nuit. Il s'inclina vers Léna, qui lui rendit son salut, et s'assit sur la banquette à côté d'elle.

Ils bavardèrent un moment – notamment du fait qu'un omniaque avait toute possibilité sur son corps, et si Dama soutenait qu'un corps ordinaire lui donnait la crédibilité sociale dont tout le monde avait besoin, Tracer prônait une approche plus… fantaisiste de la chose. Elle prit même un crayon pour dessiner plusieurs corps – costumes ? –, notamment un corps blanc aux muscles ronds et saillants, avec des épaules, un poitrail et un crâne violet, des membres inférieurs à trois doigts et une longue queue, que Tracer, avec son goût très british, qualifia de « classe ».

La politesse Shambalienne de Dama fut mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'il dut apprécier le travail de l'anglaise, et Winston lui sauva la mise en les rejoignant à ce moment.

Le grand singe avait l'air sombre. Il s'assit sans dire un mot, avec juste un signe de tête, et cela suffit à transformer le bel optimisme de Tracer en inquiétude.

Finalement, ce fut Dama qui ouvrit les hostilités. Il sortit la carte postale imprimée que Sombra avait envoyée, la contempla un moment et dit juste :

\- Sydney, hein ?

Winston croisa ses immenses bras devant lui et afficha une mine renfrognée.

\- Nous avons découvert pas mal d'éléments, finit-il par dire, mais la perspective qu'ils offrent ne me convient guère… J'ai eu plusieurs contacts avec Sombra aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'elle s'est plutôt impliquée dans cette recherche… Elle a beau paraître un peu hors-la-loi, je pense qu'elle a un bon fond et qu'elle sert la justice, en définitive.

 _Comme Overwatch_ , pensa Tracer. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait plu à Winston.

\- Et j'ai parlé avec Torbjorn, poursuivit le primate, il ne devrait pas tarder à se connecter.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un signal sonore retentit. Winston manipula une commande sur un boîtier fixé à son avant-bras et le visage du nain suédois apparut sur l'un des écrans de la salle.

\- Salut Torbjorn, lança Tracer.

\- Salut jeune fille, répondit-il. Dama. Re, Winston.

\- Du neuf ? demanda le primate sans fioriture.

Torbjorn eut un silence, puis il dit :

\- Oui, on peut dire ça… J'ai discuté avec la fille, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Tracer se sentit soudain un peu inutile. Apparemment Winston, Torbjorn et Sombra avaient passé la journée à travailler pendant qu'elle se baladait… mais après tout, ils avaient chacun leur domaine de compétences, et fouiller dans des archives numériques ou pirater des bases de données ne faisait pas partie de son champ d'action.

 _Quel était son champ d'action, déjà ? Botter des culs et …_

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire et termina son thé.

\- Hola, que tal ?

La dernière gorgée faillit ressortir alors que la voix de Sombra avait résonné dans les haut-parleurs du vaisseau.

\- Mademoiselle Sombra, dit Winston. Ravi de vous entendre. Je vais vous…

Le visage de Sombra apparut dans un écran à côté de celui de Torbjorn.

\- … connecter, finit Winston.

Il se racla la gorge et se leva, imité par Dama et Tracer. Il se dirigea vers une holo-table qui servait à illustrer les briefings.

\- Nous avons un hologramme si vous voulez, je vous donne le …

Sombra se matérialisa à côté de la table, diaphane mais suffisamment solide pour qu'on distingue ses traits.

\- … code, poursuivit piteusement Winston. Vous pourriez arrêter de faire ça ?

Sombra ignora totalement la question. Elle observa un instant ses doigts holographiques, visiblement amusée.

\- Cool, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Vous ne vous privez pas.

\- Commençons, voulez-vous ? dit Winston. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais revenir sur les événements de la nuit dernière. Officiellement, il ne s'est rien passé. Les explosions et les tirs que les habitants ont vus sont dus à des essais d'armes. Aucun cadavre retrouvé, aucun dommage. Ca, c'est la version officielle, pas vraiment étonnante : il s'agit de rassurer la population concernant la première entreprise de défense russe. Mais j'ai fouillé un peu, et j'ai trouvé des choses plus intéressantes. Tout d'abord, c'est le colonel Chekov, le chef de la Sécurité Nationale Russe en personne qui a donné l'ordre aux mécas de surveillance de ne pas intervenir, et c'est également lui qui a donné l'ordre contraire un peu plus tard, alors que nous avions mis en déroute nos assaillants.

\- Ce serait lui qui aurait voulu nous empêcher de récupérer les données dans l'usine ?

\- Non, pas lui en personne, mais sûrement quelqu'un qu'il connaît.

\- J'ai épluché ses communications, continua Sombra. Il a reçu deux appels, de la même personne, l'un dans la journée, l'autre au moment où les marcheurs sont finalement intervenus.

\- « N'interviens pas », puis « Fonce dans le tas et débarrasse-moi de ces gêneurs »…

\- Probablement quelque chose comme ça… J'ai remonté leur piste, mais elle était trop brouillée, je n'ai pas réussi à identifier la source…

Le regard de l'hologramme se perdit un instant dans le vide.

\- Mais ? demanda finalement Winston.

\- Mais celui qui a hacké les défenses de l'île m'a… laissé un message suite à l'attaque.

Il y eut un silence.

\- « L'ambroisie et le nectar n'aurait jamais dû parvenir aux mortels. Ils doivent retourner à leur place légitime. Ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin. » Et c'est signé « Tantale ».

\- Tantale ? répéta Tracer. Comme celui de la mythologie ?

\- Oui, répondit Sombra. Tantale était un homme aimé des dieux, et qui était souvent invité à leur table. D'après la légende, bien qu'admis par les dieux, il leur a dérobé des mets précieux, l'ambroisie et le nectar, justement, ou des secrets divins selon d'autres sources, pour les offrir aux hommes. Il en a été châtié par le fameux supplice de Tantale.

\- Condamné à mourir de soif au milieu d'une eau qui se retire sans cesse… continua Winston, et de faim au milieu d'arbres fruitiers dont le vent repousse sans cesse les branches, le paroxysme de la frustration et de l'impuissance.

\- Drôle de pseudo, commenta Tracer.

\- Certes, concéda le primate, mais maintenant au moins, notre ennemi à un nom.

\- Un nom que je n'ai retrouvé utilisé nulle part ailleurs, reprit Sombra… Ce Tantale est plutôt discret, et doué pour effacer ses traces.

\- Tu crois que c'est lui qui est aussi à l'origine des dérèglements omniaques ?

\- Possible… La façon dont il a désactivé les défenses automatiques de l'usine prouve qu'il est très doué en informatique. D'ici à dire que c'est lui qui pirate les omniaques, j'en sais rien. En tout cas il veut nous empêcher d'y mettre un terme.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose sur l'attaque d'hier ?

\- Et bien, les équipes de protection de l'usine étaient également en sous-effectifs, mais là c'était l'ordre de Katya Volskaya en personne, probablement pour faciliter notre intervention.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle nous a aidés, intervint Tracer…

\- Elle nous a aidés au-delà de ça, annonça Sombra. Avec notre opération j'ai aussi récupéré quelques données financières intéressantes… Notamment l'accès à un compte particulier, qui a appartenu à son père, dont Katya a hérité, et qu'elle a elle-même bloqué juste après votre passage à la Tour Volskaya. C'est ce qui a attiré mon attention, et regardez.

Elle mit l'une des fenêtres en évidence. Des nombres y dansaient, annonçant des virements en débit, pour des sommes extraordinaires. Sombra mit une ligne en lumière.

\- Un milliard ! s'exclama Tracer après avoir pris une seconde pour compter les zéros.

\- Oui, confirma Sombra. Il y a eu sur ce compte bon nombre d'énormes transactions, mais celle-ci dépasse tout…

\- Est-ce qu'on sait à quoi ça a servi ?

\- Malheureusement non, je n'ai pas réussi à remonter la piste. Pourtant une somme pareille ne passe pas inaperçue, mais celui ou celle qui l'a perçue n'est pas n'importe qui. Dans les autres transactions, il y a beaucoup d'achats de matériel scientifique, des matériaux, ça s'est affolé ces dernières années, et surtout, on trouve beaucoup de gros virements vers une société de mercenaires, les Patriotes Rouges, qui officient surtout en Russie. On les dit nombreux, bien équipés, bien organisés, et pas très regardants sur la moralité des missions… bien qu'à mon avis, ils sont un peu moins nombreux depuis cette nuit.

\- Attends, objecta Tracer, ça ne colle pas. Tu dis que d'énormes sommes d'argent appartenant à Volskaya ont transité sur ce compte, servant aussi à payer les mercenaires qui nous ont attaqués… mais finalement Katya bloque le compte, et dans le même temps, elle nous ouvre les portes de l'usine… ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je pense que Katya sait qui est derrière tout ça. Elle a compris ce que cette personne voulait faire et elle s'y oppose à présent. Apparemment elle ne peut agir directement alors elle nous a montré le chemin et facilité la tâche dans l'usine… jusqu'à ce que notre mystérieux adversaire décide de nous prendre de vitesse. D'ailleurs, il est probable que c'est la fermeture du compte qui a poussé cette personne à agir rapidement à l'usine, pour nous empêcher de récupérer tous ces indices…

\- C'est bien possible, dit Winston. Qui pourrait utiliser le compte des Volskaya à part Katya ?

\- Ou qui pourrait la forcer à l'utiliser ? renchérit Sombra. Un petit chantage est si vite arrivé !

\- Un fils caché peut-être ? Igor a pas mal trempé dans la biologie de pointe…

\- Le jumeau maléfique de Katya, prénommé Tantale ? suggéra Tracer avec un sourire.

\- Il faut creuser encore… continua Winston sans faire attention, mais pour l'heure, venons-en à ceci.

Il tapa quelques commandes sur l'holo-table et l'image du globe terrestre qui tournait au-dessus du plateau disparut, pour laisser place à la modélisation d'un long corridor qui descendait en spirale.

\- Ce sont les plans 3D de la base que Sombra m'a envoyés hier.

\- Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, reconnut la Mexicaine.

Winston zooma. La base semblait constituée de plusieurs pièces aussi larges que hautes, en enfilade, reliées par des voies d'accès pouvant laisser passer deux véhicules de front. Le plan 3D était parfaitement détaillé, et l'on distinguait les tuyaux, les marches, les passages. La base s'enfonçait sous terre jusqu'à une pièce finale pour laquelle, contrairement aux autres, on ne distinguait aucun détail.

Winston dézooma, puis fit défiler l'holo-modélisation jusqu'au sommet.

\- Par l'Iris, jura Dama.

La base était construite sous l'Opéra de Sydney. La silhouette si particulière de l'édifice formait comme un chapeau sur le sommet de l'enroulement de tunnels.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? dit Tracer. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?

\- C'est une ancienne base militaire secrète, répondit Winston. Elle a été construite en même temps que l'Opéra, dont les travaux ont commencé en 1958. Evidemment tout cela était secret et les travaux d'aménagement ont été masqués par ceux de l'Opéra. On ne sait pas trop à quoi elle était destinée à la base, peut-être un bunker anti-atomique, ou au contraire un centre de recherche… Toujours est-il que cette base n'a servi que quelques années, sans doute pas assez pratique à utiliser discrètement au quotidien. Elle est désaffectée depuis un demi-siècle… ou du moins elle est censée l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans les ordinateurs de Volskaya ?

\- Ce sont les entreprises Volskaya qui l'ont construite, répondit Sombra, comme beaucoup d'autres à travers le monde. Volskaya est la référence pour tout ce qui est équipement militaire, y compris ce genre de bunker. La plupart ont été construits en Russie ou en Europe de l'Est, mais si vous vouliez faire ce genre de chose assez discrètement, rien de mieux qu'un constructeur Russe, aussi discret qu'efficace.

\- Okay, murmura Tracer, peu encline à écouter l'historique de la construction d'une vieille base australienne. Le rapport avec notre affaire ?

Sombra eut un petit rire.

\- Et bien tout d'abord, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est mon flair légendaire qui l'a trouvé, mais lorsque j'ai scanné l'ordinateur de Katya Volskaya la nuit dernière, le fichier des plans avait été renommé : « Pour Sombra ». Katya l'y avait laissé à mon intention. Tout d'abord je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle l'avait fait, mais une fois en possession du code Volskaya, j'ai commencé à chercher des traces de l'attaque de Dama à l'Opéra, et je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien dans les relais, rien dans les réseaux, aucun indice ne permettant de montrer que quelque chose avait été émis à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ou en provenance de l'extérieur. C'est alors que j'ai repéré ceci.

Le plan sur l'holo-table se déplaça et zooma sur la partie haute de la base, quelques étages au-dessous de l'Opéra.

\- C'est une antenne, expliqua Sombra. Et là, un câblage indépendant de celui de l'Opéra. Je me suis alors rendu compte que s'il n'y avait aucune trace dans les relais de l'Opéra, c'est parce que le signal est venu de _sous_ l'Opéra. J'ai remonté la piste et j'en ai eu la preuve, le code y était bien. Je n'ai pas poussé plus loin par peur d'être repérée – si la personne qui a essayé de me contrer à l'usine se cache là-bas, elle me repérera à coup sûr si j'essaie d'aller plus loin, mais le signal qui a tenté d'infecter Dama a été enregistré pour la première fois ici. Il venait de là, de cette base.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? lança Tracer. Je crois que c'est clair, non ?

\- J'ai trouvé un dernier lien, continua Sombra : L'administrateur de l'Opéra, un certain Calder, touche des dividendes d'une société immobilière, qui depuis presque vingt ans, affiche des profits monstrueux. Elle marche suffisamment bien pour que personne ne se pose de questions, mais en piratant ses comptes, j'ai découvert… ceci.

Elle afficha une nouvelle fenêtre : de nouvelles lignes de transaction. Sombra en avait mis certaines en surbrillance.

\- C'est le même compte ! s'exclama Dama.

\- En effet, confirma Sombra. Le compte « Volskaya » verse depuis plus de vingt ans de grosses sommes à une société qui paie l'administrateur.

\- Il… _loue_ la base ?

\- C'est probable. Enfin, sans doute pas Calder en personne. Il touche sûrement sa part, mais si cette base est désaffectée depuis 50 ans, elle n'a pas disparu pour autant. Je penche pour un groupe de vieux militaires qui se servent de ce genre de secret pour améliorer leurs retraites, un peu comme les généraux soviétiques qui ont revendu les stocks d'armes russes à l'effondrement de l'URSS.

\- En tout cas quelqu'un se sert de cette base sans que personne ne le sache. L'administrateur fait en sorte qu'on ne voit pas les allers et venues, arrose un peu ceux qui posent des questions, et le tour est joué.

\- Si je résume bien, dit Dama, quelqu'un se sert d'un compte Volskaya pour dépenser des sommes folles, et notamment louer en secret une base, construite par Volskaya, se sert du code d'Igor Volskaya… Tout nous ramène aux entreprises Volskaya.

\- Non, pas aux entreprises… intervint Torbjorn. Tout nous ramène _à Igor_. Ce compte était le sien, ce code était le sien, et je te fiche mon billet que Chekov est un ancien ami à lui.

Sombra pianota un instant sur son clavier virtuel, sourit, et afficha une photo, la photo de deux hommes : l'un devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, en uniforme militaire, l'autre était plus vieux et portait une blouse.

\- Ils se connaissent effectivement, commenta Sombra en continuant à chercher. Ils ont collaboré sur de nombreux projets militaro-scientifiques et… Chekov est le parrain de Katya.

\- Mais… intervint Tracer… euh… Igor, il est … mort, hein ? Hein, Torbjorn ?

Elle interrogeait l'écran du regard, mais le Suédois semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui… oui, finit-il par répondre. Son avion s'est écrasé alors qu'il survolait le pôle Nord. Il est mort il y a… une vingtaine d'années.

\- Juste après que n'ait commencé la « location » de la base de Sydney, intervint Dama.

\- Sans déconner… s'exclama Tracer.

\- Mais ça ne peut quand même pas être lui, affirma Sombra, dont les doigts s'agitaient en permanence. A l'époque de sa… disparition, il était déjà presque mort.

Elle afficha un bulletin de santé. Nom du patient : Igor Volskaya – Tracer ne put s'empêcher de trouver un peu effrayant la rapidité avec laquelle la Mexicaine se procurait les plus confidentiels des documents.

\- Cancer de l'intestin au dernier stade… sans compter qu'il avait déjà plus de 90 ans et une vingtaine d'autres pathologies ! S'il vivait encore, ça serait une momie…

\- Bon, conclut Winston en posant ses deux gros poings sur l'holo-table, une chose est sûre : les réponses sont dans cette base. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va y trouver, mais nous avons affaire à des gens dangereux, qui ne reculeront devant rien, et qui ont les moyens de leurs ambitions.

\- Je viens avec vous, annonça Torbjorn avec un air sombre. Je dois… bricoler un ou deux trucs. Sombra, j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- Pas de problèmes, répondit la Mexicaine, donnez-moi juste accès à…

\- Jamais de la vie ! Je te recontacte.

L'écran s'éteignit. Sombra haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'assistance et l'hologramme disparut à son tour.

Dama regardait attentivement le plan de la base.

\- Des couloirs plutôt étroits, des goulots d'étranglement… c'est le paradis de l'embuscade là-dedans… Si on veut prendre ça d'assaut, dit-il, ça ne va pas être simple.

\- Oui, répondit Winston, nous allons avoir besoin de renfort… un renfort de poids.

Le télépod sonna alors que Tracer dormait.

L'autoporteur avait décollé peu après la réunion, et volait à moyenne allure vers le sud-est, vers l'Australie.

Du poste de pilotage, Winston et Dama avaient juste entendu quelques éclats de voix, avant que l'Anglaise ne sorte en trombe de sa cabine.

Elle n'était vêtue que d'un débardeur court et d'une culotte, et Winston lui lança un regard moralisateur, qu'elle renvoya d'un haussement d'épaule : un omniaque, et un primate génétiquement modifié… les orientations sexuelles de Tracer étaient certes assez libres, mais il y avait une marge avant qu'elle ne se sente gênée face à ces deux-là.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Winston.

\- Changement de cap, annonça-t-elle.


	11. On se regroupe

Lùcio était face aux responsables de la police de Lijiang et face à un problème.

Il avait prévenu les autorités. Pas vraiment le choix.

Tout d'abord, il s'était grillé lui-même en appelant avec le datapod du cuisinier chinois.

Sans prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait, il avait entré ses identifiants et passé son coup de fil, et trente secondes plus tard, son impresario le rappelait. Evidemment son compte était sous surveillance, et évidemment tout le monde l'avait repéré dès qu'il avait entré ses codes. Ce qui signifiait son impresario, la police, tous les bidouilleurs informatiques du coin, et plus que probablement les gens qui l'avaient enlevé.

Il avait éteint le datapod sans décrocher, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Pris de panique, il avait quitté le fast-food sans un mot de remerciement et il avait fui dans la foule des promeneurs nocturnes, sous la relative sécurité qu'offrait son vêtement de pluie. Il avait fait à peine une centaine de mètres qu'il sentit toute l'inutilité de sa fuite. Allait-il fuir indéfiniment ? Comment ses amis pourraient-ils le retrouver s'il se terrait ? Et se terrer où ? Y avait-il un endroit sur Terre où il serait en sécurité ?

Et puis merde, était-il du genre à fuir ? Les gens qui l'avaient enlevé n'étaient peut-être pas si puissants que ça.

Il avait donc gagné le commissariat le plus proche, et expliqué les faits. Les policiers avaient été rapides, il devait le reconnaître : sans doute poussés par la pression médiatique autour de la disparition du DJ brésilien, ils avaient pris ses déclarations, et un détachement d'intervention avait été envoyé à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué pour trouver… du vide. Du rien. Un étage désaffecté, nettoyé.

Lùcio se souvenait très clairement de pièces, de labos, de couloirs, mais le ménage avait été fait, avec rapidité et efficacité. Même la fenêtre qu'il avait brisée pour slider sur la façade avait été remplacée, le tout en quelques heures. Les registres indiquaient un étage en travaux, et c'était bien un étage en travaux.

S'était-il trompé d'étage ? Avait-il complètement déliré ?

Les policiers avaient pourtant fait les choses bien. Lijiang était une ville qui ne dormait jamais, et la police encore moins : recherche d'empreintes, d'indices, visionnage de caméras… ils y avaient passé la nuit.

Mais une fois retournés dans le bureau des autorités de police, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient rien. Lùcio n'avait en outre aucune trace de torture, dû au traitement de la technologie sonique. Difficile dans ces conditions d'obtenir quoi que ce soit.

Et à présent, assis piteusement sur une petite chaise, en face d'un large bureau flanqué des trois fauteuils dévolus aux trois responsables de la police de Lijiang, Lùcio eut soudain une envie de retrouver le confort tranquille du vêtement de pluie et du repas chaud qu'il avait fait aux pieds de la Tour.

Les trois personnes affichaient des visages différents : celui de droite, un homme maigre aux joues creuses, avaient clairement l'air de s'en ficher et ne pensait probablement qu'à retrouver son lit. A gauche, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, avait un air compatissant qui semblait dire : « Je veux bien vous croire, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire ».

Quant à celui du milieu, le directeur général, un gros homme qui rappelait un général communiste du 20ème siècle, il regardait Lùcio comme on regarde un junkie qui affirme avoir vu des extraterrestres.

De toute évidence, il voyait le DJ brésilien comme un voyou accro à la drogue, à la musique de sauvage, qui avait passé quelques jours à tripper dans un bouge et qui leur faisait perdre leur temps. Et si le Brésilien n'avait pas été aussi médiatique, il aurait probablement fait une petite nuit en cellule de dégrisement, histoire de comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas de la police de Lijiang.

Le directeur général parlait, mais Lùcio n'écoutait pas. Le ton suffisait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Lùcio se leva, les remercia pour leur temps, et sortit.

Il resta un long moment dans une salle d'attente, la tête basse.

Il entendait le crépitement des flashs devant la porte principale. La star mondiale disparue avait refait surface, et à présent le monde entier – et donc ses ennemis – savaient où il était.

Quelle erreur il avait faite ! Devait-il rester ici, à l'abri du commissariat central ? Ses amis avaient proposé de venir mais il avait refusé catégoriquement, leur disant qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Il ne tenait pas à les exposer aussi.

Un brusque sentiment de tristesse et de lassitude l'envahit, et il se prit la tête entre les mains, ne pouvant contenir ses larmes.

Pleurer lui fit du bien. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Un demi-jour commençait à poindre, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Malgré l'heure matinale, une foule se pressait sur le parvis du commissariat, composée de fans et de journalistes.

Son regard se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des tours qui le dominaient. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'on le regardait à travers une lunette de tir et s'écarta vivement de la fenêtre.

Ce geste réflexe l'emplit de colère. Allait-il passer sa vie à éviter les fenêtres ? Il eut une furieuse envie d'ouvrir et de faire des coucous à la foule. Il réprima ce sentiment, mais pas question de rester ici plus longtemps. On lui avait proposé une protection policière, mais il n'avait aucune intention de passer sa vie avec une batterie de policiers chinois autour de lui.

Pour commencer, il devait sortir d'ici, et retrouver son équipement. D'autant que le lieu du rendez-vous se trouvait là-bas.

Un policier lui indiqua une sortie discrète, par un tunnel de la chaufferie, et il se retrouva à marcher dans les rues de Lijiang, seul à nouveau, mais cette fois avec un sentiment de revanche et de colère, si impatiente qu'il se mit à accélérer le pas, refreinant son envie de courir.

Les rues défilaient, le rapprochant de son objectif, lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte qu'on le suivait. Son premier réflexe fut de se retourner pour toiser son adversaire, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas combien il y en avait, ni comment ils étaient équipés. A attaquer frontalement, il avait plus de chance de finir en bouillie que d'obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Sa meilleure chance était de gagner la pagode, et il pressa encore le pas. Il tourna un coin et se mit à courir. Il se trouvait dans une large avenue plutôt déserte, aucune chance de semer qui que ce soit en terrain aussi découvert. Il chercha du regard un meilleur terrain, aperçut l'entrée d'un marché couvert et s'y engouffra.

L'intérieur foisonnait d'activité malgré l'heure matinale.

Malgré l'absence de son équipement, Lùcio restait d'une agilité hors pair. Adepte du foot et du hockey, il avait un corps taillé pour la vitesse, avec des muscles fins et puissants, une taille modérée et un sens du rythme qui lui servait tant en sport qu'en musique.

Il slaloma sans peine au travers du marché, esquivant les commerçants et les manutentionnaires, sautant par-dessus les caisses ou les étalages. Il fonçait droit devant lui, estimant être à peu près dans la bonne direction.

Il monta un escalier, s'engouffra dans un couloir, traversa ce qui semblait être une criée au poisson, et finit par sauter par une fenêtre ouverte sur un balcon.

Prenant une respiration, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait à l'aplomb d'une petite ruelle, encombrée des poubelles du marché couvert. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, et partit en trottinant dans la direction de la Tour, certain d'avoir semé ses poursuivants.

La ruelle débouchait sur une rue plus importante, et au moment où il jetait un œil avant de s'engager, un rire retentit juste à côté de lui. Un rire d'outre-tombe, qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il tourna la tête et fut accueilli par un coup de poing monstrueux, qui manqua de lui arracher la mâchoire.

Lùcio savait encaisser, mais il lui fallut quelques instants pour recouvrer ses esprits. Il leva les poings devant lui… et partit en courant dans la rue.

Cette fois il fonça tout droit sans même réfléchir, déclenchant klaxons et jurons à mesure qu'il traversait des rues ou bousculait des gens.

Il arriva sur une longue rue, et poussa une pointe de sprint… pour s'arrêter net : l'homme – la chose – en noir, qui s'était présenté comme le Faucheur se tenait devant lui. Lùcio bifurqua dans une venelle, courant de plus belle. A nouveau son poursuivant apparut devant lui. Pris de panique il partit dans la direction opposée et, à bout de souffle, arriva le long de l'avenue qui bordait le fleuve, son poursuivant sur les talons.

L'avenue était aussi large qu'une autoroute, avec un muret central, et les véhicules y filaient à vive allure. La circulation matinale était déjà bien dense, et il était suicidaire d'essayer de franchir les trois voies. Lùcio vit une opportunité, calcula, hésita, et se lança.

Il prit son élan, posa un pied sur la barrière de sécurité, et s'élança au-dessus des voitures. Il sauta d'un bond les deux premières voies, rebondit sur la troisième et se jeta sur le terre-plein central avant que les conducteurs médusés n'aient pu faire un geste.

Hors d'haleine, encore tremblotant de son exploit, Lùcio se redressa sur l'étroite bande de béton, d'un petit mètre de large, qui ressemblait pour l'heure à une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'un océan furieux. Il chercha son poursuivant du regard et le vit de l'autre côté.

Il lui jeta un air de défi et se tapa sur la poitrine en signe de provocation. L'autre le regardait, impassible derrière son masque et, il ne sut comment, il sembla à Lùcio qu'il souriait.

La créature croisa ses mains devant lui. Un nuage de fumée noir et rouge l'enveloppa et, sous le regard terrifié de Lùcio, il se téléporta sur le muret central, se matérialisant à quelques mètres seulement du Brésilien.

Ce dernier hésita à se retourner et à courir, mais il était évident qu'il n'arriverait pas à semer l'autre d'une façon conventionnelle, et maintenant qu'il l'avait vu faire, il comprenait comment il avait pu lui barrer la route à plusieurs reprises. Franchir l'autre voie et se jeter dans le fleuve relevait du suicide.

Lùcio serra les poings. Sa seule chance était de pouvoir pousser le Faucheur sur la chaussée. Vu leur taille respective, cela semblait presque impossible, mais l'autre n'avait même pas daigné dégainer ses armes et semblait sûr de lui.

La pagode n'était plus loin, il pouvait la voir en surplomb. S'il avait eu le pouvoir de téléportation de son adversaire, il aurait pu la gagner d'un bond, retrouver son équipement, et son pote chinois.

\- Vous nous avez manqué, monsieur Correia Dos Santos, dit le Faucheur. Et vous êtes rapide, je dois le reconnaître, mais vous êtes à nouveau à notre merci. Sauf que cette fois, vous n'avez pas votre équipement pour vous sauver.

\- Et sauf que cette fois, annonça la voix de Tracer au-dessus de son épaule, il n'est pas seul.

Le Faucheur se retourna et prit la rafale de pulseur en pleine figure, criblant d'impacts le masque métallique. Il lança un furieux coup de poing, mais Tracer avait blinké en arrière tout en rechargeant.

Le Faucheur dégaina ses shotguns, mais un bruit sourd retentit dans son dos. Pour quelqu'un d'averti, c'était le bruit de l'atterrissage d'un gorille en colère. La droite du dit gorille atteignit le faucheur au visage avec un bruit sourd, le soulevant de terre et l'envoyant voler sur la chaussée, au moment où un camion arrivait.

Tous les véhicules à sustentation étaient équipés de dispositifs anti-collision très perfectionnés, mais même le meilleur système de sécurité ne pouvait ignorer les lois de la physique, et de la rencontre entre le Faucheur et le camion résulta un immense impact qui fit une onde de choc sur les eaux noires du fleuve tout proche.

Le camion se coucha sur le côté, raclant le muret en direction de Lùcio, qui avait assisté incrédule à la scène. Le camion allait le faucher lorsque Tracer l'attrapa par la taille et se transféra par-dessus le trafic de l'autre côté de la route, sur la promenade qui longeait le fleuve.

L'accident avait déclenché les systèmes de sécurité automatique des véhicules qui circulaient le long de l'avenue, et le trafic s'était immobilisé en quelques instants.

Le camion avait arrêté sa course à cheval sur le terre-plein central. Une fumée noire montait de l'épave, et Tracer la mit immédiatement en joue. Le Faucheur se matérialisa sur la remorque couchée, et cette fois Lùcio fut sûr qu'il ne souriait pas sous son masque abîmé.

La grande silhouette noire fit mine d'attraper ses fusils, mais Dama arriva derrière lui, toutes armes dehors. Pris en tenaille, il choisit la prudence : il reprit sa forme vaporeuse, franchit la chaussée et disparut entre deux immeubles.

Dama baissa ses armes et alla secourir le chauffeur du camion, qui s'extirpait de sa cabine, remplie de mousse antichoc.

Tracer rengaina ses pulseurs et se retourna vers Lùcio pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé, mais ce dernier affichait un sourire radieux.

\- Timing parfait ! Dit-il en serrant l'Anglaise dans ses bras.

Winston arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Ne restons pas là, dit-il en saluant Lùcio d'un signe de tête.

Avant que les curieux n'aient commencé à se masser pour observer l'accident, ils avaient disparu. L'instant d'après, ils récupéraient discrètement le matériel de Lùcio dans l'entrepôt et regagnaient le bord de l'autoporteur.

\- Nous t'avons vu de l'esplanade de la pagode, raconta Tracer.

Elle avait préparé une tournée de thé et ils s'étaient attablés dans la partie salon de l'aéronef.

\- On t'attendait comme prévu, et lorsque nous t'avons vu poursuivi, nous nous sommes précipités, et voilà.

\- Oui enfin, objecta Dama, quand elle dit précipités, elle veut dire qu'elle s'est jetée dans le vide pour vous secourir, suivie par le singe que voilà… Pour ma part, j'ai suivi les trottoirs…

\- C'était parfait, répliqua Lùcio en savourant la chaleur du thé. J'ai bien cru que cette chose allait m'avoir, cette fois. Merci infiniment. Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraînés là-dedans, mais je ne savais pas trop à quel saint me vouer… J'avais vraiment besoin d'aide, et j'aimerais identifier cet être qui veut ma peau.

Il s'interrompit devant la mine de Tracer et Winston.

\- … à moins que vous sachiez déjà qui c'est, termina Lùcio.

Tracer et Winston échangèrent un regard.

\- Disons que nous savions qui il _était_ , répondit Winston. Il s'appelait Gabriel Reyes, un héros d'Overwatch. Mais il a…

\- … basculé du côté obscur, termina Tracer.

\- Oui, avoua Winston, on peut dire ça comme ça. Il a mené nombre d'opérations en sous-main, pour une division obscure d'Overwatch, qu'on a baptisée Blackwatch. Vous en avez sans doute entendu parlé, c'est en grande partie à cause de cette branche qu'Overwatch a été interdite. Reyes dirigeait Blackwatch. Nous l'avions cru mort dans la destruction du QG d'Overwatch en Suisse.

\- Même aujourd'hui, intervint Tracer, on n'est pas tout à fait sûr qu'il soit complètement vivant. Quand on voit ce qu'il arrive à faire, il tient plus du zombie que de l'humain à mon avis…

\- En tout cas, il semble travailler pour une organisation appelée « la Griffe », une organisation criminelle… mais il est probable qu'il poursuit aussi des buts plus personnels et se « loue » juste à la Griffe… Difficile à dire. Que vous voulait-il exactement ? Et que vous est-il arrivé ?

Lùcio raconta son enlèvement, sa captivité, son évasion et les événements de la nuit. Winston réfléchit longuement, mais il resta dubitatif.

\- Si la Griffe voulait la technologie sonique, il leur suffisait de s'attaquer à Vishkar, ou plus simplement de le leur acheter, ils en ont les moyens… Il doit y avoir en vous quelque chose de plus… personnel, de plus unique, qui les intéresse…

Le primate lorgnait sur les équipements de Lùcio.

\- Vous permettriez que j'étudie un peu la chose ?

\- Je vous dois bien ça, acquiesça Lùcio. Et puis si ça peut permettre de comprendre ce qu'ils me veulent exactement…

\- Merci. En attendant, vous avez une cabine à votre disposition, si vous voulez vous reposer.

\- C'est pas de refus, avoua Lùcio en se levant. Entre ces derniers jours et cette nuit, j'aurais bien besoin d'un temps mort…

Tracer lui montra la voie, et le Brésilien la suivit sur quelques pas avant de se retourner.

\- Une dernière chose, dit-il avec une voix de regret : je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils cherchaient mais… je suis presque sûr qu'ils l'ont trouvé.

Il baissa la tête, et suivit Tracer jusqu'aux cabines de l'arrière de l'appareil. Elle lui indiqua une porte. Lùcio eut un signe de tête reconnaissant, et il lui attrapa la main.

\- Vous m'avez tous les trois sauvé aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerais te remercier en particulier… Lorsque je t'ai appelé, je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire, je n'avais plus d'espoir. Tu es probablement la seule personne au monde qui pouvait me sortir de là, et je ne me suis pas trompé. Merci, Léna.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir l'Anglaise, et gagna sa cabine.


	12. L'Aiguille Noire

McCree avait fait les huit cents kilomètres qui le séparaient de sa destination en moto. En tant qu'ex-leader des Deadlocks, la moto avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie. Celle qu'il avait utilisée pour l'occasion était une New Harley rouge et relativement sobre, malgré deux fois trois pots d'échappement assez ostentatoires sur l'arrière et une fourche rallongée.

Malgré la puissance, la légèreté et la sécurité accrue des véhicules à sustentation, il devait le reconnaître : ça ne valait pas. Les constructeurs avaient eu beau essayer de reproduire le modèles des anciennes Harleys, ça n'était pas pareil. Il regrettait les anciens véhicules à roues et à essence. L'odeur, le bruit, la sensation de conduite, le bruit des pneus, l'adhérence à contrôler, les dérapages, les burn-outs…

A bien y réfléchir, c'était de la sale odeur, du bruit, de la pollution et des risques mortels, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que ça lui manquait !

Bien sur il en avait toute une collection, et lorsqu'il roulait au milieu de son gang, pas un flic du coin n'aurait osé l'arrêter. Mais là, huit cent kilomètres sur de grandes routes fréquentées, il y avait peu de chance qu'il passe inaperçu ou que les policiers lui fassent juste un coucou en passant.

Heureusement, il restait la sensation de liberté, de vitesse, la position de conduite en arrière, et les paysages extraordinaires du sud des Etats-Unis.

Les canyons arides avaient peu à peu laissé place aux plaines verdoyantes, puis aux montagnes. D'abord quelques collines et contreforts, puis une vallée dominée de hauts sommets, enfin McCree avait engagé sa moto sur une route en lacets.

Un peu avant le col, il bifurqua sur une route plus étroite, puis un chemin de terre. On aurait dit un chemin forestier peu usité, mais un œil averti repérait facilement les ornières laissées par les camions et les vans.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, une barrière avec un panneau : propriété privée. Normalement, deux gardes, qui n'avaient de forestiers que le nom, surveillaient les allées et venues et éloignaient les randonneurs. Randonneurs perdus, car toutes les cartes, les plans ou les guides ne faisaient aucune mention de ce chemin. Le shérif local percevait une coquette prime en espèces pour dissuader les campeurs de fréquenter cette zone. Et tout le village en contrebas, qu'on nommait le Val Oir, parlait de cette zone comme une sorte de lieu maudit et hanté.

Aujourd'hui : aucun garde en vue. McCree regarda autour de lui, ainsi que dans les arbres, mais il ne vit aucun corps. Il ouvrit la barrière, et continua tranquillement sa route.

Le chemin quitta bientôt la forêt et continua de grimper jusqu'à une zone rocheuse, où il se transforma soudain en une route bétonnée qui longeait une crête jusqu'à un pic déchiqueté qu'on nommait l'Aiguille Noire. Ses pentes de roches sombres étaient si abruptes que la neige n'y accrochait pas et, été comme hiver, on avait l'impression d'une dorsale épineuse de monstre préhistorique qui fendait la vallée, terminée par la fameuse aiguille.

Les véhicules à sustentation se repérant aux aspérités du sol, la New Harleys goûta avec plaisir ce revêtement plus civilisé. Jesse n'accéléra pas pour autant : en temps normal, on ne pouvait faire deux mètres sur cette route sans qu'un sniper vous en colle une ou qu'une sentinelle vous envoie une roquette. Le cow-boy avançait donc avec prudence, mais il ne perçut aucun signe d'activité et parvint au pied du pic sans encombre.

La route mena McCree dans un repli de la montagne sous un surplomb, où elle se terminait par une large porte de garage qui s'ouvrait dans la paroi. La porte était ouverte, et McCree pénétra dans un vaste hangar, où il arrêta son engin.

Il descendit tranquillement, remit son chapeau, s'alluma un cigare et avança jusqu'à un escalier creusé dans la roche. Il gravit quelques marches pour aboutir à une porte blindée dont il tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique. Jesse sourit : toutes les portes s'ouvrent lorsqu'on a les bonnes clés. Il salua la caméra de surveillance qui flanquait la porte en abaissant son chapeau, et entra.

Il pénétra dans ce qui était un ancien bunker anti-atomique. Des corridors de béton succédaient aux escaliers et passerelles métalliques. Des gaines électriques et des tuyaux couraient le long des murs, et des marquages au sol matérialisaient les principaux trajets. La base avait dû accueillir une centaine de personnes dans son âge d'or. Aujourd'hui il y avait beaucoup moins de personnel, mais y pénétrer sans encombres restait impossible en temps normal.

C'était la troisième fois que McCree pénétrait dans la base. Les deux premières, il faisait encore partie de Blackwatch. La branche sombre – pourrie, disaient certains – d'Overwatch avait récupéré l'ancienne base pour la reconvertir en centre de surveillance et de recueil de données. Même à l'époque, c'était l'une des bases les plus secrètes de Blackwatch. Peu de personnes au sein même d'Overwatch connaissaient son existence et seul Gabriel Reyes y avait autorité.

En fait, cette base avait été le point de départ de la méfiance de McCree vis-à-vis de Blackwatch. La façon très personnelle et très exclusive dont Reyes se servait des moyens de surveillance et des données centralisées ici avait un côté si unilatéral et incontrôlable qu'elle pouvait amener à toutes sortes de dérives… Ce qui n'avait pas manqué. McCree avait même découvert que Blackwatch faisait espionner nombre de personnalités d'Overwatch. Reyes justifiait cela en disant que quelqu'un devait bien contrôler Overwatch, évitant bien sûr de mentionner le fait que personne ne contrôlait Blackwatch.

L'organisation de la base reposait sur le talent d'un homme, véritable génie dans le domaine de l'espionnage, de la récupération et l'utilisation d'informations, et c'est cette personne que McCree était venu voir.

La base semblait déserte. Le secret était sa principale défense, mais elle comptait tout de même un petit contingent de soldats pour en assurer la sécurité. McCree finit par voir un signe de ce contingent, sous la forme d'une tâche de sang, discrète mais bien fraîche, devant un local de maintenance. Le cow-boy se garda bien d'ouvrir la porte du local, se doutant bien de ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur.

Un peu plus loin, les signes étaient plus visibles : des corps, une bonne dizaine, éparpillés sur son trajet. Certains assommés, d'autres avec des problèmes anatomiques, du genre la tête qui regarde un peu trop derrière.

McCree continua sa progression, se rapprochant du cœur de la base.

Il parvint à la salle qu'il cherchait, dont les deux battants étaient scellés par une pièce de métal tordue. McCree dut faire un gros effort pour desserrer la barre métallique et pénétrer dans la salle.

A l'intérieur, le style avait radicalement changé : une demi-douzaine de cadavres gisaient épars, sol et murs étaient mouchetés de sang.

Une voix monta soudain dans son dos.

\- Ne bougez plus, monsieur McCree !

McCree se retourna tranquillement. L'homme était bedonnant, et pâle. Il portait un costume dont il avait desserré la cravate, et suait abondamment. Il tenait un énorme fusil à pompe – bien trop gros pour lui, et bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître, les tremblements à la fois dans sa voix et dans ses mouvements trahissaient le fait que ça n'était pas un homme habitué aux armes et à l'action.

\- Ah, bonjour, Matthew, répondit calmement Jesse. C'est vous que je cherchais.

\- Ne… ne bougez pas ! Vous les avez peut-être eus, mais pas moi !

\- Si je les ai eus ? demanda McCree en rallumant son cigare. Franchement Matthew, regarde ces hommes… tu trouves que c'est mon style ?

Effectivement, les hommes gisant sur le sol ne portaient pas d'impacts de balle, et au moment où le dénommé Matthew essayait de comprendre le sens des paroles de McCree, une lame froide comme de la glace vint se coller sous sa gorge.

\- Oh.

Il déglutit bruyamment, baissa son arme et dit piteusement :

\- Bonjour, monsieur Shimada.


	13. Sydney - concerto allegro

13 - Sydney - concerto pour marteaux et pulseurs, en sous-sol, allegro

Depuis deux jours, l'Opéra de Sydney était sous une surveillance aussi étroite que discrète : observation satellite, drones, caméras et détecteurs espions, ainsi que les furetages de Tracer et Dama, grimés pour l'occasion. L'omniaque connaissait très bien la ville et l'Opéra, et avait servi de guide, au grand bonheur de l'Anglaise. Se mêlant à la foule des touristes, ils avaient visité l'édifice et la jetée sur laquelle il était construit. Ils en avaient profité pour apprécier la beauté retrouvée de la cité Australienne, pourtant durement touchée lors de la crise des omniums.

Sous l'impulsion du président Palmer, le cœur de l'ancien Sydney avait été totalement reconstruit, en respectant le plan urbain d'avant la crise. Les jardins botaniques royaux, dévastés par l'attaque d'un immense marcheur mécanique, avaient retrouvé leur splendeur d'antan, et étaient redevenus un havre de paix et de sérénité. Le quartier dit des affaires, l'un des plus touchés, était devenu un lieu de très grande densité, avec de hautes tours qui se dressaient fièrement au-dessus de la splendide baie de Sydney. Et bien sûr, on avait reconstruit le lieu qui avait été le symbole de la ville depuis son édification en 1973, l'Opéra.

L'édifice avait été reconstruit quasiment à l'identique, si ce n'est que son revêtement, initialement de céramique blanche, était à présent fait d'un alliage à l'aspect proche de l'aluminium, et la blancheur pure initiale était à présent remplacée par une surface grisée, claire et réfléchissante, ce qui donnait à la fois un aspect moderne, solide, et lorsque le soleil se reflétait dessus, c'était une explosion de lumière, censée éclairer le monde à l'image de la Statue de la Liberté.

Le Harbour Brigde, tout proche et totalement détruit durant la crise des Omniums, avait lui aussi été reconstruit, et sa pureté froide tranchait avec la beauté de l'opéra et de la baie.

Aux abords de l'Opéra, aucune trace visible de la base, bien sûr, mais avec les plans détaillés, et en sachant ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils avaient facilement trouvé le point d'entrée qu'ils allaient emprunter.

Tracer était d'avis d'agir le plus vite possible, pour ne pas laisser l'opportunité à leurs adversaires de déménager leurs installations, mais Torbjorn, avec une confiance étonnante, leur avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

En outre, l'ingénieur suédois avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour monter un… une… enfin quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'accéder à la base.

Winston avait loué pour l'occasion un vaste hangar dans la banlieue de la métropole australienne, et Torbjorn avait débarqué avec de nombreux conteneurs de matériel. Durant toute la phase de surveillance, ils ne l'avaient pas vu, et n'avaient pas cherché à le voir : tous savaient qu'en dérangeant un nain au travail, on risquait un coup de hache dans la jambe. Et en outre, ils avaient confiance en lui : ses inventions, aussi farfelues soient-elles parfois, avaient bien souvent permis la réussite des missions d'Overwatch, et si Torbjorn disait qu'il fallait une semaine pour construire un bidule nécessaire, ses équipiers savaient que le bidule était vraiment nécessaire, et que la semaine d'attente valait le coup.

Dama avait reçu le premier une invitation à rejoindre le nain, qui voulait… parler mécanique. L'omniaque était revenu quelques heures plus tard, d'excellente humeur.

Au bout de deux jours de travail, ce fut au tour de Tracer et Winston d'être appelés. Ils décidèrent de s'y rendre tous les deux, laissant Dama et un Lùcio revigoré dans l'autoporteur qu'ils avaient stationné à l'écart de la ville.

Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans un vaste capharnaüm au sol bétonné et aux murs métalliques. Tracer chercha du regard un coin couchage, n'en trouva pas, et étouffa un petit rire en pensant que Torbjorn devait certainement dormir dans une boite à outils.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un engin d'une demi-douzaine de mètres de long, haut et large de deux, maintenu en stationnaire au-dessus du sol par des sustentionneurs, et composé de plusieurs parties disparates. Torbjorn leur fit l'article avec fierté, et le mit en marche dans un vrombissement. Ce qui semblait être un générateur tournait au milieu en irradiant de reflets bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Tracer.

\- Ca, c'est une clé, répondit Torbjorn avec fierté.

\- Une clé pour une énooooorme porte, alors.

\- Pas de mauvais esprit, jeune fille. Ca va nous permettre de rentrer dans la base, et de désactiver la plupart des sécurités automatiques. J'ai travaillé avec Sombra sur ce projet, et cet engin nous permettra également de récupérer toutes les données circulant sur les réseaux de la base, tout en neutralisant les entrées et les sorties numériques.

\- Hum, objecta Winston, est-ce que tu penses que Sombra aura du coup accès à ces données ? Ca pourrait être dangereux, ça.

\- Elle m'a assuré du contraire… ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle ait effectivement introduit un logiciel espion, mais on n'a pas trop le choix, sans ses compétences en informatique, impossible de mener la mission à bien, surtout dans un laps de temps aussi court. Sans cette petite merveille je doute qu'on puisse entrer, ni aller bien loin.

\- Excuse-moi Torbjorn, intervint Tracer, mais… ce truc qui coule au-dessous de la petite merveille, c'est normal ?

Au moment où elle disait cela, le moteur hoqueta, puis cala. Un liquide marron coulait effectivement sur le sol. Tracer voulut faire un trait d'humour supplémentaire, mais l'air furibond de Torbjorn l'en dissuada. Il sortit un torchon, une clé à molette, et se remit au travail, tout en jurant et maugréant.

Winston et Tracer s'étaient éloignés distraitement pour le laisser travailler mais ils l'entendaient parler à haute voix et au bout d'un moment, les grommellements du nain leur firent comprendre qu'il avait fini :

\- Ca, c'est bon, c'est épongé, annonçait-il. Ca c'est bon, c'est réparé. Ca, ça roule… Bon, je crois qu'on peut y aller.

Ils se rapprochèrent et Torbjorn remit l'engin en route, qui ronronna de façon rassurante.

\- Avec le matériel que j'ai ici, difficile de faire mieux, expliqua-t-il.

A nouveau Tracer ouvrit la bouche, mais décida de ne rien dire.

\- Bon, résuma Winston, je crois qu'on est prêt.

\- Est-ce que le… colis spécial est arrivé ? demanda le Suédois.

\- Oui, il est arrivé hier. Et comme d'habitude, il a hâte d'en découdre.

Le colis spécial en question s'était attablé dans le porteur d'Overwatch, et discutait de façon enflammée avec Lùcio. Le thème, universel et éternel : qu'est-ce que de la bonne musique ? Apparemment les deux hommes avaient des visions radicalement opposées sur la question, et Dama semblait écouter avec une forme d'incompréhension teintée de curiosité.

A l'arrivée de Winston, Tracer et Torbjorn, Reinhardt Wilhelm déplia ses deux mètres de muscles en levant la chope qu'il s'était servie.

\- Je suis, mes chers amis, heureux de vous revoir ! annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Reinhardt était l'un des derniers survivants d'une unité de combat allemande, créée durant la crise des omniums pour repousser les assauts des omniques. Véritables héritiers des chevaliers croisés, revêtus de lourdes armures motorisées, braves et honorables, ces chevaliers alliant anciennes traditions et technologie moderne avaient combattu les omniaques avec une violence et une bravoure qui étaient restées légendaires.

Nombre d'entres eux étaient tombés sur le champ de bataille, mais ils avaient tenu bon, et lorsqu'Overwatch avait été créé, et qu'on avait recherché quelqu'un pouvant incarner la justice, la force et la droiture, le choix de Reinhardt Wilhelm s'était imposé de lui-même.

Reinhardt était un monstre physique : mesurant plus de deux mètres, taillé comme une armoire normande et animé d'une énergie inépuisable malgré son âge avancé. Sa pilosité était devenue blanche, mais sa longue chevelure et sa barbe fournie lui faisait une crinière qui rappelait son emblème : un lion rugissant. Ses traits durs, son menton prononcé et sa large mâchoire lui donnaient un aspect à la fois farouche pour ses adversaires et protecteur, voire paternaliste, pour ses alliés. Il portait une cicatrice de part et d'autre de son œil gauche, dont il ne parlait jamais.

Avec son armure de chevalier impressionnante, son immense marteau à réaction et le large écran protecteur dont le générateur était intégré sur son bras droit, Reinhardt était devenu le bouclier des missions d'Overwatch. Vêtu de son heaume piqué de trois pointes verticales, il était l'avant-garde, la ligne avancée, le front, la barrière entre le bien et le mal.

Protecteur par nature, Reinhardt prenait très à cœur la sécurité de ses équipiers et il se sentait responsable de tous. Héritier de l'esprit de chevalerie, il était également le garant de la morale de l'organisation, et, lorsque cette dernière était tombée en disgrâce, le coup fut d'autant plus rude pour Reinhardt, investi corps et âme pour la noble cause dès les premiers temps.

Depuis, il cherchait par tous les moyens à continuer de perpétuer l'esprit initial perdu d'Overwatch. De fait, lorsque Winston l'avait contacté, l'Allemand avait répondu à l'appel sans hésiter.

Il était à présent âgé de près de 60 ans, mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa fougue, de sa force, et d'un certain panache qu'on ne pouvait lui enlever.

Membre d'Overwatch depuis le début de l'organisation, Reinhardt en connaissait tous les membres (ou ex-membres), et c'est avec une sincérité non-dissimulée qu'il étreignit chaleureusement les trois anciens.

Avec Winston, on aurait dit deux galaxies se percutant, avec Torbjorn c'était David et Goliath, quant à Tracer, elle avait l'air d'un fétu de paille entre les bras du géant allemand. Ayant fait ses débuts sous le bouclier de Reinhardt, l'Anglaise avait la plus profonde amitié pour le chevalier et n'étant pas douillette de nature, elle se laissa écrabouiller avec plaisir.

Ils s'attablèrent tous et Winston prit un moment pour regarder le tour de table : l'équipe avait fière allure, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Winston et Reinhardt étaient les deux colosses qui allaient protéger les autres, Dama et Tracer, assistés de l'ingénierie de Torbjorn, représentaient la puissance de feu, et Lùcio était là pour soigner tout le monde grâce à la technologie sonique. Jamais depuis la fin d'Overwatch il n'avait vu équipe plus forte, et il en ressentit une vive émotion.

Tracer s'en aperçut et lui adressa un sourire. Winston se reprit, sachant également que s'ils avaient besoin d'une équipe aussi forte, c'est que la menace était à la hauteur.

Ils discutèrent un moment, firent les présentations entre ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas, et parlèrent finalement des événements récents et de la mission à venir.

\- Il faut avouer que cela est inquiétant, conclut Reinhardt. Et cela renforce l'une des plus grandes peurs des humains. C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que les humains se méfient des omniaques : le fait qu'ils soit programmés, et donc a priori reprogrammables. Comment leur faire confiance ? Et les événements récents semblent leur donner raison.

\- Parce que tu crois que le contrôle mental est réservé aux omniaques ? Répondit Tracer.

Reinhardt leva les mains en signe de protestation pour montrer qu'il ne pensait pas ça, mais l'Anglaise était partie et lorsqu'elle s'engageait, impossible de l'arrêter.

\- Hypnose, continua-t-elle, conditionnement, mensonge, chantage, privation, menace, torture, détournement de croyance religieuse, promesse d'un au-delà radieux ou d'un avenir meilleur, appât du gain, peur du voisin, et j'en passe… Les humains se manipulent entre eux depuis des millénaires, alors c'est peut-être pas aussi flagrant qu'une reprogrammation de cerveau omniaque, mais avant de les condamner pour leur faiblesse, regarde un peu celles des humains...

\- Sans compter la publicité, intervint Winston. Une fois j'ai acheté deux palettes de beurre de cacahouètes juste pour profiter d'une réduction… c'est tragique.

Il y eut un silence et tous rigolèrent de bon cœur, malgré la gravité de la situation.

Ils revinrent à la mission, discutèrent un long moment sur qui devait faire quoi, ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre, les lieux, les équipements, les oppositions possibles.

\- Il y a également une chance pour qu'on ne trouve rien là-dessous, termina Winston. S'ils savent qu'on arrive, ils auront tout vidé.

\- Ou alors, répondit Tracer, s'ils savent qu'on arrive, ils auront bétonné leurs défenses.

\- L'existence de cette base dépend du secret, reprit le primate. Elle ne vaut plus rien si on en connaît l'emplacement alors...

\- Ou alors, coupa à nouveau Tracer avec un sourire, ils nous massacrent pour que le secret soit gardé. Ils nous attirent dans un coupe-gorge et ont les coudées franches pour la suite.

Winston lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

\- Bravo, bel optimisme.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient déménagé quoi que ce soit, dit Torbjorn. Si j'ai vu juste sur ce qu'il y a là-dedans, je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent le transporter facilement.

Les autres le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils : apparemment le Suédois avait une idée en tête qui le turlupinait, mais il n'en dit pas plus.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous serons rapidement fixés, dit finalement Dama.

\- Bon, conclut Reinhardt en frappant dans ses mains, qu'attendons-nous ?

Ils attendirent le moment propice, à savoir le beau milieu de la nuit.

L'équipe débarqua devant l'esplanade de l'opéra, avec le chargement autoporté de Torbjorn, et se mit rapidement en route.

En temps ordinaire, la péninsule sur laquelle se tenait l'opéra grouillait d'activité, notamment touristique. En plein milieu de la nuit, on y trouvait fréquemment des groupes plus ou moins éméchés et de quelques policiers faisant leurs rondes. Cette nuit-là, ni policiers, ni groupes de fêtards : Dama avait gardé de nombreux contacts dans les forces de sécurité présidentielle, y compris l'amitié du président lui-même, qui l'avait reçu en personne.

Les autres n'avaient pas su ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais Dama avait obtenu à la fois l'autorisation d'intervention et le bouclage discret de la zone, ce qui empêcherait les curieux de rentrer, et les éventuels opposants de s'enfuir.

Il y avait plusieurs entrées possibles, mais ils avaient choisi de pénétrer la base par son accès principal, permettant le passage du chargement de Torbjorn.

L'entrée en question était dissimulée dans la voie d'approvisionnement du New Bennelong Restaurant, l'un des restaurants de l'Opéra. La logistique du restaurant masquait les allers et venues de la base, et un large panneau de béton coulissait pour y accéder.

Evidemment pas question d'y accéder au milieu des touristes ou aux heures d'ouverture, mais une livraison matinale pouvait facilement passer inaperçue, en particulier avec l'administrateur qui veillait.

Pas besoin d'administrateur pour l'équipe qui s'infiltrait ce jour-là : le chargement de Torbjorn se plaça devant le mur en question, et le panneau coulissa sans un bruit, pour laisser place à un tunnel éclairé qui descendait par une pente plutôt raide jusqu'à la base proprement dite.

Ils avaient sorti armes et boucliers, mais il n'y avait apparemment pas de comité d'accueil. Ils empruntèrent donc le tunnel, escortant le convoi dans les entrailles de la base où ils espéraient enfin trouver les réponses à leurs questions.

Le convoi avançait prudemment le long d'un large tunnel, pouvant permettre le croisement de deux véhicules, et qui descendait en colimaçons dans les profondeurs du sous-sol de Sydney.

L'équipe des six était silencieuse. Reinhardt avait déployé son écran protecteur, large comme la chaussée. Sur le chargement, Torbjorn avait installé une tourelle de défense automatique à double canon. Tracer était sur le qui-vive, prête à foncer en avant, Winston s'interrogeait, et Lùcio scrutait les profondeurs, écouteurs sur les oreilles, tapant du pied en rythme.

Torbjorn regardait une tablette, qui lui donnait en temps réels les informations collectées par le chargement.

Winston l'interrogea du regard.

\- J'ai shunté toutes les sorties et entrées numériques, et je récupère pas mal de données, le truc de Sombra fonctionne comme un aspirateur à infos. Il y a quelques défenses automatiques, désactivées elles aussi. Pour le moment aucune présence détectée.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Winston. Nous avons besoin de réponses.

\- Nous en trouverons, fais-moi confiance.

Ils continuèrent à descendre, et pénétrèrent enfin dans une salle plus large, bien éclairée celle-ci, qui devait servir de garage pour les véhicules à roues. Un poste de contrôle avec une simple barrière coupait la route, mais la barrière était ouverte, et les guérites désertes. La pièce avait presque vingt mètres de hauteur, et coursives et fenêtres parsemaient ses murs.

Plusieurs larges portes semi-circulaires s'ouvraient dans les parois, et Torbjorn les montra du regard à Winston.

\- Tu as vu ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, il y a plus de portes que prévues… La base a été modifiée depuis les plans que nous avons eus.

Torbjorn afficha un nouveau plan sur un dispositif d'holo-projection qu'il avait intégré au convoi.

\- J'ai récupéré ça. Il y a plusieurs salles en plus, plusieurs accès… Notamment un accès sous-marin.

\- Merde, ils vont s'enfuir.

\- Non, répondit Torbjorn d'une voix assurée. Il ne s'enfuira pas.

Tracer le regarda de travers, se demandant à nouveau d'où lui venait cette assurance.

\- Alors, dit-elle, c'est par où ?

Le Suédois dirigea le convoi vers l'une des portes. Comme les autres, elle était fermée par un panneau de métal qui devait faire plusieurs dizaines de centimètres d'épaisseur, le genre de porte anti-atomique qui résisterait à toutes les attaques.

Le convoi s'immobilisa devant.

\- Je commence le piratage des systèmes, annonça Torbjorn.

Le moteur qui actionnait le chargement sembla s'emballer un peu… puis cala en faisant cahoter le véhicule.

\- Ahem, dit Tracer, ça me rappelle des souvenirs…

\- C'est rien, répondit le Suédois, je redémarre et ça va aller.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas, demanda Lùcio, on a une solution de rechange ?

\- Et bien, j'ai tout un matériel de sidérurgie, quelques explosifs, on peut aussi essayer de passer dans les murs…

\- Ou alors on pourrait construire un trébuchet… railla Tracer.

Au moment où Torbjorn allait répondre, la lourde porte s'ébranla dans un crissement métallique, et commença à s'ouvrir verticalement, disparaissant dans le plafond.

\- Hahaaa, rugit Torbjorn en regardant l'Anglaise dans les yeux. Ca roule comme prévu, je l'avais dit.

\- Restez concentrés, ordonna Reinhardt, qui avait relevé son écran. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes en territoire ennemi.

La porte avait découvert un nouveau tunnel. Ils l'empruntèrent, traversant un entrepôt encombré de marchandises, puis un passage creusé dans le roc, qui longeait une grande caverne ornée d'un précipice, qu'enjambait un pont naturel. Tracer fut dépêchée en avant pour vérifier qu'aucun explosif n'avait été disposé pour effondrer le pont, mais à nouveau, elle ne détecta rien et ils continuèrent à avancer.

\- J'ai la désagréable impression de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, murmura Reinhardt pour rompre le silence angoissant qui les entourait. Les galeries étroites, c'est pas ce que je préfère. Sans compter que je me sentirais mieux avec le docteur Ziegler dans mon dos.

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler, dit Winston. N'oublions pas que ce que nous faisons là est totalement clandestin, et illégal. On pourrait se retrouver en prison. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins marginaux et prêts à risquer ce que nous avons, mais elle, elle est trop exposée. Son travail en Suisse et pour ses organisations humanitaires est trop important pour que je lui fasse prendre ce risque.

\- Je comprends, répondit Reinhardt, bien qu'elle aurait accepté sans hésiter.

\- Ca je n'en doute pas.

\- Et si elle apprend qu'on l'a laissée de côté dans un coup pareil, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Ca, j'en doute pas non plus…

\- Et sans compter que… je serai plus rassuré avec le docteur Ziegler dans mon dos.

\- T'inquiètes, le rassura Lùcio, je vous couvrirai… Quoique toi, avec tes goûts bizarres, je suis pas sûr.

Ils avaient franchi une nouvelle porte sans encombre, donnant sur un immense hangar rectangulaire. En face de la porte se situait un large bassin carré d'une vingtaine de mètre de côté, dont on ne distinguait pas le fond, et qui devait donner sur l'océan via un tunnel sous-marin. On distinguait à la surface de l'eau un scintillement étrange, signe de la présence d'un champ de force.

De ce bassin partait un canal central qui coupait la pièce en deux dans la longueur, flanqué de deux larges quais bétonnés. A l'autre bout, le canal distribuait d'un côté plusieurs canaux transversaux donnant sur des hangars marins aux portes fermées, et de l'autre, sur un débarcadère où un sous-marin de poche était stationné.

Sur chacun des deux quais s'ouvraient de nombreuses portes et fenêtres.

Au-delà, une nouvelle porte blindée semi-circulaire, flanquée de deux balcons en hauteur.

\- Parfait pour un traquenard, commenta Torbjorn. De quel côté ?

Le Suédois montrait les deux itinéraires, de part et d'autre du canal. Ils pouvaient passer devant le bassin, longer le canal et passer au-dessus des canaux transversaux au moyen de ponts métalliques, ou contourner le bassin et passer du côté du débarcadère.

Ils choisirent cette dernière solution, Winston voulant passer à proximité du sous-marin parqué plus loin.

Le convoi avait l'air de bien fonctionner. Il diffusait en outre des ondes stimulantes qui donnaient un petit boost d'énergie à ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Torbjorn avait également distribué des armures légères pour ses coéquipiers. Pas de quoi arrêter un tir de char d'assaut, mais tout de même assez pour se sentir un peu plus en sécurité.

Cette armure fut utile : le convoi avait avancé jusqu'à la moitié de la salle lorsque les détecteurs automatiques de la tourelle de Torbjorn émirent un petit bip.

Ce fut le signal du départ. Deux rockets arrivèrent sur le chargement. L'une d'elle heurta sans dommage le bouclier de Reinhardt, l'autre explosa en plein milieu, dispersant ses occupants.

Soudain, les deux balcons qui se trouvaient au-dessus de la porte du fond se garnirent de soldats, arrosant copieusement le convoi de leur position surélevée.

La tourelle les avaient ciblés, et Dama tenta d'envoyer ses grenades, mais chaque balcon avait également un méca de combat, disposant d'un bouclier qui annulait les projectiles, et c'est en pure perte que le groupe riposta.

Du plafond de la pièce, une trappe s'ouvrit d'un coup et une demi-douzaine de robots de combat atterrirent devant le convoi.

\- Attention ! hurla Torbjorn, des NS-12 ! Des systèmes de reconnaissances et destructions très perfectionnés, ils…

Ils fondirent, littéralement : concentrant l'énergie calorifique du réacteur de son marteau, Reinhardt envoya une énorme boule de feu qui atteignit l'escouade robotique et les grilla les uns derrières les autres.

\- T'as raison, dit l'Allemand en redéployant son bouclier, très perfectionnés. Combien tu dis que ça coûte, ces trucs ?

La tourelle se retourna vivement et commença à tirer en arrière.

\- Derrière ! hurla Torbjorn.

Une dizaine de soldats venaient en effet de surgir derrière eux. La tourelle en descendit deux avant de pivoter à nouveau pour tirer devant.

\- On est encerclé ! Hurla Reinhardt, maintenant toujours son bouclier vers l'avant.

Dama se concentrait vers l'arrière et son tir nourri envoya plusieurs adversaires au tapis, lorsqu'une nouvelle rocket décolla du groupe, droit sur lui. Il enclencha la nouvelle fonctionnalité que Torbjorn lui avait installée, tenant sa promesse faite en Suède, de lui offrir l'arme de son choix s'il survivait à l'expérience : un geyser de flamme fusa devant lui, comme le souffle d'un dragon furieux.

La rocket fut prise dans le nuage enflammé et explosa avant d'atteindre sa cible. Elle envoya de multiples flammèches, mais au moins l'impact avait été évité.

\- Le bon vieux lance-flamme, toujours efficace ! Jubila Dama. J'en rêvais, merci !

\- C'est pas vraiment l'usage que j'avais envisagé, annonça Torbjorn, mais il faut reconnaître que ça marche. La portée…

Il s'interrompit car une odeur de brûlé lui montait aux narines.

\- Bon sang, pas la barbe !

Il étouffa le départ de feu avec un juron avant de repartir au chevet de la tourelle, qui subissait beaucoup de dégâts.

Alors qu'il était déjà pris entre les tirs des balcons et du détachement derrière, un nouveau feu roulant cribla le convoi sur le côté, venant cette fois de l'autre rive du canal, où des assaillants avaient pris position dans un bâtiment creusé dans la paroi, et tiraient de la porte et des fenêtres.

Le bouclier de Reinhardt encaissait faisant la navette entre le devant et le côté, et Dama mitraillait d'une arme le côté, de l'autre l'arrière.

\- Je m'occupe de l'arrière ! hurla Winston.

Il déclencha ses propulseurs et, d'un bond monstrueux, il atterrit au milieu du groupe. D'un grand moulinet de bras, il expédia deux adversaires dans le bassin carré, où leur chute émit un grésillement désagréable, comme des moustiques sur une lampe électrique. Apparemment le champ de force ne servait pas qu'à réguler le niveau de l'eau, mais il parait également aux intrusions. Le canon tesla entra en action, projetant des éclairs sur les survivants, qui tentèrent de battre en retraite.

Sur le convoi, Dama s'était reconcentré sur les soldats qui tiraient depuis l'autre côté du canal, mais les défenseurs étaient bien embusqués et après chaque rafale de l'omniaque, les tirs reprenaient de plus belle.

\- Bordel ! jura Tracer. Couvre-moi !

Dama s'exécuta, arrosant la façade.

Elle prit une impulsion sur le convoi, et en trois transferts elle fonça en avant. On vit une traînée bleue passer par-dessus le canal et pénétrer dans le bâtiment au milieu des soldats. Il y eut une série de crépitements accompagnés de cris, et les soldats commencèrent à sortir en courant, tournant le dos à Dama, qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Tracer ressortit au bout d'un moment au milieu de la poussière de béton, un air farouche sur le visage.

\- Ma barrière ne sera pas éternelle, annonça Reinhardt. Il faut trouver un moyen de les déloger de leurs perchoirs !

\- J'suis sur le coup ! annonça Lùcio.

D'un geste, il passa son équipement en mode vitesse. Il prit son élan et, défiant la gravité, se mit à patiner sur le mur, prenant de plus en plus de hauteur. Il essuya quelques tirs mais sa vitesse et la verticalité de ses déplacements le rendaient difficile à toucher, et ses blessures légères se soignaient en un rien. Il dépassa le niveau du balcon et se laissa tomber au milieu des défenseurs.

Il enclencha son impulsion sonique : l'onde sonore dégagea le balcon comme une soudaine rafale de vent, précipitant ses occupants dans le vide. Le méca, que Lùcio avait ciblé en priorité, n'eut pas le réflexe de déclencher ses boosters et atterrit directement dans le canal.

Le méca du deuxième balcon, en revanche, avait vu la scène : il déclencha ses réacteurs et fonça sur le Brésilien, qui entreprenait la même manœuvre. Déséquilibré par le souffle du méca, Lùcio dégringola du mur, se récupéra tant bien que mal et atterrit en désordre sur le sol. Le méca se posa juste devant lui, bien décidé à l'achever.

Au moment où les doubles canons allaient se mettre en action, Reinhardt passa en trombe, emportant le méca : il avait déclenché sa charge en activant le réacteur qui ornait l'arrière de son armure et, propulsé comme une fusée, glissant sur le sol l'épaule en avant, il empala le méca au passage. Les deux poursuivirent leur course quelques mètres avant que Reinhardt n'encastre littéralement le méca dans un mur de briques rouges.

\- Another brick in the wall ! ricana le géant Allemand. Mouhaha !

Le pilote tenta de se dégager, mais un immense coup de marteau le cloua définitivement au sol.

Les occupants du balcon survivants avaient repris leur tir, mais, la protection du bouclier du méca n'était plus là, et Dama envoya son missile. Il y eut un sifflement, puis le balcon disparut dans une explosion surdimensionnée qui raisonna le long des parois de la base.

Le silence revint. Reinhardt remit son marteau sur l'épaule.

\- Joli coup d'fusil, fiston ! railla-t-il en constatant le trou béant et fumant qu'avait laissé la détonation. Un peu excessif, peut-être ?

\- Il faut ce qu'il faut, déclara Dama.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda l'Allemand en se retournant vers le convoi.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Lùcio, grâce à toi.

\- Pas de quoi ! Déployer l'écran, c'est bien, mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai des fourmis dans mon marteau !

Winston, Tracer et Torbjorn les rejoignirent.

\- Ca, c'est fait, annonça l'Anglaise. Sector Clear. Woh, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la carcasse écrabouillée du méca. Tu t'es surpassé, Cohen ! Bon, la suite ?

\- Une seconde, demanda Winston. J'aimerais jeter un œil à ce sous-marin. Ce modèle me rappelle quelque chose.

\- Oui, confirma Torbjorn avant qu'on lui ait posé la question, il fait partie de la série Volskaya. On ne devrait plus être loin, continuons.

Il remit le convoi en marche, et entreprit de réparer la tourelle. Le chargement poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit.

Ils avancèrent le long d'une route, creusée à l'intérieur d'une ancienne caverne, et qui longeait sur la droite une paroi percée de diverses ouvertures. Tracer jetait systématiquement un petit coup d'œil, mais les entrepôts, dortoirs, salles de sport poussiéreuses qu'elle découvrit étaient vides, et apparemment abandonnés depuis longtemps.

Sur la gauche de la route, un précipice avait fait son apparition, et Reinhardt regardait avec inquiétude le vide dont il n'était séparé que par une petite balustrade.

Soudain, un rire démoniaque retentit, amplifié et répercuté par la caverne. Toute l'équipe sursauta, et Reinhardt se cramponna à son bouclier.

Une silhouette se détacha sur la route. Celle d'un homme, petit et menu, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon kaki, déchiré au-dessous du genou, laissant apparaître une jambe artificielle. Au-delà d'un front haut, ses cheveux blonds étaient denses et à la brosse, et des sourcils broussailleux soulignaient un regard démentiel. Le sourire, lui, ne trompait pas : ce type était fou à lier, à n'en pas douter.

Là où cette folie devenait inquiétante, c'est que l'homme était affublé en haut d'un gilet bardé de grenades. Il tenait d'une main un étrange engin, lanceur de grenades, et de l'autre une télécommande qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- On ne passe pas ! annonça l'homme.

\- C'est quoi cette crevette ? Demanda Reinhardt, sans doute vexé d'avoir sursauté quelques secondes auparavant. Tu crois que tu peux nous empêcher de passer ?

\- Assurément, répondit l'autre. Moi… et lui.

Il désigna de son arme un autre personnage, qui sortit de derrière un rocher qui saillait du précipice.

Celui-là n'avait rien d'une crevette, pour le coup : il mesurait au moins autant que Reinhardt, et là où l'Allemand en imposait par sa stature, celui-ci était tout en rondeur, avec un ventre énorme, qui ne le rendait pas moins impressionnant. Au sommet de cet immense ventre, un visage qui semblait trop petit, dont on ne distinguait qu'un toupet grisâtre. Le reste était couvert par un masque de cuir, figurant un groin de cochon, une bouche cousue, et deux yeux vitreux. Des épaulières hérissées de pics lui couvraient les épaules et tout comme son collègue, il était torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'un jean et de bottes de moto.

Son ventre était tatoué d'un visage de porc, encadré d'un moteur de moto sur fond de flammes. On aurait dit un biker de l'apocalypse avec des tendances boulimiques.

Il portait une sorte de shotgun étrange et monstrueusement gros, une arme qui lui ressemblait. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait un énorme crochet que Tracer détesta dès qu'elle le vit. Le crochet était relié à une chaine, qui semblait elle-même reliée à un treuil.

Lui ne dit pas un mot, mais son apparition en disait suffisamment.

\- Je suis le Junkrat, annonça le plus petit des deux, et voici le Roadhog,

\- Méfiance, dit Winston, je les connais, ce sont de dangereux criminels australiens. Des Junkers, recherchés par toutes les polices.

\- Pour vous servir ! conclut celui qui s'était présenté comme le Junkrat. Comme je vous l'ai dit, on ne passe pas. Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car son acolyte, visiblement peu enclin à bavarder, ouvrit le feu : son shotgun lâcha une bordée de chevrotine qui cribla le groupe avant même que Reinhardt ait pu déployer son bouclier. L'effet à moyenne distance était dangereux, mais il était probablement plus que mortel à courte portée. Plusieurs coups fusèrent à nouveau, et l'équipe riposta de plus belle.

Le junkrat, quand à lui, avait reculé à couvert, et entreprit de bombarder le chargement avec des grenades rondes qu'il propulsait à l'aide de son engin. Il pressa le bouton de sa télécommande, et le plafond explosa avec fracas.

D'un grand coup d'épaule, Winston propulsa le chargement en arrière et se jeta au sol, juste à temps pour éviter l'écrasement. Plusieurs mètres cubes de béton, métal et bois s'effondrèrent sur la chaussée, formant une barricade entre les deux camps. Il y eut un temps mort, qui permit à l'équipe de se ressaisir. De l'autre côté, on s'engueulait. Apparemment, l'explosion du petit, hilare, avait failli ensevelir le gros, qui goûtait moyennement la plaisanterie.

La dispute se termina semble-t-il rapidement, car au-dessus de la barricade, les grenades sphériques reprirent leur bombardement, arrivant en cloche, comme une pluie orange et meurtrière. Reinhardt tentait d'en intercepter un maximum, mais la plupart passaient par-dessus l'écran pour venir exploser sur le chargement.

Le déluge atteignit en premier la tourelle, et Torbjorn qui tentait de la réparer : l'engin explosa, et le nain fut propulsé en arrière, inanimé, pendant que Dama reculait, submergé par le déluge.

Tracer slalomait entre les grenades qui rebondissaient de toute part, rendant impossible la lecture de leur trajectoire. La barricade empêchait l'Anglaise de passer ou même de tirer sur le junkrat, qu'elle entendait rire de l'autre côté du tas de gravats. Cherchant une solution du regard, elle avisa un couloir qui partait sur la droite et semblait contourner l'obstacle.

\- Attends un peu mon coco !

Elle se précipita et constata avec satisfaction que le couloir arrivait effectivement dans le dos de ses adversaires : celui qui s'appelait le Junkrat se découpait dans l'encadrement du couloir, continuant d'envoyer ses grenades par-dessus la barricade. Elle serra les dents et fonça sur lui pour ajuster son tir.

Elle était sur le point de sortir du couloir lorsqu'une immense douleur explosa dans sa jambe, inondant tout son esprit et lui arrachant un cri déchirant. Rendue incapable de se concentrer sur l'enclenchement du recall par la brusque explosion de douleur, elle baissa les yeux et, au travers des larmes qui avaient instantanément inondé son visage, elle vit que sa jambe était prise dans un piège à loup, dont les mâchoires d'acier rouillé s'étaient refermées un peu au-dessous de son genou droit, pénétrant profondément dans les chairs, et manquant de lui couper net la jambe. Elle s'effondra, incapable de répondre aux appels de ses camarades qui l'avaient entendu hurler par-dessus la barricade.

Le junkrat se retourna avec un sourire.

\- Héhé, regarde où tu mets les pieds ! T'es morte, ma cocotte !

Il rechargea tranquillement son lance-grenade, se lécha les lèvres et… se retourna vivement. Un immense fracas venait de retentir derrière lui : au cri de Tracer, Reinhardt avait déclenché son réacteur dorsal. Il avait foncé au travers de la barricade, et fusa vers l'Australien pour l'empaler.

Ce dernier réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair : il s'empara d'une mine qu'il portait à la ceinture et la lança sur la trajectoire de Reinhardt. Il la déclencha juste à son passage, ce qui eut pour effet de faire dévier l'Allemand de sa course, le propulsant en l'air et l'envoyant s'écraser en hurlant dans une pile de caisses, le tout accompagné par le rire dément du junker.

Le rire s'interrompit brutalement lorsque Tracer lui fracassa la mâchoire. Rassemblant ses dernières forces et profitant de la diversion de Reinhardt, elle s'était défaite du piège et, serrant les dents avec l'énergie de la colère, s'était remise sur sa seule jambe valide, pour frapper de toutes ses forces avec la crosse du pulseur.

Elle atteignit le Junkrat en plein menton. Il lui sourit, émit un petit « hey » de protestation, et s'effondra de tout son long.

\- Et reste à terre ! lui lança Tracer, toujours tremblante de douleur.

\- Attention !

Le cri d'alarme la fit se retourner. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une chaine fuser sur elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de se protéger des bras, songeant qu'elle était morte.

Winston atterrit juste devant son amie. Le crochet l'attrapa autour du cou, et le Roadhog le ramena à lui d'un mouvement. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, Winston ne put que serrer les dents alors que l'autre lui mettait son déferrailleur sous le nez. Le coup partit à bout portant dans un bruit rauque, et Winston fut éjecté en arrière dans une gerbe de sang et de poils mêlés. Il retomba inerte un peu plus loin, sous les yeux horrifiés de Tracer, qui tentait d'avancer clopin-clopant.

La peur se changea en terreur lorsque le Roadhog ramassa une pleine poignée de ferraille qu'il fourra dans son arme, avant d'y acoller une manivelle, qu'il actionna. La moulinette entra en action, crachant une grêle métallique continue qui s'abattit en sifflant sur Tracer, la collant contre le mur, déchiquetant et coupant les chairs. Elle sentit sa vie diminuer et lâcha prise, scotchée au mur par la puissance de l'équarrisseur.

La grêle cessa soudain, et Léna retomba comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol. Elle était à peine vivante, mais ouvrit les yeux : Reinhardt était revenu à la rescousse, interposant son bouclier.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire pour autant car l'Allemand, arc-bouté derrière son écran, avait les plus grandes difficultés à se maintenir en place. La barrière se fissurait de toute part, et finit par céder dans un craquement sinistre. L'Allemand interposa son corps et son marteau, fouettés en continu par le jet de chevrotine, qui s'interrompit enfin. Reinhardt posa un genou à terre, à bout de force. Heureusement, Lùcio arriva en skatant le long du mur. Il frappa le sol de son ampli, envoyant une déferlante de décibels réparateurs.

Revigoré par le mur de son du Brésilien, Reinhardt reprit courage, et avança sur le gros Australien, dont les tirs nourris retentissaient à nouveau. La chevrotine reprit son travail de sape sur le chevalier, n'arrêtant pas pour autant sa marche en avant : le marteau à réaction, propulsé par le petit réacteur qu'il contenait, atteignit le Roadhog en plein visage, une fois, deux fois… sans avoir le moindre effet !

Les tirs répétés du shotgun de l'Australien repoussèrent Reinhardt, qui déploya son bouclier, à peine régénéré, fissuré, faible. L'Allemand vit soudain un espoir : derrière le Roadhog, la balustrade, puis le vide.

 _Notre seule chance. Je l'empale et je l'emmène dans le vide avec moi._

L'écran explosa à nouveau. L'Allemand déclencha son réacteur dorsal… et prit un jet de chevrotine de plein fouet, sapant ses dernières forces, l'envoyant bouler en arrière dans un fracas métallique de plaques disloquées.

Dama arriva à son tour par la brèche, et entra en action, fonçant sur l'Australien en le mitraillant de ses deux armes. Cette fois la puissance de feu de l'omniaque sembla entamer le gros Australien, mouchetant sa peau d'impacts sanguinolents. Le Roadhog interrompit son tir de barrage et Dama crut qu'il avait gagné, mais l'autre sortit un objet, qu'il plaqua sur sa bouche. Il prit une inspiration, et toutes ses blessures semblèrent se refermer d'un coup.

\- Ce truc est immortel ! cria Dama à la cantonade, en continuant à tirer.

Les chargeurs de l'omniaque se vidèrent bien vite, alors que le Roadhog avait reprit son tir de barrage, enlevant à chaque impact une plaque d'armure, une pièce, un peu de la vie mécanique de Dama.

Au bout du désespoir, les fusils de l'omniaque se turent, vides. Il entreprit de recharger, lorsque la chaine fusa à nouveau, l'agrippant au cou. Le Roadhog le ramena à lui, et Dama vit sa dernière heure : le shotgun se posa sur son torse et… émit un clic, vide lui aussi.

L'omniaque se ressaisit le premier. Voyant le vide derrière le Roadhog, il lui envoya un furieux coup de poing dans le ventre, espérant le faire tomber. Le coup pénétra le gras de l'Australien, sans sembler l'affecter plus que ça. En revanche, le coup de crochet que ce dernier envoya à l'omniaque manqua de lui décrocher la tête : l'être métallique s'envola en désordre et retomba au sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

L'Australien rechargea son arme, satisfait. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration de son inhalateur, et retrouva la pleine forme.

Il fit un pas en avant pour achever ses adversaires lorsque Lùcio se posa devant lui, petit, frêle, ultime rempart entre l'Australien et ses amis hors de combat. Le gigantesque Junker eut un petit rire en voyant le Brésilien, mais Lùcio plaqua son ampli sur le gros nombril et envoya une énorme onde sonore. L'impulsion repoussa le Roadhog, qui décolla et défonça la balustrade. Ses gros doigts ripèrent sur le parapet, sans pouvoir s'accrocher, et il disparut dans le vide avec un cri monstrueux.

Lùcio souffla un grand coup et tomba à genou. Inutile de se précipiter : il sentait la technologie sonique qui soignait chacun de ses amis, au bord de la mort, mais bien vivants.

Reinhardt fut le premier à se remettre sur pied, se précipitant au chevet de Tracer, dont les blessures superficielles se refermaient, mais qui ne pouvait toujours pas marcher. Reinhardt la prit dans ses bras et ils allèrent s'enquérir du sort de Winston, pendant que Lùcio relevait Torbjorn et Dama, qui bien que sonnés, semblaient en un seul morceau.

Ils finirent par se regrouper, à la fois épuisés, mais satisfaits d'être tous en vie et d'avoir remporté ce combat. Tracer désigna le vide du regard.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette horreur ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était assise sur une caisse, avec le corps inconscient de Junkrat à ses pieds. Ce dernier émit un vague grognement et fit mine de se redresser. Elle lui asséna un nouveau coup de crosse.

\- Ca, c'est pour ma jambe !

\- Ce sont des Junkers, répondit Winston, qui reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son visage, constellé d'impacts.

\- Oui, renchérit Dama, on reconnaît bien là le style des bad boys de Junkertown. Ce sont des mercenaires, des brigands sans foi ni loi… Toutefois, ce sont aussi des victimes…

Tracer lui jeta un regard de travers.

\- Après la crise des omniums, expliqua Dama, le gouvernement a voulu instaurer une paix durable entre les humains et les omniaques. Il a donné aux omniaques un large territoire autour de l'omnium qui était au centre du pays et a décrété que les omniaques étaient libres et chez eux là-bas. Le problème c'est que beaucoup d'humains ont été déplacés de force dans le but de faire de la place aux omniaques, et ils ne l'ont pas accepté. Ils sont entrés en rébellion contre les omniaques de l'Outback et, en essayant de saboter le réacteur de leur omnium, ils l'ont fait exploser. L'explosion a irradié toute la région et répandu des débris sur des kilomètres à la ronde… Les humains qui ont survécu dans le coin ont été irradié sévèrement, et vivent en récupérant les débris de l'omnium, d'où leur nom de junkers… Au fil du temps ils ont constitué des bandes de hors-la-loi, et ont même fondé une ville, Junkertown… Ces deux-là se sont probablement fait engager pour de l'argent. Si en plus ça peut nuire aux omniaques…

\- Ce seraient les radiations qui ont rendu l'autre tête de cochon si fort ?

\- Peut-être, difficile à dire. En tout cas il a bien failli nous avoir. Heureusement que Lùcio nous a soignés tout du long, sans compter le plongeon final, merci.

\- Pas de quoi ! répondit le Brésilien. Franchement heureusement qu'il est tombé, je ne me voyais pas le combattre en tête à tête !

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est sur pied ? demanda Torbjorn, on approche de la dernière salle, il y aura peut-être encore de l'opposition.

\- Qu'ils y viennent, dit Tracer avec enthousiasme, malgré qu'elle marchait toujours sur une seule jambe.

Ils se remirent en route. Les douces radiations du chargement, couplés aux soins permanents de Lùcio achevèrent de les retaper, et en dehors de la jambe de Tracer, qui aurait besoin de soins particuliers, ils arrivèrent remontés comme des coucous devant ce qui semblait être la porte de la plus profonde pièce de la base, là où Torbjorn avait identifié le repère de l'ennemi.

Une porte blindée circulaire, pareille à celle d'un coffre-fort, en barrait l'accès, mais elle s'ouvrit à leur approche, avant même que le convoi ait pu commencer son piratage. Ils s'étaient remis en position de combat, tourelle reconstruite, bouclier déployé, armes rechargées et prêtes à tirer.

\- Et bien, annonça une voix électronique venant de l'intérieur. Entrez donc.

Les compagnons sursautèrent, puis hésitèrent, mais Torbjorn descendit résolument du convoi et pénétra dans la dernière pièce.

Cette dernière était assez large, bien que plutôt dépouillée. Le plafond était haut et irradiait de lumière artificielle fade. Le sol était carrelé de larges dalles blanches. Au centre de la pièce, une immense machine prenait l'essentiel de la place. Des tuyaux et des gaines pendaient du plafond pour en rejoindre le carter supérieur.

Dans le fond, de multiples consoles et écrans étaient éteints. Quelques caisses de matériel et des étagères encombrées parsemaient les murs.

Devant la machine centrale, un omniaque au corps minimaliste et à l'allure neutre attendait, les mains croisées sur le devant. Lorsqu'il vit le nain Suédois approcher, il le salua de la tête.

\- Bonjour, Torbjorn, cela faisait longtemps.

\- Pas assez longtemps, répondit le Suédois d'une voix amère. Salut Igor.

L'être mécanique s'était sagement assis sur une chaise, à l'invite plus qu'autoritaire des membres de l'expédition. Après s'être assurés que la pièce était sécurisée, ils s'étaient placés tout autour de lui, en dehors de Torbjorn, qui faisait des allers et venues dans la pièce.

\- Igor ? répéta Tracer, incrédule. Le père de Katya ? Celui qui est mort d'un cancer et d'un accident d'avion sur la banquise… ? C'est quoi, une sorte de cyborg ?

\- Non, répondit le nain, c'est une unité télécommandée, un robot au sens primitif du terme.

Torbjorn parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Il se tourna vers le robot.

\- Où est-ce ?

\- Ici, répondit l'autre en lui montrant un bouton sur l'énorme machine centrale.

Torbjorn actionna la commande, et un panneau coulissa sur l'engin, révélant un tableau de bord qui affichait différentes constantes, et une cuve remplie de liquide bleuâtre. Au centre de cette cuve, hérissé de fils et de tuyaux, un cerveau.

\- Nom d'une pipe ! s'exclama Wilson. C'est donc possible ?

\- On dirait bien, répondit Torbjorn en regardant le cerveau qui baignait dans le liquide bleu. J'en avais entendu parler, mais ça semblait impossible. Seul un être aussi doué et riche qu'Igor Volskaya pouvait le mettre en œuvre. Projet mégalo pour milliardaire qui ne veut pas voir sa vie finir…

\- Ca n'est pas pour ça, répondit la voix électronique du robot humanoïde. J'avais un but… un projet à terminer.

\- L'apocalypse sur Terre ? railla Tracer. Quel beau projet ! Ta soupe bleue t'a ramolli les neurones, résidu périmé !

\- Pas l'apocalypse… répondit l'interface robotique d'Igor Volskaya. Non, pas l'apocalypse… la rédemption. Je ne pouvais pas mourir avant d'avoir réparer mon erreur.

\- En déclenchant une guerre ?

\- En éradiquant les _omniaques_ ! (Il avait presque craché le mot, tant la haine en émanait.) En les piratant pour que les humains les craignent, et les détruisent ! C'est parfait ! Enfin on pourra voir ce qu'ils sont au fond d'eux : des machines de mort, des grille-pains armés et aveugles. Vous pouvez comprendre, vous qui avez combattu les omniaques.

\- Nous les avons combattu, dit Reinhardt d'une voix solennelle, et nous les avons vaincus. Et aujourd'hui (il mit une main sur l'épaule de Dama), nous avons appris à les connaître, nous les avons compris, et nous combattons ensemble. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, tout comme les humains.

\- Humains et omniaques peuvent vivre ensemble, dit Dama avec une voix emprunte de paix.

Le robot serra le poing – bien qu'il fut physiquement totalement incapable d'infliger le moindre dommage au corps de combat que possédait Dama.

\- Vous… Ne m'adressez pas la parole, tas de ferraille. Vous avez été ma seule erreur. Sans vous j'aurais réussi sans même qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Ma seule erreur a été d'essayer de vous pirater, vous ! J'étais trop pressé, le processus était imparfait, mais l'occasion était trop belle : Palmer, l'un des plus grands défenseurs des droits des omniaques, juste au-dessus de mon QG, juste à ma portée ! Tué par le seul garde du corps présidentiel au monde qui soit un omniaque… le signe aurait été parfait, suffisant peut-être. Sa visite m'a donné l'idée du plan et je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de temps pour me préparer… J'aurais dû attendre et faire d'autres tests, plus discrets, mais j'espérais que cette opération suffirait… Au lieu de ça, vous n'avez pas accompli votre mission, et vous voilà aujourd'hui face à moi…

\- Pourquoi les omniaques vous répugnent-ils tant ? demanda Dama avec une sincérité qui forçait le respect. Pourquoi cette haine envers mon espèce ?

\- Parce ce qu'il sont une insulte à la nature, à Dieu, à tout ! Parce qu'ils ont tué des centaines de millions de gens et…

Il hésita une seconde, puis reprit :

\- Parce que je les ai créés !

Il avait hurlé cette phrase avec une telle force que Tracer le remit en joue.

\- Moi et quelques autres, nous avons voulu tester nos limites, nous avons créé les God Programs et nous les avons lâchés sur le monde, par orgueil, par jeu ! Nous étions si fiers de notre génie tout puissant, si fiers de voir leurs progrès. Et lorsque nous avons réalisé ce qu'ils devenaient, c'était trop tard. Ils ont failli détruire le monde, et aujourd'hui, il faudrait fraterniser avec eux, les accepter, et même les aimer !

Il cracha par terre – en fait, les robots n'étant pas équipés pour cracher, il fit _mine_ de cracher par terre, ce qui rendit un effet assez étrange, mais le dégoût était bien palpable.

\- Ce que nous avons créé est une abomination, un ersatz de Vie… Ca doit s'arrêter, je dois le faire, même si ça doit à nouveau coûter des vies humaines… Les gens doivent se rendre compte de ce que sont les omniaques… Ils doivent disparaître…

L'être robotique releva la tête.

\- Et ils disparaîtront. Mon supplice arrivera bientôt à son terme. L'humanité les fera disparaître.

\- Non, répondit Winston. Nous avons désactivé tous vos systèmes, vous n'êtes plus connecté à rien, ni ici, ni vers l'extérieur, que pourriez-vous bien faire ? Vous avez perdu, Igor.

Le robot se leva, et tous les autres levèrent leurs armes, mais l'être artificiel se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuve.

\- Non, annonça-t-il, c'est vous qui avez perdu.

D'un geste imprévisible, le robot déchira la coque de la cuve. Le liquide bleu se déversa d'un coup au centre de la pièce. Le cerveau se posa mollement sur le fond, comme un poisson privé d'eau. Les constantes sur l'écran s'affolèrent une seconde, puis retombèrent. Le corps robotique s'était figé dès la fin de son geste, pour ne plus rebouger.

Les membres d'Overwatch avaient eu un mouvement de surprise, puis s'étaient figés en constatant ce qui se passait, et ils avaient regardé, interloqués, la cuve se vider sans rien pouvoir faire.

Un lourd silence se fit, seulement perturbé par le léger bruit des dernières gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol.

\- Bon, finit par dire Reinhardt, voilà une question qu'on n'aura pas à se poser !

Tracer lui lança un regard réprobateur pour son manque de compassion, mais seul un haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

\- L'humanité les fera disparaître, répéta Dama en regardant le cerveau inerte. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ?

\- C'était du bluff, dit Reinhardt en haussant à nouveau les épaules, un dernier baroud d'honneur.

\- Il avait pas l'air de bluffer, annonça Tracer, qui résumait ainsi la pensée générale.

\- Et Igor n'était pas du genre à balancer quelque chose sans fondement, renchérit Torbjorn… Il y a sûrement autre chose.

Il tenta de tirer quelque chose des consoles éteintes, mais elles refusèrent de s'allumer. Il se dirigea donc vers le convoi, et pianota sur un tableau de commande, essayant de voir quelles données avaient pu être récoltées.

\- Il y a trop de choses ! finit-il par dire, j'en ai pour des jours à analyser tout ça.

\- Essaie de voir s'il y a quelque chose sur la technologie sonique, dit Lùcio.

\- Pas bête…

Il se replongea dans son étude, et au bout d'un moment, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il avec une voix qui faisait peur.

Les autres se rapprochèrent et Torbjorn afficha quelque chose en holo-projection. Un plan. L'engin ressemblait à s'y méprendre au convoi construit par Torbjorn pour l'expédition du jour.

La mâchoire du nain tomba, et Winston émit un juron.

\- Oh ! Les grosses têtes, appela Tracer, va falloir nous expliquer. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il fallut un moment à Winston pour répondre.

\- C'est une machine… Une machine qui utilise la technologie sonique pour répandre le virus qui rend fou les omniaques. Il est alimenté par une source inépuisable et indétectable, qu'on appelle un fusio-réacteur. C'est… c'est impossible.

\- Igor était un génie de la mécanique, objecta Torbjorn, s'il a construit ça…

\- Voilà pourquoi il voulait savoir comment j'utilisais la technologie sonique, émit Lùcio d'une petite voix. Il voulait comprendre comment je diffusais les ondes pour soigner les gens.

\- Sauf que là il diffuse le virus, avec la puissance d'un fusio-réacteur…

\- Si cette machine est activée, les omniaques présents à des kilomètres à la ronde vont devenir dingues et commencer à tuer tout ce qu'ils verront. Et comme le fusio-réacteur est indétectable, il peut l'amener n'importe où, n'importe quand, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien.

\- On doit la détruire ! Où est cette machine ? demanda Tracer la voix remplie d'effroi.

Pour toute réponse, Torbjorn secoua la tête.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il nous a laissé ça intentionnellement, pour nous narguer, par fierté, par défi. Il n'y a aucune info sur la localisation de cette machine. Il a soigneusement tout effacé, probablement au moment de l'attaque de l'usine Volskaya. Il savait qu'on pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui.

\- D'accord, dit Dama. Si je résume : on sait qui, on sait quoi, mais on ne sait pas _où_ ? Je me demande si ça n'est pas encore pire qu'avant…

\- Et alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit Tracer avec une voix à la limite de la panique. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ca veut dire qu'on est baisé, conclut Torbjorn, et que ce vieux résidu russe avait raison : c'est lui qui a gagné.


	14. Une lame solide

Genji écarta du pied le fusil lâché par Matthew, et rengaina son couteau.

McCree le salua d'un geste de la tête.

\- Beau nettoyage, dit-il, tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Genji Shimada était une personne aux multiples facettes, et aux multiples vies.

Il était le fils du chef du clan Shimada, l'un des plus étendus et des plus redoutés du Japon.

Malgré des aptitudes certaines pour le combat, il avait passé son enfance et son adolescence à mener la belle vie. Peu intéressé par les activités du clan, bien de sa personne, respecté, sans problème d'argent, pour le moins, il avait profité, au grand dam des membres du clan, et en particulier de son frère aîné, Hanzo Shimada.

Lorsque ce dernier prit la tête du clan à la mort de leur père, il avait exigé de son cadet qu'il prenne plus de responsabilités au sein du clan. Genji avait refusé, ce qui avait débouché sur une violente confrontation où les deux frères s'étaient affrontés violemment. Hanzo en était sorti victorieux, laissant Genji pour mort.

Grièvement blessé, à l'agonie, il fut recueilli et soigné par Overwatch, qui espérait l'enrôler afin de lutter contre les activités du clan Shimada. Genji fut finalement sauvé, et son corps entièrement cybernétisé. Associé à son entraînement ninja, il devint une arme ultime au service d'Overwatch, puis de Blackwatch.

Lorsque les actions d' Overwatch contre le clan Shimada prirent fin, Genji se retrouva sans but. Il commença à rejeter le corps cybernétique et les transformations physiques qu'il avait subies. Ne sachant plus qui il était, ni ce qu'il était, il se mit à parcourir le monde en quête de réponses.

Il rencontra alors un moine Shambali du nom de Zenyatta. La sagesse des préceptes Shambalis, et l'enseignement des moines omniaques népalais permirent au ninja de s'accepter tel qu'il était devenu et de comprendre qu'en dépit de son aspect mécanique, son âme humaine était toujours présente.

Aujourd'hui, il était libre, et en paix avec lui-même.

Physiquement, Genji était impressionnant, pour le moins. Son corps marron recouvert de plaques blanc nacré n'était pas très grand, mais il était constitué de muscles synthétiques saillants qui donnaient une prestance hors du commun au japonais. Des cellules énergétiques irradiaient de vert-jaune vif, trahissant le côté cybernétique du corps et lui donnant un aspect débordant de puissance.

Le casque, à la fois médical et protecteur, masquait complètement son visage et rappelait les heaumes des chevaliers médiévaux, avec une fente verte étroite, en V, qui donnait l'impression d'un regard perçant et froid.

Il portait un katana dont la poignée dépassait au-dessus de son épaule, ainsi qu'une lame plus courte dans le bas du dos. A l'intérieur même de ses avant-bras se trouvait une réserve de shurikens qu'il envoyait trois par trois et qui constituaient des armes de jets plus que redoutables.

Ce corps était le fruit d'une technologie médicale inédite, développée au sein d'Overwatch à l'usage du japonais. Il était difficile de dissocier les éléments naturels des éléments mécaniques, mais depuis que Genji avait gagné son combat intérieur et avait accepté les modifications de son être comme partie intégrante de lui-même, sa science du combat était en harmonie avec la puissance destructrice de son corps, ce qui faisait du japonais un guerrier hors du commun, capable de prendre une base à lui seul.

Il avait connu McCree lors de leur passage à la Blackwatch. L'un comme l'autre avaient senti les dérives de l'organisation et n'y avaient pas adhéré, ce qui les avait rapprochés. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler amis, mais ils avaient vécu de nombreuses épreuves ensemble, partageaient un sens aigu de la justice, et se respectaient l'un l'autre.

De fait, lorsque McCree avait appelé Genji pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, Genji avait accepté de l'aider. D'autant que la mission était parfaitement dans ses cordes : infiltrer une ancienne base de Blackwatch pour contrer une organisation occulte, c'était le genre de chose pour laquelle Genji était taillé.

Et il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

Ca avait commencé par l'ascension de la face nord de l'Aiguille Noire, de nuit. Une formalité pour un ninja habitué à grimper aux immeubles, ayant vécu au Népal, et cybernétisé, donc insensible au froid, à la force accrue et à la vision nocturne améliorée.

Il avait passé la journée à méditer au sommet de l'aiguille, puis, à l'heure dite, il s'était jeté dans le vide, avait déployé un mini-parachute – juste assez pour freiner un peu sa chute, et s'était reçu sans problème sur un surplomb rocheux.

Ce surplomb masquait une entrée dévolue aux véhicules volants de petites tailles. Le conduit débouchait presque à la verticale et il était impossible d'y accéder sans véhicule ou sans matériel. Cela ne posa aucun problème à Genji, trouvant des appuis où il n'y en avait pas, sautant, rebondissant, évoluant le long des parois verticales comme une araignée.

Le conduit débouchait dans un petit hangar bétonné où plusieurs vaisseaux légers étaient parqués. Une sentinelle aurait du s'y trouver, mais les occupants de la base ne craignaient apparemment pas les intrusions et Genji poursuivit son infiltration.

Il connaissait très bien la base, et savait où il devait aller, par où il devait passer. Il franchit ainsi plusieurs couloirs, se glissa dans un conduit d'aération qui le conduisit au-dessus la salle de surveillance.

Il n'y avait là qu'un garde qui regardait un match de football sur l'un de ses écrans. Genji fit sauter la grille d'un coup. Le temps que le garde sursaute et se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, le ninja japonais avait jailli du conduit et d'un revers de la main, il le neutralisa. Il brancha un petit module sur l'une des consoles, qui neutraliserait les alarmes en cas de déclenchement.

 _Décidemment_ , pensa-t-il, _infiltrer l'une de ses propres bases était presque trop facile_.

Il se concentra quelques instants, regardant les écrans, comptant les gardes, observant les patrouilles, visualisant les plans de l'installation et la façon dont il allait procéder. L'ordre, en particulier, était primordial. Maintenant que la base n'avait plus d'yeux, il pouvait laisser libre court à son art.

Une dernière inspiration, et il se lança.

Il ouvrit la porte, qui donnait sur un couloir, et se mit à courir, aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Il tourna le coin, deux gardes marchaient en lui tournant le dos. Ils n'entendirent qu'un souffle alors que Genji fondait sur eux : le premier reçut un coup sur la nuque, le second se retrouva avec le bras cybernétique enroulé autour du cou et tomba sans un bruit.

Genji fondit sur le croisement suivant : deux autres gardes arrivaient par cette voie. Il faucha le premier d'une glissade. Le garde n'avait pas touché le sol que l'autre recevait son pied sous le menton, l'envoyant bouler en arrière et s'assommer contre le mur. Celui qui était au sol fut mis K.O d'un taquet sur la nuque.

Sans perdre une seconde, il tira les corps vers un local de maintenance qu'il avait repéré à l'avance comme son coin à entassement.

Il sortit une petite boite, contenant une seringue et un flacon contenant un liquide verdâtre : un sédatif puissant, qu'il injecta à ses victimes. Pas question que l'un d'eux, un peu plus costaud que prévu, ne se réveille un peu trop tôt. McCree lui avait demandé d'en tuer « le moins possible », les groupes isolés pouvaient être neutralisés facilement.

Genji se rendit ensuite dans le dortoir, où l'équipe de nuit sommeillait. Il se glissa à l'intérieur sans un bruit, injecta tranquillement son produit, et passa à l'étape suivante.

Il élimina ainsi tour à tour plusieurs patrouilles, des observateurs qui scrutaient la vallée et qui ne surent même pas ce qui leur arrivait. Les premiers furent soigneusement dissimulés puis, à mesure que l'hypothèse de leur découverte semblait de moins en moins probable, faute de découvreur, il les avait laissés sur place.

Il neutralisa également l'équipe de nettoyage et de cuisine, qui se retrouva dans le frigo les mains en l'air, menacés par la seule vue du ninja cybernétique.

Il était entré tranquillement par la porte principale de la cuisine, avait salué et avait indiqué la porte du frigo. Le cuisinier avait levé son couteau de boucher par réflexe, mais lorsque Genji avait posé la main sur la garde de son sabre, le calcul avait été vite fait et tout le monde s'était retrouvé sans dire un mot dans la chambre froide. Seul le cuistot avait osé montrer timidement la commande du frigo et, sur un signe du Japonais, il l'avait éteint avant de rentrer.

D'après son comptage, l'essentiel de la base était nettoyé, à l'exception du gros morceau. Genji se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il avait choisi d'attaquer en dernier : la salle de repos, sur laquelle s'ouvrait le poste de travail de Matthew, l'analyste en chef. C'était une pièce assez vaste, où analystes et soldats pouvaient venir se reposer ou jouer.

Il fit sortir trois shurikens de l'intérieur de son avant-bras, directement entre ses doigts. Il avait gardé cette pièce pour la fin : à l'intérieur, huit hommes armés. Impossible de faire ça discrètement, ni sans effusion de sang.

Genji observa calmement la position de chacun : trois au fond de la pièce, qui regardaient une télévision dans un canapé, quatre autour d'une table, jouant aux cartes, et un dernier qui lisait sur une chaise.

Il prit une longue inspiration, vida son esprit, et ouvrit la porte en grand. Les trois shurikens volèrent de concert, atteignant les trois soldats les plus éloignés, ceux du canapé, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir.

Ces hommes étaient de vrais professionnels, mais Genji était plus rapide : en un éclair, il dégaina le katana qu'il avait dans le dos et fonça vers la table. Les soldats eurent juste le temps de se lever : Genji trancha la tête du plus proche d'un coup droit, et le ventre du suivant avec le revers qui suivit.

Celui qui lisait dégaina en un éclair son pistolet et tira. Genji interposa sa lame, renvoyant le projectile entre les deux yeux du tireur.

Les deux autres levaient leurs mitrailleuses. Genji prit une brusque impulsion sur le sol, se jetant en avant à la vitesse du vent. Il survola la table et, dans un même mouvement, trancha net les deux soldats, qui s'effondrèrent dans un bruit sourd.

Sous son casque, le Japonais fit une grimace : l'un d'eux avait eu le temps de tirer… Se faisait-il vieux ? Ou était-ce le manque d'entraînement ?

Pas le temps d'approfondir la question. Il sortit de la pièce, et ferma la porte et tordant une barre de métal autour de la poignée. Matthew était à présent mûr à cueillir, s'il avait entendu le coup de feu. Ayant en permanence un casque sur les oreilles, il y avait une chance pour que l'analyste en chef n'ait rien entendu, et même dans le cas contraire, avec cette retraite isolée et le module anti-alarme, il faudrait une bonne heure avant que des renforts n'arrivent.

Genji se dirigea donc vers les étages inférieurs de la base, où il restait un dernier lieu à nettoyer : le garage des véhicules terrestres.

Les trois mécanos présents à cet endroit ne posèrent guère de problèmes. Ils étaient loin des autres, Genji ne prit pas de gants : il arriva comme une furie, décocha une droite monumentale à la mâchoire du premier, qui tomba raide. Le deuxième se jeta sur lui avec une clé à molette. Genji bloqua facilement le coup, retourna le poignet (qui émit un craquement des plus déplaisants au moment de lâcher la clé), et lui assena un violent coup de tête. La clé à molette ne toucha pas le sol : Genji la remonta du pied, l'attrapa au vol et la lança sur le troisième qui fuyait vers l'arrière du garage. Il y eut un bruit métallique lorsque la clé l'atteignit derrière la tête.

Il poussa le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte et sortit : c'était le moment de s'occuper des sentinelles. Attaquer les snipers isolés et les sentinelles éloignées était pour ainsi dire sa spécialité, et dix minutes, deux snipers et trois gardes plus tard, il était de retour dans la base silencieuse.

Cette fois-ci il prit l'ascenseur principal et regagna la pièce de surveillance pour observer l'arrivée de McCree, qui ne devrait plus tarder. Il vit également Matthew paniquer en découvrant les corps dans la salle de repos, attraper la plus grosse arme qu'il puisse trouver et se blottir en tremblotant dans un coin de la pièce.

McCree arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Genji profita que l'Américain monopolise l'attention de l'analyste en chef pour se glisser dans son dos et lui coller sa lame sous le menton.

\- Bon, annonça McCree, si on en venait à ce qui nous amène ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Matthew : un véritable mur d'écrans entourant un poste de travail semi-circulaire recouvert de claviers, de consoles, et d'un grand nombre de canettes de sodas.

\- Bien, annonça McCree. Nous avons quelques questions à te poser sur un… fusio-réacteur.

Matthew sursauta à l'évocation de ce nom, mais il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il me fera si je vous parle !

\- Pense plutôt à ce qui t'arrivera si tu ne parles pas, répondit Jesse d'une voix si calme qu'elle en était effrayante. Et puis…

Il asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de l'analyste, qui crut exploser sur le coup. Il s'effondra et suffoqua pendant un long moment avant que l'Américain le remette sur ses jambes tremblantes.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne résisteras pas à notre interrogatoire, reprit le cow-boy, alors autant éviter de perdre du temps, tu ne crois pas ?

L'autre essaya de parler, mais le coup de McCree semblait l'avoir totalement privé de l'usage de la parole et, les yeux encore mouillés de larmes de douleur, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Les deux anciens de Blackwatch durent laisser quelques minutes à l'analyste pour reprendre son souffle et empêcher ses mains de trembler. Genji regarda McCree d'un air de dire « T'étais obligé de taper si fort ? » mais l'autre lui répondit d'un air amusé. Au bout d'un moment, le cow-boy appuya fermement sur l'épaule de Matthew.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il, ce… fusio-réacteur ?

L'analyste rassembla ses esprits et interrogea son ordinateur.

\- On ne l'a plus, finit-il par dire, il a été… vendu.

\- A qui ? Quand ?

\- La semaine dernière, répondit l'autre. Quant au qui, impossible de le savoir, vous connaissez les protocoles de notre organisation. Il n'y a qu'une ou deux personnes qui connaissent les commanditaires, et encore, parfois ce commanditaire n'est qu'un code…

\- Tantale ?

Matthew sursauta, confirmant les soupçons.

\- C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui ne savent pas pour qui ils travaillent, de nos jours, poursuivit McCree avec un sourire. Et toi, ici, tu sais pour qui tu travailles, au moins, depuis que Blackwatch n'existe plus ? La Griffe ?

\- C'est plus… nébuleux. Je travaille pour Reyes, un point c'est tout. Après, pour qui travaille Reyes, c'est une autre histoire : un coup la Griffe, un coup des privés, un coup des gouvernements, et parfois… pour Reyes, tout simplement. Franchement, moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte.

\- Bon, tu sais pas qui, mais tu sais peut-être _où_ ? Il est où ce fusio-réacteur ?

\- Je… je ne suis pas au courant pour le fusio-réacteur…

Matthew se tut. Genji se pencha très lentement, et lui chuchota doucement dans l'oreille un simple « Mais ? » à vous glacer le sang. Matthew soupira.

\- Mais… on a envoyé beaucoup de techniciens spécialisés au même endroit. Des mécaniciens, des informaticiens, des physiciens nucléaires et… beaucoup d'hommes et de robots de combat.

\- Où ça ?

\- Eh bien…

Il hésita comme si cette réponse allait signer son arrêt de mort. Il soupira puis dit doucement :

\- … à Londres.

Matthew gisait sur son bureau, la tête dans le clavier, et l'empreinte du tranchant de la main de Genji sur la nuque.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence, chacun essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le Japonais rompit le silence le premier :

\- On va pas pouvoir gérer ça tout seul, je pense, dit-il.

McCree acquiesça.

\- Le souci c'est que même si on met la main sur cette chose, on ne saurait pas quoi en faire… Tu sais désamorcer un fusio-truc toi ? Et moi ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas causer aux machines que je connais pas, surtout quand elle risque de t'exploser à la figure.

\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser tomber non plus.

Pour toute réponse, McCree soupira. Ils savaient tous deux où cette discussion allait les amener.

\- Pierre-feuille-ciseau ?

Genji le regarda fixement, sans émettre le moindre bruit.

\- Bon, d'accord, abdiqua McCree. Je m'y colle.

Ca avait sonné alors que Torbjorn était dans sa cabine, essayant de parer aux dommages que sa barbe avait subis à Sydney.

Les autres avaient rapidement perçu des éclats de voix. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la conversation, mais tout de même des bribes à base de « quoi ! », « quand ? » et « bordel ! » qui leur avaient indiqué que quelque chose d'important se passait.

Torbjorn était sorti en trombe de sa cabine, faisant des grands signes. Les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, et il avait fixé Tracer avec intensité, fronçant les sourcils. L'Anglaise avait compris de suite. Il finit par tendre le télépod à Winston, qui le colla à son oreille tout en marchant vers le poste de pilotage.

\- C'est King's Row, dit Torbjorn. C'est logique.

Situé au cœur de Londres, le quartier de King's Row était l'un des plus emblématiques de la capitale anglaise. Constitué de rues étroites et pavées, avec de petites échoppes, des pubs typiques et animés, des passages couverts et des contre-allées encaissées, King's Row était un quartier résolument populaire, avec des immeubles n'excédant pas quatre ou cinq étages, recouverts de toits bleus, constellés de cheminées fumantes, contrastant avec les nouveaux quartiers qui avaient poussé tout autour du centre historique, avec leurs gratte-ciels monumentaux.

Le quartier de King's Row abritait aussi les New Houses of Parliament. Elles n'en avaient plus que le nom, puisque le parlement ne siégeait pas ici. En mémoire de l'ancien bâtiment abritant la chambre des lords au bord de la Tamise, on avait reconstruit celui-ci, plus petit mais rappelant clairement l'ancien, notamment grâce à la Clock Tower, jumelle moderne de l'ancienne tour Elizabeth, traditionnellement surnommée Big Ben.

Aujourd'hui les New Houses abritaient nombre de services publics et administratifs, mais pas de gouvernement ou d'organes trop importants. Ils donnaient toutefois au quartier un aspect historique et ancien que peu de lieux avaient réussi à conserver après les destructions de la guerre des omniums.

Ce que King's Row avait aussi de particulier, c'est qu'au-dessous de la ville, les omniaques qui avaient servi de main d'œuvre bon marché, et à qui on avait refusé l'égalité des droits, avaient construit leur propre ville, à quelques centaines de mètres sous les pavés de Londres.

Bien évidemment, si certains avaient vu cela comme une avancée de l'égalité omniaque-humain, et un espoir d'amélioration des relations entre les deux espèces, la plupart des gens voyaient cette cité souterraine comme une menace sous leurs pieds, et Londres était devenue une poudrière, prête à exploser.

Et elle avait déjà explosé. Plusieurs fois.

La pire fois, sans doute avaient eu lieu dix ans auparavant, lors du soulèvement omniaque qu'on avait baptisé « l'Insurrection » : une faction mécanique connue sous le nom du Secteur Zéro avait attaqué en masse, prenant le contrôle du quartier, avec otages, destruction et massacre. Overwatch était intervenu en sous-marin pour régler la situation.

Avec le temps, les gens avaient fait mine d'oublier, même si en réalité ils n'oubliaient rien, mais les choses avaient semblé s'améliorer, notamment avec l'action de Tekhartha Mondatta, le moine omniaque qui avait œuvré dans le but d'une réconciliation. Il avait failli y parvenir, lorsqu'il avait été tué, à King's Row, encore.

Des rumeurs faisaient également état de projet d'attaque de la cité omniaque à l'aide d'EMP.

Cette terre de Londres, gorgée d'Histoire, de réussite, de fierté, de sang et d'huile, semblait encore une fois renouer avec son passé.

\- Si la bombe est déclenchée à King's Row, ce sont des milliers d'omniaques qui vont déferler sur Londres, commentait Dama.

\- Des dizaines de milliers, peut-être même plus… dans la ville souterraine, et à Londres même… C'est toute une armée omniaque qui va fondre sur une métropole remplie de civils.

Cette perspective toucha tout le monde, mais elle atteignit Tracer de plein fouet. Elle était anglaise, et vivait à Londres. Elle sentit ses intestins se liquéfier, son ventre se rétracter à l'idée que cela était peut-être déjà commencé.

Elle pensa très rapidement à nombre de ses amis et connaissances, qu'ils soient humains ou omniaques, qui vivaient à King's Row ou dans ses environs. Son amie, son barman attitré, son livreur de pizza… sa vie entière.

Elle avait déjà vécu un enfer lors de l'épisode de l'insurrection du Secteur Zéro, elle ne voulait à aucun prix que ce cauchemar ne se reproduise. La pensée d'un Londres ravagé, point de départ d'une immense purge mondiale, la révulsa. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration s'accéléra dramatiquement.

Torbjorn lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- T'inquiète, on va les en empêcher.

Les autres se joignirent au nain et Léna retrouva peu à peu son calme.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'autoporteur filait à pleine vitesse au-dessus de l'Océan Indien.

Le pilote automatique était enclenché, mais Winston restait aux commandes et tous s'étaient tout de même réunis autour de lui, comme si leur présence pouvait encourager la machine à aller plus vite.

\- On a la ville, mais peu de précisions, résuma Winston. Les informations de Jesse McCree indiquent qu'ils ont bien construit leur machine et qu'ils doivent l'utiliser d'un moment à l'autre. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air alarmé de Tracer, rien n'indique que ça soit déjà le cas, donc on est toujours dans les temps. McCree et Genji y seront avant nous, j'ai fait le nécessaire. Il faudra également contacter les autorités britanniques, et là j'aurais besoin de toi, Léna.

La concernée répondit d'un signe de tête. Il y eut un long silence.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on a pour le moment… reprit Winston au bout d'un moment. Le mieux serait que tout le monde aille dormir, nous aurons besoin de forces.

Tous acquiescèrent, mais aucun ne bougea. Petit à petit, ils se séparèrent et créèrent de petits groupes. Torbjorn et Winston discutaient sur la machine et sur les détails techniques, les autres discutaient ou jouaient aux cartes pour tuer le temps.

Petit à petit, chacun regagna sa cabine, mais peu dormirent.


	15. King's Row, le calme

Le lendemain, le porteur avait survolé la France. Les eaux de la Manche s'étendaient sous l'oiseau de métal, et tous les compagnons étaient réunis dans le salon principal.

\- Bien, annonça Winston. Nous y serons dans moins d'une heure. Tout d'abord la bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle venant de Londres, donc l'attaque n'a pas encore eu lieu. Par contre, nous n'avons toujours aucun renseignement sur l'endroit où ils se cachent, et nous n'aurons sans doute pas le temps de le découvrir. Notre seul atout, c'est que nous pensons savoir où ils vont. Si nous arrivons avant qu'ils n'aient agi, nous pourrons les bloquer, ou au moins essayer.

\- Et où est-ce ? demanda Lùcio.

\- La centrale énergétique de King's Row, répondit Tracer. C'est le principal accès à l'Underworld omniaque, en plein cœur de Londres. C'est la cible idéale.

\- J'ai étudié les plans de l'arme plus en détail, répondit Torbjorn. S'ils veulent vraiment déclencher leur virus pour contaminer la ville omniaque, ils utiliseront une impulsion chargée, capable de contaminer tous les omniaques dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. Ils devront le faire juste au-dessus, sinon le rayon risque d'être trop court et tout l'Underground ne sera pas contaminé. En revanche, l'engin génère aussi une onde permanente, de moindre portée, mais tout de même de près de cinq cents mètres de diamètre…

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils devront déclencher leur bombe à la verticale de l'Underground, mais qu'ils seront escortés en permanence par une foule d'omniaques fous ?

\- C'est ça. Tous les omniaques aux alentours vont se précipiter pour les aider. En plus ils ne seront pas si fous que ça : lorsqu'Igor a voulu contaminer Dama, il voulait lui imposer un ordre précis, pas une tuerie aléatoire. Il faut donc s'attendre à une opposition organisée…

\- Savent-ils qu'on arrive ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il est possible de les surprendre avant qu'ils aient déclenché leur bombe.

\- C'est plus que probable, nous n'avons pas été très discrets avec notre attaque de l'Usine Volskaya, puis de la base Australienne, et McCree n'a pas non plus fait dans la dentelle pour récupérer ses infos.

\- Et donc, notre plan ? On attend près de la centrale que le truc arrive, et lui saute dessus ?

Torbjorn et Winston se regardèrent.

\- C'est ça, dirent-ils de concert.

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe était en position.

Les autorités britanniques n'avaient pas vraiment été convaincues par le discours de Winston et Tracer, mais au moins leur avaient-ils permis d'entrer sur le territoire et d'intervenir dans le secteur de King's Row, si toutefois quelque chose d'anormal s'y passait, ce qui leur semblaient peu probable , et ils mettaient parallèlement les services de secours en alerte.

Torbjorn avait accueilli la nouvelle avec satisfaction, pour deux raisons : premièrement, il ne voulaient pas d'officiers locaux dans ses pattes, et deuxièmement, les services de police du monde entier utilisaient des omniaques et des machines à intelligence artificielle. Si les autorités concentraient un maximum de matériel dans le secteur et que ce matériel devenait soudainement fou, cela n'aurait fait que compliquer les choses.

Le cœur de King's Row était sans doute la place qu'on appelait à présent « la place Mondatta ». Quasiment piétonne dû à l'étroitesse des rues, la place accueillait la statue commémorative de la mort du leader omniaque des Shambalis.

Monté sur un énorme socle circulaire en brique, la statue, d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, figurait Tekhartha Mondatta tenant par la main un enfant humain. Ce symbole de l'amitié entre omniaque et humain était repris partout dans le monde. Toutefois, il n'était pas rare que la statue elle-même ne subisse des dégradations de partisans anti-omniaques.

Le leader omniaque avait été tué à quelques mètres de là, sur les marches du cinéma tout proche, où on trouvait à présent un petit mémorial, que Tracer ne manquait pas de saluer à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant.

Elle l'avait d'ailleurs fait quelques minutes auparavant, et à présent elle contemplait la statue depuis l'une des fenêtres de l'hôtel Alderworth, l'un des plus mythiques du secteur, qui couvrait toute une partie de la place Mondatta et où une partie de l'équipe avait pris position.

En face, la « Clock Tower » dominait le quartier de sa quadruple horloge holographique et en contrebas, un flot continu de personnes, humains et omniaques, affluait sur les trottoirs. Le quartier était toujours très animé, et la place Mondatta encore plus que les ruelles adjacentes, certaines personnes venant en pèlerinage, ou tout simplement en curieux. De nombreux véhicules se faufilaient également sur les pavés, la plupart des engins de livraison ou des transports en commun.

\- Tout ce monde… murmura Tracer en regardant en contrebas une petite fille qui déposait une fleur aux pieds de la statue.

\- Bah, ils s'enfuiront dès les premiers coups de feu, répondit McCree, qui les avaient rejoints à leur arrivée. Si nous on assure, tout se passera sans trop de casse. Tu sais qu'on a tendance à attirer les balles partout où on passe.

McCree était allongé sur le lit, le chapeau sur les yeux, les pieds croisés, le cigare aux lèvres. Son attitude décontractée contrastait avec celle de l'Anglaise, qui tapait nerveusement du pied et faisait les cent pas. Elle tournait et retournait entre ses doigts une clé électronique que Torbjorn avait distribuée à ses compagnons. Il suffisait d'insérer cette clé dans la pile énergétique de la machinerie d'Igor Volskaya pour en inverser les effets.

La peur d'échouer et la frustration l'assaillirent à nouveau : il suffisait d'accoupler deux éléments mécaniques simples pour mettre fin à tout cela, et pourtant elle n'avait pour le moment aucun moyen de le faire. Une simple information géographique lui manquait, mais cela suffisait pour passer de la maîtrise à l'impuissance.

Elle frappa à nouveau nerveusement du pied.

\- Et arrête de gigoter, poursuivit McCree, tu me donnes le tournis.

\- Ca fait des heures qu'on attend ! rugit la jeune femme.

Elle se replongea dans la contemplation de la statue, ce qui lui amena un peu de sérénité. Elle avait essayé la méditation, une fois. Pas son truc.

\- Pourquoi Tantale ? demanda McCree au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi le vieux Volskaya a choisi ce nom pour sa croisade anti-omniaque ?

Ce fut Torbjorn qui répondit :

\- Un gars qui s'est pris pour l'égal des dieux, donnant la vie, voyant sa créature détruire le monde sans rien pouvoir faire… pas si mal choisi, finalement.

\- Tu crois qu'un créateur peut disposer de sa créature ? En un sens le point de vue de Volskaya se défend… A quel moment une vie artificielle devient-elle une Vie avec un grand V ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Tracer, visiblement agacée, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que cette question est derrière nous, ce moment est passé. Quand on voit des êtres comme Dama, ou Zenyatta, ou Mondatta, on ne peut qu'être convaincu que ces vies méritent de vivre.

McCree sourit. Visiblement, titiller Tracer sur ces questions faisait aussi partie de ses intentions.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-il avant de rabaisser son chapeau sur ses yeux.

\- Et si on les avait loupés ? Questionna l'Anglaise avec angoisse.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, si on les avait loupés, on le saurait…

\- Et puis j'ai placé des drones et des détecteurs partout dans le quartier, renchérit Torbjorn, ils ne nous échapperont pas.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la tablette qu'il tenait bipa. Tracer se redressa et McCree releva son chapeau. Torbjorn ajusta son oreillette.

\- Le bar est ouvert, dit-il : convoi en approche.

Le convoi en question était un véhicule de livraison de bière. Entre les pubs et la brasserie Eberle and sons, c'était parfait pour passer inaperçu dans le secteur.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans un hall d'étage de l'hôtel. Torbjorn montra l'image du camion. D'aspect extérieur, rien à signaler : le véhicule était assez large, avec une petite cabine de pilotage pour un seul chauffeur, un véhicule à sustentation, bâché, aux couleurs de la brasserie de King's Row.

\- L'un de mes drones-insectes est rentré à l'intérieur, et voici.

Il montra l'image d'une machinerie complexe et de plusieurs hommes en armes. Peu purent identifier l'engin, mais si le nain suédois disait que c'était ce qu'ils cherchaient, personne n'aurait osé mettre en doute sa parole.

\- Le véhicule se dirige normalement vers la brasserie, en face de la centrale. Il devra donc passer par la place Mondatta, puis la ruelle qui mène à la centrale.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il passera juste sous nos pieds, conclut Tracer.

L'hôtel Alderworth couvrait en effet tout un côté de la place, jusqu'aux New Houses of Parliament. Un passage voûté en arche enjambait donc la rue pour lui donner accès aux ruelles menant à la centrale.

\- C'est là qu'on les intercepte. Il y a moins de monde dans les rues de derrière que sur la place, et c'est parfait pour une embuscade.

Winston regardait l'image en temps réel du camion qui avançait lentement parmi les flots de piétons et de véhicules.

\- Il y a des hommes qui l'escortent… au moins huit.

Tous avaient repéré plusieurs « touristes », avançant à la même vitesse que le camion.

\- Il doit également en avoir en faction le long du trajet.

\- Plus que probable, acquiesça Winston. Nous attendrons le dernier moment pour nous révéler. Torbjorn et Reinhardt, vous prendrez position dans cette librairie, juste après l'arche. Tracer et Jesse, dans cette contre-allée qui rejoint la rue par le flanc. Dama, tu es sûrement celui qu'ils connaissent le moins, tu seras directement sur le trottoir, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de l'intérieur du camion. Genji…

\- Genji sera en couverture, répondit McCree.

Ils n'avaient pas encore vu le ninja japonais.

\- Genji en couverture, répéta Winston, peu à l'aise à l'idée d'un électron libre, mais connaissant les aptitudes du Japonais. Quant à Lùcio et moi, nous serons ici en surplomb.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, intervint Torbjorn, évite le canon Tesla à proximité de l'engin s'il te plait, ce genre de matériel réagit très mal aux décharges électriques.

Le primate hocha de la tête.

\- Pas de questions ? Alors en position !


	16. La tempête

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tracer et McCree avaient pris place en haut d'une volée de marche desservant une contre-allée qui longeait l'hôtel et donnait sur l'arche de briques dont il était question.

Le camion de bière venait d'apparaître. Au milieu du flot de badauds, impossible de savoir si des mercenaires ennemis se trouvaient dans le foule.

\- Qui en fait partie, questionna Tracer, et qui non ?

\- Y'a un moyen simple, répliqua McCree. Tout le monde est prêt ?

\- Attends, tu …

Il n'attendit rien du tout : il fonça sur le convoi, en tirant en l'air et en hurlant :

\- Une bombe ! Courez !

La tactique était rudimentaire, mais elle fonctionna à plein : les gens se mirent à courir en tout sens, essayant de s'enfuir ou se blottirent au sol, pendant que les gardiens du convoi, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, sortirent leurs armes, s'identifiant clairement.

Winston se laissa tomber à côté du convoi et, d'un mouvement, il arracha l'armature qui tenait la bâche, révélant l'intérieur du camion : une machinerie complexe, et une demi-douzaine de gardes et de robots, que Dama expédia d'une rafale nourrie, alors que McCree et Tracer mitraillaient à mi-distance les soldats qui s'identifiaient. Quelques défenseurs, en faction sur le parcours, venaient en courant de plus loin, mais aucun n'atteignit le lieu de l'embuscade, fauchés par des shurikens arrivant du néant.

En quelques secondes, les défenseurs du convoi étaient anéantis. Reinhardt sortit de la librairie, un peu tard.

\- J'arrive quand le spectacle est fini, pesta-t-il.

Torbjorn arrivait derrière lui, tirant une charrette de matériel, qu'il accrocha au camion.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, à mon avis, le « spectacle » ne fait que commencer.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un phénomène étrange se produisit : une partie de ceux qui s'enfuyaient s'arrêtèrent soudain de courir. Ils restèrent figés une demi-seconde, et firent demi-tour, fonçant vers le chargement.

\- Le virus s'est activé ! hurla Winston.

En effet, les omniaques du secteur ne fuyaient plus : ils arrivaient sur le chargement comme des moustiques vers la flamme. Le premier à arriver à hauteur était un omniaque masculin, habillé avec un costume cravate distingué. Il vit Tracer et lui fonça dessus.

\- Du calme, monsieur ! ordonna Tracer en agitant les mains. Vous…

Elle n'en dit pas plus, car celui qui était un respectable homme d'affaire spécialisé dans les pièces détachés omniaques quelques minutes auparavant, était devenu un fou sanguinaire : il se jeta sur l'Anglaise, qui restait figée, la plaqua au sol et, commença à la marteler de coups de poings.

L'attaque frénétique fut interrompue par le marteau de Reinhardt qui, dans un bruit métallique évoquant le son d'une cloche, envoya l'omniaque en plusieurs morceaux contre un mur, à la manière d'un golfeur. L'omniaque suivant reçu un coup vertical qui le transforma en rondelle sphérique de quelques dizaines de centimètres de hauteur.

Tracer s'était remise sur pied, plus gênée que blessée.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, annonça Reinhardt d'une voix dure. A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à la fin de notre mission, tous les omniaques sont des ennemis. Ils sont morts, tu comprends ? Si tu hésites une demi-seconde (il s'interrompit pour balayer d'un revers une omniaque féminine, dont seul le sac à main resta en place), tu es morte. Ok ? Le seul omniaque en qui tu peux avoir confiance, c'est celui-ci. Les autres sont morts, c'est clair ? Si tu les considères autrement, alors c'est nous qui sommes morts.

\- C'est dur, renchérit Dama, mais il a raison. Tous ceux qui sont infectés sont perdus. Alors protégeons ce convoi pour que nous réussissions le plus vite possible à les guérir.

\- Cet enfoiré de Ruskof, cracha Tracer… Ca va, j'ai compris.

Elle sortit ses armes et fit un signe de tête.

\- Désamorçons ce truc le plus vite possible.

\- Un ptit coup de marteau dedans devrait faire l'affaire, non ? suggéra Reinhardt.

\- Surtout pas. Par contre, tu peux me le désosser en enlevant la fausse cabine de conduite.

Reinhardt s'exécuta : la cabine de pilotage n'était qu'un déguisement et elle ne tenait que par deux boulons qui cédèrent dans un bruit métallique sous la poigne de l'Allemand.

Torbjorn s'était déjà mis au travail. Le convoi à présent à nu se composait principalement d'une unité carénée, qui recelait le fusio-réacteur et l'émetteur qui transmettait le virus, d'une sorte de turbine apparente, qui se chargeait pour envoyer l'impulsion principale, et d'un panneau de contrôle.

Torbjorn avait dévissé ce dernier, et y avait branché un datapod.

\- Igor n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. S'il suffisait d'envoyer un missile sur son engin ça serait bien trop simple. Ah ! Je m'en doutais.

Les données commençaient à affluer.

\- Si on attaque physiquement la turbine ou le carénage, cela surchargera le fusio-réacteur et là… Une explosion qui transformera Londres et sa banlieue en cratère fumant. L'onde de choc ira au-delà de l'Allemagne, sans compter les débris dans l'atmosphère.

Reinhardt remit son marteau sur son épaule.

\- Ok, dit-il. Coup de marteau : mauvaise idée.

\- Pareil si on l'immobilise… C'est bon j'ai l'itinéraire : il va jusqu'au cœur de la centrale, comme prévu. Si on l'arrête, ça pète. Du coup, on a quelques minutes pour le désamorcer avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible.

\- Ca va prendre combien de temps ?

\- Je contourne le système de sécurité, j'ouvre ce panneau, je retire la pile, je mets ma clé à la place, je relance, et c'est gagné. Ca devrait le faire.

Des tirs arrivaient sur le chargement : des policiers omniaques ouvraient le feu. McCree n'hésita pas une seconde, et en deux balles les deux policiers furent réduits au silence.

\- … Si je suis pas interrompu trop souvent, continua le nain.

\- J'espère qu'il faut plus qu'une balle pour déclencher l'explosion, annonça McCree en rechargeant son peacemaker, ça va être dur de les empêcher de tirer.

\- Ca sautera si ça voit que ça ne peut pas accomplir sa mission, résuma Torbjorn. Il faudra plus de quelques balles.

Des omniaques continuaient d'arriver les uns derrière les autres, et Reinhardt continuait à jouer du marteau.

\- Si ça reste comme ça, dit-il entre deux swings, ça ira.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le flot disparate s'interrompit.

\- C'est tout ? Peut-être qu'il y avait moins d'omniaques que prévu dans le coin ?

\- Compte là-dessus, répondit Torbjorn en installant une tourelle à double canon sur le convoi. Ce truc a dû fonctionner en mode passif depuis des heures, et il vient de s'activer, alors c'est pas trois omniaques qu'il a dû croiser et…

Une soudaine rumeur monta des rues adjacentes. Des cris, des cliquetis, des appels et des coups de feu.

\- Oh bon sang ! Quelqu'un a alerté la horde ?

Sous l'arche de l'hôtel Alderworth, une vague d'omniaques en furie venait de faire son apparition, comme une troupe de damnés se ruant à l'assaut des vivants. Ils ouvrirent tous le feu, fauchant les omniaques de devant, immédiatement remplacés. Reinhardt surchargea le réacteur de son marteau pour condenser une boule de flamme, qu'il envoya dans la meute, creusant un sillon mortel. Les omniaques arrivèrent au contact, et l'Allemand moissonna tant et plus.

Des tirs venaient de l'arrière de la meute, par des omniaques armés, ou des soldats à la solde de la Griffe. Reinhardt déploya son écran, protégeant ses amis. Lùcio envoyait ses ondes soniques soignantes, tout en se joignant aux tirs.

La tourelle de Torbjorn bipa soudain sur l'arrière, et Dama se chargea d'accueillir les omniaques qui venaient les prendre à revers. Au bout d'un instant, le flot se calma à nouveau, pour finir par se tarir.

La rue était couverte de corps mécaniques.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Winston.

Ils répondirent positivement. Le convoi continuait d'avancer, il avait déjà amorcé un tournant au coin de la rue.

\- Le convoi n'est pas passé de ce côté pour arriver jusqu'ici, annonça Torbjorn. Je pense que le gros des attaquants viendra donc de l'ouest, et passera par cette rue.

\- Le gros ? murmura Tracer. Tu crois pas qu'on vient de se le taper, le gros ?

\- Ecoute.

Elle tendit l'oreille. La rumeur se faisait de nouveau entendre.

\- Ils se regroupent. Dès qu'ils seront assez nombreux, ils réattaqueront, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à que ce truc ait explosé, ou qu'on l'ait reprogrammé.

Par moment on entendait des coups de feu, signe que les autorités humaines, ou des civils, tentaient de se défendre.

\- La bonne nouvelle, indiqua Dama, c'est que pendant ce temps la population des autres quartiers ne sera pas inquiétée par les omniaques fous.

\- C'est pas faux, puisqu'ils viennent de tout Londres juste pour notre gueule, répondit McCree en tirant sur son cigare. On est l'attraction à la mode. T'as raison c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Un énorme bruit retentit vers la centrale électrique, dans la direction que prenait le convoi. Le bruit… d'une maison qu'on piétine.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

Nouveau bruit, cette fois celui d'un pont métallique qu'on tordait à la main.

\- On protège le convoi, dit Winston.

Ils se mirent en position derrière le bouclier de Reinhardt.

Tracer partit en avant. Elle aperçut Genji sur le faîte d'un toit. Il lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il l'accompagnait. C'était deux spécialistes de la reconnaissance, des lignes avancées et du contournement de défenses ennemies, prendre un peu de distance avec leurs camarades ne leur faisait donc pas peur.

Ils avancèrent de concert jusqu'à l'entrée de la centrale, Tracer au sol, Genji sur les toits. Les rues étaient désertes, les coups de feu précédents avaient poussé tous les habitants à la fuite ou au retranchement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la centrale, et virent ce qui avait provoqué les bruits précédents. Instinctivement, ils se tapirent, Genji derrière une corniche, Tracer derrière un coin de rue.

L'Anglaise jeta un regard furtif, calcula ses chances de victoires, et décida d'aller chercher du renfort. Elle battit donc en retraite jusqu'au convoi.

\- Torbjorn, si tu avais l'idée géniale de terminer, genre tout de suite, ça serait top. On a… on a un problème, droit devant.

En dehors de Torbjorn, qui continuait à travailler, ils décidèrent de quitter le convoi, et partirent en avant. Au coin, ils s'immobilisèrent, et jetèrent un œil.

\- Bon sang, jura McCree, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Un nanard. Un immense nanard.

\- C'est pas un nanard, répondit Tracer. C'est Robert.

Robert était le petit surnom affectueux que les habitants du quartier avaient donné au gardien de la centrale, du nom d'un vieux chat errant, qui avait hanté la centrale et ses alentours pendant de nombreuses années.

Le robot de sécurité mesurait une dizaine de mètres de haut. D'aspect vaguement humanoïde, il évoluait sur deux jambes constituées de tubes articulés et de plaques métalliques. Son torse était massif, avec des épaules très larges et pointues, et une absence de tête qui le rendait effrayant. Ses membres supérieurs étaient terminés d'un côté par deux canons et de l'autre par une immense main à quatre doigts mesurant près d'un mètre. Une multitude de censeurs, de tourelles et de tubes lance-roquettes hérissaient le plateau que constituaient ses épaules.

Une petite lumière rouge en haut du torse faisait figure d'œil maléfique.

Derrière lui, les deux énormes portes métalliques de la centrale avaient été arrachés de leurs gonds et gisaient sur le sol. Robert était immobile.

\- Il attend le convoi, murmura Winston. Il faut le neutraliser avant qu'il arrive.

\- On va devoir se taper… ça ? Est-ce qu'on a prévu un canon, ou un char d'assaut ?

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le convoi se dirige bien vers l'intérieur de la centrale. Si on veut le suivre, on doit donc y pénétrer.

\- J'dis pas non, mais il y a un énorme monstre entre nous et l'entrée, sans compter qu'il doit y avoir une troupe d'omniaques sanguinaires derrière cette porte.

\- Alors on doit les buter ! Hurla Tracer. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix !

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, elle fonça en avant, et se transféra en un instant entre ses jambes. Le robot l'avait repéré mais n'eut pas le temps de tirer, et à présent l'Anglaise se tenait dans son angle mort. Il se tourna sur lui-même, se déplaça pour atteindre sa cible, mais Tracer suivait ses mouvements, tout en tirant sur les jambes et l'entrejambe, sans toutefois faire de dégâts.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Ses compagnons se regardèrent d'un air de dire « ben quand faut y aller », et se mirent en action.

Reinhardt avança sur la rue, le bouclier déployé, Dama ouvrant le feu dans son sillage. La puissance de feu de Dama était formidable, et elle sembla affecter le robot, car ce dernier oublia Tracer, et tendit le bras vers le groupe.

\- Accrochez-vous ! hurla Reinhardt.

Il se parlait probablement à lui-même, car l'obus arriva droit dans le bouclier. Il explosa avec fracas, faisant trembler tout le quartier. Les pieds de Reinhardt s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, mais il tint bon. Le deuxième tir fracassa le bouclier, repoussant ceux qui étaient abrités derrière.

Rendus à découvert par l'effondrement du bouclier, les censeurs repérèrent immédiatement les attaquants et plusieurs tourelles mitrailleuses se mirent en action, arrosant le groupe.

Le chevalier Allemand avait chancelé sous le souffle de l'explosion, mais il se ressaisit immédiatement, enclenchant son réacteur dorsal pour foncer sur le pied du robot. Il le heurta avec une violence telle que la machine de guerre fut déstabilisée durant un instant assez court, mais suffisant pour que Lùcio et Dama se mettent à l'abri.

Le robot se ressaisit rapidement : il se baissa, et attrapa Reinhardt de son immense main métallique. D'un grand mouvement, il propulsa l'Allemand comme une vulgaire balle de tennis, qui disparut en hurlant au-dessus des toits de la ville.

Profitant du fait que le robot s'était penché, Winston bondit sur le dos du monstre mécanique. Il déploya un générateur de bouclier sphérique pour se protéger des tirs et entreprit de détruire une partie des tourelles avec son canon tesla.

Genji le rejoignit et à l'aide de son sabre, il détruisit les autres tourelles. Un lance-roquette se déploya soudain, visant le japonais. Ce dernier réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair : d'un geste habile du plat de sa lame, il renvoya la roquette, avant d'effectuer un saut périlleux en arrière. Il atterrit sous le dôme protecteur juste au moment où la roquette explosait. Une boule de feu nettoya le dos du robot. L'écran se brisa sous l'impact, mais il avait efficacement protégé les deux membres d'Overwatch.

A travers la fumée de l'explosion, un immense bras mécanique apparut soudain, cherchant à se débarrasser des intrus. Genji l'esquiva d'un bond élégant, Winston le prit de plein fouet : frappé en plein torse par un poing d'une dizaine de tonnes, le primate s'écrasa sur la toiture du bâtiment en face.

McCree était resté immobile, apparemment pas à l'aise face à ce genre d'ennemi.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Lui demanda Lùcio en passant. Tire !

\- Tirer ? Tirer sur quoi ?

McCree avait beau scruter le robot à la recherche d'un point faible, tirer sur des plaques d'armures ne semblait mener à rien.

Pendant ce temps, le convoi avait poursuivi sa progression, et arriva sur la rue, toujours monté par Torbjorn, qui essayait désespérément d'accéder au panneau de contrôle. Il passa devant Lùcio et Dama, qui lui hurlaient dessus, mais il était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il n'entendit ni ses camarades, ni même le bip de la tourelle qui se déclencha en vue du robot.

Torbjorn était un habitué du travail sous pression, et c'était un euphémisme : il avait réparé des avions en plein vol, désactivé des robots géants en pleine bataille, bricolé au milieu de déluge d'acier et d'explosions. Comptant sur ses compagnons pour le couvrir, et certains de la primordialité de son travail, il était capable de mettre des œillères et de faire abstraction de l'extérieur.

Le robot, en revanche, avait repéré le convoi, qu'il attendait visiblement, ainsi que le nain barbu s'affairant dessus. Il déploya son bras droit, et tira juste à côté du convoi. La déflagration renversa la charrette de matériel, et propulsa Torbjorn sur un mur, contre lequel il rebondit violemment.

Le monstre mécanique se pencha vers la tourelle, qui semblait bien dérisoire, et l'arracha du convoi avant de la briser entre ses doigts.

Tracer s'était propulsée vers Torbjorn et le remit sur pied au moment où le robot levait son immense membre inférieur au-dessus du nain pour l'écraser. Elle les transféra juste à temps pour éviter l'écrasement, mais de nouvelles tourelles apparurent sur le torse du robot et commencèrent à tirer. Avec Torbjorn à transporter, la vitesse de Tracer n'était pas suffisante.

\- Genji ! hurla-t-elle.

Genji avait réagi bien avant : il se jeta devant l'Anglaise et entreprit de dévier les tirs qui la menaçaient.

La jeune femme se jeta avec son chargement dans l'entrée du métro tout proche pendant que le Japonais se propulsait sur un mur opposé, puis sur un autre, attirant les tirs du robot.

Une fois à l'abri, Torbjorn fronça les sourcils, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il faisait là.

\- T'as pas vu ma clé à molette ? demanda-t-il.

Il commença à chercher autour de lui, avant de passer la tête dehors, attiré par le bruit, et d'apercevoir le robot.

\- Un Yora-Bib TX25 ! s'exclama-t-il. Joli modèle, pas récent mais…

Tracer le gifla.

\- Hey ! C'est pas le moment de nous faire un cours ! Comment ça se tue ?

Torbjorn sembla recouvrer ses esprits.

\- Heu… La trappe sur son torse. Faut l'ouvrir, dedans il y a la pile à combustible, faut la détruire.

Tracer hocha la tête, et ressortit.

\- Dama ! Tire sur la trappe ! Les autres, on l'occupe !

Le bal des spécialistes de la vitesse commença : entre Genji qui sautait de toit en toit, Tracer qui se transférait de proche en proche, et Lùcio qui patinait sur les murs, le robot ne savait plus où diriger son canon, et pivotait de droite et de gauche, lançant des rafales au jugé.

Dama mitraillait tant et plus la trappe, mais rien n'y faisait. Il s'apprêta à déployer son missile, lorsque le robot le devança : un coup de canon le frôla, détruisant le mur à côté et l'envoyant au sol.

Tracer prit position sur une passerelle en hauteur, et se transféra sur la plaque. Elle y colla l'une de ses bombes à impulsion et enclencha le recall. La bombe explosa, déformant légèrement la cuirasse du robot.

Revenue sur la passerelle grâce à son pouvoir de retour dans le temps, Tracer assista impuissante à ce nouvel échec. Le robot, lui, n'avait pas apprécié : il balaya la passerelle d'un revers de la main. L'Anglaise avait épuisé l'énergie du chrono-accélérateur avec ce recall, et elle ne put se transférer à temps. Elle esquiva tout de même le coup d'un bond en arrière, mais dégringola avec les débris métalliques, s'écrasant finalement dans un cri de douleur sur les pavés de la rue.

Un hurlement monstrueux, sauvage, retentit soudain, et Winston arriva comme un boulet de canon sur le robot. Il atterrit directement sur le torse endommagé du robot, qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le dos.

Le primate n'était plus le même : la douleur et la colère lui avaient complément fait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, et il était retourné à son état de rage primordiale, décuplant ses forces. Il martela le corps avec une haine et une puissance incroyable, façon Ralf la Casse, tordant la plaque blindée de ses poings nus, et l'arrachant finalement.

Le robot dirigea son bras-canon vers son assaillant, mais Winston l'agrippa et le serra si fort que le canon se tordit. Le coup partit à l'intérieur, faisant exploser le bras, et éjectant à nouveau Winston en l'air. Le primate retomba avec fracas sur le toit métallique de la centrale.

Le robot se releva. Amputé de son bras droit, la trappe centrale ouverte, les tourelles de son dos ravagées, le dénommé Robert avait l'air en piteux état. Il se figea soudainement, et un sifflement commença à monter de l'intérieur du corps.

\- Autodestruction ! hurla Torbjorn. Il surcharge la pile, tirez sur la pile !

Dama s'exécuta et mitrailla l'intérieur de ses deux fusils d'assaut. Les deux chargeurs se vidèrent, et le silence retomba… révélant le sifflement de plus en plus strident.

\- La pile est au centre, au fond d'un renfoncement, un petit cercle bleu.

Dama rechargeait. McCree fronça les sourcils, et dégaina. Il tira un unique coup, puissant, précis, qui atteignit la pile en plein centre. Le sifflement s'interrompit. Le robot s'immobilisa puis, privé d'énergie, s'effondra sur le côté.

\- Héhé, jubila McCree en toisant Dama. Hé ouais…

Tracer s'extirpait tant bien que mal du tas de gravats avec lequel elle avait chuté.

\- Pas trop de casse ? Demanda Torbjorn.

\- Ca ira. Winston ! Le convoi !

Le calme qui était retombé sur la rue avait révélé d'autres bruits : un peu plus loin sur la rue d'où ils venait, le bruit d'une horde d'omniaques se faisait entendre avec au milieu, très distinctement, des impacts métalliques réguliers.

\- Reinhardt ! hurlèrent-ils de concert.

Tracer s'apprêta à bondir, mais Dama la retint par l'épaule.

\- J'y vais, annonça-t-il. Je serai plus efficace à retenir les omniaques et à aider Reinhardt. Vous avez un convoi à rattraper et à désamorcer. Nous essaierons de vous donner un maximum de temps.

\- Ok, conclut Torbjorn. Avec Tracer et McCree, on s'occupe du convoi. Lùcio, passe voir Winston et retape-le avant de nous rejoindre. Genji en couverture. Bonne chance à tous !

Ils se séparèrent.

Reinhardt avait entendu le bruit des impacts de missiles sur son bouclier, les tirs nourris de Dama, les tourelles du robot, le bruit de sa charge, l'impact et puis… juste le bruit du vent. Le bruit du vent, et la désagréable certitude d'un impact douloureux. L'altitude n'était pas son point fort, et il était plutôt rare pour lui, chevalier massif, vêtu d'une armure lourde, portant un marteau monstrueux, de se retrouver sans plus rien qui ne touche le sol. Et pourtant il avait tournoyé sans contrôle pendant plusieurs secondes, voyant le ciel, les toits, le robot, puis d'autres toits, puis les pavés typiques de King's Row, se rapprochant à vive allure.

Les trois cents kilos d'Allemand, d'armure et de marteau avaient fait tressauter tout le quartier en s'écrasant comme un météore devant la librairie Moriarty, précisément à l'endroit où ils avaient attaqués le convoi quelques minutes auparavant.

Reinhardt resta quelques instants immobile.

\- Ouch, finit-il par dire. Celui-là je vais _vraiment_ le sentir passer demain matin !

Il avait encaissé des chocs dans sa vie, plus qu'à son tour, et savait que celui-ci ne le tuerait pas, mais qu'il allait laisser des traces.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal, en s'appuyant sur son marteau, qu'il n'avait pas lâché durant le vol - il aurait fallu lui couper la main pour qu'il le lâche en plein combat.

Il y eut des impacts. Légers, mais certains, et répétés. Reinhardt secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. Un omniaque le martelait de ses poings nus. L'Allemand mit une seconde à se souvenir de ce qui se passait, et colla une grande gifle à l'être mécanique. Cela eut le mérite de le remettre en selle. Sous l'arche qui donnait sur la place Mondatta, plusieurs dizaines d'omniaques avançaient en courant vers lui.

Il leva son marteau.

\- Approchez, que je vous accueille.

Ce qu'ils firent, et ce qu'il fit : le marteau virevoltait d'un côté et de l'autre, envoyant à chaque passage des morceaux synthétiques dans les airs. Le flot s'intensifia et Reinhardt redoubla d'efforts, moissonnant tout en invectivant les omniaques.

\- Venez, tas de ferrailles ! Boîtes de conserves avariées ! Cafards ! Ectoplasmes ! Grille-pains défectueux !

Les omniaques ne l'attaquaient presque pas, cherchant surtout à le contourner. De temps à autres, un coup de feu sifflait à ses oreilles, et Reinhardt envoyait une flamme pour clouer le responsable.

Ses bras devenaient lourds, et la chaleur dans son casque devait atteindre celle d'une cocotte-minute. Le flot des omniaques ne diminuait pas, bien au contraire. C'était maintenant une foule de plus en plus dense qui se ruait sur lui, et certains commençaient à le passer. Il voyait également du coin de l'œil des omniaques qui le contournaient par la ruelle adjacente.

\- Désolé les amis, pensa-t-il, je ne vais pas pouvoir tous les retenir !

Il s'encouragea d'un cri et redoubla d'efforts.

A quelques mètres de là, dans le bar du Fox and Bear, l'un des plus fréquenté de King's Row, Franck attendait de pied ferme.

Aux premiers signes de violence, le barman d'une cinquantaine d'années avait demandé aux clients de se réfugier dans sa cave, accueillant également les commerçants du quartier.

Franck était un ancien SAS. Retraité du service actif pour des problèmes de discipline. Il faisait figure de chef de milice du coin, et de fait, tout le monde se réfugiait chez lui lorsqu'il y avait des échauffourées, ce qui était malheureusement très fréquent dans ce quartier au cœur des tensions omniaques-humains.

Franck ne faisait pas un secret de sa haine des omniaques, bien au contraire. Aux entrées de son pub, un signe « no omniacs allowed » indiquait clairement qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler des droits des omniques.

Malgré cela, Franck restait quelqu'un d'entier, et de sympathique, avec qui on pouvait discuter, à condition d'être de chair et non de métal. Tracer avait passé des heures au comptoir, à tenter de le persuader que condamner tous les omniaques était une erreur. Et d'engueulades en tournées de réconciliation, Franck était devenu un ami. Ils s'étaient rapprochés par leur sens commun du devoir et de l'honneur, par leur engagement auprès de leur pays, et par leur amour de la bonne bière, qu'elle soit anglaise ou irlandaise.

Cette fois, Franck sentait que c'était différent. C'était comme il y a quelques années, lors de l'attaque du Secteur Zéro. Pas une simple manifestation suivie d'une émeute.

Il avait fermé les portes. Portes dérisoires, il le savait, en vieux bois anglais. Il avait décroché le fusil à pompe qu'il cachait sous le bar, et l'avait chargé.

Il mit la porte en joue, mais soudain il y eut un fracas extraordinaire, comme si un char d'assaut venait d'atterrir au milieu de la rue. Après un petit moment de silence, un bruit de cavalcade se produisit dans la rue principale. Du bruit d'omniaque. Du bruit de _beaucoup_ d'omniaques.

Puis des bruits d'impacts, et des jurons.

Franck se rapprocha de la porte, et il vit un monstrueux chevalier en armure, qui fauchait les omniaques comme les blés. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y intéresser plus avant, car dans la ruelle qui donnait sur la porte arrière du pub, on courait également.

Comptant sur le chevalier pour le garder des attaques de la porte principale, il se plaça en face de la porte de derrière. Cette dernière tressauta sous un coup, puis un autre. Les vitres se brisèrent et un premier omniaque montra sa tête… qui explosa sous la première cartouche. Franck tira plusieurs fois, touchant à chaque coup. La porte vola en éclat sous les coups conjugués des omniaques et sous les impacts de chevrotine.

Franck découvrit la ruelle : elle était bondée d'omniaques, courant en tout sens. La plupart passaient devant le pub sans s'arrêter, mais quelques-uns, bien assez pour le submerger, se précipitaient dans le bar.

Le barman vida son fusil. Lorsque ce dernier fut vide, il dégaina un 357 magnum et tira à nouveau. La porte principale vola en éclat : le chevalier était submergé lui aussi. Franck tira vers la porte, puis vers l'autre, mais le revolver fut vide en un instant. L'humain avait juste eu le temps de s'emparer d'une batte, qui servait à impressionner les râleurs de fin de soirée.

Un omniaque sauta d'un bond par-dessus le comptoir, et Franck roula au sol.

Soudain, un enfer se déchaîna dans le bar. Un bruit de mitraillage comme rarement Franck en avait entendu. Ca n'était pas le bruit d'un bastion, mais ça en avait la cadence. L'Anglais se défit de l'omniaque en lui brisant la nuque, mais il resta planqué derrière le comptoir.

Au bout d'un instant qui lui parut une éternité, l'orage se tut et le silence retomba sur le bar. Franck se redressa d'un coup, la batte levée. Un grand omniaque se tenait devant lui, un fusil d'assaut dans chaque main, vêtu du costume traditionnel des Shambalis.

Il rechargeait deux fusils d'assaut.

Autour de lui, le bar avait pris des allures de gruyère, et surtout, dans la salle ou dans la ruelle, des restes d'omniaques déchiquetés jonchaient sol et mur.

\- Ca va monsieur ? demanda Dama. Désolé pour les dégâts. Puis-je ?

Il montrait le comptoir, demandant s'il pouvait l'y rejoindre. Franck entreprit de recharger lui aussi ses armes, et fit oui de la tête. Dama le rejoignit donc. Dehors, une nouvelle vague se faisait entendre, et bien que Franck se méfiait de toute évidence de l'omniaque, ils visèrent tous deux le même endroit.

\- Oh, et au fait, reprit Dama, veuillez me pardonner, je n'ai pas respecté l'interdiction.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la plaque interdisant aux omniaques d'entrer.

\- Ca… Ca ira pour cette fois, répondit l'Anglais. Pas de problème.

De nouveaux omniaques arrivèrent en courant. Ils ouvrirent le feu de concert.

Lùcio avait gagné le toit de la centrale en quelques coups de patins. Winston gisait dans une mare de sang, faible mais vivant, sur une étroite plate forme métallique au travers de laquelle on voyait l'intérieur de la centrale en contrebas.

Le Brésilien entreprit de soigner son ami, lorsqu'il décolla littéralement, propulsé par une décharge de plomb dans son dos. Il rebondit contre le mur, se retourna et prit une deuxième volée de plein fouet. Il s'affala sur le sol, couvert de plaies. L'amplificateur d'ondes soniques le maintenait en vie, mais il était à peine conscient et savait qu'un troisième coup serait fatal.

\- Comme on se retrouve, monsieur Lùcio Correia Dos Santos.

La Faucheur étant masqué, on ne voyait pas son sourire, mais Lùcio sentit la jubilation dans sa voix. Il mettait en joue le Brésilien des deux shotguns qu'il portait à bout de bras.

\- Vous m'échappez, continuait l'autre, vous tuez mon employeur, vous essayez de m'empêcher de finir ma mission, je vais finir par croire que vous m'en voulez, et mon désir de vous tuer risque de s'entacher de rancune.

Lùcio chercha du regard le haut-parleur qui lui permettait d'envoyer des projectiles, et l'aperçut, hors de portée. L'un des shotguns se pointa vers le crâne de Winston, toujours inconscient.

\- Quant à la carpette, reprit le Faucheur, ça fait un moment que j'attends de faire ça.

Un coup de feu retentit, atteignant le shotgun, qui vola de la main du Faucheur. Ce dernier se retourna vivement, et sauta sur le toit plat de la centrale, s'abritant derrière une cheminée alors que d'autres tirs fusaient autour de lui.

Profitant de la diversion, Lùcio s'empara de son haut-parleur. Il savait bien que cela n'infligerait que peu de dégâts au Faucheur : il visa une attache de la plate-forme, et envoya une impulsion sonique. La grille métallique s'arracha de ses fixations, et chuta dans la centrale avant que le Faucheur n'ait pu tirer à nouveau.

Winston et la grille s'écrasèrent directement, quinze mètres plus bas. Lùcio tenta de redresser sa course grâce à ses patins, étirant ses jambes vers le mur, mais il ne put que freiner légèrement sa chute, et heurta le sol bétonné de la centrale, perdant connaissance sur le coup.

Un peu plus haut, le Faucheur soupirait. Adossé à une immense cheminée, il avait jeté son shotgun survivant pour en sortir deux autres de sous sa tunique.

\- Salut Gabriel, fit la voix de McCree un peu plus loin. Ca faisait un bail.

L'Américain avait voulu suivre Lùcio, et bien lui en avait pris. Mais il n'était pas un modèle de vitesse ou d'agilité, et il avait dû chercher puis emprunter des escaliers. Arrivant au moment où le Faucheur allait achever Winston, il avait réagi instinctivement.

Quoique. Réagir instinctivement aurait sans doute été de coller une balle dans la tête de son ancien supérieur et mentor à la Blackwatch. A la place de ça, il avait visé l'arme du Faucheur.

Ils se tenaient de part et d'autres d'un grand toit plat, gravillonné, et percé de multiples cheminées circulaires de près de deux mètres de diamètre.

Derrière McCree se trouvait l'escalier qui lui avait permis d'arriver jusque là, et une demi-seconde, il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à partir. Après tout, Winston et Lùcio étaient en sécurité – ou morts, mais il y avait trop de questions sans réponses.

\- Alors, c'est vraiment toi ? demanda-t-il. T'as vraiment morflé on dirait. D'ordinaire quand on vieillit on se plaint des rides, des rhumatismes, toi y'a de quoi couler la sécurité sociale à toi tout seul !

Le Faucheur surgit de derrière sa cheminée, ouvrant le feu alternativement de ses deux shotguns.

\- T'as toujours trop parlé !

McCree ne le laissa pas trop avancer, il savait que les shotguns du Faucheur étaient dévastateurs à courte portée, mais qu'à plus longue distance, lui et son Peacemaker avaient l'avantage. Il ouvrit le feu à son tour, obligeant son adversaire à se remettre à couvert.

Le Faucheur prit sa forme vaporeuse en se changeant en une volute de fumée noire, qui sortit soudain de derrière la cheminée, se rapprochant d'une dizaine de mètres avant de se remettre à couvert.

\- Sans compter ton problème de résidu de pot d'échappement, continua McCree. Franchement tu devrais consulter… Sans déconner, Winston pourrait peut-être t'arranger ça, non ? Il a bien réussi avec Tracer.

\- Hin, ricana l'autre. Overwatch m'a déjà bien assez arrangé, crois-moi…

McCree sentit la voix du Faucheur changer. Etait-ce de la rancœur ? de la nostalgie ? du dégoût ? L'ombre en capuchon noir bondit soudain du couvert, tirant à nouveau.

\- Je les ai déjà entendues, les belles promesses d'Overwatch ! hurla-t-il en déchargeant ses armes en même temps que sa haine. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te remettre sur pieds ! On n'abandonne jamais les nôtres ! On est une famille !

McCree tira lui aussi, touchant le Faucheur à la poitrine.

\- Crois-moi, Overwatch en a déjà bien assez fait pour moi. Overwatch a fait de moi ce que je suis… Le freluquet m'a trahi, l'Egyptienne m'a abandonné…

 _Morrisson ? Amari ?_

\- Ils se sont tous dégonflés lorsqu'il a fallu prendre de vraies décisions, et ils m'ont tourné le dos. Quant à la blondasse… Sous ses airs de sainte…

 _Le docteur Ziegler ?_

Tout en tirant, le Faucheur s'était rapproché, et l'impact de ses shotguns commençait à se faire plus précis. Une nouvelle balle de McCree atteignit sa cible, lorsqu'une giclée du Faucheur l'atteignit. Pas de plein fouet, et il était encore à plus de dix mètres de distance, mais ce que ressentit le cow-boy lui glaça le sang.

Ca n'était pas la douleur, c'était quelque chose d'infiniment plus désagréable, comme si son âme était aspirée par chaque impact. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, les blessures de son adversaire semblaient se refermer. McCree recula et se tapit derrière une cheminée. Le Faucheur avait fait de même.

\- Hin hin, ricana ce dernier, ton âme a bon goût…

Le cow-boy regarda ses avant-bras : de petits impacts de chevrotine étaient apparus sous les tirs du Faucheur, pas bien méchants a priori, mais ils étaient instantanément devenus noirs, comme si les chairs s'étaient nécrosées.

 _Bloodsuck ?_

\- Okay, murmura le cow-boy, ça, ça c'est embêtant.

Durant le combat avec le robot gardien géant, le convoi avait poursuivi sa progression dans la centrale, approchant de son lieu d'activation supposé.

Tracer et Torbjorn étaient entrés à sa suite en franchissant les portes défoncées. Torbjorn avait récupéré deux tourelles dans la charrette de matériel. Il en installa une près de l'entrée, et prit l'autre sur son dos.

A l'intérieur, seul le bruit des machines de la centrale se faisait entendre, des grincements, et les bruits sourds du fonctionnement des turbines.

Le personnel de la centrale était invisible : déjà peu nombreux ordinairement, nul doute que la défection du dénommé Robert avait éparpillé les derniers employés humains.

La partie de la centrale où ils se trouvaient devait mesurer une centaine de mètres de long. Composé d'une large rampe d'accès, le vaste hall desservait plusieurs accès de la centrale, et en particulier un monte-charge circulaire, qui reliait directement la centrale à l'Underworld, la cité souterraine des omniaques, monte-charge normalement condamné, mais pas démonté pour autant. De toute évidence, c'était la cible d'Igor pour se placer juste au-dessus de la cité omniaque.

La rampe effectuait deux virages à angle droit dans la centrale, à gauche puis à droite, avant d'arriver au monte-charge. Le convoi avait déjà franchi le premier virage.

\- On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, annonça Torbjorn.

Il assembla rapidement la tourelle qui lui restait, et la plaça sur le convoi.

\- Ma dernière, commenta-t-il.

Il poussa un cri en apercevant trois silhouettes étranges, qui se tenaient sur le chemin du convoi.

\- Des OR-14 ! S'exclama Tracer avec effroi.

Elle avait déjà combattu ce genre de robot lors de l'insurrection du Secteur Zero, des années auparavant, et elle en gardait un souvenir douloureux.

\- Ce sont les gardiens de l'Underworld, commenta Torbjorn, la contamination a déjà atteint les niveaux supérieurs de la cité omniaque.

Les OR-14 étaient des robots dont l'aspect évoquait des centaures : mus par quatre membres inférieurs d'aspect chevalin, La partie « humaine » de ces centaures mécaniques possédait deux bras et une tête pourvue de capteurs sophistiqués. L'un des membres était pourvu d'une mitrailleuse à énergie.

Leurs corps étaient très robustes, et ils pouvaient en renforcer encore la résistance en générant un courant électromagnétique qui agissait comme un bouclier supplémentaire. Ils avaient en outre la faculté de générer des écrans semi-circulaires qu'ils déployaient devant eux en guise de protection.

Les trois créatures déployèrent immédiatement leur bouclier, et ouvrirent le feu.

La tourelle de Torbjorn s'était elle aussi mise en route, mais elle était inefficace contre les boucliers.

Tracer et Genji entrèrent en action.

Le Japonais se plaça devant le convoi, renvoyant les attaques adverses de sa danse du sabre, avant de foncer en avant au milieu des centaures, sautant, esquivant, lançant des shurikens, se déplaçant à nouveau, sans jamais cesser d'être en mouvement.

L'Anglaise se transféra derrière les boucliers adverses, vidant ses pulseurs dans la tête du premier centaure, blinkant tout en rechargeant, tirant à nouveau, rechangeant de direction, disparaissant à droite pour réapparaître à gauche.

L'action combinée de Tracer et Genji était à même de déstabiliser n'importe quelle défense, mais il s'agissait là de trois robots parmi les plus puissants et les plus solides, et les dégâts qu'ils leur infligeaient n'étaient pas suffisants, tant les OR-14 semblaient pouvoir encaisser sans limite.

La résistance des deux humains, elle, n'était pas infinie, et une rafale laboura soudain le dos de Tracer, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle enclencha le recall, récupéra la forme, mais une nouvelle rafale la contraint à se transférer dans le couvert d'un couloir transversal.

A bout de souffle, le chrono-accélérateur déchargé, Tracer se rendit compte que le couloir n'avait pas d'autres issues. Prise au piège, elle entendit le martèlement des sabots mécaniques qui s'approchaient de sa retraite.

Elle serra plus fort ses pulseurs, bien décidée à vendre chèrement sa peau.

Genji s'était lui aussi replié sur une plate-forme en hauteur. Il avait vu Tracer se replier, et deux OR-14 s'avançaient vers sa position. Le dernier, libéré de la distraction de Genji, se concentrait sur la tourelle de Torbjorn, que ce dernier essayait de maintenir en état.

Le Japonais prit une longue inspiration, poussant sa concentration à son paroxysme. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, harmonisant son esprit humain et son corps mécanique. Lors qu'il fut prêt à libérer la puissance de l'un et de l'autre, il sauta au milieu des OR-14.

Son corps mécanique entra en surcharge : les buses d'énergie qui le parcouraient s'irradièrent d'un coup, nimbant le ninja d'une aura verte. Le Japonais dégaina son sabre, entrant en harmonie avec le dragon.

\- Ryujin no ken wo kürae !

L'énergie libérée par Genji entoura sa lame, la rendant plus tranchante que n'importe quel laser industriel : le premier OR-14 en fit les frais : un coup horizontal déchiqueta son corps chevalin, un coup vertical trancha son cou en deux. Se propulsant d'une frappe du vent, il trancha net la tête du deuxième. Le dernier des centaures avait enclenché sa protection électromagnétique, et tirait en continu, mais ce fut peine perdue : le Japonais se rapprocha en déviant les tirs. Arrivé à portée, il pivota et trancha les membres inférieurs du robot, qui s'affala en désordre. Genji brandit son sabre au-dessus de sa tête et, avec un cri déterminé, cloua définitivement le robot au sol.

D'un geste élégant, il rengaina son arme et salua. Les buses énergétiques qui parcouraient son corps s'ouvrirent l'espace d'un instant pour libérer la surcharge et réguler l'énergie.

\- Woho ! s'exclama Tracer en sortant de sa cachette. Pas mal ! Tu devrais t'énerver plus souvent.

\- La colère n'a rien à voir là-dedans, répondit l'autre. C'est plus…

\- Je plaisantais, dit l'Anglaise en lui tapant dans le dos.

\- J'ai reçu un message pendant le combat, annonça Genji en coupant la plaisanterie.

A cause de la vitesse et de l'étrangeté de ses déplacements, Tracer ne portait pas d'oreillettes. Genji, lui, était tout équipé. Torbjorn également.

\- Un message de l'omniaque Dama : Reinhardt va se faire tuer.

Le sourire de l'Anglaise s'estompa d'un coup.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Allons-y !

\- Nous devons sécuriser le convoi, répliqua Genji. C'est plus important, et si Reinhardt n'a pas appelé lui-même, peut-être que Dama a exagéré.

\- Le chevalier sans peur, appeler au secours ? Tu rêves ! On doit le secourir !

\- Genji a raison, intervint Torbjorn sans lever les yeux de son travail sur le chargement. Notre mission est plus importante. D'ici quelques minutes, nous irons tous.

\- Quelques minutes ? Si Dama appelle c'est qu'on n'a pas quelques minutes. C'est peut-être même déjà trop tard !

Elle prit une impulsion, mais Genji lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

\- J'y vais. Toi, reste ici. De toute façon, ça semble dégagé par ici, alors que King's Row a l'air de crouler sous les omniaques, je serai plus utile là-bas, reste en couverture.

Tracer hésita une seconde, puis hocha la tête. Genji grimpa rapidement le long d'un mur, et disparut.

Le convoi avait continué sa route. Après une légère pente, il avait atteint le monte-charge circulaire au fond de la centrale, et s'était immobilisé. Rien ne se passait et Torbjorn ne paniquait pas, Tracer décida donc de ne pas paniquer non plus. Le chrono-accélérateur était rechargé, la tourelle, à présent posée à côté du convoi, les avertirait en cas de danger, elle pouvait souffler une seconde et en profita pour observer la pièce.

C'était un vaste hall dont le monte-charge occupait le centre. Une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus, tombant du plafond, de gigantesques accumulateurs cylindriques irradiaient d'éclairs jaunes, faisant pleuvoir une pluie d'étincelles. Des coursives en surplomb faisaient le tour de la pièce, desservant des couloirs permettant d'accéder à différentes parties de la centrale.

Sur le côté droit de la plate-forme centrale, qui accueillait le monte-charge, un vaste espace libre donnait sur le vide.

Plusieurs ouvertures similaires jalonnaient l'édifice. Bien qu'ils posaient évidemment un problème de sécurité majeur, ces espaces s'ouvrant sur la cité omniaque étaient bien pratiques, et donc tolérés par les exploitants de la centrale. En effet la quasi-totalité du personnel était omniaque : ils ne chutaient donc pas accidentellement (et si c'était le cas, ça n'était pas bien grave aux yeux des autorités), et les ouvertures permettaient des passages plus rapides entre la centrale et la cité souterraine, d'où venait l'essentiel des travailleurs robotiques.

Tracer s'approcha du vide et regarda en contrebas, le large gouffre de l'Underworld. On n'en distinguait pas bien le fond, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, pulsant d'une lumière orange et chaude. Tout au long des parois, empilés comme un jeu de construction, on distinguait les premiers bâtiments de la cité omniaque. Ca n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg, mais en voyant toutes ces passerelles, ces bâtiments hérissés de flèches et d'antennes, accrochés comme des coquillages sur un rocher, ses flux continus de véhicules en contrebas, dont on ne distinguait que les lumières, Tracer en eut la chair de poule. Elle imagina un unique omniaque sortant de chacun des bâtiments visibles, et comprit qu'ils avaient sous-estimé le nombre d'êtres vivant là-dedans.

Elle eut un frisson, secoua la tête et se retourna vers Torbjorn, qui marmonnait tant et plus.

\- Merci, dit Tracer.

\- De quoi ? répondit Torbjorn, toujours sans cesser de travailler.

\- D'avoir laissé Genji aider Reinhardt alors que nous allons sans doute avoir encore de la compagnie.

\- On a toujours fonctionné comme ça, en fait, répondit le nain en haussant les épaules, et ça nous a toujours réussi. On se sacrifie les uns pour les autres, on revient tous entiers. La mission : oui les amis : encore plus.

Il leva les yeux un instant pour sourire à Tracer.

\- De toute façon, si on me laisse en paix une minute, j'aurai fini.

\- Okay… Dans ce cas, je vais essayer de retenir _ça_ une minute.

Deux nouveaux OR14 venaient d'apparaître.

Reinhardt avait l'impression de jouer à Arkanoïd, à la différence près qu'il maniait un marteau, et qu'en guise de briques à casser, c'était des flots d'omniaques qui arrivaient en courant.

En dehors de quelques robots de sécurité, la plupart du temps, il s'agissait de civils, mais Reinhardt appliquait à la lettre ce qu'il avait dit à Tracer quelques minutes plus tôt, et il ne faisait aucun cadeau à ceux qui se présentaient.

Dama était revenu vers lui quelques instants plus tôt. Il l'avait envoyé couvrir la ruelle arrière en rentrant dans le pub derrière lui, et vu le mitraillage qu'on y entendait, il avait effectivement rencontré une résistance.

Par moments, le flot s'interrompait, le temps que les omniaques se regroupent dans les rues adjacentes, puis cela reprenait, envoyant un nouveau Raz-de-marée, comme une digue qui cède.

C'était un moment de calme. Reinhardt avait posé un genou à terre et s'appuyait sur son marteau pour se reposer, sachant bien que le répit serait de courte durée. De toutes façons, se disait-il, le convoi aurait explosé ou serait désamorcé d'ici quelques minutes, il n'avait donc pas vraiment besoin d'économiser son souffle.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui : le pub, dont la porte était défoncée, n'était qu'à quelques mètres, avait-il le temps d'aller prendre une bière ?

Une rumeur désormais bien connue lui apporta sa réponse : de la place Mondatta arrivait la prochaine vague en passant sous l'arche de l'hôtel Alderworth. Reinhardt se forçait à ne pas regarder les détails des omniaques qu'il frappait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une omniaque féminine, avec une perruque orange, qui courait en tête. Cela n'arrêta pas pour autant le marteau, qui faucha la porteuse de perruque et trois de ses congénères d'un seul mouvement. Le ballet du marteau reprit, Reinhardt avait l'impression d'être à l'entraînement d'endurance, droite, gauche, inspirer, expirer, se servir du mouvement de balancier…

Soudain, une silhouette particulière apparut : haute de deux mètres, massive, humanoïde mais bien trop carrées pour être humaine, avec un fusil d'assaut en guise de main droite, et surtout une tête cubique allongée sur l'arrière, ornée d'un unique œil bleu ciel. Un œil qui avait fait trembler de terreur le monde entier durant la crise des omniums, un œil qui devenait rouge comme l'enfer lorsque l'unité passait en mode combat.

\- Un bastion ? murmura Reinhardt, à la limite entre l'étonnement, la terreur et la colère.

Le bastion avait été l'unité la plus meurtrière durant la crise des omniums, l'instrument principal de la guerre. Le monde entier avait payé un lourd tribut contre ces unités, et les Croisés germaniques plus qu'à leur tour. On les disait complètement éradiqués. En voir un ici, en plein cœur de Londres, tenait de l'hallucination.

Reinhardt se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas lorsqu'il se souvint.

 _Le musée ?_

Le British Museum of Omnic War n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Ils avaient beaucoup d'unités Omniaques, la plupart en fac-similé, mais ce bastion là n'avait pas l'air faux.

 _Ils ne lui ont pas laissé ses munitions, tout de même ?_

Cette pensée avait à peine effleuré Reinhardt que le bastion le vit, et réagit comme n'importe quel bastion : il passa en mode sentinelle. Pivotant sur lui-même, se ramassant sur quatre appuis pour encaisser le recul, et faisant apparaître la monstrueuse mitrailleuse rotative gatling qu'il avait entre les omoplates quelques instants auparavant. La tourelle ainsi formée, d'une puissance dévastatrice inégalée, avait hanté les cauchemars de tous les combattants de la guerre.

Reinhardt réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pas question de déployer le bouclier, le bastion l'aurait réduit en charpie en l'espace d'un instant. Il chargea en avant, déclenchant son réacteur dorsal.

L'Allemand n'eut pas le loisir de voir si le bastion était effectivement armé : il l'empala et l'encastra contre le mur avant de le marteler, avec un peu plus de sauvagerie encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le flot des omniaques en avait profité pour se déverser. Reinhardt se retourna vers la rue, prit une brusque impulsion, et abattit son marteau sur le sol.

\- Marteau pilon ! hurla-t-il.

L'onde de choc se propagea sur les pavés de la rue, fauchant les omniaques présents comme une forêt couchée par le vent. Reinhardt remonta la rue en écrabouillant les plus costauds qui semblaient avoir survécu, revenant presque au contact du pub.

Il se retourna en laissant un cri de triomphe et… s'immobilisa d'un coup.

Une douleur fulgurante venait de lui transpercer le ventre. Une détonation avait-elle retentie ? Avec le bruit de fusillade qui venait du pub, impossible de le dire.

Il déploya son bouclier au moment où un deuxième tir – cette fois il en était sûr – était sur le point de le toucher à la tête.

\- Un sniper ! Sors donc de ta cachette !

Il chercha des yeux l'origine du tir, mais nombre de toits, nombre de fenêtres pouvaient faire l'affaire. Baissant les yeux vers son torse, il aperçut l'impact. D'un calibre moyen, mais possédant certainement une haute vélocité et un pouvoir de pénétration impressionnant, car la balle avait laissé un trou circulaire net, pénétrant l'armure sans problème.

Les omniaques passaient sans problème à travers le bouclier, qui arrêtaient uniquement les projectiles lancés à une vitesse suffisante. S'il restait comme cela, où se mettait à couvert, le flot des omniaques déferlerait sur ses compagnons. Il poussa un cri, désactiva le bouclier et reprit du marteau. Il eut le temps de faire un aller et un retour avant qu'une nouvelle détonation retentisse. Cette fois, elle atteignit Reinhardt à l'épaule. L'Allemand ne ralentit pas sa manœuvre pour autant, mais un nouveau tir l'atteignit au ventre.

Cette fois Reinhardt l'avait vue : tirant d'une ouverture en hauteur, dans le couloir suspendu de l'hôtel, allongée en position, celle qu'on appelait la Widowmaker, la Française faiseuse de veuve, le tenait dans sa ligne de mire.

Autrefois appelée Amélie Lacroix, elle avait été l'épouse d'un responsable d'Overwatch. Capturée par la Griffe, reconditionnée physiquement et mentalement, l'organisation terroriste en avait fait une arme implacable, impitoyable. Les battements de son cœur étaient tellement ralentis que sa peau s'était teintée de bleu, et on disait qu'elle ne ressentait aucune émotion, au point que sa première mission pour la Griffe avait été de tuer son propre mari avant de rejoindre l'organisation.

Souvent comparée à une araignée, la Française possédait une beauté froide aussi envoûtante que mortelle. Son visage fin, sa bouche pulpeuse, et ses yeux tirant sur le jaune lui donnaient un aspect à la fois dur et séduisant. Ses cheveux sombres, reliés en une longue tresse, lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos et son corps svelte, élancé, avec des formes pleines et de longues jambes, lui donnait l'agilité nécessaire à l'accomplissement de ses missions.

Maniant d'une main experte un fusil de précision redoutable, elle était à présent la tueuse à gage attitrée de la Griffe, responsable de nombre de morts. Son coup le plus éclatant restait l'assassinat de Tekhartha Mondatta ici-même, à King's Row.

Reinhardt concentra la flamme de son marteau, et envoya une boule de feu vers la fenêtre en question, mais la tireuse française la vit arriver de loin, et roula tranquillement sur le côté pour se mettre à couvert.

Elle se redressa et, un genou à terre, visa à nouveau. L'Allemand avait profité de la diversion de sa flamme pour jouer à nouveau du marteau. La Française retint sa respiration, le coup partit, atteignant Reinhardt au visage. L'imposante silhouette en armure chancela en arrière, sans pour autant tomber. Nouveau tir, pleine poitrine. Cette fois-ci, le chevalier s'affala en avant, s'écroulant contre les pavés de la rue.

Dans la lunette, un omniaque massif fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte du pub. Elle reconnut celui qu'elle avait vu en photo lors du briefing de mission, et n'hésita pas : le tir atteignit Dama en plein milieu du torse : il recula en désordre et s'effondra dans le pub, hors de sa vision.

La tireuse ricana en rechargeant. Décidément, rien ne l'enivrait plus que la satisfaction d'une balle bien placée. Elle se releva, repositionna le fusil contre son épaule, et visa le corps de Reinhardt qui lui présentait l'arrière de son casque, fiché dans les pavés de la rue.

Au moment de tirer, une silhouette se planta devant l'Allemand. Sans l'ombre d'une seconde d'hésitation, la Française releva sa mire, et tira sur celui qui s'interposait.

Genji renvoya le tir du plat de sa lame. La balle rebondit sur le métal, et fonça vers la snipeuse, qui se jeta sur le côté juste à temps : la balle lui frôla la joue et se ficha dans le bois qui ornait le mur derrière elle. Genji bondit en avant, escalada le mur avec l'agilité d'un chat, et se propulsa dans la fenêtre.

Il pénétra dans le couloir de l'hôtel. D'ordinaire, on admirait le standing et le charme british de l'hôtel, avec ses boiseries, tapis et tableaux aux murs, mais Genji n'avait pas le temps de faire du tourisme : une balle siffla à ses oreilles, puis une rafale de plus petit calibre : le fusil de la Widowmaker pouvait passer en mode rafale instantanément. Le Japonais esquiva les tirs, et vit la snipeuse qui s'enfuyait par une fenêtre.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser s'échapper la Française, Genji se propulsa lui aussi vers la place Mandata.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Dama et Franck tenaient le bon rythme.

Ils étaient tous deux des combattants aguerris, et chacun de leur tir faisait mouche. L'omniaque assurait le gros du nettoyage avec sa puissance de feu, l'humain abattait ceux qui tentaient de les prendre à revers, et couvrait l'autre lorsqu'il devait recharger.

Dama se concentrait sur l'arrière du pub, d'où venait la majorité des omniaques, mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il tendait l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait dehors.

Il avait laissé Reinhardt au milieu de la rue à la demande de ce dernier, visiblement dans son élément et tout à fait capable de gérer la plupart de ces omniaques non-taillés pour le combat, mais depuis quelques instants, il entendait entre ses propres tirs des détonations qu'il identifiait sans problème comme venant d'un fusil de précision. Il avait demandé de l'aide aux autres, mais pas de réponses.

Il y eut une petite accalmie, et il entreprit de jeter un œil dans la rue. Il laissa Franck à la surveillance, et sortit par la porte. Il vit Reinhardt à terre, allongé de tout son long, face contre terre sur les pavés, le corps piétiné par les omniaques qui couraient en direction de la centrale.

Dama voulut porter secours à l'Allemand, mais il n'avait pas fait un pas dehors qu'une nouvelle détonation retentit. La balle l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et il recula en désordre à l'intérieur du bar, rebondit contre un mur et s'écroula au sol.

Franck se précipita mais Dama se releva en titubant.

\- Ca va ? Demanda l'Anglais en voyant l'impact sur la plaque pectorale de l'omniaque.

\- Je… J'ai perdu quelques fonctions de régulation énergétique, mais j'ai redirigé la puissance, ça devrait…

Un méca automatisé de combat entra dans le bar par l'arrière, propulsé par ses réacteurs. Il emporta une partie de la chambranle.

\- A terre !

Franck se jeta derrière le comptoir au moment où les deux mitrailleuses rotatives entraient en action. Dama, lui, fit l'inverse : connaissant bien ce genre de modèle, il fonça en avant et d'un bond, se plaqua contre le méca, se plaçant entre les deux mitrailleuses, dans l'angle mort de l'engin.

D'un geste, il déforma une plaque qu'il savait plus faible. Il n'avait pas pu récupérer ses armes, mais il activa son lance-flamme à bout portant. Le jet de feu s'engouffra par l'embrasure et des flammes ressortirent par tous les interstices du méca.

Ce dernier ne s'avoua pas vaincu : il déclencha ses boosters, traversa le bar et écrabouilla Dama contre un escalier, dans une explosion de flammes, de gravats et de poussière.

Le méca tenta de se redresser, mais Franck arriva dans son dos avec un fusil du Dama, qu'il avait ramassé. Il déchargea à bout portant une rafale continue digne du roi du full-auto.

Cela n'arrêta pas pour autant le méca. Il pivota et, d'un coup de son bras mécanique, envoya l'humain voler au travers de son bar. Franck rebondit sur une table et s'écrasa sur une banquette avant de rouler au sol.

Dama, lui, avait vu le méca s'extirper du tas de gravats et, en pivotant, le monstre métallique lui avait montré son dos. L'attaque de Franck avait laissé un trou béant. L'omniaque s'empara d'une grenade détonante, la dégoupilla et la fourra dans l'interstice, avant de se jeter dans le seul endroit où il serait en sécurité : entre les jambes du méca.

La grenade explosa dans un bruit sourd, et tout l'arrière du méca se désintégra, constellant le mur d'impact. La carcasse resta un moment immobile, puis elle s'affala lentement sur le côté.

Dama tenta de se relever, et n'y parvint pas. Il refit un essai et comprit : tout son bras gauche n'était plus là. Il se remit sur pied, et ramassa un fusil d'assaut, alors que Franck se relevait lui aussi.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda l'humain en voyant l'omniaque à moitié en pièce.

L'autre lui répondit par un signe de tête. Au-dehors, les tirs de fusil de précision s'étaient fait plus lointains, et il entendait de nouveau les coups de marteau.

\- Vous devez avoir bonne réputation, dit-il au barman. Je n'ai jamais vu des omniaques avoir autant envie d'une bière.

Franck le regarda, interdit, puis éclata de rire.

\- Bon sang, finit-il par dire. Vous savez, j'ai combattu maintes fois. Je me suis sorti de situations pas croyables, aux quatre coins du monde. Si on m'avait dit que je mourrais dans mon bar, en me battant aux côtés d'un omniaque doué du sens de l'humour, je l'aurais pas cru !

\- Mes amis se battent partout dans la ville, répondit Dama. Chacun ira jusqu'au sacrifice de sa vie pour sauver cette ville et ce monde. Et je ferai de même pour vous sauver, vous. Croyez-moi, monsieur barman, nous ne sommes pas encore morts.

Franck le regarda un instant, puis, d'un geste qu'il semblait avoir mûrement réfléchi, il tendit sa main à Dama.

\- Je m'appelle Franck, dit-il. C'est un honneur de combattre à vos côtés.

L'omniaque posa son arme pour libérer bras valide, et serra la main tendue.

\- Mon nom est Dama, et l'honneur est pour moi.

Dans la ruelle, les bruits métalliques avaient repris. Ils rechargèrent leurs armes, se postèrent derrière le bar, et attendirent.

Entre McCree et le Faucheur, le duel tournait court.

Certes l'Américain touchait plus fréquemment sa cible, et ses tirs faisaient plus mal, mais la capacité du Faucheur à récupérer de la santé en touchant son adversaire commençait à faire la différence : à chaque tir de l'abomination noire, ses blessures se refermaient, alors que la vie de l'Américain se consumait peu à peu.

McCree était à présent couvert de petits impacts noirs, le rongeant comme une gangrène, alors que le Faucheur semblait peu atteint. Heureusement l'Américain parvenait à maintenir son adversaire à une distance raisonnable, un tir à bout pourtant pouvant être fatal, mais le cow-boy savait qu'à la longue, il serait perdant.

En face, le Faucheur s'impatientait. Lui avançait, McCree reculait, et à ce petit jeu ils avaient fait du chemin entre les cheminées de la centrale. Il décida d'en finir.

McCree rechargeait à couvert. Le souffle court, le corps gelé par ces petits impacts nécrosants, il cherchait du regard une échappatoire, lorsque soudain il entendit la voix du Faucheur :

\- Depuis les ombres, disait-elle.

McCree sursauta : la voix venait de derrière lui ! Le Faucheur était pourtant de l'autre côté quelques secondes auparavant. Il se retourna vivement, et vit son adversaire qui se matérialisait à quelques mètres de lui. Il serra les dents et décida d'en finir.

Quitte à être près, McCree avait un autre atout : d'une brusque impulsion en avant, il réduisit encore la distance, ce qui surprit le Faucheur, habitué à le voir fuir. McCree sortit une grenade étourdissante, et la jeta sur son adversaire au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à faire feu.

La grenade flash atteignit le faucheur en plein visage, libérant un rapide éclair qui l'étourdit l'espace d'une seconde. McCree effectua une rapide roulade avant et posa le canon de son arme sur la tempe du Faucheur. Le temps resta suspendu.

\- T'es mort, dit McCree.

\- Tu crois ?

L'Américain sentit une pression sur son ventre : l'un des shotguns était posé contre son abdomen.

\- En plus, continua le Faucheur, je suis _déjà_ mort.

Jesse analysa rapidement la situation : il avait son canon sur la tempe de Reyes. Un coup et il lui brûlerait le cerveau – à condition que cette chose ait toujours un cerveau, alors que le coup du Faucheur ne le tuerait pas sur le coup, il… il le couperait juste en deux. Pas forcément mieux, sans compter que le Faucheur pouvait se transformer en fumée et s'enfuir…

\- Et si on en restait là, juste ? dit-il finalement.

\- Ca me va, répondit l'autre.

Ils firent reculer leurs armes, avec une lenteur prudente, et rengainèrent finalement, bien que restant près à se défendre à nouveau si besoin.

A présent à proche distance, McCree put observer un peu mieux le Faucheur.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il en comparant cette abomination à l'homme qu'il avait connu dans le passé.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je suis mort, tout simplement. Ce qui restait de moi gît toujours sous les décombres en Suisse, et c'est bien ainsi.

Il y eut un silence, que le Faucheur rompit.

\- La prochaine fois tu auras moins de chance, dit-il. De toute façon, ma mission est accomplie je pense… Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rester dans le coin.

McCree tiqua. Le Faucheur émit un rire moqueur, et reprit sa forme vaporeuse pour s'en aller par-dessus un toit.

\- On se retrouve en enfer ! Lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître.

L'Américain tendit l'oreille : un sifflement strident montait du cœur de la centrale : le réacteur en train de surcharger.

Il fonça vers l'endroit où étaient tombés ses compagnons et regarda par l'ouverture dans le toit : Lùcio était toujours évanoui. Winston n'était plus là.

Les deux OR-14 étaient apparus en surplomb et d'un bond, elles s'étaient jetées au milieu du monte-charge. Ca avait fait l'effet d'un camion chutant de dix mètres, puis les puissants robots avaient chargé : sans même chercher à tirer, ils avaient renforcé leur blindage, et s'était rués sur le chargement.

L'impact avait failli faire tomber Torbjorn, mais ce fut ce qui suivit qui fit paniquer le Suédois : les deux créatures centaures s'arc-boutèrent contre le convoi, et entreprirent de le pousser sur le côté, côté ponctué par un saut de quelques centaines de mètres dans les entrailles de l'Underworld.

Tracer était passée sur le côté, et avait planté ses pulseurs sur la tête de l'une des créatures, déchargeant sans relâche. Le crâne se déformait sous les impacts, sans toutefois arrêter la charge.

\- Cœur de magma ! hurla Torbjorn.

La tourelle se mit en surcharge : surchauffant jusqu'au rouge, la cadence et la puissance des tirs augmenta drastiquement, envoyant des obus incandescents, constellant d'impacts monstrueux la cuirasse des OR-14. En fusion lui aussi, Torbjorn sortit son pistolet à rivet, se planta au sommet du convoi et rejoignit Tracer dans son travail de démolition de crâne d'acier.

La tourelle en surcharge déchiqueta littéralement le corps de l'OR-14 le plus près, alors que les deux compagnons finirent par faire exploser la boite crânienne du second. Les membres inférieurs s'agitèrent une seconde, puis le corps s'écroula lourdement sur lui-même, et le convoi s'immobilisa, à moins d'un mètre du vide. La tourelle se tut en émettant l'équivalent mécanique d'un soupir d'épuisement.

\- Bordel, jura Torbjorn, ça devient vraiment craignos, je te le dis.

Il rejoignit le panneau de contrôle, aperçut le vide, et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Tentant de faire abstraction, il se remit au travail. Ses mains tremblotaient. Il fit une pause, souffla longuement et, satisfait, se replongea dans le désamorçage du convoi.

\- L'altitude, c'est pas c'que j'préfère, maugréa-t-il. Ces foutus canasses ont failli m'expédier dans le trou comme une vulgaire crotte de mouette.

Pour ne pas arranger sa concentration, la tourelle émettait de nouveaux bips : des omniaques « civils » commençaient à arriver par la desserte de la centrale, signe que la tourelle de l'entrée, et les efforts des compagnons à l'extérieur commençaient à faire défaut et ne pouvaient plus endiguer le flux des omniaques.

Les bips étaient de plus en plus fréquents, comme un rythme cardiaque à l'augmentation. Soudain, il y eut un bip différent.

Un OR-14 était apparu sortant d'un couloir arrière, et descendait un escalier en tirant des projectiles d'énergie. Profitant d'un temps de recharge, la créature se mit au galop pour se rapprocher, mais cette fois-ci, elle arrêta sa cavalcade au milieu du monte-charge : se sachant sans doute incapable de pousser le convoi seule, elle assura sa position en déployant un écran semi-sphérique et en renforçant son blindage.

Tracer avait tiré dès l'apparition de la créature, mais de loin elle manquait de précision. A présent qu'elle était plus proche, l'Anglaise reprit son travail de harcèlement. Les tirs de la tourelle étaient bloqués par l'écran protecteur, mais l'Anglaise put passer sur le côté, profitant que l'OR-14 concentrait ses tirs sur Torbjorn, apparemment la menace désignée.

Ce dernier était heureusement protégé des tirs par le chargement. Les tirs d'énergie s'interrompirent, et la voix du nain se fit plus audible.

\- J'y suis presque, j'y suis presque… j'y suis ! Il n'y a plus qu'à…

Le reste de la phrase ne s'entendit pas, couvert par le bruit d'un tir du centaure, qui envoya soudain une boule d'énergie chargée.

La sphère verdâtre ne visait pas directement Torbjorn : elle passa quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, et le dépassa. Elle arriva au-dessus du vide et soudain, elle attira à elle tout ce qui se trouvait dans le secteur. Le convoi sursauta à peine, mais le nain et son matériel furent soulevés de terre et aspirés vers la boule d'énergie, qui s'éteignit d'un coup. La gravité reprit ses droits, et Torbjorn chuta en hurlant.

Il vit le dessous du monte-charge s'éloigner de plus en plus vite, puis il vit un éclair, puis un autre : Tracer s'était jetée dans le vide à sa suite. Elle se colla à lui, enclencha le recall, et les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent à nouveau près du convoi.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes au nain hurlant pour se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé, et il hurlait toujours alors que Tracer était déjà repartie à l'assaut de l'OR14.

L'Anglaise avait épuisé son quota de transferts pour rattraper le nain dans sa chute, mais elle demeurait agile : elle sauta entre les rafales et esquiva les tirs suffisamment longtemps pour que le chrono-accélérateur ne se recharge un peu. Lorsqu'un transfert fut prêt, elle blinka derrière le bouclier, et colla une bombe magnétique droit sur la tête de l'OR-14.

Ayant épuisé transferts et recall, elle recula promptement en se protégeant de ses bras en croix, sachant qu'elle prendrait des dégâts. Cela ne manqua pas : la bombe explosa, réduisant le robot en pièce, mais l'Anglaise fut elle aussi projetée en arrière par la puissance de la déflagration.

Elle retomba lourdement et roula sur le sol.

\- Ah bon sang, râla-t-elle en se relevant péniblement, y'a rien de plus désagréable que de se faire soi-même péter la souche avec sa propre bombe ! Faudra que je demande à Winston de m'arranger ça…

 _S'il est toujours en vie_ , ajouta-t-elle en silence.

Torbjorn avait arrêté de hurler. Maintenant, il jurait.

\- Ma boite à outils ! Ma boite à outils !

\- Oh, ça va, tu vas pas nous faire un scandale.

\- Jeune écervelée, en bricolage, le matériel, c'est essentiel ! J'ai désactivé la sécurité sur le panneau de la pile, il suffit de le dévisser et de retirer la pile, et c'est fini, on a gagné… sauf qu'il faut une clé électromagnétique pour dévisser les boulons du panneau, et ma clé doit être encastré dans le front d'un omniaque cinq cent mètres sous nous ! J'ai plus un chalumeau, rien qu'un pauvre tournevis !

\- Et ta pince, là ?

Elle montrait le bras mécanique du Suédois, qui secoua la tête.

\- T'y connais vraiment rien ! Il faut défoncer le panneau, et vite !

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, le chargement émit un petit hoquet, et le rotor de la turbine se mit à tourner.

\- Oh bon sang. Une minute, maxi. Travail de sagouin, mais tant pis !

Il leva son bras mécanique, et tapa du plus fort qu'il put sur le panneau, formant une légère bosse. Il recommença l'opération, deux fois, trois fois, sans parvenir à endommager le blindage.

Au quatrième coup, un omniaque lui bondit dessus. Il l'écarta du bras comme si c'était un moustique, et leva la tête : arrivant de la desserte principale, des omniaques de plus en plus nombreux arrivaient. Tracer était à l'ouvrage, tirant, frappant, repoussant.

\- La tourelle de l'entrée a été détruite, hurla-t-il. Quelque chose de plus intelligent que ça l'a attaquée.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un méca de combat arriva, propulsé par ses réacteurs. Le même modèle qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la base de Sydney : monté sur deux pattes, muni de deux bras ornés de mitrailleuses rotatives, capable de se propulser et recouvert d'un carénage blindé.

A l'intérieur : un homme, appartenant probablement à la Griffe. La tourelle le prit pour cible mais il déploya un écran protecteur et les omniaques autour se ruèrent sur la machine de Torbjorn, l'attaquant à coups de poings et de pieds.

\- Il les contrôle, hurla Torbjorn.

Tracer se transféra juste derrière le méca et tira. L'engin se retourna vivement. L'Anglaise visa directement l'homme, mais d'un revers de bras mécanique, il l'envoya bouler quelques mètres plus loin, sonnée par ce crochet de plusieurs centaines de kilos.

Le méca se retourna de nouveau vers le convoi, mais ce qu'il constata l'interpella : pour commencer, Torbjorn n'était plus là, et le convoi était sous un dôme de protection, pareil au bouclier sphérique que Winston utilisait. Ce qui se produisit ensuite l'interpella encore plus : le méca s'immobilisa soudain, les voyants sur le tableau de commande virèrent tous au rouge, et le moteur du méca sembla soudain s'emballer de plus en plus. L'homme comprit et entreprit de défaire les sangles qui le retenait sur le fauteuil de contrôle.

Torbjorn sortit de sous le méca. Il se mit à courir, insensible aux omniaques qui tentaient de l'attaquer, cracha le tournevis qu'il avait encore dans la bouche et hurla en direction de Tracer :

\- Autodestruction !

Il pointa le doigt vers le convoi.

\- Bouclier !

Le méca enclencha son autodestruction : il explosa, provoquant une déflagration monstrueuse qui balaya tout dans la pièce. La tourelle vola en éclat et les omniaques furent balayés comme des statues d'argile.

Torbjorn n'était pas un sprinter-né : voyant qu'il ne pourrait atteindre le couvert du bouclier qu'il avait déployé autour du convoi, il se jeta derrière une caisse, et s'envola à travers la pièce lorsque le méca explosa, pulvérisant son abri. Le nain fut projeté en l'air, heurta de plein fouet un mur et retomba sans conscience.

Tracer, elle, réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et se transféra sous le bouclier au moment où l'explosion se déclencha. Les dégâts furent en grande partie absorbés par le dôme protecteur, qui se brisa en morceaux.

L'Anglaise se redressa d'un bond, visiblement seule personne encore en vie. Elle chercha Torbjorn du regard et aperçut son ami inanimé. Elle allait pour le secourir lorsque la turbine du convoi se couvrit soudain d'éclairs. Elle se jeta sur le panneau que Torbjorn lui avait indiqué, et commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces, en vain.

\- Allez ! Ouvre-toi saleté ! On va crever là à cause d'une putain de petite plaque de métal !

De nouveaux omniaques arrivaient. La turbine tournait à toute vitesse, et le sifflement se fit si strident que les oreilles de Tracer parurent exploser.

Le panneau ne bougeait pas. Au comble du désespoir, les yeux mouillés de larmes, avec la horde omniaque à quelques mètres, Léna se tourna vers Torbjorn.

\- Je … j'y arriverai pas !

L'explosion se déclencha. Tracer se prit la tête dans les mains, folle d'impuissance. L'impulsion prit la forme d'une bulle violette, qui grandit d'un coup, englobant le convoi avant de disparaître…

Un étrange silence se fit d'un coup. Tracer regarda autour d'elle : au lieu de la nuée d'omniaques déferlant des profondeurs de l'Underworld, il n'y avait plus un bruit, et plus un mouvement. Tous les omniaques qui déferlaient sur la pièce quelques secondes auparavant étaient tombés au sol, inertes. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, la pièce n'était plus éclairée que par la radiance orangée des conduites de la centrale. Même le chrono-accélérateur s'était arrêté.

\- Qu'est-ce… ?

Une voix avec un fort accent mexicain lui répondit.

\- Une petite IEM. De rien.

Tracer regarda la Mexicaine qui venait d'apparaître d'un air incrédule.

\- Apagando las luces, mais on n'a pas toute la nuit, chérie, reprit Sombra.

Comme pour lui donner raison, les lumières se rallumèrent, et le tableau de commande du convoi se réactiva, réenclenchant la séquence de détonation.

Sombra entreprit de trouer préventivement le crâne des omniaques désactivés, et Tracer se remit à la tâche, avec l'énergie du désespoir, frappant le panneau de la crosse de son pulseur… sans plus de succès.

Winston atterrit soudain à côté d'elle. Ou plutôt il s'écrasa à côté d'elle, roula, et se remit sur pieds, les yeux hagards. Son poil était collé de sang, strié de déchirures, ses propulseurs crachotaient une fumée noire, et son plastron était déchiqueté. Sans un seul mot, il se dirigea en serrant les dents vers le convoi. D'instinct, Tracer et Sombra s'écartèrent. Le primate envoya un énorme direct dans le panneau, qui se tordit d'un coup. Il passa la main par la déformation, arracha le panneau et… s'évanouit, s'étendant de tout son long au pied du convoi, comme une descente de lit.

Animée de la même détermination désespérée que son ami, Tracer marcha carrément sur le corps de Winston pour accéder à l'intérieur du panneau. Le culot de la douille énergétique était enfin apparent. Tracer la retira promptement, et le chargement s'éteignit d'un coup. Elle trouva le port, inséra la clé que Torbjorn lui avait donné, retourna la douille, la remit en position.

\- C'est bon ! hurla-t-elle. Torbjorn !

Le nain en question se remettait péniblement sur pied. Sa figure était couverte de sang. Derrière lui, les omniaques se réactivaient un par un.

Tracer fonça, passa sous l'épaule de Torbjorn pour le soutenir, et ils gagnèrent le chargement.

\- Couvrez-moi, articula péniblement le nain.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir t'en sortir sans moi ? railla la Mexicaine. T'as pas l'air en forme !

Torbjorn ne répondit pas, et se mit au travail.

Dans la desserte principale, le flot des omniaques avait repris. Les deux jeunes femmes dégainèrent leurs armes et entreprirent le fauchage systématique de tout être mécanique s'approchant.

A les voir ainsi décharger leurs armes sur leurs assaillants, les similitudes entre les deux jeunes femmes sautaient aux yeux, dans leurs statures, dans l'agilité de leur déplacement et dans la façon frénétique dont elles arrosaient leurs cibles.

Toutefois, malgré la précision meurtrière de leurs tirs, les assaillants étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Des omniaques arrivaient aussi du toit, et d'autres semblaient remonter de la cité souterraine, sortant par des ouvertures du sol.

\- Torbjorn ! hurla Tracer en assommant un omniaque qui avait réussi à l'atteindre. Combien de temps ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle déchargea une nouvelle rafale, et flanqua un coup de pied à un omniaque, lorsqu'un autre lui atterrit sur le dos, la labourant de ses mains métalliques. Elle poussa un hurlement et le fit chuter par-dessus son épaule avant de lui écraser le crâne.

Elle jeta un œil derrière, tout en rechargeant. Torbjorn gisait au sol, inanimé. Le sifflement reprit, augmenta, atteignit son paroxysme, et le rotor du convoi se couvrit à nouveau d'éclairs.

Sombra et Tracer se regardèrent d'un air de dire « c'est bon ? ou on est tous morts ? ».

L'impulsion se déclencha. Rien à voir avec l'IEM de la Mexicaine : le convoi sembla exploser de lumière, et une onde s'en échappa d'un coup avec un grondement sourd, propulsant les deux jeunes femmes à terre, parcourant la meute d'omniaques, englobant d'un coup le cœur de la ville.

Le silence était revenu, et Tracer mit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se remit promptement sur pieds, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un omniaque, qu'elle mit en joue. L'être mécanique leva les bras, interdit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Tracer ne lui répondit pas. Elle se précipita vers Torbjorn et Winston, toujours inconscients, mais vivants. Elle sourit en constatant qu'ils allaient bien. Des omniaques, bien que perturbés par leur brusque reprise de conscience (et par les nombreux cadavres de leur congénères qui jonchaient la pièce) venaient déjà leur porter secours.

Soudain, un bruit rappela à Tracer que ses autres compagnons étaient toujours en difficulté. Un bruit qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, et qui lui glaça le sang. Une détonation. Une détonation bien connue, d'un fusil bien précis.

Ces yeux s'emplirent de haine et elle fonça vers la sortie de la centrale.

Reinhardt s'était relevé. Il ne savait trop comment, mais il l'avait fait.

Le marteau à la main, il avait lancé ses dernières forces dans la bataille. Il avait constaté que le sniper ennemi ne lui tirait plus dessus, et avait entendu les détonations caractéristiques un peu plus loin. Apparemment quelqu'un était aux prises avec la tireuse française.

Trop las pour se poser la moindre question, il s'était contenté de brasser l'air avec son marteau, lent et faible, mais avec encore assez d'énergie pour défoncer deux ou trois crânes omniaques.

Et puis soudain, autour de lui, les omniaques étaient tombés d'un coup, et le géant Allemand avait continué à mouliner un moment avant de s'en rendre compte. Avec le sang et la sueur qui lui coulaient sur les yeux, l'adrénaline qui le tenait debout, les multiples hémorragies qui commençaient à se faire vraiment sentir, et les quelques balles qu'il avait dans le corps, il avait un peu perdu la notion des choses. Sans compter qu'il devait faire à peu près deux-mille degrés sous son armure.

Au bout du compte, il s'appuya sur son marteau. Autour de lui, les omniaques se remettaient petit à petit debout. Reinhardt leva son marteau et grogna. La nuée d'êtres robotiques s'éparpilla comme une volée de moineaux.

Un bruit familier lui fit lever les yeux : Tracer franchit la rue dix mètres à sa verticale, en se transférant d'un toit pour disparaître au-dessus de l'autre. Les tirs du fusil de la tireuse française résonnaient toujours, dans la direction qu'avait prise Tracer.

Reinhardt fit un pas en avant, mais le flux d'adrénaline avait cessé, et il tituba, ne réussissant à rester debout qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain. Il recula vers les marches qui donnaient accès au pub du Fox and Bear, et s'y assit tant bien que mal. Il respirait avec un bruit de locomotive à vapeur. Il entreprit d'enlever son casque, mais parvint à peine à lever le bras.

Ainsi assis en armure, appuyé sur son marteau, sa posture lui fit soudain penser à celle qu'avait son maître Balderich lorsqu'il était mort sur son trône d'Eichenvald, immobile à jamais, mais toujours avec une certaine prestance.

De l'autre côté du quartier, les tirs avaient cessé. Ses amis avaient-ils triomphé, ou la Française avait-elle cessé le tir, faute de cible encore en vie ?

Il tenta de se relever. Sa vue se brouilla. Il retomba assis avec un fracas métallique, et s'évanouit.

Tracer avait jeté un œil en bas de la rue, pour voir que Reinhardt était toujours debout. Elle ne s'était donc pas attardée, toujours guidée par le bruit des tirs, si horriblement familiers.

Au-dessus de la place qu'on appelait à présent la place Mondatta, Genji et Widow se livraient à un véritable ballet aérien, entre esquive et attaque, au-dessus des toits de la ville.

La snipeuse française se propulsait grâce à un grappin qu'elle accrochait aux aspérités des bâtiments, et qui la tractait ensuite, lui rendant accessibles les endroits les plus élevés.

Le ninja Japonais la pourchassait en sautant de toit en toit. Si Tracer était la maîtresse de la vitesse sur le sol, Genji était le roi des airs et de la verticalité. Il ne lui laissait aucun espace, sachant bien qu'à longue distance, elle aurait l'avantage.

Ca n'était toutefois pas chose aisée, car la Française était d'une agilité extrême et maîtrisait son grappin à la perfection, alternant fuite et tir avec une dextérité hors du commun, sans compter que son mode rafale pouvait faire des dégâts à bouts portants.

Cette fois, la Widow avait visé de son grappin le toit du bâtiment de réception de l'hôtel Alderworth, un toit de d'ardoise avec un plat au sommet, mais elle n'y prit pas appui, se propulsant par-dessus à la manière d'une fronde.

Ce mouvement surprit Genji, qui l'avait suivie, et lorsque ce dernier prit appui sur le parapet, il se retrouva avec son ennemie avec une dizaine de mètres de champ : trois ou quatre tirs au bas mot : impossible d'y survivre.

Il battit donc en retraite, agitant son sabre pour se couvrir des tirs. D'un saut périlleux arrière, il se laissa tomber un étage au dessous et, déclenchant sa frappe du vent, il fonça en avant à travers l'hôtel, traversant tout l'étage d'un coup : deux chambres, deux portes, un couloir et deux fenêtres plus loin, il se retrouva de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Un nouvel appui, et il surgit dans le dos de la tireuse française.

Cette dernière avait entendu la dernière fenêtre se briser, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Elle réagit tout de même à la vitesse de l'éclair en interposant son fusil au coup de sabre de Genji. Elle envoya ensuite un coup de pied sur l'intérieur du genou, puis la botte remonta à toute allure sous le menton du japonais. La Française avait de la ressource, mais Genji était un maître du combat : le genou tint bon, et le coup à la tête fut esquivé d'un pivot qui se termina en balayage, envoyant la Française au sol.

Encore une fois, cette dernière réagit vivement : alors que Genji allait lui planter son pied dans le torse, elle envoya à nouveau son grappin, et évita le coup en se propulsant dans les airs vers le toit d'en face. Sa trajectoire aérienne l'amena à longer une cheminée, sur laquelle Genji la vit accrocher à la volée une fiole cylindrique, que Tracer lui avait décrit comme un poison se déclenchant à proximité du passage d'un adversaire.

Choisissant de ne pas la suivre directement, il sauta vers un échafaudage tout proche.

La snipeuse s'était retournée en plein vol, et avait tiré. Genji était prêt à se renvoyer les attaques, mais elle n'avait pas visé le Japonais. Malgré le fait que la Française vole dans les airs vingt mètres au-dessus de la rue, elle ne manqua pas sa cible : le tir atteignit une goupille de l'échafaudage, qui sauta, faisant s'écrouler la construction avec fracas. Privé de son appui, Genji sauta dans la rue, mais il le savait : le saut était bien trop linéaire, la trajectoire trop prévisible. Il leva la tête, et vit la Française qui s'était reçue sur le toit d'en face, et le tenait dans sa lunette.

\- Cette fois, je te tiens ! murmura-t-elle.

Elle visa posément, et s'apprêtait à faire feu lorsque Tracer bondit sur le toit, se transféra à côté d'elle et lui assena un coup au visage, l'envoyant au sol avec un cri de rage.

\- Aaaah ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point celui-là m'a fait du bien ! dit l'Anglaise d'une voix jubilatoire.

Elle marcha sur le canon du fusil à lunette et le tordit.

\- Et celui-là ne tirera plus jamais. Relève-toi, doucement.

La Française s'exécuta, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Genji venait de remonter sur le toit, et se plaça dans son dos.

\- C'est fini, dit Tracer, tu vas devoir rendre des comptes.

\- Tu crois ? répondit simplement l'autre.

A ce moment, le chrono-accélérateur et l'armure de Genji se désactivèrent. Tracer eut un mouvement de surprise, mais la Française, qui s'y attendait visiblement, réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair : son poing fusa dans la joue de l'Anglaise pendant que d'un coup de pied en arrière, elle frappait Genji, repoussant simultanément ses deux adversaires. Elle ramassa son arme et visa de son grappin le toit d'en face, par-dessus lequel elle disparut.

Tracer se releva d'un bond et s'apprêta à se lancer à la poursuite, oubliant qu'avec le chrono-accélérateur éteint, elle ne réussirait qu'à s'écraser au bas de l'immeuble. Genji la rattrapa au dernier moment. Ses fonctions motrices de base restaient apparemment intactes, même s'il ne pouvait se lancer à la poursuite de la Française.

\- C'est inutile, dit-il simplement.

Tracer fit quelques pas en arrière, et hurla de rage. Elle frappa une cheminée du poing et chercha du regard.

\- Sombra ! Espèce de…

\- Nous avons réussi, dit simplement Genji. C'est le principal.

\- Ca fait deux fois, rugit l'Anglaise en tapant du pied, deux fois qu'elle m'échappe ! Ici même !

Le Japonais s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Au moins cette fois, tu l'as empêchée d'accomplir sa mission. Elle a échoué et nous sommes saufs.

Il désigna la statue de Mondatta en contrebas.

\- Je pense qu'il aurait été fier.

Léna serra les dents, puis soupira.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle en souriant finalement. Je vois que la sagesse Shambali n'a pas disparu avec son leader. Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers le parapet et observa en contrebas. Les rues étaient d'un calme étrange. En y regardant de pas trop près, on aurait pu croire à un jour ordinaire.

\- Bon, dit-elle. On n'a plus qu'à prendre les escaliers, pour une fois !

Ils rejoignirent une partie du groupe sur les marches aux pieds du Fox and Bear.

Lùcio avait été réveillé dans la centrale par McCree. L'équipement du Brésilien ne fonctionnait plus que partiellement, mais ça avait été suffisant pour que les impacts noirs sur la peau du cow-boy commencent à s'estomper, et pour que Lùcio se requinque quelque peu.

Ils s'étaient dirigés vers Torbjorn et Winston, puis étaient revenus vers le pub, où ils avaient trouvé Reinhardt assis comme une statue, juste à temps pour le remettre d'aplomb.

Enfin, le remettre d'aplomb c'était beaucoup dire : l'Allemand n'avait même pas essayé de se lever, mais au moins il était en vie, conscient, et bien que complètement cuit, il souriait.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, dit le Brésilien. Je crois que je n'ai plus de batteries… d'énergie… de rien ! Ca va aller ?

\- J'en ai connu d'autre, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, cette douleur est la rançon de la gloire !

\- Franchement, là tout de suite, je troquerai bien toute la gloire du monde pour un bon analgésique, et un lit douillet.

\- Et moi, pour une bonne chope de bière !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, tentant d'ignorer la douleur que cela leur provoquait dans les côtes.

Genji et Tracer arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

\- Ca va les gars ? demanda l'Anglaise. Reinhardt !

Elle avait vu la balafre que la balle de Widow avait laissée sur la joue de l'Allemand, mais il la rassura d'un geste de la main.

\- Une égratignure… Une grosse égratignure, certes, mais égratignure quand même. Quelques pruneaux dans le buffet, également, mais grâce à l'intervention de notre ami Japonais (il le remercia d'un signe de tête), j'ai tenu le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée de notre ami Brésilien...

Franck et Dama sortirent à leur tour du pub. Genji reconnut le costume Shambali et s'inclina respectueusement. L'omniaque lui rendit son salut et s'assit à son tour.

\- Et vous, reprit Reinhardt, vous étiez au pub ou quoi ?

Tracer regarda le groupe : Lùcio avait un œil qui avait doublé de volume et la peau grêlée d'impacts, son matériel semblait brisé et émettait des étincelles et des grésillements inquiétants. Dama avait un trou au milieu de la poitrine, et tout son côté gauche avait disparu. McCree avait la peau constellée d'impacts noirs, et Reinhardt était troué de partout et tout sanguinolent.

A côté, malgré quelques brûlures sur la peau de Tracer, Genji et elle avaient l'air… intacts. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

\- Y'en a qui prennent des dégâts, railla Tracer, et d'autres qui ont la science du combat…

\- Attend un peu que j'arrive à me relever, jeune fille, et tu vas voir la correction que je vais t'infliger !

\- Toucher sans être touché, continua Genji, telle est la voie du…

\- La voie de mon œil ! coupa Reinhardt en rigolant.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur.

\- Winston et Torbjorn ? demanda Genji.

\- Winston et Torbjorn vont bien, répondit Lùcio, je les ai soignés avant d'arriver ici. Torbjorn s'occupe du convoi et Winston des autorités anglaises.

Rassurée, Tracer fit un tour de la rue, maculée de pièce détachées et de robots de combats.

\- En tout cas t'as pas fait dans la dentelle, dit-elle en constatant le carnage, tu veux que j't'en apporte un autre ?

\- Hin ! ricana l'Allemand, peut-être plus tard ! Pour le moment, juste rester assis là, à savourer le plaisir de la victoire, me convient.

\- Winston vient de me contacter, intervint Dama. Nous devrions regagner le porteur au plus vite, afin d'éviter d'être mêlés officiellement aux événements.

\- Des gens ont besoin d'aide, répondit Tracer. On ne peut pas s'en aller.

\- Les services locaux doivent s'en occuper. Le calme est revenu, il n'y a plus d'ennemis. Si autant d'anciens membres d'Overwatch sont vus ici-même, par des policiers ou des journalistes, vous aurez tous des ennuis, et Winston le premier.

\- Disparaissez quelque temps, dit Franck. Je m'occupe d'organiser les secours. Par contre, je serai ouvert ce soir.

Il pointa du doigt Tracer avec un clin d'œil et, plus surprenant pour l'Anglaise, il pointa également Dama.


	17. Epilogue : Paix, dit-elle

La nuit était tombée.

Le porteur d'Overwatch était stationné dans la cour des New Houses of Parliament, surplombé par la Clock Tower.

McCree, Lùcio, Reinhardt et Dama étaient déjà retournés dans King's Row. Torbjorn, Winston et Tracer étaient restés à bord pour finaliser la discussion avec les autorités britanniques.

Quant à Genji, il avait salué tout le monde, et avait disparu.

Tracer rejoignit Torbjorn dans le coin salon et se fit une tasse de thé.

\- Alors ? demanda le nain.

\- Le Bibliothécaire finalise les détails, répondit Tracer, mais c'est plutôt bien parti. Le gouvernement a accepté d'étouffer l'affaire, il n'y aura aucune rumeur de meute omniaque, ou d'agression générale, rien ne devrait filtrer sur les réseaux ou sur les télévisions… Je crois qu'ils sont plutôt soulagés que ça se soit terminé comme ça.

\- Tant mieux. Pour le monde, ce sera une simple émeute suite à une manifestation pour les droits des omniaques… Oui, désolé pour le « simple » émeute… Il est clair que la population omniaque a payé le prix fort, cette nuit.

\- Au moins, l'idée que les omniaques peuvent devenir fous d'un coup ne devrait plus se propager.

\- Je vais organiser un petit tour du monde avec la machine reconfigurée, cela immunisera la plupart des omniaques : de Santiago à Kyoto plus personne ne craindra ce genre d'attaque après ce… correctif.

\- Comme une sorte de vaccin…

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, effectivement.

\- Ensuite enterre ce truc le plus profond possible, c'est vraiment un danger…

Tracer émit un long soupir de soulagement et s'étira. Un voile était passé devant ses yeux au moment d'évoquer les pertes omniaques, mais sa candeur naturelle reprenait le dessus.

\- En tout cas on a assuré aujourd'hui !

\- Surtout grâce à moi, no ?

La voix avait fait sursauter Tracer et Torbjorn, mais ils commençaient à être habitués aux apparitions de la Mexicaine.

\- Toi, tu manques pas d'air de te repointer ici, dit Tracer en s'obligeant à rester assise.

\- Hey, répondit Sombra, tu oublies un peu vite ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! Tu vas m'attaquer ?

\- J'oublie rien du tout… Tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, ça serait inconvenant que je te tue le même jour… Par contre, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit…

Elle frappa la table avec son mug aux couleurs de la reine.

\- Héhé, tu vas m'assommer avec ton gobelet ?

\- Tasse à thé, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. J'te tue avec ma tasse à thé !

\- Tout un programme ! Et bien je ferai attention… Dis donc, Torbjorn, on a vidé toutes les bases de données de cet engin ! C'est pas très sympa !

\- Simple précaution, répondit le nain avec un sourire. Pour information, je travaille aussi sur un détecteur anti-camouflage optique…

La Mexicaine répondit d'un sourire.

\- Ma foi, dit-elle, tout cela était… intéressant. Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de prendre congé.

\- Est-ce que pour une fois tu pourrais quitter un lieu sans un effet spécial ? demanda Tracer.

Sombra sourit, passa une main devant son visage… et sortit par la porte en riant.

\- Etrange personnage, n'est-ce pas ? dit Torbjorn, on ne sait pas trop si on a envie de lui taper sur l'épaule ou dans le nez.

Tracer réfléchit une seconde et déclara :

\- Le nez. Définitivement : le nez.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, et Tracer finit sa tasse.

\- Bon, déclara-t-elle, le thé de la victoire a vraiment bon goût, mais là j'ai besoin d'une pinte, ou deux, ou douze… Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Haha, j'envie ta fraîcheur, mais je crois que je vais rester ici pour récupérer un peu.

\- Et bien moi j'y vais !

Elle sauta par la porte ouverte jusque dans la cour en contrebas.

\- C'est ça, répondit Torbjorn alors que l'anglaise avait disparu depuis longtemps, cueille, cueille ta jeunesse… et moi… je vais dormir.

Le Fox and Bear avait connu des jours meilleurs, en terme d'affluence, et en terme d'état : il était complètement ravagé, les murs criblés d'impacts, et les quelques chaises et tables qui étaient en un seul morceau faisaient figure de miraculés.

De même, l'affluence se réduisait à un petit groupe, mais l'ambiance était bonne. Le juke-box avait été miraculeusement épargné, et la voix d'Elvis résonnait à travers les portes brisées du pub, au milieu du silence qui régnait sur le quartier en état de choc.

Franck était aussi le leader de la guilde des fous de bière. Il avait ressorti quelques bouteilles de sa réserve, et dégagé un coin du comptoir qui tenait encore à peu près debout.

Lùcio et Reinhardt discutaient musique, encore : l'Allemand parlait de la puissance de la Funk, le Brésilien le traitait de dinosaure. McCree semblait un peu trop imbibé, et, à la grande surprise de Tracer, Dama discutait avec Franck.

L'Anglaise resta un instant à observer ce tableau d'un omniaque assis au comptoir du Fox'. Ca avait l'air enflammé, mais courtois. Tracer sourit : elle pensait qu'il fallait toujours voir du positif, même dans les événements les plus sombres. Au moins celui-ci discutait-il avec un omniaque. Elle serait vraiment heureuse le jour où Franck enlèverait le signe « no omniac allowed », mais c'était un début.

\- Et bien, lança-t-elle en s'approchant, on accueille une boite de conserve dans son établissement ?

Franck répondit en attrapant une pinte.

\- Cette boite de conserve-là m'a sauvé la vie… d'une armée de boites de conserve…

\- Ca fait réfléchir, non ? dit Tracer avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais tais-toi donc !

Il remplit la pinte sans que Tracer ait besoin d'annoncer sa commande, et trinquèrent.

Les discussions, rires et tournées générales continuèrent longtemps.

McCree était sorti prendre l'air, et fumait sur les marches de l'entrée. Franck avait ouvert une bouteille de digestif vert-jaune, et Reinhardt évoquait ses souvenirs à propos d'une Polonaise…

Tracer rejoignit McCree sur les marches où l'Américain était installé tranquillement à siroter le contenu d'une bouteille incertaine.

\- Mon Jaffa écossais préféré, dit-elle en le voyant.

\- J'ai jamais compris tes blagues, répondit-il, mais je suis content de te voir

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et ils restèrent un moment à regarder la nuit.

Des soldats et policiers s'affairaient autour d'eux, organisant le bouclage et le nettoyage du secteur.

Certains passaient sans les voir, d'autres les saluaient avec gratitude et respect, et d'autres encore semblaient leur en vouloir.

C'était l'une des choses étranges quand on était agent d'Overwatch : on était en dehors du système, et les autres forces de sécurité ne savaient pas trop comment les juger. Un peu collègues, un peu gêneurs, un peu héros, un peu inconscients, un peu justiciers, un peu irresponsables. On était à la fois partout chez soi, et nulle part à la maison. On était autre chose et, il fallait bien le reconnaître, on se sentait à la fois un peu rejeté, et un peu supérieur…

Ce soir Léna s'en fichait. Elle se blottit contre l'épaule de Jesse, réconfortée par la douceur et la tiédeur du poncho de l'Américain. Ils restèrent un moment sans mot dire, puis finalement, McCree regarda Tracer avec un sourire. Il toqua sa bouteille sur le verre de l'anglaise, la finit d'un trait, et la lança vers une poubelle à proximité, qu'il manqua.

La bouteille valdingua bruyamment, mais heureusement ne se brisa pas. McCree fit une grimace, se leva en titubant, ramassa la bouteille et la mit dans la poubelle.

\- A un de ces jours, gamine. Ca a été un plaisir.

Il la salua du chapeau, et s'en alla tranquillement dans les rues.

Tracer resta un moment seule, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regarda sa montre : son ami livreur de pizza arrivait dans trois minutes.

Finalement elle se leva, et déambula un peu dans les rues, pas vraiment ivre, mais un peu plus légère que d'habitude. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'emmenèrent sur la place de l'hôtel Alderworth.

Elle en fit le tour, et se retrouva devant la statue de Tekhartha Mondatta. Elle leva son verre.

\- Paix, dit-elle.

Elle vida la pinte d'un trait, et sourit.

Quelques jours plus tard, le petit restaurateur du marché de nuit de Lijiang s'en tira avec une bonne publicité, un énorme pourboire, un excellent souvenir et une photo dédicacée par Tracer, Lùcio et Winston.


End file.
